


Fluffy School Days 2

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Fluffy School Days [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Parents, Awkwardness, Based on the Drama CD, Because my last attempt at cute and fluffy failed, Bullying, Cat Ears, Cats, Classroom, Classroom Awkwardness, Classroom Shenanigans, Confessions, Cooking, Corporal Punishment, Cute, Dubcon Kissing, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends, Failed Fluff, Family Conversations, Family Dinners, First Dance, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hangover, First Time Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting in Trouble, Grooming, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, Just let them fuck, Kinda, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lying in wait, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meeting the Parents, Messing around in class, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, More Frank Discussions with Parents About Sex, My gods could I add anymore angst?, Neko versions of DMMD characters, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Poor little Konoe, Putting pressure on Rai, Really I'm going to aim for cute this time for reals, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, School Doctor, School Doctor Office, School Festivals, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual exploration, Singing, Slow Burn, Songs and sex, Spanking, Staring, Tails, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, This is supposed to be a fluff piece, Threats of Spanking, Threats of Violence, Walk Of Shame, Walking in on Parents, Walking to Class, Working with difficult people, abuse at school, friendship struggles, kissing in class, making out in class, passing notes, plays, principal's office, relationships, school nurse, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 94,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: This universe is based on Sisa after the Void, the universe in which both Shui and Leaks are still alive and well. This fanfic is based on the AU that is the Snow White Drama CD if you know it, so many characters are cute teenagers. So yes, underage. But YES. I want to try CONSENSUAL OMFG.There will still probably be some sex in it because I can't seem to not write anything without sex. I'll consider it a slow burn, though, since there's already a lot of making out and stuff. Seriously, though, I'll try to keep it mostly consensual--for Sisa, anyway.Really. I'll try for fluffy. I need a fluffy story, and I totally fucked the other fluffy School Days story over as far as fluff goes. I'll keep that going, too, but I want one that's just cute and light. Seriously. This is getting way too serious. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Nitro+Chiral. Lamento Beyond the Void. If you haven't heard the Snow White Drama CD or read the translation, it's super cute and fluffy. Buy it, listen to it, and love it. I'm not going to confess how often I listen to it. It cheers me up. Seriously.
> 
> This is Part 2 of the series. Start with Part 1 if you're new, for the background information.
> 
> BTW--I'm trying something different with this work. This is part 2, but it may be longer than 10 chapters. I've heard it's hard to keep up with the different works, even if they are part of the same series. So, I'm going to keep this series to TWO parts, and this one may be longer than 10 chapters if I can. Thanks!

**Konoe:**

At the rise of the moon of light, I find myself still asleep with Rai in his apartment. It’s still quite early—but oh, my gods—Dad is going to freak the fuck out if I spent the night here without even letting him know! I am going to be in so much trouble! 

I sit up straight suddenly, and I wake up the soundly sleeping silver giant in the process.

“Oh—I’m so sorry!” I say softly.

I look behind me—he has been spooning me the entire night, which is why I have been so warm, even without a blanket, in only my underwear, and I notice he is _completely_ naked.

Oh, gods! _Naked_! Holy shit! He has the world's hottest body! And I'm suffering from a severe case of morning wood. I’ve got to get out of here, like right _now_!

I’m freaking out so much—even more than Dad will—that I can hardly manage to get myself dressed.

I leap out of the bed—levitating about six feet into the air before I hit the floor—and start throwing on my clothes, with Rai watching me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Are you all right?”

“Oh, er, yes,” I try to make casual conversation without making eye contact—or worse, body contact—but I _really_ want to look—he looks _so_ amazing naked—so I keep peeking at him, and I’ll need those images for my fantasies later. He is just so hot! Holy shit—what the hell is he doing with _me_??

“What’s the matter? What’s the rush?”

“I, er, I have just never spent the night away from home, and I’m afraid my dad is going to kill me,” I say rather lamely. 

“Oh,” Rai says. “Do you want me to come with you to explain?”

“Oh!” I exclaim. “No—no, that won’t be necessary. I think I can sneak in, and I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? Your dad seems really reasonable, and I think he likes me,” Rai says.

Yeah, to _you,_ he seems reasonable. But _I’m_ the one who didn’t come home last night!

“I mean, he knew you were walking me home, right?” Rai asks. 

“Yes,” I reply, trying to buckle my belt and failing the third time.

“And… um, did he say something to you in the kitchen?”

“What?”

“What exactly did he say to you in the kitchen last night, during dinner, while you were clearing the dishes?” Rai pulls me over to him by the waistband of my pants and buckles my belt for me.

“ _What_?” I ask again, this time, turning my head to face him directly.

“Something about not leaving me _hanging_?” There’s a grin on his face. “I _could_ tell him you were just following his advice.” He is _definitely_ teasing, but holy shit! How good of hearing does this guy have??

“How the hell did you even hear that?” I ask, unsure if whether I'm more shocked or annoyed.

“Neither of you was particularly quiet about your conversation,” Rai points out. “It’s not like I overheard you on purpose.”

“I can’t believe you can hear anything with those nubby little ears of yours.”

“What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?” Rai asks, and he might be offended if he weren't laughing. “ _You’re_ one to talk! You’re the one with the weird ears. Get back over here.” 

With that he reaches out an arm—a long arm, I realize—and pulls me in for a hug. A _naked_ hug, I realize, which I try _really_ hard not to think about. He is glad I am here, I notice, right away—and he likes me, even despite the size of my ears, or maybe even because of them. I can feel a particular part of him pressing again me.

“You don’t seem to mind the size of my ears too much, do you?” I ask, a little quietly.

“Hmm? Could you tell?” he murmurs, giving them a lick. “It’s not just your _ears_ , either. Are you sure you want to leave in such a hurry?” His voice is terribly tempting...

“I have to—if Dad wakes up and I’m not home, I don’t know what he’ll do,” I say. "I’m truly sorry, though. But I’ll see you in class.”

“All right.” He kisses my nose before I leave, following me to the door—what the hell? Isn't he naked? But he keeps his tail in front of himself so he isn’t exposed. It must be nice having long fur, I guess.

He grabs my tail on the way out, giving it a little tug—a little reminder—which turns me on something fierce—I do _not_ need that—but I rush out and start heading back to my own place.

I wander back through the student dorms, of course, since I don’t know the way through the forest by myself. I try to keep my footsteps quiet, but as I’m walking, I happen to come across the blue-haired cat, with a guilty look on his face, sneaking out of an apartment on his way back to the dorm, and he bumps into me on his way.

He scares the shit out of me.

“Well, well, well,” he says. “What have we here? The walk of shame? Your second day here, and you’re already as slutty as _me_?” 

What was his name again? Aoba? I don’t like his insinuations.

“It’s not like that—I just happened to fall asleep at a bad time—” I protest.

“Are you saying you’re _not_ coming from Rai’s apartment, then?” he asks immediately. “Because I know that silver cat lives right over there.”

“Well, I am, but—” 

“So you did fall asleep at his apartment last night, then?” Both his eyebrows are lifted accusingly. Why is he so upset? And isn't he doing the same thing? The only difference is that he has a half a dozen guys he is seeing. The gods only know how he keeps track!

“What the hell is your problem with me?” I ask directly. “I’ve never done _anything_ to you. I don’t even _know_ you. You seem to have a perfectly fine set-up here, so I don’t see what your problem is with me. I'm not getting in your business.”

“My business?” Aoba replies.

“Yeah. You’ve been giving me nothing but sour looks since yesterday. I’ve done nothing to you.”

“Is _that_ what you think?”

“It’s not what I _think_ ,” I say, my voice heating up. “It’s what I _know_.”

“Well, aren’t you a smart little cookie?” Aoba pokes my chest, emphasizing each of his last three words. “Maybe I should fill you in on a little something about this school.” 

“Don’t touch me,” I say, backing away, and backing up into a wall.

He puts up his hands on the wall, on either side of my shoulders, blocking my escape. 

“Just so you know, there is only _one_ flirt at this school. _Me_. I will not have that role taken by anyone else.” 

“Good. I’m not interested in it.”

“So, what are you doing with the silver cat, then?” 

“He was available. He’s interested in me. I’m interested in him. We aren’t just flirting. We’re serious.”

“Serious?” Aoba makes a ridiculous face. “I’ve known Rai since we were kids in Setsura. He and Koujaku are childhood friends. He’s _never_ been serious about anyone his _entire_ life, and he is _certainly_ not serious about a twerp like _you_.”

“Actually, he _is_ ,” I say, though why I am arguing about it at this hour is beyond me. “And why do you even _care_ —if you have so many other guys at your beck and call? I’ve never seen you with the same guy more than once!”

“Maybe I wanted him, too…”

“ _Take him_ , then—if you can!” I say. “If you're convinced he’s interested, then _take him_. _Try it!_ But he’s not. I’d hate to see you get hurt for no reason.”

“Me? Get hurt? Don’t be ridiculous. That would _never_ happen.” He sounds so cocky, that bastard. Who the fuck does he think he is?

“Well, maybe that’s your problem. Maybe because you don’t put your true self out there you can’t actually _be_ serious about anyone, no one actually takes you seriously. So instead is all you can do is sleep around with anyone who will have you.”

“The _fuck_ do you know about _anything_? You’re just a little kitten with _no_ experience—and _no_ talent—who only got to come here because his father is a famous, talented Sanga.”

“Jealous?” I know I’m only provoking him at this point, but I can’t seem to calm down. My fur is all fluffed out and bristled—close to twice its normal size. But seriously—I know Rai wants me for who I am—and I won’t have this guy saying anything else. Especially not _him_ , who is coming from spending the night with the gods only know who! “Let me guess—you really wish you could sing like me, too?” 

“You know, _fuck you_!” Aoba yells, and to my surprise—I’m expecting him to deck me—he doesn’t—instead—to my total and _complete_ surprise—he brings his face right up to mine and _kisses_ me—with tongue and _everything_. He holds my face still, so I can’t get away or escape, though I am squirming with all my might.

“Mmmmpf!! Mmmmpf!!” Those are the only sounds that come out of me.

But he is a surprisingly good kisser. He dives in with the aggressiveness I’d expect from someone with his kind of experience. Though I expected he’d be more docile, to be honest—allowing himself to be controlled. He allows one of his hands to leave my face and drift down to my already hard dick (to be clear, I'm hard because I’d just seen _Rai_ naked, of course—and _not_ because Aoba is kissing me), which he grabs and starts stroking roughly.

“Mmmmmpf!” I protest even louder, trying to escape his grasp, but I can’t—and to my embarrassment, his touch feels surprisingly good. Shit—it’s no wonder so many guys are willing to share him. I'm getting chills running into my spine and tail from him touching me like this, and I don’t even _want_ it!

He finally pulls his mouth away to looks at me and he says, “You know, I _know_ how the silver cat sleeps, too. He sleeps with the window open—he’s somewhat of a legend on campus. Apparently, he slept like that last night, too, didn’t he? You’re going to catch _hell_ for snapping up that guy so quickly. I mean, your second day? When he didn't show interest in a single person last year? Why the _hell_ did he pick you?”

“Stop it—let go of me!” I try to pull away, and I do get him to let go of my dick. 

“You’re going to tell me you _didn’t_ like it? You’ll be the _first_ to ever say that!” Aoba says, and then he looks at me a little more closely. “Aww, you’re actually  _blushing_. Are you new to all this? Is that what he wanted? A total virgin? Someone sweet and blushing he could mold to his own wishes? Do you just go over there and say, no-no-no? Is that what he’s been longing for all these years? I could have fulfilled that fantasy!”

I feel myself growling. I push myself away from the wall and the annoying blue cat. I _hate_ the blue cat.

He grabs my shoulder.

“What? Am I wrong?”

“Don’t you have somewhere to _be_? Somewhere to _go_? Someone to _fuck_?” I ask meanly, looking right into his eyes. “I’m not interested. In you.” 

“Yes, you are. You are _very_ interested. And I will make you even _more_ interested.” Aoba says, flipping his long blue locks over his shoulder and then turning on his heel and walking away. He sways his hips a little when he walks. He has an incredibly sexy walk. I don’t walk like that, I’m sure—but he turned and walked away—taking the last word from me—on purpose, so I would have to see him walk away.

I _hate_ him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little nervous to add this chapter, but here we go.
> 
> Trigger warning: A little self-love and serious non-con touching in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, one of the characters may seem slightly OOC, but it will make sense later.

**Shui** :

It’s early—still nearly dawn—when I hear the door creak open. I leap out of bed, grabbing my robe on my way, to greet my son creeping in slowly through the front door.

For the life of me, I cannot understand how a creature with ears that size and shape can’t ever seem to hear me coming. It’s not that I sneak around the house, but I almost always manage to surprise him anyway.

Truthfully, I am being quiet this morning. To be honest, I didn’t want to disturb my partner, who is still sleeping soundly in my bed. I shut the door quietly behind me. I hope my rather clueless son doesn’t notice I’m in my robe, rather than my pajamas, either, and if he does, that he has the decency to keep it to himself. 

“Konoe.” 

As I expect, his ears and tail fluff out in surprise in an instant. It’s awfully adorable, I have to confess, and he’s wearing the most adorable flushed face, as well. That’s a walk of shame if I’ve ever seen one—the first I’ve ever seen from him, as a matter of fact. Why not just stay over at this point? I knew where he was and who he was with. As well as who and what he was doing.

“Ah, Dad,” he says, putting a hand on his chest, trying to get his breathing under control. “You scared me!”

“You know, honey, I knew where you were. You could have just spent the night. I would have been fine with that.”

“Dad!” 

I don’t want him to be upset now, nor to raise his voice. I’m sure Leaks remembers I have a son, and he noticed I have a two-bedroom here. There’s no way he could have forgotten, I’m sure, after the help he offered me so long ago. It’s one of the reasons we are so close now, I’m sure. And I’m sure Konoe is in one of his classes.

“Now, now, don’t fret.” What should I even say at this point? I’ve never had a lover spend the night, but I’m sure it’s bound to happen in the future, too. I just wish I could have had this conversation beforehand so it wouldn’t be quite so awkward. Maybe I can avoid it somehow. “Did everything work out all right?”

He is walking just fine, and Rai hasn’t rushed him to the health center. Perhaps he figured out a way to even the score, so to speak, without actually having sex.

“Dad, it’s none of your business!”  
  
But I can tell from his blushing face, and by his uncomfortable gait, that he is ready to get away from me. Perhaps he _did_ work things out and he fell asleep afterwards? It looks like he possibly was ready to go again but didn’t feel he could spend any more time with his lover? But this is exactly the time to do just _that_.

“Listen, honey,” I say. “You’re only young once. As long as I know where you are, you’re free to come and go as you like, and as many _times_ as you like.”  
  
“What?” Konoe gives me a confused stare, and then the blush in his cheeks floods into his ears and chest. “Dad! _Please_!” He turns toward his room immediately.

“I’m just saying—you won’t _always_ have this kind of stamina!” I’m rather desperate to communicate this bit of information to him, but he slams the door before I finish my sentence.

I sigh, but I can hear him open and slam the door to the bathroom—perhaps he will finish himself off in the shower—jeez—finally! What more does that boy need, for crying out loud? And I turn back to head back to my own bedroom, locking the door behind me.

In my bed, I find my lover lying there, his hair undone, covering his gorgeous body from his ears to his tail. He turns his face toward me, looking over his shoulder, and gives me a wry smile, that sexy black tail flicking slowly. 

“Enjoying fatherhood as much as you always have, Shui? I heard that bit of fatherly advice, and I’d have to say it was probably a lie.” 

“But you’re a magician, Leaks,” I complain. “You have access to things the rest of us regular folk do not.”  
  
“That’s not it,” he says softly, opening his arms to me welcomingly, when I crawl back into bed. “It’s just that it’s been years since I’ve done this. I’ve been saving it all up.”

“Ah, well, I’d be a fool not to take advantage of it, then! I’d say we have some time. I’d bet he’ll be in the shower for a while, at least.” 

“You’re _such_ a liar,” Leaks murmurs, as he runs his fingers through my hair.

 

 **Konoe** :

I can’t believe my dad is so up in my business. 

I feel so hot and sweaty—it’s weird—it’s probably because of seeing Rai naked this morning, but having that blue cat attack me didn’t help matters at all, either.

I slam the door closed to the bathroom and turn on the shower. Running hot water is a wonderful thing, I think—a luxury we didn’t have in Karou. I strip off my clothes and step under the running water, letting it wash over my body. 

While I’m there, surrounded by the warmth of the water, I grab the shampoo and lather up my hair and fur, paying careful attention to my tail. Even washing it carefully, I can still almost feel Rai’s mesmerizing touch on my fur, and it nearly takes my breath away. I’m already quite aroused as it is, but I don’t think I could pleasure myself by touching my tail alone.

Although, as I’m working the shampoo up into a lather, it’s starting to feel dangerously good. I close my eyes and let my mind wander. 

It doesn’t wander very far, however, sticking, in particular, to the image of a specific silver cat, asleep, in his bed—and my gods, I was just with him less than half an hour ago. 

My right hand slips off my tail and wanders down my belly. I use shampoo on the fur just below my navel, too—it tends to keep it from getting matted, and since I have rather thick fur, that does tend to happen with my tighter fitting clothing. And I can’t easily groom this area myself.

But _he_ did, didn’t he? When he pinned me down in my bed, he actually licked me there. The rough touch of his tongue—I can still feel it—and I try to stifle the moan from my lips. The water is running, so I don’t bother. 

My hand wanders even further down, and I grab the base of my cock in my hand, letting the shampoo and soap mix into a rich, slippery lather. I move my hand slowly and deliberately, keeping my other hand on my tail and an image of Rai in my mind.

It feels so good—so warm—the water flowing over my shoulders, down my hair, into my ears—flooding my senses, and I wish with all my might that he were here with me now. If I had stayed—in his apartment—could I have taken a shower with him? 

I mean—I have, sort of—after sparring with him—but several other cats were there as well. I inhale sharply—and choking on a mouthful of water—when I imagine him touching me in that situation—if he were to wander into my shower stall, pressing me up against the tiles under the running water, kissing me deeply. Maybe everyone else would be watching us—and all the fur on my body bristles at once.

I keep my eyes closed, and I feel—deep inside my body—a soft melody, an echo of that song full of yearning that I sang in class, and I release it. It vibrates my skin, and it feels amazing. I can hardly feel anything else while I’m stroking myself under the water, and I let out purring, gasping sighs that I don’t stifle. And my imagination has become quite vivid, because it suddenly feels like he _is_ here with me, touching me, wrapping his body around me in the shower.

Is this all from the song? Is this what Dad has been bothering me about all this time? 

I’ve tried jerking off from time to time, to relieve worry, to help myself sleep, to relieve tension, or simply to keep my body healthy and to be able to tell my dad that yes, I’m just fine, thank you. But I’ve never wanted it like this before, and I’ve never felt like someone was actually with me before. And I’ve never sung—alone—before, either. It actually feels like his body is pressed up against me in the shower, naked, although he must be bending his knees—because he’s not this short. I can tell from where his cock is rubbing against me from behind.

His body is covered in soap, too—slippery and smooth—and it’s slightly confusing, but it feels so good and so realistic—and I’m getting so close now—I keep my eyes closed and let myself relax and come, letting out a loud gasp as I do. Pleasure courses through my body and into my limbs, and I actually _hear_ a purr followed by a deep moan in my ears—he is coming, too—and I’m licked—I suddenly realize I’m _not_ imagining it.

Despite this leisurely post-orgasmic haze, that realization makes my eyes fly open—and my song dissolves in an instant, under the sound of the water. I normally wouldn’t have been quite so surprised, if not for one single thing:

That sound—the voice—it was _not_ Rai.

I turn around, and standing behind me—naked—is the blue cat, Aoba.

I’m frozen in fear—although the exhaustion from my song is settling into my body with my body’s relaxation—and at first, I think this must be my imagination. I blink several times to clear the disturbing image away. I’m hallucinating. I must be paranoid. But what would I be thinking about _him_?

He has a soft, gentle smile on his face. 

“What a beautiful song,” he murmurs. “It sounded like the one you sang yesterday in class.” 

He is a lot more muscular than he appears in clothing because when I trip over my own feet, he catches me right away. My legs are trembling—I mean, my knees are absolutely shaking—and I feel sick to my stomach.

“Oh, exhausted, are you? Let me help you. You don’t want to crack your head open on this stone,” he says softly.

He turns off the water and helps me out of the shower, grabbing two towels—one for himself, and one for me.

Did I mention, he is _naked_? 

“How the hell did you get in here?” I ask, visibly shaken, but unable to move.

“You don’t need to be so upset, Konoe,” Aoba replies. “You left the door unlocked.”

“My dad didn’t stop you?” 

“No one was here when I knocked, and so I let myself in. It sounded like he was... _occupied_.” Aoba has a sly smile on his face when he says these words.

“Occupied?” 

“Yeah, like he had company.” 

“What are you talking about? And it’s _not_ okay to intrude on someone’s personal time like this!” 

“Well, you didn’t seem to mind my help in the least, and I could hardly keep away, listening to all that noise you were making,” Aoba says, making me blush fiercely. “I couldn’t let you enjoy that all by yourself, after all. That would just be a shame and a waste, don’t you think?”

He pushes me back into the mattress.

Wait a minute. Didn’t he just come, too? I’m sure I felt it—against my back—oh, gods! I feel utterly violated. 

“Don’t touch me!” I try to say strongly, but I can’t seem to raise my voice. 

“I’ve heard new Sangas get pretty tired when they first start singing, and you’re in no shape to argue. If I hadn’t been there, you might have fallen in the shower and knocked yourself out or hurt yourself. Wouldn’t that be hard to explain? You should be _thanking_ me,” Aoba purrs into my ear. 

He stands up, wearing just a towel around his waist. He wanders back into my bathroom—and I still can’t quite believe he is here. What is he even _doing_ here?

I’m pissed—but I’m so exhausted I cannot move—I can barely even speak. I have been singing too much and it was foolish to sing in the shower. I’m so relaxed I’m nearly comatose.

Aoba returns holding something in his hand, but I can’t see what it is.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you done hazing me for the day?” 

“Hazing you?” Aoba tilts my chin up to make me meet his gaze. “You think I’m hazing you?”

I don’t respond. I just glare. 

“I’m not.” I feel something soft touch my tail—and I realize Aoba has grabbed the brush from the bathroom.

I flinch. 

“What? I’m being gentle. Did your father spank you with a brush when you were small or something?”

“N-no,” I say—and the very idea he’d be thinking of such a thing embarrasses me to no end. I can feel my face and my ears heating up even more. 

“Your fur—even though it isn’t very long—I bet if you don’t brush it right away after bathing, it probably mats really easily, doesn’t it?”

What is that tone in his voice? It sounds different—almost like tenderness. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“I don’t want this beautiful fur to get matted or tangled. You wouldn’t want that, either, would you? Especially not if you and Rai are really dating. He never has a piece of fur out of place. You must be sure to look the part.” 

“That’s not what I meant. Why are you _here_?”

“I followed you.”

I sigh deeply, frustrated. The brush feels really good on my tail. He is being very gentle. I don’t usually brush my tail—I usually groom it quickly, just to get it done. This thoroughness is unusual, and it feels strangely nice. 

“I can see that. Why?” 

“Can’t you tell? You _interest_ me.” 

Who _is_ this guy? He seems like a completely different cat who confronted me outside of Rai’s apartment. 

“Don’t you want Rai for yourself?”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because you said—” 

“I said ‘ _maybe_ ’ I wanted him to myself, if you recall,” Aoba interrupts, giving my towel-covered butt a soft swat with the brush. Then he continues brushing gently. “That means _maybe_ it was something else. Maybe I wanted you to sing for me, too.”

“I wasn’t singing for you,” I say, stubbornly but quietly. I don’t want him to hit me again. Truthfully, I’m a little frightened. I _hate_ feeling so vulnerable—especially in front of _him_. 

“That’s all right,” Aoba almost whispers. “I could easily pretend you were. And it was like you didn’t even know I was there until I had... arrived. You are _very_ intriguing. I think I may have misjudged you.” 

He moves the brush to my hair, detangling from the ends and working toward the roots. He doesn’t pull, and it’s a mesmerizing touch.

I don’t know what to say. I still don’t think he should have walked into the house, much less into my room, or into the shower, without an invitation or my consent, though. I’m so ashamed and embarrassed, and I don’t like feeling so defenseless.

“Your ears are quite cute when they blush,” he says softly. “But why don’t you rest now? I’ll let myself out. I just needed to know a little bit more about you—and now, I think I see what Rai sees in you.”

I still can’t move. I’m exhausted—it’s getting even harder to speak. 

I watch as Aoba drops the towel to the floor and pulls on his clothes—which he has left everywhere—all over my room.

Suddenly, I think about what would have happened if my father had walked in—either right then or while we were in the shower. I get a terrible sinking feeling in my stomach, and it doesn’t feel good at all. 

Still, the blue cat is rather fascinating. He dresses himself in the same mesmerizing way he walks. There’s a real elegance in the way he moves his body—he almost sways to some imaginary music. For a moment, I wonder if he might also be a Sanga, waiting to sing his first melody. And he has a nice shape—rounded hips—disproportionately large, almost like mine—only he is taller than I am. He has nice hair, too, and he uses the brush on his own hair and his fur—he has long fur like Rai’s. 

But wait—he grew up with Rai, didn’t he? In Setsura? He’s definitely not from there, though. He’s too small.

I’m too tired to ask about it, though. I’m too tired to even _think_ about it. 

He smiles again and walks back over to me. He grabs the towel that is covering me, ignoring my muffled protests.

“You can’t sleep in a wet towel. Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll get your sheets wet. Plus, I’ve seen you in a _much_ more obscene state than this, so just relax.”

I blush fiercely, my vision blurring with tears. I turn my face away from his gaze immediately to hide my shame. I cannot believe I let myself be so exposed—how did I not hear him come in? I was so unguarded—and I let him see a part of me and touch me in ways even _Rai_ hasn’t. 

I feel blankets pulled up snugly around my body, and I do not understand what he is doing—why is he acting like this? It’s like he’s treating me with kindness after boldly violating my privacy. I am so confused. 

He hangs up both towels neatly and puts away the brush. He brushes my ass lightly over the blankets before quietly heading out the door, throwing that sexy smile over his shoulder as he leaves. 

I barely notice it, though, since my eyes are now overflowing with tears. I wait till I hear the outside door close behind him—and then I burst into sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoe:**

“Konoe, are you all right?”

My dad is knocking at the door.

“Honey, you’re going to be late for class, and you haven't eaten breakfast yet.”

I hear the door creaking open. I don’t know what to do, so I hide under the blankets. I’m still so exhausted I can barely move. And my head is killing me.

“Konoe?” His voice is much closer now, though I didn’t hear his footsteps, and I feel him sit next to me on the bed. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m just tired,” I murmur, not moving even a little.

“Tired? Are you sore? Did something... happen last night? Do you need to talk about it?”

“No—last night was fine. Great, in fact,” I murmur, and that makes me wish Rai was here with me. If I felt better I could see him in class.

“Why are you so tired? You didn’t stay up all night, did you?” I feel a cool hand on my head, in between my ears, and it feels so cold it makes my ears twitch. “Honey, you are burning up! How long were you in the shower?”

Dad sounds very worried now, and he pulls the sheets back to look at my face.

“Konoe! What’s wrong? Do you hurt anywhere? You look terrible! Here, don’t move!”

Dad leaps to his feet and I hear him running back into the living room, and two pairs of hurried steps return to my room.

“He’s burning up—I mentioned he awoke as a Sanga only yesterday?—but this isn’t right. I know the mating season is just around the corner, but this fever is too soon for that! Can you do anything for him? _Please_!”

I feel another hand, slightly smaller than Dad’s—shorter fingers and a bit rougher, too, but not calloused like Dad's are from playing the lute—against my head, and another cat peers down at me. It’s another familiar face—eerily familiar, I realize, through my hazy vision. He has blonde hair and black ears.

“He is quite warm, but it may just be a fever. He’s never spent much time around other cats before, right? He may just have some catching up to do as far as immunity goes.”

His voice is deep and soothing—and so familiar. Isn’t he one of my teachers? What is he doing in our apartment?

“Konoe, are you in pain?” The deep voice is asking me.

“My head hurts, and I have a bit of an upset stomach, but mostly I’m just tired,” I reply.

“All right. Shui, I’ll be right back. Let me fetch some herbs, but the boy needs rest.”

“Have you been singing too much?” Dad asks me.

“Well, it sort of just comes out on its own,” I say quietly. Then, I think about what I had to drink at Rai’s last night. Did I drink too much? Why would it only be affecting me now?

“What?” Dad sounds surprised. “What do you mean? Your song does?”

“Yeah—it just kind of shows itself, and it expresses what I want to say better than words can, and it kind of just flows out.”

“Leaks, that never happened to me,” Dad is looking at the other cat at my bedside.

_Leaks. Leaks? My science teacher? What is he doing here?_

“He will be fine. It’s probably nothing. Don’t disturb him, Shui. Just let him rest for now,” he says as he walks out the door.

“Well, if a man of science gives us those instructions, I guess we should comply,” Dad says, rubbing my shoulder gently.

In an instant, I drift off to sleep, dreaming strange vivid dreams of silver and blue cats—doing things to me without my consent—and I wake up struggling violently.

“Hey, hey,” Dad is shaking me gently. “You’re safe. You’re just having a nightmare. Are you all right?”

“Am—am I alone?” I ask.

“No, I’m here, and so is Leaks-Sensei,” Dad answers.  _Why is Leaks still here? It's so weird._

“No one is in my bathroom?” I ask.

“What? No, of course not, Konoe.”

“Dad, will you please check?” I'm feeling slightly paranoid.

“What? Um, sure,” Dad says, and he gets up from my side and opens the door to the bathroom.

I have just enough energy to sit up on my own, so I do, and I watch him carefully, pulling the blankets up around me.

“What’s wrong?” Leaks walks into my bedroom, carrying a mug. “You should be resting, little one.”

“Ah, oh,” I say, keeping my eyes on the bathroom door.

“Konoe, it’s fine. Like I told you, no one is here,” Dad says. “It was only a dream, honey.”

“Since you're awake, drink this. It should help with your fever. It will make you drowsy,” Leaks says, handing me the mug. “Your body is getting accustomed to all the common illnesses around these parts. You’ve rarely been sick as a child. Am I correct?”

“That's true,” I reply. I think I can remember having one fever when I was younger, but I’ve been unusually healthy.

“That’s probably why you’re suffering now, though this shouldn’t last more than a day, if that,” Leaks says. “You’ll probably have more than one of these outbreaks, however—just beware. Being exposed to new surroundings, new cats, all different breeds—this happens. It’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“Thank you, Leaks,” Dad replies. I look at my dad, over the top of the steaming mug, which doesn’t taste awful, to my surprise. In fact, honey has been added to it to make it easier to drink. The look he is giving my instructor is quite unexpected. He looks grateful, but more than that—it’s a look I haven’t seen on his face before. I don’t quite understand it.

I feel weird and groggy, so maybe it’s my imagination. But Dad looks… almost _loving_.

“I can let his teacher know he will be out today,” Leaks says. “I’ve got class in a few minutes. Shui, let him rest. He will be fine on his own. Come, I’ll walk with you if you like. Say your goodbyes and just let him sleep.”

“Um, Dad—”

“What is it, honey?”

“Will you, um, lock the door behind you?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Don’t worry about anything.” He leans down to look at me. “Did something happen?”

“N-no,” I say, but I’m sure I’m not convincing.

“That silver cat was kind to you, wasn’t he?” Dad can’t help his prying.

“Dad—it was nothing like that!”

“He didn’t do anything that _hurt_ you, did he? Nothing you didn't _want_ or like? I mean, it can hurt a little, of course, the first time—especially if you’re not in heat—but being properly prep-”

“Dad! We’re taking things much more slowly than that!” I complain, embarrassed he’s discussing this in front of a stranger. Still—why is Leaks-Sensei here? I know Dad is unusually forward, but not usually _this_ forward in front of other people—especially people I don’t know. “I’m fine—just please, let me sleep. And, um, Leaks-Sensei...” 

“Yes?”

“Um, thank you, for the medicine.”

“Of course. It may make you feel a little drowsy, so just stay in bed.”

He thoughtfully tugs Dad’s arm and pulls him out of the room. I hear them collecting their things and closing and locking the front door behind them. Once I hear the click of the lock, I feel like I can rest again. 

I’m not afraid of the blue cat.

I’m _not_ afraid of him.

But he has so many other cats he’s seeing... why would he add me to that list? Was he just hazing me? Maybe he’s jealous that I am seeing Rai? Maybe he really does like Rai?

I try to push his image out of my mind, but it still bothers me.

Instead, I try to picture Rai. And that calms me down immediately. Well, it soothes me. It doesn’t really calm me down. It just feels _right_ —something about him— _everything_ about him—feels _right_. I try to remember the feel of his silky fur on my fingers and I’m flooded with images of him, strapped to his own bed—my fur fluffs out suddenly, blood flowing into my waist again—I’m so _hot_ —and how good it felt to lick his tail. I want to do it again! 

I shiver and sweat under my blankets, closing my eyes. I pull another blanket over my body, only partway, imagining that weight is Rai’s arm, wrapped around me. It helps me relax and sends me off to sleep.

My dreams are much more pleasant this time. 

* * *

I wake to a strange sensation. It’s almost a heavy sensation on my chest and an odd vibration—but I realize I am purring. Am I still feverish? Am I dreaming?

I feel a repetitive stroking against my ears—someone is grooming me—gently. My room is dark—the curtains are drawn. Whoever is grooming me is purring contentedly. I don’t see a need to move—at least not for now—so I don’t.

It feels good—comforting, soothing. I’m surrounded by a scent that isn’t my own—and it’s one I like very much. Whose is this?

A few moments later, I start to become a little more aware of my surroundings, though I am still drowsy. First, I feel hands on my chest and belly, touching my skin. Large hands, _warm_ hands, one resting over my heart, one slightly lower, resting on my stomach.

Without opening my eyes, I realize I can feel the person behind me breathing slowly. I can feel the weight of his chest going up and down, pressing against me—and I realize that I feel fabric against the skin of my back. Following the line of movement, I also sense fabric touching the skin of my lower back, my butt, my thighs, my legs—curled up snugly behind me, like a puzzle piece.

If I pay attention, I also feel silky strands of hair resting on my cheek and shoulder. And I feel a soft tail wrapped around my own—long fur and a long tail—silky, soft, and warm. Comforting.

_Wait just a second._

Why am I able to feel fabric against my bare skin? Am I naked?

My ears twitch nervously and I open my eyes.

“Hou? Are you finally awake?” I know that smooth voice—and it sounds like honey dripping in my ears. His mouth is so close to my ear since he is grooming it. Even though he speaks quietly, it startles me, and my body jerks in surprise.

When I move, I can totally tell what I am feeling is _his_ clothes, not mine. And I am... most definitely naked.

It makes sense, since I went to bed this way, directly from that shower. That shower with the blue cat—but I don’t want to think about that!

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Rai whispers. “But I was worried when you weren’t in class.”

The hands on my body move—turning me around under the blankets to face him.

All I can think about is being naked. In my bed. With this beautiful cat. I can’t even lift my face to meet his eyes.

“Are you still feeling sick?” Rai asks. “I asked the old man what to do for fevers, and he said grooming you would help. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

I shake my head slightly.

“It’s not that,” my voice sounds raspy.

“Ah—are you thirsty? Your throat must be sore. Are you hungry? I brought food.”

“Um...” I still can’t bring myself to look at him. I feel terrible—I feel like I cheated on him this morning with the blue cat—but I didn’t invite Aoba to touch me. I didn’t _want_ him touching me. However, I must have done _something_ to provoke him, or he wouldn’t have. I feel terribly guilty.

“What’s wrong, Konoe?”

Rai just said my name.

It sends a little shiver through my body, and I reflexively gaze up at his face.

“What is it? Did something happen?” His voice is full of concern.

“I, ah,” and I quickly look back down, concentrating on his shirt—or rather, his tie. I don’t think I can tell him. 

“You haven’t eaten all day, have you? It’s nearly time for dinner. Let’s get some food in that flat little belly of yours.” He strokes me with both his hands—on my belly—and one just below my navel, the soft fur there—which makes me gasp slightly, and I blush fiercely.

He kisses the tip of my ear when he sits up, and he stretches—his arms and legs stretching out long and tall, his ears flattening back against his skull, his tail extending out far behind him. I watch him wander into the living room, leaving the door open. 

He’s talking quietly to someone in there—it must be Dad—and then he brings in a tray, while I hear Dad rattling around in the kitchen.

“It's nothing fancy, I’m afraid. Can you sit up?” He pulls me up slowly, shoving several pillows behind my back. I’m still awfully drowsy, I realize, but I have some of my energy back.

He hands me a cup of juice. A lovely sweet and sour taste fills my mouth, and my stomach makes a protesting growl. How embarrassing!

“That’s good,” Rai smiles. “You’ve got your appetite back.”

He’s sitting on the side of my bed with the tray of food—fresh bread, meat and cheese, an assortment of fresh fruits and veggies. It looks good. I set the cup down carefully, and pile some cheese and meat on a piece of bread and take a bite.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I want to make sure you eat first,” Rai says. He has a serious look in his eyes. Was he worried about me? 

“I’m fine,” I say. “Please, join me. Food tastes better when it’s shared.”

He smiles softly and helps himself to a sandwich as well. 

“How long have you been in here?” I ask quietly, casting my eyes toward the door, noticing it’s still open.

“I came back with your dad at lunch.”

“You were here the entire afternoon?” I ask. I feel a little guilty. “I’m sorry. I must have been a terrible inconvenience.”

“Not at all,” Rai says. “It was a relaxing way to spend the afternoon. Anyway, I wouldn’t have had a sparring partner in PE today anyway.”

I wonder, was he grooming me the entire time? I really do feel a lot better, especially now that I’m waking up—except for that one thing from this morning that I am trying to avoid thinking about.

“We have our astronomy class tonight,” Rai says. “Do you feel up to going?”

“Yeah, I think I should be fine,” I say. I don’t want to get any further behind in my classes, and if Leaks-Sensei is correct, I may suffer from more of these fevers in the future. 

“The weather is clear, but it may be cold. You may want to dress a little more warmly,” Rai suggests. He really does sound concerned.

“I’ll bring a blanket, too,” I suggest. “And you’ll keep me warm, won’t you?” I smile.

“Of course.” He returns my gaze with a grin. 

* * *

After dinner, Dad fusses with me about going to astronomy, but between Rai promising to see me home afterward and to keep me warm, he permits me to go.

“Honestly, Dad can be so overprotective sometimes,” I say.

Rai smiles.

“I think it’s a good thing that he cares about you so much.” 

I sigh.

I enjoy walking with Rai. Today he has an arm wrapped around my shoulders as we walk to class. We walk past the alley where Asato surprised me just before the last astronomy class—and I see Aoba—kissing that tall long-haired brunette—Koujaku, Rai’s friend.

I look away instantly.

“Hou—are they giving you ideas?” Rai whispers in my ear.

“N-no,” I stammer.

“Really? You weren’t thinking you might like to kiss me, too?”

“Well... what if I get you sick? I’d feel bad.”

“Why don’t you let me take responsibility for my own risky behavior?” Rai teases, as he pulls me off the main walkway, away from the lamps that light our way. He pushes my body up against the wall and kisses me full on the lips.

Strange humming noises come from my mouth when I return his kiss, and all my fur fluffs out at once—and it is not because I’m terribly surprised by his action. I think it might actually be something I do when I’m aroused. I just didn’t know I did this until recently.

I feel Rai’s fingers stroking my tail and ears, running through my bristled fur.

“Is this for me?” he whispers against my mouth. “These sounds, You blush, you fluff up your fur—so sexy—your responses are driving me crazy.”

The crazy idea of skipping astronomy class and just spending the next two hours at his apartment instead rushes into my head—just kissing him, touching him, and letting him touch me.

No, I can’t do that. And if I suggest it, he might drag me back there without giving me a chance to refuse. I’m not in a terribly stable frame of mind, and I can’t see myself turning down even _one_ of his requests.

“Ah, I see,” I hear a voice behind Rai. It’s our astronomy teacher, Bojyo. “So, did you finally find out what I meant?”

I don’t know who he’s addressing. Me, about my singing, perhaps? Could he have known that? But Rai looks like he is a little creeped out as well, and he pulls me away from the wall and toward our class meeting place. 

“Let’s go,” he whispers in my ear. “We have the next two hours of class for messing around, after all.”

Another shiver travels up my spine when his words touch the fur of my inner ear. I think I might have a new favorite class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rai:**

I’m relieved the kitten is feeling better now. I was worried about him earlier. Part of me thought he may have been hung over from the catnip liquor I gave him last night. He drank three or four shots and didn’t have much water. He’s just a little guy, too—I felt terrible about it.

But something else seems different about him, too. While I was relaxing with him in his bed, I noticed he had several nightmares—and even after he woke up, it still felt like he was anxious. About yesterday? About me? Do I frighten him? I hope not.

I wonder if it was a bad idea to be so direct with him. He doesn’t seem particularly fearful, but he surprises me with his lack of experience. When he isn’t singing, he doesn’t express his feelings very well, so I haven’t learned how to read his emotions yet.

When I kissed him before class, he seemed as eager as usual. I have to confess I was tempted to invite him to my apartment and skip class. We could just relax for a while—I’d love to spend the next few hours just holding him, kissing him, touching him, and letting him touch me... I didn’t invite him, though—but really, only because the instructor interrupted us.

Ah, hell. What am I even thinking? I’ve spent the entire afternoon with him—in his _bed_ —curled up behind that tight little body—being oh-so-tempted to touch him all over but behaving myself. I wanted so much to stroke him, lick him, groom him... but I didn’t. I restrained myself and limited my touch to his ears and his head.

He was _so_ vulnerable while he was sleeping. Thinking about it now really gets me going. I could have done _anything_ to him. I wonder if he knows I _didn’t_ touch him. Should I tell him? Is that why he’s acting so weird around me? He woke up naked, after all.

In fact, wasn’t that unusual—for him to be sleeping in the nude? I thought he usually slept in pajamas, and he makes such a big fuss about nudity. It would be great if he were a little more comfortable with nudity, though, both his own and mine...

We’ve arrived at our usual meeting place, and I haven’t heard a word of what the instructor has said about what we are supposed to be doing tonight. The other students are spreading out their blankets to observe the stars. I pull my Sanga’s arm, leading him off to the side—again, the excuse is to give me extra legroom, but really, I just want some privacy with my cute new boyfriend.

I spread out my blanket at the very edge of our group, slightly further away from the other students. I notice Koujaku is spending time with his little blue whore again. I will never understand what he sees in that cat. I mean, sure, he does have a nice shape—I’ll admit that—and there’s something mysterious about his voice. But after hearing Konoe sing, I’ll never look at him again. Ah, Koujaku can do whatever he wants, and he doesn’t need my input.

“Sit down,” I urge my kitten. He’s being weirdly hesitant again. I should probably just tell him nothing happened. I wonder if he’s worried about it.

He gets out his blanket and pulls it over himself, and I kick off my shoes and slide over next to him, taking up way more than my share of the space, squishing up next to him. He makes a somewhat surprised sound—it’s cute—and I get another view of that gorgeous white and gold fur fluffing out. It’s _not_ fluffed out in surprise, I realize. It’s most definitely a sexual response—a really obvious one that he can’t seem to suppress. Gods, it’s so sexy I can hardly stand it! It makes all the blood rush from my head into my lower body and makes me want to do things Iprobably shouldn’t.

Seeing his fur like that—it draws so much attention, saying, _look at my tail_ — _look at my ears_ — _look at this tempting plush, silky fur—touch me, stroke me, kiss me, run your fingers through me_. I can’t help remembering what happened the last time I stroked his tail...

I wonder, could I make him come by just stroking his ears alone? I bet I could! I was grooming him tenderly today, with the goal of calming his fever. But what if...

Gods. I need to stop thinking about that! We’re in class!

I swallow my thoughts and shift my body around, pressing myself against him a little more. Does he even know how much his fluffy fur affects me? I take a deep breath. I had something important I wanted to talk to him about, didn’t I?

I look at his face and his crinkled forehead makes him look... worried. Then I remember.

“You know,” I say, “this afternoon, while you were sleeping, I didn’t mean to intrude on your personal space or time. You seemed a little uncomfortable.”

“Oh—I did?” His sweet voice trembles just a little.

“I’m worried it’s because you think I did something to you.”

“Did something? Like what?”

“Oh, touched you inappropriately, handled you while you were sleeping, groped you—something like that.”

A sharp intake of breath comes from the small cat next to me. Apparently, he hadn’t been worried about that—but now, he certainly is since I so thoughtfully brought it up. Shit. What a stupid thing to do!

“Ah—well, I wanted to tell you that all I did was groom your ears and your head. I just wanted to make you comfortable and help soothe your fever. I would never touch you without your consent—not while you were incapacitated like that—um, even if you _were_ , um, so beautifully available.”

Even in the dark, I see a gorgeous blush rushing into his ears. I’m not sure why, but I find everything this kitten does absolutely fascinating. I can’t help smiling a little at his response.

“Rai...” Konoe whispers.

“You were sleeping naked, too. Isn’t that unusual?” His blush deepens at my words.

“Oh, um, yes. It was just after my shower, and I was so exhausted I fell asleep.”

“Right after the shower?”

“Well...” Do I detect guilt? Is that a guilty voice I hear? I chuckle a little.

“Maybe you left my house earlier that you should have,” I say smugly.

“I was, in fact, perhaps singing in the shower, among... other things...” I watch with delight as the tips of those ears go from rose gold to a deep red. I can’t help touching them—and they are _hot,_ flicking down in response to my gentle stroking. 

“I see! Well, that would explain your exhaustion. Did you tell your father?” I ask.

“Gods, of _course_ not!” the kitten hisses. “I would never! I’d never hear the end of it!”

“Well, I just wanted to reassure you. I wouldn’t do anything without your direct consent, all right?” 

There’s a short pause—during which Bojyo-Sensei gives us instructions of what we should look for this evening. Something about relaxing our eyes and seeing what comes to us. What? What sort of wishy-washy stargazing is that? It makes very little sense to me, but I think it can be done.

“Rai,” the kitten’s soft voice floats into my ear. Gods, the sound of his voice calling my name is close to heaven. He could ask me for anything and I’d do it. I’d rather he not know this, however. 

“What is it.”

“You know, if it’s you, I wouldn’t mind so much.” My ears twitch at his words, but I’m not sure I understand the meaning.

“You wouldn’t mind what?”

“Anything. You… touching—anything. You could do anything you like to me, and I, um, I don’t think I’d mind.”

I find my own fur fluffs out—thankfully, my tail is under the blanket, wrapped around Konoe’s at the moment, but he looks up at me just the same. He can feel my response. He also peeks up at my ears, which I’m sure are fluffed up as well.

I feel a hand—his small hand—sneak up to my head, stroking one of them.

“Your ears are almost a normal size now,” he says, smiling. He’s adorable when he smiles.

“I’m sure I’ve said this before, but _you_ are the one with funny-looking ears,” I murmur. I’m still trying to process exactly what he said. Does he mean he wouldn’t mind if I touched him while he slept? Or is he consenting to something else? I’m confused and I’m unable to figure out exactly what he meant—because my brain won’t process his words correctly. He’s too distracting.

It doesn’t really matter, at this point, since I’m incredibly turned on by his statement, _and_ we’re in class. I’m thankful for this blanket covering me at this moment, actually—because I don’t think I would be able to hide my arousal otherwise. 

His ears are still fluffed out, too, making them look even bigger than normal—that fur nicely displayed, just waiting to be separated with my tongue and teeth and groomed. I was doing just that to him all afternoon. Lying this close to him, I can smell my own scent on his ears, which is strangely arousing. I want to lick them some more—not grooming them, per se, but actually _licking_ them, making him shiver and tremble beneath my fingers. 

I lean over and caress one of those fluffy ears with my tongue just like that.

“Oy!” I hear a soft protest, and I feel his body shivering beneath my fingers, just like I wanted. It feels so good. 

_Just a little bit. I just want to touch him a little._

But then, he starts to purr. And that sound is glorious—it makes my heart race.

“W-we have a-an assignment,” he whispers, his beautiful voice quivering in time with his gorgeous body. I try hard not to remember what he felt like, pressed up against me, naked, this afternoon—but of course, that’s like trying not to think of the proverbial pink elephant.

“I actually wasn’t paying attention,” I confess, softly, directly into his trembling ear. “Why don’t you tell me what it is, or better yet, do it for me? I’ll make it up to you later.”

Finally, I move my hands under the blankets—slipping one under his shirt, untucking it from his pants, running it slowly over his abdomen and chest. I let it rest just over his heart. It's beating fast and hard beneath my hand, and his chest is rising up and down rapidly from his ragged breathing. The other hand wanders beneath him... and I let it wander down his back, over his clothes, ever so slowly, toward his tail, but I let it rest on his nice round butt instead, cupping his cheeks.

I hear him stifle a moan—and it’s not very successful. It’s such a sexy sound—I wonder if he realizes the sounds he makes are so sexy. Also—I wonder if anyone else is listening in—because they would be terribly distracted from their own assignments if they were.

Just for a second, I look up to see if we have an audience—and it seems I’m not the only one enjoying Konoe’s voice, though he is very quiet. Aoba has stopped entertaining Koujaku and is staring at us, much to my friend’s dismay and irritation. I can see Koujaku whispering in Aoba’s ear, but he shakes his head, his long blue hair drifting from side to side. Why is he looking over here? Is he interested in Konoe? It seems he has been since he heard him sing in class.

Although, I am distracted by Konoe’s mouth—or the noise coming from his mouth, at least—when I stroke him again, another gorgeous sound comes out, much to my delight. It makes my ears twitch and my heart flutter—and frankly, my dick responds, too. It’s such a soft, sexy sigh in direct response to my touch. 

“Rai,” his gentle voice purrs again, and I feel him curling his body up against mine underneath the blanket. “Wh-what about th-the assignment... and wh-what if the t-teacher s-sees you?” He scrunches his shoulder up when I attack his ear again.

Could I kiss him now? I consider it, but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. I cannot begin to describe how it feels to make this kitten respond this way—and the fact that he responds so enthusiastically in a public place is astounding. My purr starts to lower slightly, and my body trembles. With my own heart racing, I feel parts of myself descending into beast-like territory—and it feels dangerous.

Though I would never hurt Konoe, I desire him more than anything, more than I can ever remember wanting anything. I want him—so very much— _all_ of him—and I would love to make him mine—physically speaking—this very moment. However, I know that would be unwise. For his safety and comfort, I should wait for him to go into heat. Another week and the mating season will be upon us.

And gods—what is this kitten going to be like in heat? He may not be able to control his voice or his body—and he too may revert to the same animalistic state I am currently fighting against. The thoughts of this kitten in heat is nearly enough to bring me over the edge. My fur fluffs out again suddenly.

Glancing up again, I take a sneaky look at the other students. Of course, the black cat has his eye on Konoe again. Irritating, but I can live with it. But stranger still is Aoba’s gaze. He is still watching me—or Konoe. He pursued me for years, frustrated by my lack of interest in a shared relationship. Aoba is cute, but I find him clingy and needy, probably because he never learned to stand up for himself—at least not around Koujaku. It’s too bad, too, since he’s not a bad kid.

But I’m finding it hard to concentrate on those thoughts with this captivating kitten by my side. I cannot keep my hands to myself, and he’s becoming worked up. His breath is coming fast and hard, and his fur is still so fluffy—and when his shoulders come up to defend himself from my attacks to his ears, I instead run my tongue down his neck, drawing a different shiver and another sound from him.

“I realize this is the perfect opportunity for you to work on your bonding—especially with the mating season just around the corner,” I hear Bojyo-Sensei’s voice approaching, so I stop my advances, leaving Konoe breathless and waiting in anticipation. “When I look up at the stars, I can see something special is about to occur—something that hasn’t happened in a very long time. There will be a new Touga and Sanga pair bonding—permanently—and that is written in the stars.”

Konoe’s ears twitch curiously.

“Would you like me to show you?” Bojyo leans down over our blanket, startling my kitten. I feel his body jump in surprise. He lowers his ears in embarrassment. I swear, this cat gets startled and embarrassed over the silliest things, but it’s awfully charming.

“Um, please,” he says.

The instructor takes his time, pointing out several easy-to-find constellations, and then shows the kitten two of them—Cygnus and Lyra. Bojyo tells a short story from our Two Cane heritage, of a man named Orpheus (also knowns as Cygnus), who used a golden lyre (Lyra). The lyre was a gift from the god Apollo, and it was magic. With it, Orpheus was able to save his wife Eurydice from the underworld.

“When these two constellations are aligned in this way, it’s common for Touga and Sanga pairs to partner up permanently,” Bojyo says, looking at the both of us. “Be sure to treat each other well—and be honest and open with one another, since your thoughts may be available to each other in your song, even when you don’t intend them to be available. You don’t want to hide anything from your partner, after all.”

At those words, I notice the kitten flinches. It seems strange to me—is he uncomfortable? Is he really _that_ frightened? Did I hurt him or scare him yesterday? It’s not the first time I've noticed him flinching today. It’s strange. I know he’s hiding something from me.

“Are you all right, Konoe?” I ask after the instructor moves on to the next students, removing my hands from him altogether. I’m now lying next to him, still cuddled up next to his body, keeping him warm, my tail looped around his securely.

“Um, yes, I’m fine,” he replies.

I stroke his soft ears gently. I wasn’t going to touch him, but I can’t seem to help myself.

“Konoe, I think something is bothering you. Did something happen? Did I do something to upset you?” I’m nothing if not direct, I suppose. Better to face it straight on.

Honey-colored eyes look straight into mine, and to my shock, I see tears shining on the surface.

“What?” I’m so surprised. “What is it? You can tell me. Please, tell me what I did.”

“Oh—it wasn’t you. Please, don’t worry.” 

That relieves me a little bit, but his tears don’t dissipate.

“If it wasn’t me, then what was it? You can tell me. I’m your partner. I care about you, and your wellbeing.” 

“You… you won’t be angry?” he whispers. “I’m afraid if I tell you, you might be upset.” He swallows nervously. 

I run my fingers through his hair.

“Even if I did get angry, nothing you could say or do would change the way I feel.”

I lose his gaze for a moment.

“Konoe, please,” I urge him. “Please, tell me what happened.”

He sighs.

“It was in the shower.”

“Yes?”

“I was, um, trying to, um, relieve some of my tension…”

“Tension?” I ask.

“Um, yes,” he looks away again. “I rather enjoyed watching you sleep…”

“Oh,” I say. And then it occurs to me what he’s trying to tell me. In the shower? “Oh!” 

“So, I was in the shower, doing… um, _that_ , and a song kind of came out.”

“Really?” Konoe singing in the shower and touching himself? Holy shit—what a thing to imagine—and gods, I _missed_ it? My body feels hot and tingly all over. I need to concentrate on what he’s trying to tell me! 

“And I imagined, um, you were, um, with me. I have a very _active_ imagination.” Konoe’s face is as red as a kuim. He’s _adorable_!

“I see,” I say, trying not to smile.

“But I was distracted… and I didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open. When I finished, I wasn’t alone in the shower. Someone was in there with me.”

“What.”

Konoe closes his mouth and looks up at me, his eyes now swimming with tears.

The hot and tingly sensation all over my body changes suddenly—into a boiling hot rage. I try to keep my voice under control.

“What did you say? Someone else was there _with_ you?”  
  
“Yes. I didn’t invite him. He walked into my house, came into my room, and joined me in the shower.”

I feel like someone is strangling me. I can hardly breathe.

“Did he touch you?” My voice sounds strange but very quiet and calm.

The honey-colored eyes look down, and tears spill down his cheeks. He doesn’t answer me with words, so I can guess the answer. 

My rage suddenly shifts again—to pain and empathy. He must have been terrified. And where was I? Asleep? He was all alone? 

“Oh gods, Konoe. I’m so sorry. You were alone—and he violated you?”

“N-no—not like that—he didn’t exactly—” 

“But you didn’t _want_ him there. You didn’t _invite_ him. And you didn’t give your consent, did you?”

“No. But I must have done something to indicate I was interested, or he wouldn’t have come in.”

“No! Konoe, you still have the right to give your consent! This is _not_ your fault!” I’m speaking in a low voice, my arms wrapped tightly around Konoe’s shoulders. Why does he feel at fault? Why is he taking the blame for this?  
  
“I feel like I betrayed you—he touched me in ways you haven’t touched me yet—and I _wanted_ it to be you! I—I actually…”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No—in fact, it even felt sort of good, but as soon as I realized it _wasn’t_ just my imagination, I felt absolutely _sick_. And because I was singing, I became instantly exhausted and nearly passed out in the shower. He helped me back to my bed. He was even kind to me then.” 

“That doesn’t matter, Konoe! I mean, I’m glad it wasn’t worse than that—but he shouldn’t have been there at all! You didn’t consent. And… you did _nothing_ wrong.” I whisper those last words.

Who was it? _Who_ did this to him? To _my_ Sanga? I realize I’m shaking, too—I can’t tell if he’s the one trembling, or if it’s me. 

“Rai...” My name trickles out of his mouth, so small, so gentle, confused and quiet. I feel small hands touching me under the blanket, clutching at my shirt—grabbing my tie and the fabric covering my chest, and I grab hold of his hands. He is still shaking violently, and he is crying.

“Konoe,” I pull him close, whispering his name in his ear. What can I say to help? “You’re safe here. You did nothing wrong. I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

“But... I thought it was _you_!” he sobs. “I thought it was _you_ touching me! I submitted willingly because I was fantasizing about you, and I didn’t fight—and by the time I realized it wasn’t you, I had exhausted myself from my song! I’m so sorry! I just feel awful!”

“Shh, it’s okay,” I whisper, trying to soothe the weeping kitten in my arms. Who the _hell_ would have the nerve to intrude in his house!? I say nothing—I don’t pry, nor do I ask. I’m afraid I might kill whoever has caused these tears to fall. I feel a murderous rage deep in my gut, as I run several scenarios through my mind.

The Kiran cat certainly has the capability to sneak into Konoe’s house—but I doubt he would, especially not after the talk I had with him Tuesday night. He saw that Konoe chose me himself. I saw his face, and he’s given up—at least for now. Who else would have done this?

Aoba gave him a couple of sour looks over the past few days—and today, too—which is a little weird—but it couldn’t be him, could it? He doesn’t seem the type, first of all, to attack anyone. He seems more the type to let himself be attacked—and want to be attacked—in my humble opinion.

Although now that I’m thinking about it, I lift my head up just a little, and wouldn’t you know it, that blue-haired brat is still glaring over here. What the _hell_? Maybe it _was_ him?

“Konoe,” I whisper, “you know, you’re safe with me. I won’t let anyone hurt you, right?” I repeat my words quietly.

His tears have stopped, and he has noticed me looking around. He nods his head, and he glances up at me nervously. I know he doesn’t want to tell me who it was, probably because he thinks I’m about to flip my lid, and for good reason. I _am_ about to flip my lid. 

“It wasn’t Aoba, was it?” I murmur, softly into his ear. By his obvious flinch, and the fact that he immediately looks away, I know I’m right. I move to get up and he grabs my arm.

“Please, wait! Rai!” the kitten urges me.

“What.” I look down at him, and he flinches again—this time his ears flatten, and he releases his grip on my arm. I really don’t like the look he’s giving me, his fearful response. He’s acting like he’s afraid of _me_ now.

“I just want to know what you are going to do,” Konoe whispers.

“I’m just going to talk to him,” I say.

“Won’t you wait till after class?” he begs, his voice in a hoarse whisper. “ _Please_?”

Something in his voice makes me turn back to him. His eyes are shining with tears, and he puts his hand on my arm again.

“ _Please_ , Rai. Please don’t leave me alone.”

I tilt my head slightly, and I allow myself to be pulled back down to the blanket.

“I don’t like to see you so upset,” I say, plopping down beside him.

“I-I just feel so guilty,” Konoe murmurs, still holding my arm. As soon as I’m seated, I feel him press his nose into my shoulder. Is he smelling me? What’s he doing? Soon he’s pushed me down onto the blanket, making me lie down.

He pushes me down flat, and my body starts to relax. Well, maybe _relax_ isn’t quite the right word. I don’t feel as angry, but I’m certainly not _relaxed_ with him touching me like he is. 

“I don’t want anyone else touching you,” I say.

“I’m sorry,” Konoe whispers—a sort of sobbing sound comes out with the whisper.

“Don’t apologize,” I almost snap, grabbing his chin, and making him look at me. His ears flatten fearfully, his eyes are still full of tears. It breaks my heart to see the guilt and fear in his eyes. “Listen to me. This isn’t your fault. I’m angry, but I’m _not_ angry at you. I’m not angry at you at _all_. Do you understand? I’m angry that I wasn’t there to help you, and that _he_ thought he could just help himself like that, without permission. I feel like I failed you.”

“N-no,” the kitten whispers, his pretty lips look so full and plush in that shape. I pull him in close for a quick kiss—just a quick, soft kiss—while holding his chin. Well, that was my intent, but since I’m lying on my back, and I’ve pulled him on top of me, I don’t maintain control over the situation.

His fur fluffs out when I pull him close, and he returns the kiss with fervor and a sexy little sigh. I feel his tongue sneak into my mouth—I only meant to touch our lips together briefly—but his tongue is stroking my teeth, even along my fangs—and it’s so hot. His lips are so soft I can hardly stand it. I let him continue his exploring and I feel him trying to reach into the back of my mouth, stroking my tongue, and it makes me purr.

Gods, just listening to these sexy little sounds that come out of him when he kisses me are enough to drive me insane. I find my hands have come up against his body again. I can’t seem to control myself around him—I have one hand stroking the base of his tail and the other on the nape of his neck.

My toes are curling into the blanket with the intensity of this kiss, grabbing the earth beneath me just so I can maintain a sense of reality. My heart is thumping loudly in my ears when his hands come up to stroke my ears and my hair.

I love the feeling of his small hands on me. He’s pulled the blanket over himself now, and he’s finally stopped kissing me with a little hum, nuzzling himself into my chest, lying on my stomach.

“Hmm, now, the problem is, I don’t actually remember our assignment,” I murmur softly into the large ear front of my mouth, giving it a solid lick before it quickly twitches away.

I hear a slight giggle.

“Shit, I didn’t either. I was too distracted when he was giving the instructions, too. I was busy checking out your ass.” I have to smile at his honesty. I saw him looking—though I thought he was looking at my tail. Hmm. Interesting. He doesn’t usually touch me there. I wonder if he wants to. I certainly want to touch his… a lot.

“Listen, are you feeling better?” He really does sound better.

A small sigh comes from the gorgeous creature in my arms.

“I think so. I still sort of feel guilty—I know—you told me not to feel bad—and I’m not sure why, but I feel like I provoked his behavior. Truthfully, I ran into him on my way home from your apartment this morning.”

“Into the blue cat?” I ask.

“Yes, and I was unkind. I accused him of being jealous of me—because he was acting like he was, seeing me leave your apartment,” the kitten says softly.

“Oh, he’s not jealous of you, Konoe,” I murmur. “I mean, there may have been a time when Aoba was interested in me, but he isn’t anymore. I mean—if he is, it’s just because I’m a novelty. But he knows I’m not interested. I grew up with him, after all. Koujaku and I are friends, after all.” 

“So he really is from Setsura? He doesn’t look like you and Koujaku.”

“Oh. He was adopted into a family there, from what I know.”

“I see,” Konoe murmurs. I stroke his back softly. I should have taken him back to my apartment instead of bringing him here. I could strip off all his clothes there. My fur starts fluffing up when I think about doing just that. Damn it, I promised Shui I’d bring him home after this. Shit. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“What.”

“You got all fluffy again,” the kitten murmurs. “Are you upset?”

“Oh—no. I was just thinking I should have just skipped class this evening and brought you back to my apartment instead.”

“Um, what?” I feel the kitten freeze on top of me. He stops moving completely. Did I frighten him? I continue stroking his back softly.

“I was just thinking, you’d be much less embarrassed there—in the privacy of my apartment—when I strip off all your clothes,” I whisper in his ear.

“What did you say?” he whispers again. “What do you mean, ‘there’? Saying it like that sounds like you mean to…”

“What.” I murmur, licking his ear again. “Like I mean to _what_. Go on.”

The tips of his ears get pink again.

“Stop teasing me,” he buries his head in my chest for a moment, and then slides off me, settling in next to me instead. But I can feel him—and he’s excited. I can’t help reaching out and touching his tail again—just because I can—it’s nice to be tall sometimes. I can reach the entire length of his tail, and I stroke it softly with my claws, from the base all the way to the enticing hooked tip. He shivers beneath the touch of my fingers, and I hear his voice quivering in protest.

“Ah—no, don’t do that—not here.”

“See, we wouldn’t even _need_ to take off your clothes,” I whisper, smiling softly.

Just touching him seems to quell my anger—and I try not to think about the blue cat. I’ll deal with him after class. I push his image from my mind. In the meantime, I have someone else to occupy my time. I think I’ll tease this little guy for a bit—see how close I can get him without actually making him too embarrassed.

I draw the claws on my other hand and stroke his ears, and he melts.

 

 

 **Konoe** :

“Wait—just a minute—” I protest, but he’s not listening to me. “Ah—stop—ah—please—ah…”

He’s drawn claws on both hands now, and he’s running them through the fur that is completely fluffed out on my ears and my tail. I have no idea how he can do that to my tail, though—and I don’t know if it’s just the _idea_ of him touching my tail (and the memory of what happened the last time) that’s making me feel so hot, or if it actually feels this good. And… the claws on my ears are mesmerizing. I don’t know what to do.

“ _Please_ , Rai,” I hiss. “Wait—didn’t you say you wanted to wait for my consent?”

“Well, didn’t you say, only minutes ago, that if it was me—touching you—doing things to you—you wouldn’t mind so much?”

“Ah—I did,” I say, thinking that is totally unfair, as another shiver ripples through my shoulders. “But I’m supposed to be resting—and you’re not exactly helping.”  
  
“I’m just petting you,” Rai murmurs, his voice purring lowly. “If you wouldn’t fluff your fur out so much I wouldn’t be tempted.”  
  
“What? I can’t help that—it just sort of happens!” I protest, and it fluffs up even more.  
  
“See that? It says, ‘look at me, pet me, run your claws through me, groom me!’ How am I supposed to resist?” His voice is so low and quiet—and it sounds so sexy. How can he reach the entire length of my tail like that?

“Ah— _please_ —if you keep that up—please—I won’t be able to calm myself!”

“Shh, you’re being too loud,” Rai murmurs, and he presses his lips to mine quickly.

We _can’t_ be making out in the middle of class! There are students everywhere—they could just look over and I’m sure they’d see what we were doing. They’d see… the giant, gorgeous silver cat kissing me, petting my ears and tail—like I _belong_ to him. It makes me feel pretty good, actually.

“This is _not_ appropriate,” I whisper against his lips. “We are going to get in trouble.”  
  
“What. You kissing me in class?”  
  
“You kissed me!” I protest.

“But you’re the one making all this distracting noise—all these sexy little sighs and moans. Everyone keeps looking over here. I mean, what’s going to happen to you in the next week or two, Konoe?”

“What?” I ask, my ears perking up.

“You know…” Rai says, looking at me meaningfully.

I really _don’t_ know what he’s talking about.

“The mating season?”

“Oh,” I say. “What about it?”

Rai smiles at me, and he suddenly chuckles and then laughs loudly. He cannot stop laughing. It’s a beautiful sound, and it makes me smile—but I know he’s laughing at me.

“You are a silly thing.” He leans down and kisses me—and that makes all the hurt feelings I had—the feelings I had about his possibly laughing at my expense—dissolve in an instant. His voice lowers almost dangerously, and he growls, “I cannot _wait,_ ” before deepening the kiss. 

I shiver in response to his touch, returning the kiss.

“Oy,” I hear, right at my side. It’s not Rai speaking.

“Hey, leave them alone!” Another voice calls. “Just leave them be, Aoba!”

“Oy, Chibi—did you tell him what we _did_ this morning? In your shower?”

When I look up from my silver cat, I’m met with a striking pair of gold eyes—and blue hair and fur everywhere—and I immediately shrink away from him.

But before I can move, or hiss, or do anything, Rai catches my shrinking body, enveloping me in his arms, and sits up suddenly.

“What the fuck do you want? Do you have a death wish?”  
  
“Ah, so he must have told you? Pretty brave of him, I think,” Aoba coos.

“Are you in one of your suicidal moods again?” Rai growls, and his body is shaking with the power of his growl. His muscles tense up underneath me. “Listen, this cat is mine. If you come near him again, you’ll regret it.”  
  
“Will I? You’ll sacrifice your friendship with Koujaku for him?”

“Aoba, come on, stop this!” I can hear Koujaku pleading with him, and he gets up, trying to drag him back.

“I’d sacrifice a lot more than that,” Rai says coldly—and it chills me to the bone to hear this tone from him. He hardly knows me. Why would he do that? For my sake? “Keep your hands off of him. Stay away from him.”

“Okay, okay—no need to get so hostile, Rai. Though I could probably teach him some useful things. He has no experience, you know.” 

“Shut up!”

“Aoba, just shut up and sit down, come on!” Koujaku says.

“Put your pet on a leash and get him away from me,” Rai growls at Koujaku.

“I’m sorry, man,” Koujaku murmurs. But he actually picks up the blue-haired cat, lifting him up over his shoulder—and Aoba yells.

“Put me down! I’m not done yet!”

“Oh, you’re _done_ ,” Koujaku says, and he carries the struggling blue-haired ball of fluff back toward the dorms.

I can still feel Rai’s body trembling beneath me—and we’ve gathered an audience in the meantime.

“I think class is over,” Rai says. “Let’s get you home.”

He helps me stand, folds my blanket and wraps his around my shoulders.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“I’m just doing what I told your father I’d do,” Rai says, scooping me up in his arms.

“Uwaa—n-no—I don’t need you to—”

“It’s fine,” Rai whispers in my ear. “Just let me. It will make me feel better.”

I feel a little ridiculous, being carried around like this, but he smells nice, so I allow it. Plus, I think even if I struggled as hard as I could, I don’t think I could get out of his grip. So I am stuck either way. 

We get back to my apartment, and Rai takes the key from my pocket and unlocks the door. It tickles a little when he slips his hand into my pocket, actually.

He opens the door to the apartment for me, and I enter—and there—on the living room couch—is my science teacher. At first, I think my dad is helping him with his shoes because my dad is kneeling in front of him. Then—I realize two things: 

First—both Leaks and Dad are in various states of undress, and neither is in their pajamas. 

Second—neither of them is interested in shoes. Apparently, I got the general location of Dad’s attention wrong at first glance.

Dad’s attention is most definitely focused on Leaks’ _lap_ —maybe his _zipper_ is stuck? Is Dad holding something? But why would Dad be helping Leaks with his zipper…? What on earth is going on?

I hear a startled sound behind me, and Rai pulls my arm hard and suddenly, and I find myself back outside, blinking slowly at the now closed front door of my apartment. Rai takes my key, locks the apartment, and then turns to me, taking my chin in his hand. He has a gentle smile on his face.

“I think we should spend the night at my place tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking in on Shui and Leaks, Rai pulls Konoe back out of the apartment and makes an executive decision to spend the night at his place. Konoe is baffled at the scene in his eyes--for the life of him, he can't figure out why his dad would be helping a stranger with his zipper like this, and Rai takes this as a learning opportunity.
> 
> Horny teenagers get into some trouble, and Konoe loses some of that wonderful, sweet innocence.
> 
> Triggers: there's consensual oral sex in this chapter.

Rai pulls me along behind him without waiting for my answer, and it startles me.

“But—”

“Just come—um, I mean, er, let’s _go_ ,” Rai stammers, slightly ducking his head. His voice sounds different from what I’ve heard before.

“But Rai, I need to—”

“We will take care of it in the morning,” Rai says, a little sharply, not letting up on the pressure on my arm. He is nearly dragging me behind him now, walking much faster than usual.

“But I need to tell my dad where I’ll be!” I finally burst out.

I hear a sigh from him at this point, and we are some distance from both my apartment complex and the faculty single apartment complex now—no shortcut through the woods for us this evening, it seems. He slows his pace, and I take this moment to stop walking. I want to know what is going on. He’s being really weird. When I stop, he doesn’t try to keep dragging me with him. Instead, he turns around, and the expression on his face is hard to read. I haven’t seen it before—ever. It looks… well, he looks embarrassed.

“Rai?” I ask, almost timidly. I’m terribly confused, and I have a strange sensation tingling the back of my neck.

“Look, Konoe,” Rai says, and he puts his hand on his nape—at the same place where mine is tingling. It makes me feel even weirder. “I think your dad won’t mind if you spend the night at my place tonight.”

“What? Why? He has always told me he wants to know where I am and who I am with, and he was worried about me going to class tonight.”

“Um, well—you see,” and then he does something odd with his foot. He drags it along the ground, in an almost nervous gesture, as if this will make me stop asking questions. “He knew you were with me, and when we were going to be back since I told him I’d have you home then.”

“Yes, and?”

“Well, is he just really bad with time?”

“The worst!” I exclaim. “He often loses himself completely when he’s writing music or taking a walk in the woods. I’d often worry if he said he’d be back in an hour, and he wouldn’t be home till three hours later. He’d always say, ‘I just lose myself when doing something I love.’”

“Or quite possibly _someone_ he loves,” Rai says, quietly.

“Wh-what? _Someone_?” I ask, stunned.

“Yes. Konoe, I don’t want to traumatize you any more than necessary—and the gods know that if our situations were reversed, and I caught Bardo, er, ‘helping a friend with his zipper,’ I’d probably be the one freaking out right now. But think carefully about what you saw back there. I don’t think that’s what your father was doing.”

“You don’t? What _was_ he doing then?”

“Konoe.” Rai sighs again. And then he comes closer to me, taking my chin in his hand, tipping my chin up so he can see my eyes. He’s such a gorgeous cat. “Let’s go back to my place for now. We don't need to talk about this here.”

We start walking at a more reasonable pace.

“But let me ask you—how well does Shui know Leaks?” Rai asks, looking straight ahead.

I glance up at him, trying to gauge what he means by the question.

“Well, I think they just met, but he was at our house this morning, too—maybe Dad called him when I got sick. I don’t know, but I get the feeling they may know each other.”

“You know, you look a lot like him.” 

“Like who?” I ask, startled again by his statement.

“Like Leaks. Is he a relative? Like… maybe an uncle? Perhaps on your mother’s side?”

“No! I’m sure Dad would have said something,” I say. I feel slightly uncomfortable. 

“But he obviously recognized you the first time he saw you in class. I remember—and he asked about your father, too,” Rai says.

“What?” I ask—but he’s right. Leaks-Sensei did indeed do just that. He asked if my father was the red-haired musician, Shui.

And is that why Leaks feels familiar? Because we are related? Do I _really_ look like him? This is all too strange.

We walk the rest of the way in silence, and Rai unlocks the door to his apartment. I get a fluttery feeling in my belly when he opens the door for me and I walk inside. I slip off my shoes and leave them at the door.

“I want to show you something,” Rai says, and now, his voice sounds low and husky. It makes my ears tingle and twitch. “Sit down.”

He pushes me onto the couch. 

“Um, all right.”

“For now, why don’t you clear your mind from what you saw just now? I don’t think that will help you. And it’s not relevant for what I want to show you, either.”

“Okay,” I say—and I feel a little suspicious.

“Are you thirsty or hungry?” he asks suddenly.

“Oh, no. I’m fine.” My stomach is way too fluttery to even _think_ about food. Actually, I want to get in bed with Rai. I don’t _want_ to sit on the couch, and I _certainly_ don’t want to eat or drink anything.

“Relax,” he says. “I promise not to do anything you won’t like. And you don’t have to be so nervous.”

How can I _not_ be nervous around him? I’m in his apartment—and I’m going to spend the night here! Plus—I did that thing to his tail last night, and I think I might want to do it again—if he would let me off the couch.

“Maybe I don’t need to be on the couch,” I suggest.

“Yes, you do. Just humor me,” he says, and to my surprise, he kneels down in front of me. He’s usually so tall, and seeing his face lower than mine is shockingly sexy. The tingling sensation on the back of my neck creeps up toward my ears, and it crawls down my spine all the way into my tail. I try to stop my fur from fluffing out, but I can’t help it. I look down for a moment, and my tail is twice its usual size, and I blush.

“I’m sorry,” I say—and I mean it. I’m embarrassed to always be thinking about sex. All he did was kneel down in front of me, and the first thing I think about is him putting his hands on me. Plus, instead of keeping my thoughts to myself, I let my feelings show all over my body, and obviously. This is incredibly embarrassing. I keep my face lowered.

“What for?” His voice is suddenly much softer, and much, much sexier. I can’t help looking up at his face.

“I-I-” I cannot continue. What am I supposed to say? Confess to thinking about something dirty? _Is_ this dirty? Really? Is it wrong to want him to touch me? Surprisingly, I feel tears burning in the corners of my eyes. Why am I so emotional? I don’t know what to say. 

“Are you apologizing for letting your feelings show so obviously?” his sexy voice continues.

“Um,” I answer vaguely. I was—but I’m not sure I should admit it.

“Don’t.”

I look up again, and his face is really close to mine now, though still slightly lower. Such a weird feeling. It makes me feel strangely powerful.

“Why not? It’s embarrassing.” I look down in shame.

“No, it isn’t. It’s natural. And…” he runs his clawed fingers through the fur on my tail—slowly—drawing a shudder from my body that lasts throughout his entire touch. He chuckles softly. “You’re beautiful like this. I find you utterly captivating.”

I feel goosebumps shiver across my skin when he says those words, and I look up into his pale blue eyes. They are honest and truthful—direct as always. He presses his mouth to mine for a kiss—and it feels urgent and needy—but it doesn’t last long enough. He pushes my body back against the couch when he breaks contact with my lips.

“Your job is to relax. You are still recovering, after all.”

“Um, all right,” I say, somewhat nervously and in anticipation. I am slightly afraid since I know he is planning to do something to me, and I have no idea what he has in mind. I’m on the _couch_ , too, in _his_ apartment—and that makes me slightly uncomfortable, as well. 

“Your breath is ragged,” he points out, reaching for my belt, making my breathing even wilder.

“That’s because you’re doing strange things to me!” I reply, and I try to stop his hands. “What’re you doing?”

“Your job is to relax,” he repeats. “Just… let me. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.”

“But what are you going to do?” I ask, not taking my hands away.

“I want to care for you,” he says earnestly, moving his hands on top of mine. “Will you allow this? Do you trust me? If you don’t like it, I will stop—but I’m pretty sure you will like it.”

Another shudder runs through my body, and he smiles at my response. He touches the fur on my ears, and I blush, feeling the blood rush into them immediately, making his smile even wider.

“Cute,” he says.

Looking around, I realize that, again, the lamps are off. When he came in, he lit the room with guiding leaves. Was that for my sake? But that also means the room isn’t dark. I can see his face and he can see mine. It’s slightly overwhelming and very… intimate.

I move my hands and he unbuckles my belt. I take a quick breath that feels a little like panic. He untucks my shirt, unbuttons the buttons swiftly but leaves my tie on—it makes me feel somehow more exposed than if I were completely naked. He runs his hands over my stomach and chest, staying on his knees before me. My stomach curves in when he touches it. It almost tickles, but it’s more arousing than that—especially when he strokes the soft fur beneath my navel.

Then, both his hands end up at my belt again. I realize I’ve been making strange sounds when he was touching me because the room gets very quiet when he touches the button on my pants. 

“Are you afraid? You got so quiet.”

“N-no,” I reply, but that might partly be a lie.

Pale blue eyes glance up at me mischievously, and the corners of his mouth curve up slightly. 

“Maybe you should be—just a little bit.”  
  
“I should be what?”

“Afraid,” he replies, and he unbuttons and unzips my pants almost violently, making me gasp. He also pulls them off my hips, just a little, making me feel trapped in place, and with him sitting where he is, leaning against my legs, I cannot move my body. It’s a strange feeling—almost like when he had my arms restrained before. Is he doing this on purpose? Reminding me, on purpose?

I feel awfully hot. And I’m incredibly turned on. I’ve actually been hard since I first showed up at his front door, but now—I’m already dripping. I feel his hand tracing the outline of my dick—stroking me—through my underwear. I’m sure he can tell how wet I am already, too, and I blush furiously, but the touch feels almost good enough to wash away my shame.

I can hardly breathe when he pulls my underwear down, equally urgently, and lets my cock spring free.

“It’s almost as though you’re happy to see me,” Rai murmurs, smiling up at my face.

I am leaning against the cushions of the couch—well, not leaning, more like pushing myself into them, my toes curled in anticipation, my breath out of control, my head is thrown back, my eyes half-lidded. But when I look at him—this gorgeous, silver cat, kneeling at my feet, between my legs—he has this wicked smile on his face, like nothing I’ve ever seen before. And to my surprise, I watch as he drops a kiss at the very tip of my cock.

I shudder and gasp at the same time. What is he _doing_? And while the touch feels good—so much softer than being touched by his hand—gods, those lips are so soft!—I think it’s more the _sight_ of such a large, majestic cat on his knees in front of me, doing something like this, that is even more erotic than the act itself.

“You’re not very relaxed,” he murmurs, smiling up at me again.

“N-no,” I stammer. “I don’t think I _can_ rel—ahh!” I cry out when he licks my shaft from base to tip, long and slow, keeping his eyes open and locked on mine. I feel like my body is going to melt into the couch, except that I’m trembling with desire.

A short humming noise comes from the cat at my feet, and he licks me again, dropping another kiss at the tip of my dick. He draws another cry from my mouth, and I tremble furiously. He is holding my hips down as he does this, keeping me in place, since I am apparently trying to thrust upward, rather obscenely, into his mouth.

He is watching each and every reaction, and I feel extremely self-conscious. But the touch feels so amazing that my shame and embarrassment quickly start slipping away. My tail is lashing back and forth, and it’s still incredibly fluffy.

I feel like he is teasing me now, with his long, slow licking caresses, drawing almost sobbing cries from me with every touch. His hands are spread wide on my hip bones—which are exposed now that he has pushed my underwear down, along with my pants, adding to my feeling of being trapped here. I feel helpless, vulnerable, and at his mercy.

Even before today, I had heard about this type of pleasure—oral sex, Dad called it—as an alternative for couples who wanted another option for intercourse. But I always assumed it was one-sided—one partner serving the other. The one being served would, of course, be the one in control—I had _thought_. But I do not feel in control—not at _all_. I feel completely at Rai’s mercy. I feel under his control, caught in a spell, and more desperate than I have ever been in my life. While Rai may be “serving” me, and things do feel slightly one-sided, he is definitely enjoying himself. It’s very, very different from what I expected.

And more than anything, I would love to do this to _him_.

My mind starts running—I can’t help my thoughts—and a song starts bubbling up inside my body, all on its own once again.

I feel trapped in my clothes, trapped under the weight of his body and his hands, trapped by his teasing touch, trapped by my own desire—and I want to be freed from it all. I want to come, and I want to be released from this… pressure.

A desire akin to an itch not being fully scratched is rushing through my body, and my ears twitch and ring. I hear myself saying something—I’m speaking—no, speaking isn’t the right word: I’m actually  _begging_.

“Please—Rai— _please_ —no more teasing—please, I can’t take this— _please_ …”

My words are mixed in with gasps, sighs, and moans—and I sound absolutely _obscene_. But Rai continues his slow pace, watching my face, teasing me as much as he wants, keeping me pressed to the couch.

“Didn’t I suggest you relax? You still haven’t done that, Konoe.” His voice is low, husky, and sexy, not his usual calm tone I'm used to. It tickles my ears and turns me on even more. It doesn't help me relax.

When he says my name, all my fur bristles again—we are really here—together—right now—and this is really happening. That’s when the song breaks out from inside my body, skittering across the goosebumps on my skin, and the volume startles even me.

Rai looks up in surprise.

“Oy—oy, should you really be singing again? This can’t be good for you…” But his voice trails off, and he gets a look of bliss on his face, his ears twitching, once the melody sinks in, and he stops his worried protests.

For a moment, he freezes what he is doing, letting the song wash over him. And then—oh, and _then_ —he takes all of me into his mouth at once, and a mewling sound comes out of my mouth that I cannot suppress. It feels like I’m being swallowed whole by pleasure! His mouth is warm and soft, gentle and perfect—and I feel like I’m being enveloped by Rai and his desire for me.

“Oh, gods, Rai!” I cry out, completely at his mercy.

He is purring—I feel it vibrating in the back of his throat, right at the tip of my cock where I am most sensitive. His tongue wraps around my shaft, stroking gently, and he hums softly, adding to the vibrations of his purr.

My body melts into the couch once again, and I sigh. I will not last long like this. I’m far too worked up, to begin with, and if he gives it his all like this…

My song is louder and stronger than ever before—and tendrils of light stretch from my body to his, reaching out and touching him, reaching into his hair, his ears, his body, even into his mouth. I want to touch him, I want to make him mine like he is claiming me—and I want to make him feel like I am feeling.

Suddenly he glances up at me, a somewhat confused expression on his face, his ears twitching in surprise. He pulls me back out of his mouth slowly, and then lowers his mouth around me again, watching me—but his ears are still twitching. The light between us brightens with every pleasurable feeling—it’s a little embarrassing since I don’t like being so exposed—but he is stealing away my embarrassment along with my resistance with every touch, every caress.

I’m purring by this time, my claws drawn, holding on for dear life, buried deep in the cushions of the couch, and I cry out suddenly.

“Soon—I can’t—soon—gods, Rai!”

But my warning isn’t necessary since my song is telling him the same thing. He increases his pace, and he reaches behind me and grabs the base of my tail, stroking firmly with one hand, while the other hand meanders down to the hooked tip. I feel like I’m losing myself—my heart is beating so fast I feel like it might stop for joy at any moment now.

And in the midst my song—when I close my eyes—in my mind—I see a bridge. A bridge? What is this? I look carefully—and on the other side of the bridge, I see a pale cat standing there. It’s a kitten, really—not a full-grown cat—and he looks very familiar. His silver hair isn’t quite as long as it is today, but those pale blue eyes, the long white fur on his tail and those rounded ears—I’d recognize them anywhere! He’s standing there, alone, on the other side of the bridge in my mind. It looks like Rai as a child—is that his subconscious? In my own mind, I run across that bridge—I don’t walk—I _run_ —and I rush toward that young cat, gathering him up in my arms. He’s as tall as I am, even though he is a kitten. He stiffens against me when I hug him at first, almost in surprise, as if to say, _Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want with me?_

And then, he realizes who I am.

“It’s all right,” I whisper. “You’re all right. It’s only me.”

“How did you get in here?” His voice is soft—a child’s voice—but this kitten is most definitely Rai.

“You let me in—through the song,” I reply. “You look so lonely. I don’t ever want you to be alone again. You will never be alone again.”

I hug him to me, stroking his hair, his funny little ears, and his back, and I hold him tight. 

Why does he appear as a child? Is this part of him no one has ever seen?

Suddenly—the vision disappears in a flash of white—and I am thrown back to reality and am coming hard. I am crying out, as pleasure bursts from my body and floods into my limbs from my waist. Waves of pleasure shiver down my spine, making my tail and ears quiver. A heavy sense of relaxation follows afterward, and my entire body feels heavy like it's filled with lead.

When I open my eyes, I see pale blue eyes watching me, and Rai is—oh, gods—he’s licking his lips. Did he swallow… what came out of me?  
  
I feel myself blushing fiercely, and the sounds that were coming out of me, my impropriety, my obscenity, my lewd behavior—all of it comes flooding back to me at once. I lower my ears shamefully.

“What? What is it?” Rai asks. He leans back on his haunches, and pulls himself up slightly, resting his head on my lap. He smells so good, and I stroke the silver strands of hair falling over me. “Didn’t you like it?”

The words are spoken into my lap, rumbling me pleasantly, but I’m still embarrassed.

“Th-that’s not it,” I say. “I-I’ve never felt anything like that before. It was amazing.”

He looks up at me immediately, and he has a wicked grin on his face.

“So you trust me now, don’t you?”

“Eh?” I ask. “Wh-what’re saying?”

He gets up suddenly, scooping me up in his arms.

“It’s time for bed, and since it’s my house, we’re following my rules.”

“What rules?”

“You know, the _bedtime_ rules.”

He brings me into the bathroom, and I find it hard to stand, so he sets me on the toilet. I watch as he puts toothpaste on a toothbrush and he brings it up to my mouth.

“Say ‘ah.’”

“What?” I ask, looking at the toothbrush nervously.

“You heard me.” He waits, nodding his chin expectantly.

“Um." I hesitate, but I know there's no way to get out of this. "Aahhh.”

I open my mouth, and Rai inserts the toothbrush. He starts to brush my teeth—ever so gently. It tickles like _crazy._ And I want to pull away so much, but he says, 

“No, no. In this house, we brush our teeth before bed. Let me.”

I try to protest:

“Let _me_!” But it’s hard to talk with a toothbrush in my mouth, and he holds my arms at bay—easily—since I’m powerless from that damned song.

“Ah,” Rai says again, expecting me to open my mouth.

I obey, letting him brush my teeth, my ears flat and blushing red. I look ridiculous in the mirror, and Rai is having the time of his life. He is brushing each tooth separately, taking his sweet time about it. It’s a surprisingly intimate experience—I have to trust him not to hurt me, and he doesn’t, but it’s still incredibly intimidating. My mouth is a vulnerable part of me—my gums could be hurt if he slipped even a little, but he is very careful and meticulous.

“It tickles!” I complain, but he can’t understand what I say, of course.

“I can’t understand you,” Rai says. “It’s hard to understand what you’re saying with a toothbrush in your mouth…. There. I think that’s all of them. You have such cute teeth. They are so _little_.”

I’m not sure if I should be offended or not, but I’m tired, so I choose not to take offense.

“Bedtime.” He hands me a cup filled with water and lets me rinse my mouth, and then he carries me to his bed.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?” he asks, as he pulls off my tie and methodically strips off my clothes. But then, I realize he’s _not_ just stripping off my clothes when he gets to my shirt. It feels like he’s touching as much of my skin as possible as he's undressing me.

“Your teeth… ah! That tickles!” I complain when his hands run across my skin.

“I’ll brush them once you’re comfortable. You’re sleepy.” He gives me another grin.

“What are you doing?”

“Following the rules,” he replies, pulling off my pants and underwear, leaving my socks for last. I’m terribly embarrassed to be naked except for my socks. He pulls them off, inside out—one at a time—very slowly—caressing my toes when he pulls them from my feet. It’s terribly sexy and I feel incredibly vulnerable.

Thankfully, he puts a blanket on top of my naked body when he’s finished, tucking it around my form snugly.

“Don’t get too comfortable. This is just till I get back,” he says, in warning, and then he wanders back into the bathroom.

My eyes are heavy with sleep, but I notice when he comes back to the bed, my ears perking up. I watch as he dramatically takes off his tie—he rips it off in a single motion, and I can’t help thinking about how he pulled off my pants just a short while ago, and _that_ makes me blush. He grins at me, so I think that was deliberate! 

He slowly unbuttons his shirt and shrugs out of it—gods, this is one sexy animal, I can’t help noticing, and I swallow the saliva in my mouth. Then, he unbuckles his belt (and I remember how we used his belt for the last time I slept over and flush), and he grins at me.

“Are you thinking about something you shouldn’t? Something perhaps inconducive to sleep?” He leans down and strokes the outline of my body over the blanket.

“N-no,” I lie. Of course, I am. Who wouldn’t, in my place?

“I see,” he says. He unbuttons his pants and slides them off his hips—his hips are more narrow than mine, and he has great legs and a fantastic ass—which I’ve been thinking about since this evening’s class. In fact, his body is a completely different shape than mine. He is really built on top—a broad chest, muscular but lean, with broad shoulders, and then lean toward the bottom with more narrow hips. You have to look to see his great legs and ass. And look—yeah, I’m looking. 

What the hell is wrong with me? I just—jeez—I just came, for Ribika’s sake—in his _mouth_. What the hell is my problem? I shiver. When did I get to be this way?

I watch as he slips out of his underwear, too—he turns around, showing off his ass, which looks even better accented with that amazing fluffy white tail—and a hot feeling flashes through my entire body—again. I think… I think I might be half hard—again. My gods!

“ _That’s_ not exactly conducive to sleep,” I murmur.

“You don’t think so? _I_ think it is. I sleep like this _every_ night, you know. I get naked and go to sleep—nudity and sleep are synonymous to me.” His voice sounds slightly smug.

“Really?” I ask. I _doubt_ that. “So, when you take a shower, you run the risk of falling asleep? I mean, you get naked for a shower.”

“I do,” he replies glibly.

“After PE, in the showers, and you’re taking off your clothes, you might just lie down and take a nap instead?”

“I might. I’d lie down in your shower stall, though, for a nicer view.” I choose to ignore that statement.

“Or when changing into your PE clothes, you might just fall over and go to sleep instead of coming out to spar with me?”

“I just might, but I have to keep in mind I _could_  spar with you and find ways to strip off your clothes in the process.”

I can’t help giggling a little bit. I know he’s teasing me. Why is he in such a good mood?

“When you see _me_ naked, does it make you want to take a nap, too?”  
  
“Well… it makes me want to take you to _bed_ , but it doesn’t exactly make me want to _sleep_ ,” he murmurs in my ear, following his whisper with a little munch to the tip. 

 _Really inconducive to sleep_ , I think.

He leans across my body and kisses my mouth—and he tastes minty—like toothpaste. 

Then, to my surprise and embarrassment, he yanks the blanket off my body in and throws it off the bed completely. A shocked gasp comes out of my mouth, but he pulls my body against his own, and he feels nice and warm.

“You don’t need this. It’s against the rules. This time of year, we don’t use blankets. Too hot.”

I feel him curl up behind me, his knees bumping up behind mine, and his hair drapes over my body, tickling my shoulder a little. His long tail entangles itself with mine and then rests on top of my thigh. He wraps his arms around me, tucking my head against his chest, lining up my ears so he can easily reach them with his mouth.

Then—the grooming starts.

I’m tired and sensitive, and at first, it’s slightly weird and uncomfortable. I shift my shoulders around, but he won’t let me move. Well, he might, but his body outweighs mine. He’s very relaxed.

“ _You_ are supposed to relax. It’s bedtime. We _sleep_ in bed at night in this house. When we are naked. Together.” He murmurs all these things—as though to remind me. As if I would forget I’m not wearing anything. I feel his hand slip down to my belly, just below my bellybutton, stroking my fur. He is obsessed with touching me there, and it makes me shiver.

“Mmm,” I reply. It’s very hard to relax with someone’s tongue in your ear. This cat has had his tongue all over me today. In my ear, in my mouth, on my… oh, shit. Really, _really_ not conducive to sleep! Not at all!

I can feel him smiling against the soft skin of my ear.

“What’s so funny?” I ask.

“What. How did you know I was smiling?”

“I can feel your lips and teeth on my ear,” I complain.

“Really? How about now?” He frowns against my ear.

“Now you’re frowning.” 

“Oh, ho—that’s impressive! It's like lip reading, only you're using these monstrous ears of yours. And now?” He makes what feels like a grimace.

“Monstrous? The fuck? Um, angry? It’s a grimace. I’ve never actually seen you make that face, though.” He’s trying to distract me. “My ears are fine. Yours are weird. What was so funny?”

“I can’t _believe_ how sensitive your ears are! I was just thinking. You’re kinda sensitive all over. I like it.” He says that last sentence quietly and sincerely. “And then… you could tell I was smiling. It was funny.” 

I think about the young Rai I saw in my mind. Did he see that vision, too? He seems different, and is that why? It’s like a burden has been lifted from his shoulders. He feels like he is really my partner now. 

“So, Konoe,” he murmurs—and he’s speaking quietly because he’s so close to my ear. “What I did to you today—I don’t mean to shock you, especially not right before you go to sleep—but you seem comfortable and happy now, and I think you’re adult enough to handle it. I think _that’s_ what your dad was doing to Leaks-Sensei when we walked in.”

I freeze.

_What did he just say?_

“He was not.” I must sound freaked out, or combative, or angry—or _something_.

“I know how you must feel. I mean, I’d freak the _fuck_ out if I walked in on my old man doing that to anyb-”

“He was _not,_ ” I repeat myself, adamantly. “I mean, he barely even _knows_ that guy!”

Rai’s voice tone changes—it’s very gentle and kind.

“Konoe, didn’t he travel a lot for work? Maybe he met him years ago? He’s an adult. He may have a life you don’t know about. This is a good thing—for both of them, and for you, too.”

Dad has a lover? A _lover_? Someone he actually wants to have sex with? Someone he actually _has_ sex with? On the couch that _I_ sit on? Wait, maybe they’ve already fucked and I don’t know about it! What the flying fuck?!

“You know, it’s not that big of a deal, Konoe. He’s an adult, and he’s been alone a long time. Being a single parent is hard. Why don’t you lie down? You were too exhausted to even move just a few minutes ago. I can’t believe you’re sitting up now.”

“Oh.” I _am_ sitting up. I must be in shock.

“Shh. It’s okay. It must be surprising for you, to think of your dad as a person and not just as your dad. Why don’t you think about something else? But I think you should be happy for him. He’s such a nice guy. It must have been lonely for him, don’t you think?”

“I guess,” I say, lying down again, allowing Rai’s body to envelop me once again. I feel exhausted.

“You calm down and relax. And let me fix your fur.” 

“There is nothing wrong with my fur,” I complain. “If there’s anything wrong with it, it’s your fault. Haven’t you been grooming me all day?”

“Erm,” Rai says, and his tone makes me turn around and look at him again. He looks slightly embarrassed again.

He is so rarely embarrassed. He was embarrassed to walk in on my dad—and now I totally understand why. I’m too ashamed to even _think_ about it. But he’s actually embarrassed about grooming me. Why, I wonder? That’s nothing to be ashamed about.

“What?” I ask.

“I just like grooming you. I like touching you. I like the connection. Is it okay? Do you hate it?” He won’t actually look at me—and I cannot help but think of the young Rai I met in my mind tonight. He looks _exactly_ like him right now—a little shy, slightly timid. So unlike the bold, elegant and glorious cat who was stripping in front of me a moment ago. But… _adorable_. I would do _anything_ for this cat. He breaks my heart.

“I _don’t_ hate it. Like I said before, if it’s you—you may touch me however you like.” I lie down again, trying to relax. And my fur fluffs out fully—it turns out, I can _make_ it do that when I think about certain things, like Rai on his knees in front of me. Uwaaa!

“What are you doing?” Rai asks, stunned.

“Isn’t it easier to groom like this?” I ask, slightly embarrassed. I don't look up.

“Well, it is… but it’s slightly distracting.”

“Don’t complain about it, and just groom me, if you’re going to. I need to get some sleep.” I may sound just a tiny bit bitchy, but I’m tired.

Plus I need to rest if I’m going to attack the silver cat in the morning before class. I need a solid game plan. I will not be a selfish lover. Sure, Rai seemed to enjoy himself, but still—I want to make him feel as good as he made me feel. I close my eyes and enjoy the hypnotic, repetitive strokes against my ears, drifting off to sleep, running different scenarios through my head. None of them are particularly conducive to sleep, but it doesn't stop me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe spends the night at Rai's, and he wakes up at dawn the next morning to fulfill his plans from last night. It goes surprisingly well.
> 
> Note: There's a consensual blowjob in this chapter.
> 
> Man, these guys are busy!

Just before dawn, I wake in Rai’s arms. He’s still sleeping. Now is my chance.

I cannot believe I’m actually here—I spent the night here—gods! And I’m _naked_ —in his bed! I slip out of his arms, careful not to wake him, just so I can get a better look at him while he is peacefully asleep. There’s something slightly sneaky about watching him sleep, I think. I shouldn’t be allowed to see him this... vulnerable—so sexy, so perfect. Once again, I think he looks like some sort of ancient god.

He must be having a rather good dream. He is already hard, and I smile. I thought I felt something pressing against my back. Rays from the moon of light are just starting to peep through the window, casting a gorgeous golden glow over his perfect pale form. 

And I have a good reason for looking. I slept so well—so soundly—from that amazing experience last night. I’ve never been touched like that before—and thinking about it, even now—it makes me breathless, it makes my heart flutter. I want to return those feelings.

Keeping my body from touching him, I lower my mouth directly onto that delicious looking cock—and I have never, _ever_ done such a thing in my life. I’ve never even really considered doing something like this before, though Dad has told me that loving couples do such things with each other. It never seemed like I would ever want to—until now. It feels strangely natural.

He’s much too big to fit in my mouth, however. He’s not just too long and large in girth. His stature is much bigger than me; it’s only natural that I’d have to use my hands for the rest of his length.

In his sleep, Rai turns onto his back, making the most delightful, adorable mewling sound I’ve ever heard—it sounds almost helpless—and in this position, he _is_ rather helpless against my unexpected assault. He hasn’t woken up yet. I nestle my body comfortably between his legs and settle in, allowing myself the pleasure of stroking the soft tuft of fur just below his bellybutton.

That draws another sound from him, and he starts to purr, his abdomen curling in slightly, almost as though my touch tickles him. Of course, that only encourages my endeavors, and strangely, my body starts heating up.

His eyelashes flutter—and he has such gorgeous, thick lashes—just beautiful.

Just like last night, this isn’t anything like what I was expecting. I feel strangely powerful. I don’t feel like I’m being dominated at all, nor do I particularly feel like I am serving him. I feel like I could do anything I wanted, and I love that he is responding so vocally and so openly—it’s unusual.

It lets me see what sort of touch he enjoys the most, and I move around a little more—changing how I move my tongue, and how and where I touch him—if I lick him, if I suck, or if I press my lips and tongue against the head of his dick, which makes him leak precum into my mouth. It’s got a strange, slightly salty and sweet taste at the same time—but I don’t find it unpleasant in the least—especially not if he’s giving me these kinds of reactions.

When I press my lips and tongue into the tip, his eyelids flutter open, and he looks slightly bewildered. He has such a soft dreamy look on his face—and he opens his mouth to try to say something, but I interrupt him by taking that moment to reach back to the base of his tail and give it a firm squeeze before I start stroking.

Instead of words, a loud, purring moan comes out of his mouth—and he looks sweetly surprised—his ears twitching, his fur bristling. The sound is loud enough to sound close to a growl, and it makes my fur bristle, too. I shiver when I hear it.

There’s something about the sound of his voice that makes me tremble. It makes my fur stand on end.

I’m purring and humming, trying to add to the stimulation in my mouth as much as I can—and he still looks slightly confused, dazed and dreamy, almost as though he believes he is still dreaming. 

I can’t help smiling, just a little, but it’s hard to do with him swelling in my mouth. So I murmur a little instead, which makes him shiver underneath me. I feel the shiver travel through his body—and he is getting even more worked up.

It feels good—knowing that _I_ can make _him_ respond—knowing that I have the power to make him feel good. It’s almost as good as singing to him—in fact, the only thing that would make this better is if I could sing to him at the same time...

And that’s when I close my eyes for a moment, searching for just the right song inside that deep, endless pool inside my body—searching for the right melody—the one that will tell him what I want to say. 

 

**Rai:**

I may have died and gone to heaven. Am I still dreaming?

It’s barely dawn when I wake, and the creature in my bed is no longer curled up in my arms. He is... my gods—what _is_ he doing to me? I look down, and he is crouched between my legs—and his mouth is surrounding me—I feel completely enveloped by him.

Shit—is _this_ what he feels like inside? A sudden rush of pleasure and anticipation fills my body when I think about that. If this is what his _mouth_ feels like, I cannot wait for him to go into heat, to experience the rest of his body! He is amazingly eager, willing, warm—made just for me, like a dream. This has to be a dream.

A strange sound fills my ears, and it takes a moment to realize it’s coming from my own mouth. Sighing, purring, gasps—completely uncontrolled and unrestrained—and very unlike me. Usually, I try to keep quiet and dignified at all times. Never even when I’m at my most active in combat is my breath this ragged.

What is he doing to me?

My body is trembling and my fur bristles fully, and a purr close to growl is coming from my throat.

I am now fully awake, I think. At first, I thought—in fact, I was _sure_ —I was dreaming. This couldn’t be real. Shivers course down my spine and into my tail, one right after the other, once I realize this is indeed happening. Konoe spent the night in my bed last night—and here he is now, naked, lying between my reflexively bent legs, which are falling open in relaxation and indulging in these sensations, as he draws yet another moan from of my mouth.

I’m completely surrounded by pleasure, completely overcome with desire.

Konoe is licking me—he currently has mouth around my dick, his tongue moving without cease, his clawed fingers combing through the fur below my navel, and one at the base of my shaft. He is making the most beautiful sounds—purring and humming—and the vibrations are almost overly stimulating.

I’ve never been touched this way before, although I’ve fantasized about it several times since I’ve met him. This is so much better than any fantasy, so much more intense than I could have imagined. His hand moves from the ticklish spot below my belly to my tail, and something akin to an electric shock shudders through my body in both directions—both up my spine into my shoulders all the way to the tip of my ears and all the way down to the tip of my tail, making all my fur fluff out fully once more.

I hear him murmur slightly at my response, and I think he is smiling. I feel his teeth graze me just slightly, but that does nothing but inflame my desire.

What a way to wake up—I could get used to this!

The touch of that tongue—it’s soft, smooth, warm, and wet. He’s so gentle and precise—deliberate and hardworking in his movements, and when I look at his face, he’s watching me closely, as if to measure my responses. He’s trying to determine which types of touch I like the most—if I like longer strokes or shorter ones—the ones from base to tip or concentrated on the tip. His usually honey-colored eyes appear a fiery hot orange in the morning light. It's amazingly sexy... to be watched, that he is watching.

Then, he presses deliberately into the head of my cock with his tongue and his lips—and I cannot control the sound that comes out of my mouth—it sounds almost like a growl. His fur fluffs out in response—it looks like surprise at first, but it’s amazingly cute and sexy. I love seeing his fur all fluffy like that. It’s like he does it just for me—in response to me. I can’t see his fur ruffled up like that and not become even more aroused myself.

His hands move a little faster, and I feel myself swelling even larger in his mouth—I worry I may choke him if I don’t give him a little warning. But he is moving so fast and so urgently that I can’t help myself, I can't form even a single coherent word—and then—I feel something new sinking into my ears and my skin.

It’s his song. He is singing to me.

My eyes, which were almost closed, fly open—and I see soft, golden tendrils of light, floating from his body to mine—and they light up the space between us. I expect the melody to be soft and gentle—but it isn’t at all. This morning, it’s urgent and pressing, almost demanding. It makes my ears twitch. It’s almost _commanding_ , in fact—and coming from the small kitten between my legs, it’s an amazing experience. I feel like he is demanding that I _give_ myself over to him. He is saying, _give yourself to me—all of yourself. I want you, and I want you now._

My already-bristled fur shivers in response to his strong, demanding melody, my ears quiver, and my heart throbs almost painfully in my chest. The song nearly pulls tears from my eyes—I have to close them to prevent them from falling.

_Don’t resist me—don’t even try to resist me—you are mine—let me have you—let me have all of you._

The melody vibrates on his skin, on his hands, in his mouth—and then against my tail and on my dick, sinking deep in my ears—and it overwhelms me quickly. I feel... taken. Indeed, I cannot resist him.

I find myself quickly coming hard and fast—my eyesight flashes white before my eyes—and the world around me freezes suddenly—and as I’m overcome with pleasure, a strange vision overtakes me. 

I see a bridge in front of me—in the middle of a familiar forest—it’s the forest of my childhood home in Setsura. I remember that bridge well, surrounded by ancient wild cherry trees, their pink petals floating gently through the air like snowflakes. On the other side of that bridge is Konoe, and he is rushing toward me—hair flying, the soft pink petals sticking to his fur—and he crashes into me. But strangely, he is as tall as I am. Am I—am I a child? I’m younger in this vision, I think—it’s me five years ago, perhaps, before my latest growth spurt.

Konoe is speaking softly and urgently to me—stroking my hair, which is long, but not as long as it is now, and stroking my ears.

“It’s all right,” he is whispering. “You are all right now. You will never be alone again. I will never leave you alone again.”

“What are you doing here?” I ask. I’m confused. He does not belong here. He doesn’t belong in this memory—if that’s what this is.

“It’s all right. Don’t cry. You don’t have to be sad anymore, Rai. I’m with you now, and I’ll never leave you.”

And that’s when I notice—I have been crying. My face is wet with tears. Because I _have_ been alone for so long. My heart has been alone for so long. I realize that I've just noticed a large hole inside my heart, and Konoe seems to fit right inside that place.

As soon as I reach out my arms to return his embrace, that’s when the strange vision ends, and time starts moving again. I'm thrust violently back into reality, into the midst of a strong, overwhelming orgasm, which is blowing my thoughts out of the water. Pleasure is rushing into my limbs from the core of my being, and I can barely figure out where I am—and I realize I haven’t given my precious partner any warning. 

Once I manage to open my eyes, and I find Konoe looking at me, his lips beautifully swollen—even more plush than usual—his cheeks flushed, his eyes sparkling. He’s _gorgeous_. He looks like some ethereal creature. My heart is pounding in my ears as though it might thump right out of my chest, and for a moment, I’m a little nervous he might hear how loud it is. He smiles at me softly, licking his lips.

“Good morning.” His voice is the softest, most gentle timbre I’ve ever heard. It makes my ears quiver, just like his song did. I love that voice!

I can’t resist. I immediately pull him in for a kiss. He shivers, and I notice he tastes slightly salty. _He is perfect._ I never want to let him go.

“I’ll say,” I reply. “What a wonderful way to wake up.”

The kitten purrs happily, nuzzling into my chest. He’s exhausted from singing—I can tell, from the weight of his small body collapsing into my chest. He feels amazing—again, he’s a perfect fit.

“We don’t have to get up right away,” I murmur. “Why don’t you sleep a little more?”

I think he’s drowsing even before I finish my sentence. I turn onto my side, curling against his warm body. He feels amazing,  _right_  here next to me. And I am so relaxed—an afterglow like none I’ve ever experienced flows into my limbs. Not even after my last heat did I feel like this.

I’m getting really excited about the upcoming season. What I will do this kitten—how I will make him come completely undone—and what he will do to me... I can hardly imagine. But that doesn’t stop me from trying. I close my eyes and bury my nose in his soft ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe and Rai are late to class, and Konoe does *not* have a good day at school, thanks in part to a certain blue-haired "friend" of his.
> 
> Trigger warnings: There is a non-con spanking in this chapter. Because I have to write non-con, of course. Even in this fiction. I'll put a summary at the end of the chapter.

**Aoba:**

They come in together today, Rai guiding the Sanga gently, subtly, a gentleman as always, his hand pressing lightly on the small of the kitten’s back. They are both _late_. By his smell—the Sanga’s—I don’t have to guess why. This has never happened with another cat before, but I can smell _his_ arousal. It’s almost as though I have a separate sense dedicated to that little cat, dedicated to detecting his sexual feelings. 

This morning, he is flustered, extremely aroused, nervous (probably because he is late to class), and extremely self-conscious. He should be since all eyes are on him. He’s just waltzed into class an hour late, after all, with the most attractive cat at the school on his arm, smelling like sex, a week _before_ the mating season starts. Not only are other students envious of him; he’s attracting a lot of attention to himself—for if a cat like Rai is showing this level of interest in him, well, he must be something pretty special.

I click my tongue. He _annoys_ me—and intrigues me in equal parts—and it irritates the fuck out of me. Only _I_ should be able to get away with that kind of behavior. From the way the kitten is walking, Rai hasn’t fucked him yet, but there is no doubt in my mind—especially after looking at Rai’s relaxed posture and how protective he is of the kitten—that something-other-than-but-awfully-close-to intercourse went on between them last night. Or, shit—maybe even this morning, and _that’s_ why they are late. _Damn it._

His face looks so innocent—and he acted like such a prude when I paid him my little visit yesterday, as though nudity were something he ought to be ashamed of. Ridiculous! If he plans to keep the silver cat’s attention, he’s going to have to change that right quick—although, it appears he needs no help from me in that department. His luck is way better than mine, which makes absolutely no sense at all. I never could get a read on that that white cat’s icy cold demeanor, but _damn_ , if the kitten hasn’t thawed it out in less than a week!

From what I’ve heard—from rumors on campus as well as in the city—Konoe's father, Shui, has quite a reputation. He must at least be talking to his son about sexual stuff. I find myself green with envy—first because he has a talented singer like that for a father, and second, because it’s obvious his father cares for him deeply. I had no such love from my parents—at least not my biological ones. I never even knew them. They abandoned me when I was just a baby—a kitten whose eyes weren’t even open yet—leaving me to die in a forest filled with beasts and monsters alike. If it weren’t for Grandma Tae, I wouldn’t be alive today.

I know she cares for me. I’ve just never felt she _understands_ me. Part of me believes she was relieved to send me away to school, just to get me out of her hair. I’m sure I didn’t help the situation—I couldn’t seem to make it home by curfew, sometimes not returning home for days at a time, in fact, bouncing from one boyfriend to the next. Koujaku, however, has always looked out for me—making sure I was eating and had clean clothes to wear. And he never complains. It’s like he’s grateful to spend time with me however and whenever I choose. 

My life—my love life—is just how I want it.

So why is that little kitten bothering me so much? Is it only because he’s taken something from me that I couldn’t have in the first place? Rai looked out for me, but only as a friend of Koujaku’s. He would never react to any of my attempts at flirting, treating me like some childish brat, perhaps out of courtesy for his friend, I suppose. Still—to be able to run my fingers through that long white hair of his would be like a dream...

But _that_ isn’t the problem. The problem is the _Sanga_. There is something about him—about Konoe—that draws me to him. I want to get him alone again—I simply _have_ to. The sounds he made in the shower were like nothing I’d ever heard. He started touching himself, stroking himself in the slowest, most sensual way—closing his eyes, sighing so softly. I could almost _see_ his fantasy. And when he let out that song, I actually _did_ see his fantasy.

Originally, I hadn’t intended to intrude on his shower. I was only going to watch. That was a bold move—even for me—but I just couldn’t help myself. It was if he was calling out to me. I mean, from the song, I _knew_ it wasn’t intended for me. But I also knew I could be a decent substitute. I couldn’t leave him alone in there! 

A little shiver courses down my spine, and I glance over at him. He sits two rows over, straight across. I see Rai is playing with his tail, and he is mightily distracted, trying his best to ignore the touching and failing miserably. He flusters so easily. It’s quite adorable, actually.

I’ve never found myself attracted to a cat in this way. I’ve always been attracted to cats who were larger than me, stronger than me, and could easily take me by force if they desired. My current boyfriend collection is filled with cats that fit this description—every single one of them, even the secret one no one knows about. I sneak off campus to meet him—just the danger of visiting him, being slightly afraid of what he might do to me—I find it thrilling. 

But he—this little cat—doesn’t appeal to me in the same way. When I see him, looking at his face, he is diligently trying to take notes in whatever fucking class this is, I don’t know or care, a soft blush at the base of his ears and on his cheeks—just because Rai is stroking his _tail_. Is he really that sensitive? Does he get embarrassed that easily? I find myself wishing I could trade places with the silver cat. I want that Sanga.

How can I get closer to him? I know I intrigue him. He’s confused by me, but he’s intrigued.

The cultural festival is coming up, and I’m sure I can use that as an opportunity. I won’t let a single opportunity pass me by. I’m beginning to see exactly how I can get closer to Konoe—physically and on a regular basis—legitimately—and I'll be able to see more of him. I smile softly to myself, and thank the gods I got myself on the committee this year. It pays to sleep around sometimes.

 

**Konoe:**

He can’t seem to keep his hands off my tail. I try to keep it still. I’ve coiled it up and tried sitting on it, but it breaks free and starts waving around like it has a mind of its own within a few minutes. And this is getting annoying.

I give an exasperated sigh, and I hear a quiet chuckle behind me.

“What.” It’s whispered lowly. “If you don’t like it, stop moving. I’ve told you. It’s only natural for Ribika to give chase to moving objects—especially things that move so tantalizingly.” 

“I’m not—” I start, louder than I intend, and I’m interrupted by Kaltz-Sensei.

“Konoe, did you have a question?”

“Ah, er, no, sir,” I lower my ears and face to my desk in shame. I hadn’t realized I’d spoken so loudly. I’m terribly embarrassed to have interrupted class. It was terribly rude of me.

“I know you’re new to our class, but in the future, please raise your hand and wait to be called on if you want to add to the discussion,” Kaltz says. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” My tail droops, and I feel many sets of eyes staring at me. I’m so embarrassed—I _hate_ drawing attention to myself! Kaltz continues the lesson, and I struggle to take notes, trying to ignore Rai’s continued near-abuse of my tail. 

Suddenly, a folded piece of paper lands on my desk, startling me. It makes my fur puff out in surprise. I didn’t see where it came from nor who threw it.

As surreptitiously as possible, I open the sheet and flatten it out on my desk, trying to make it look like a part of my notes. It reads, 

> Konoe,
> 
> What is going on with you and Rai? Are you two an item now? Why were you late this morning? Did you spend the night at his place? Come on, spill! I want details!
> 
> —Tokino

I do _not_ want to get caught writing notes in class! What’s he _thinking_? I look over at Tokino, who sits a seat behind me and the row to my left, and he is grinning from ear to ear. I shake my head back and forth as if to say, _I’m not talking._

 _“_ Passing notes in class, Konoe?” I hear a low voice behind me, almost in a whisper.

“N-no, I’m n-not—”

“Konoe-kun.” 

I look toward the sound of the voice—the front of the room. Kaltz is looking at me sternly.

My ears flatten fearfully. I really _wasn’t_ being very loud this time. Does my voice just carry very well or something? 

“I’m sorry, sir,” I apologize immediately.

“Is there a problem?”

“Um, n-no, I was j-just—”

“If you don’t mind, I have a class to teach. Did you have a question?”

“N-no, sir,” I say, and I feel terrible. I try to keep the tears out of my voice, but this is almost too much for me.

"Do you need to be excused?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine—"

“Then shut your mouth and lend me your ears. You will be quizzed on this later. This is your _last_ warning.” His warning certainly sounds stern and I feel firmly scolded.

“I’m sorry, sir,” I repeat miserably.

“Your voice carries awfully well,” Rai whispers, stroking my tail gently, trying to encourage me. I find it overwhelming, and it doesn’t help me feel any better. 

I concentrate on my notes, ignoring Rai’s touch as best as I can, and I notice Kaltz is keeping a sharp eye on me. Every time he looks up, he looks in my direction. Why doesn’t he notice Rai messing with my tail? I don't even feel like I've _done_ anything, and I feel slightly annoyed.

I flinch when another note lands on my desk with a soft thud, this time from my right, making all my fur fluff out. Kaltz turns around from the board and looks at me carefully.

“ _Konoe_.”

“Sir?” My voice quivers slightly, fearfully. _I haven’t said or done_ anything _!_ I think desperately.

“What is that? On your desk?”

“Um, I don’t know, sir.” My ears could not droop any lower, and I lower my face as well. To my dismay, footsteps still approach my desk.

“What is this?” Kaltz points at the folded up note on my desk, and I feel the blood rushing to my face.

“I-i don’t know. It i-isn’t mine. It just s-sort of landed here,” I say lamely. To my horror, he leans down to pick it up. I hear a giggle from two rows over, on my right. _That voice_ —I glance over toward the sound—and I see a flash of sky blue. It’s Aoba! Did he throw this? Is he _trying_ to get me in trouble?

“Wait!” I beg, reaching out to grab the note away from Kaltz, but he stops me with a very direct gaze.

“So it _is_ yours?” he asks sharply.

“Um, n-no. Someone threw it on my desk. I don’t know whose it is or what it is,” I try to explain. It sounds like a really lame excuse, now that it's coming out of my mouth. Even if I _knew_ it was Aoba who threw it, I probably wouldn’t tell on him, I realize. I sigh, resigned.

“I see.” Kaltz unfolds the piece of paper and reads it. His eyes widen, and he looks at me, his eyes blazing. His voice is sharp, but even and quiet, which makes him even scarier. “Konoe. I know you are new to this school. But our class time is precious, and I won’t have it interrupted by your shenanigans. Please, join me at my desk.”

My heart starts pounding in my ears. What is going on? What is this? I stand up and walk to the front of the class.

“There is a time and place for everything. I realize the mating season is around the corner, and you are young with your whole life ahead of you. However, I would ask you to respect the short time you have with me for learning.” I hear a few cats tittering in laughter at his remarks about the mating season.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” My voice is very quiet, and I cannot look up at him. I hate being in front of the class. I hate standing here like this. I can't imagine that this could get any worse. I feel like I might throw up.

“Place your hands on my desk, please.” Kaltz’s voice is very calm, a surprisingly icy tone dripping from it. “You are not to move from that position until I say you may.”

I do as he requests, realizing too late what is about to happen. Wait—can he _do_ this? Is this allowed? Corporal punishment? Is _that_ what this is?

I see him open a desk drawer and pull out a ruler. My stomach drops to my feet and my breathing picks up. My own _father_ has never hit me—not even as a child—I’ve never been spanked in my _entire_ life. His reasoning would be that I’ve never done anything to earn myself a spanking. So what the hell is going on here? This cannot be happening!

“I’m sorry I’ve had to do this so soon after your arrival, Konoe. But you did not heed my first two warnings. Please raise your tail and keep it out of the way. I don’t want to injure you unnecessarily.”

I can hardly breathe, bent over in front of the _entire_ class. Is he about to _spank_ me—with a _ruler_ —in front of _everyone_? This is _humiliating_! I hear another titter, and I’m sure it’s Aoba’s voice.

“I will give you ten strokes. As this is your first infraction, I won’t make you count. But if you move your hands from this position, or if you lower your tail, I will start again from the beginning. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir,” I say miserably.

“Spread your legs wider so you will be able to withstand the blows,” Kaltz says, almost kindly. That frightens me even more. Exactly how hard is he planning to hit me?

I obey, and I lift up my tail, which twitches back and forth nervously, despite my best efforts to coil it up at the small of my back. My face is lowered and burning—my ears feel hot—and they must be bright red. The fact that I am up here at all is so humiliating and embarrassing—I’m _never_ going to speak during class again, I _swear_ —I don’t care how distracted or annoyed I am!

Then, the first blow hits—centered directly on the seat of my pants—and it makes a loud smacking sound. My ears flinch, and at first, it’s just a cringe-worthy, embarrassing sound. And then—oh, my gods—a tingling, burning sensation radiates from where the ruler connected with my ass, and I can hardly remain standing. _It hurts._ My knees nearly buckle from the pain.

Before I can breathe, I hear the second stroke, this one slightly lower, right where my legs and ass connect. Even over my trousers and underwear, it hurts even more than the first. It’s a burning stinging pain, and a small yelp escapes my mouth. I try to bite it back immediately and end up biting my tongue in the process, and the third stroke is already connecting with another loud noise. The third is centered more on my left cheek, making my left foot reflexively kicks up off the ground.

“Maintain your position or I will begin again,” Kaltz warns.

The fourth smack is centered on my right cheek, and I work hard to keep my leg from lifting up off the floor. However, the fifth blow—loud and clear—is right against my sit spot again, and I cry out in pain, my entire body shifting forward from the force of the blow. Tears leak from my eyes, and I’m terribly humiliated and mortified. My knees are shaking and weak, and I feel like I might collapse. Only half-way through and I feel like I might throw up. 

I cannot _believe_ the entire class is watching! _Rai_ is watching—and my heart hurts—when the sixth blow connects lower than my sit spot, connecting with my upper thighs, and I nearly scream in pain. I quickly forget who is watching when I feel my skin heating up with pain underneath my clothes, and I squeeze my legs together.

“Konoe, maintain your original position,” Kaltz sounds tired, but stern. 

I quickly struggle to spread my legs, just in time for the seventh blow, which is another mean smack to the top of the back of my thighs. I cannot stop my tears, as much as I try to stifle them. The pain wraps around to the front of my legs and into my groin. A loud sob leaks out of my mouth at this point, much to my distress. The eighth blow comes down hard against my sit spot once again, jerking my body forward again, and I can feel my ass jiggling. I hope it isn’t as noticeable as it feels, though the fabric of my pants feels awfully tight, and my ass feels swollen and hot. The pain radiates even further now—into my legs, into my stomach, into my groin, and even down to my knees.

“Your _position_ , Konoe!” Kaltz snaps.

“I’m so sorry!” I plead through my tears, trying to force my legs apart once more. 

The ninth swat comes down against both cheeks, and it is so loud it hurts my ears. My ears twitch and I try, unsuccessfully, to stifle my sob. By this point, my claws are drawn and dug into the wood of Kaltz’s desk. The final blow is another cruel blow to the backs of my thighs, and it almost connects with my sit spot as well. I am weeping openly now—in pain and total and complete humiliation, and I urgently try to quiet myself.

“I don’t like to use corporal punishment, kitten, but you did not need either of my warnings. Can I count on you for good behavior for the remainder of the day?”

I nod my head quickly, eager to please, and I reply, “Yes, sir. I’m so sorry, sir.”

I’m not even sure exactly what I have done to deserve this punishment—except that someone else threw notes on my desk.

“You may take your seat.”

I keep my face trained on the floor when I return to my seat, though I can see—even in the corner of my eye—Aoba is smiling brightly. My heart is still pounding loudly in my ear and my breath is ragged. My eyes are blurred with tears.

I wince when I sit down, and it’s painful. It hurts to sit on either cheek, and I realize Rai is not playing with my tail anymore.

I am _so_ humiliated, I hardly know what to do. It takes a little time, but I manage to get myself back under control. I have just finished drying my tears, and Kaltz is just turning around when another note lands on my desk, again from my right.

My fur fluffs up in fear. I know he saw it.

“What is this? Wasn’t that enough to teach you your lesson?” While his voice is still even and calm, Kaltz actually _looks_ angry now. His facial expression didn’t change earlier, but _now_ , he’s definitely angry. 

“B-but it’s-it’s n-not m-mine!” I protest, my breathing suddenly picks up again and my heart starts racing in my ears. “ _Please_!”

“It’s on _your_ desk, Konoe.”

I resist the urge to burst into tears when a low voice rings out behind me.

“Kaltz-Sensei, it isn’t his. It was thrown there,” Rai says. “He didn’t _do_ anything. He can’t help it if others students throw notes onto his desk.”

“ _Who_ threw it, then?” Kaltz asks, his voice low and hard.

The class is silent.

“Whose note is this?”

“It was Aoba,” a quiet voice says. It takes me a moment, but I realize it’s Asato, the dark-haired cat who pulled me into the alley a few nights ago. I’m terribly thankful that he actually said something on my behalf.

“Class, read through chapter 3 in your books till I return. You two are coming with me,” Kaltz says.

 _Wait a minute. Why do I have to go if I haven't done anything?_ I start to panic, but there isn’t anything I can do. I’d _never_ disobey an adult, and I've never been in trouble before. Not like this! What am I supposed to do? This really wasn't my fault! What can I do? 

“I didn’t _do_ anything!” Aoba says, but he is trying hard not to laugh. What the _hell_ is so funny? I want to know! 

Once we get outside the classroom, Kaltz grabs both my arm and Aoba’s and starts walking, briskly dragging us behind him, and I have to practically run to keep up with his pace. When I turn to look at Aoba, he has a crazy grin plastered on his face. What the hell?!

“I teach because I enjoy passing knowledge on to the next generation. I won’t have my precious class time taken up by your nonsense,” Kaltz grumbles. 

My body is shaking—I’m scared out of my wits—and I realize we are being taken to the headmaster’s office. Outside the door are several chairs, and I’m pressed into one, wincing, since it still hurts so much to sit.

“Sit here and wait,” Kaltz growls. He knocks on the door and enters. He closes the door behind him.

“Huh, you’re pretty scared, aren’t you?” Aoba says, looking at me, that wide grin still on his face.

I’m appalled. How can he be so carefree? I’m angry with his attitude, plus—was it really _his_ fault that I was punished earlier? Yes, once I was talking to Rai, asking him to stop messing with my tail—but I didn’t pass _any_ notes! 

“That was impressive,” Aoba continues. “You'd better believe our _entire_ class has _unbelievable_ hard-ons right now—and everyone will go home tonight, jerking off to that scene—Konoe being spanked in front of the class! Seeing you up there like that, struggling to ‘maintain the position’—even _I_ was impressed. You were pretty damned sexy. And you cried! You actually _cried_. Was that for real? Jeez. You really should _thank_ me, Konoe.” 

“Wh-what?” My voice comes out as almost a gasping sound. I rub my ears, thinking I must have misheard his words. What is he talking about?

“Oh yeah, it was _hot_. You have the _perfect_ ass for spanking. Everyone in the entire class has wanted to see it since the first day of school, and now, their dreams have come true! I think Kaltz-Sensei has ever only used corporal punishment on _one_ other student, _ever_! The only thing better would be is if you’d gotten it _naked_ —which is probably what comes _next_ , you know. And  _I_ may be the only one to witness that scene, and I’ll probably get it, too. But _totally_ worth the price if I get to watch you! That was so incredibly  _hot_! I wonder what he will use? The paddle? The birch? A belt? Gods, I can’t wait.”

To my shock and horror, I see the blue-haired cat stroking himself over his trousers—and indeed, he is hard.

“That’s disgusting,” I say, looking away to hide my blush. Is he kidding? He’s got to be kidding.

“Wait—you’re acting as though you’ve never been spanked before! Could it be your father never raised a hand to you?” Aoba is out of his chair now, trying to make eye contact with me. “Oh, my gods, that’s even hotter! Was that your _first_ time?”

I can’t help myself. My fur fluffs up and I growl at the blue cat. Why is he teasing me? He _liked_ the fact that I was crying in front of the class?! I _refuse_ to be a source of amusement for him!

“Fuck you,” I hiss angrily. 

“And your very first time—you provided jerk off material to the _entire_ class! You’re going to become the stuff of _legends_ , you know? You should be _proud_ of yourself!” He's hovering over me, filled with joy. What the hell is wrong with this cat?

“Stop it! Shut up!” I growl again. “Get the fuck away from me!”

“Aww, you _poor_ little kitten—and your _poor_ little virgin ass! I can’t _wait_ for what’s coming next—it’s totally _worth_ getting in trouble if I can see _you_ punished, too!”

“Fuck you!” I nearly shout—just as the door opens and Kaltz comes back out. 

“Boys!” Kaltz yells. My ears flatten in fear, and my fur fluffs out in surprise. His timing could _not_ have been worse—he _heard_ me cursing, he _heard_ me growling and hissing, he sees my fangs bared and claws drawn, though Aoba is out of his chair and in my face. “I don’t know _what_  the hell is going on between you two, but you are _both_ in for a serious attitude adjustment! Don't show your faces in my classroom again until you are finished here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai and Konoe show up an hour late to class, and that annoys Aoba, who is obsessing about the new Sanga. He is jealous--because Konoe has Rai's attention--but he also has somewhat of a crush on Konoe as well, and isn't sure how to handle it. Most of his other boyfriends are quite a bit different, and he's never really had to work at attracting someone's attention before, so he is trying to come up with some ideas.
> 
> In class, Rai is messing with Konoe's tail. And Konoe is already slightly aroused from the morning's activities, so he is sensitive and a little irritable. He snaps at Rai, but Kaltz, the instructor, hears him. Konoe is terribly embarrassed for interrupting class, of course, and apologizes.
> 
> While struggling to ignore Rai and take notes, a folded piece of paper lands on Konoe's desk. It's a note from Tokino, asking for details about his relationship between him and Rai. But there's no way Konoe is going to pass notes in class. He just got in trouble, after all. Rai murmurs at him, teasing him for passing notes, and Konoe says he isn't--and Kaltz hears him talking again.
> 
> Apparently, his voice carries really well. Kaltz says, I know you're new, but I'm not warning you again. Don't interrupt my precious class time. Konoe feels awful about it, and embarrassed, because, well, he's Konoe.
> 
> Of course, Kaltz keeps his eye on Konoe, and while he's watching, Aoba takes the chance to throw a note onto Konoe's desk, and he times it perfectly. So Kaltz sees the note, and that it's on Konoe's desk. He doesn't even have a chance to read it. Kaltz comes over and reads it, and gets angry, telling him to come up to the front of the class.
> 
> Konoe is really nervous, and even more embarrassed for being called out a third time and also having to stand up in front of everyone. This is Sisa, so, of course, Kaltz tells him to assume the position, and he gives Konoe ten smacks with a ruler--in front of the class. Konoe has never been spanked--ever--and certainly does not expect it to hurt as much as it does. He ends up in tears, sitting down terribly humiliated.
> 
> As soon as he pulls himself back together--another note flies onto his desk, and Kaltz flies off the handle. (Thanks, Aoba.) But this time, Rai pipes up and says, "Wait, that isn't his note--he can't help it if people are throwing notes onto his desk."
> 
> So Kaltz asks, "Whose is it?"
> 
> Of course, no one fesses up, and Konoe think it might be Aoba's, but even if he knew for sure, he wouldn't want to get another cat in trouble. But Asato speaks up, having no qualms about telling on Aoba. And Kaltz drags them both to the headmaster's office, where he makes the boys wait for a few minutes. Aoba is grinning the entire way behind Kaltz's back, much to Konoe's surprise and anger.
> 
> While they are waiting, Aoba starts telling him how sexy Konoe looked, how the entire class will be fantasizing about him later, and that Konoe should really be thanking him. And that it's totally worth it to get in trouble, because they will probably get a worse punishment now, but at least Aoba will get to see it personally. Konoe is PISSED. He tells Aoba to fuck off, get away from him, starts growling and hissing.
> 
> And just then--of course--Kaltz comes back out of the office--in time to hear Konoe swearing, with his fur fluffed out, claws drawn, and fangs bared. Kaltz gets even more angry, telling them not to show their faces in his class again until their attitudes have been properly adjusted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't wait to post the update. I apologize to those of you who were expecting something, well, dirtier in this chapter, but I had a specific reason for adding the classroom incident, which should become clear now.
> 
> Konoe and Aoba are sent to the headmaster, who comes up with a rather clever solution for them to resolve their differences.
> 
> Trigger warning: there is a reference to Konoe's punishment in this chapter, and also, references to a second punishment (not Konoe's). Also, some non-con touching and kissing.

From inside the door, I hear a deep, rich voice.

“Seragaki, it’s you again? Haven’t you learned your lesson yet, or do you just enjoy my face so much you can’t keep away? Take a seat and I’ll deal with you later. New student—Konoe, is it? I’m the headmaster, Razel. Get in here and shut the door behind you.”

My stomach is upset with fright, my fur is still fluffy, as I walk into the headmaster’s office alone. Just the sharp, calm tone of his voice alone frightens me. Just before I close the door behind me, I hear two sets of footsteps running down the hall—approaching quickly.

Glancing up, I see Rai, pulling an exhausted Tokino by his arm. I’m shocked to see them here. He gives Aoba an obvious glare and waltzes into the headmaster’s office to stand beside me.

“What’s this now?” 

The headmaster spins around in his chair, and his appearance surprises me. He looks more handsome than I expected, but he is _not_ a cat. He has long, bright red hair, stunningly clear blue eyes, and a pair of black horns curving up from his head. His ears are odd—pointed and small, protruding from either side of his head. But he isn’t bad to look at. He looks regal, and it’s impossible to tell his age. He rests his elbows on the desk and puts his head in his hands, looking at the three of us, sighing in exasperation. 

“Well, take a seat, then, all of you.” I sit down gingerly on the couch, wincing slightly, and Razel smiles slightly. “Konoe—you’re Shui’s son, right?” he addresses me. “You do realize Kaltz hasn’t used corporal punishment in over two years. You must have done something to really irritate him.”

I lower my ears and eyes shamefully, looking at my feet.

“But Razel-san, it wasn’t _him_ ,” Rai interrupts boldly. I look up at the sound of his voice—I can’t help it. He doesn’t sound at all intimidated, either. 

“Is _that_ why you barged in here? To defend him?” Razel asks. He remains that perfect composure.

“Kaltz-Sensei was mistaken. Perhaps the first time, Konoe _was_ speaking during class. But he was speaking quietly. He just recently awoke as a Sanga, as I'm sure you've heard, and his voice carries well,” Rai goes on, keeping his own voice steady. “Truthfully, _I_ was distracting him in class, and he asked me to stop teasing him when Kaltz first called him out for talking out of turn. Our instructor seems particularly attuned to the sound of his voice.”

“Hmm. But he didn’t punish you after the _first_ offense, did he?” Razel looks at me.

“Uh, no,” I say, and Razel tips his face toward me, his blue eyes capturing mine. His tail—long, smooth and hairless—twitches restlessly behind his seat. It does not move like a cat’s tail. It reminds me of a snake, and I suppress the urge to shudder. 

“The second warning was _my_ fault,” Tokino admits quickly, keeping his face lowered. “I threw a note onto Konoe’s desk. It was _my_ note, and Konoe didn’t write anything or pass it back. It was wrong—and I really didn’t think he would get in trouble.”

“I see. And the third? The incident that pushed your instructor over the edge?” 

“It was Aoba,” both Rai and Tokino say, simultaneously. Rai continues, “Even after his punishment, it was obvious Konoe was contrite. He didn’t complain, he didn’t blame any of us. Yet Seragaki found it necessary to throw _another_ note onto his desk, as though he was purposely trying to start trouble.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Razel says, keeping his eyes on me. In all honesty, I’m relieved these two are here with me. The headmaster’s presence feels heavy and dark. He frightens me. He could probably rule the school with this quiet terror alone. “Seragaki has been in here more than once in the past year. Although I have to admit… you don’t seem his usual type.” 

“That’s not it at all!” I say, much more forcefully than I intend. I calm my voice immediately. “I think he dislikes me or resents me, but I’m not sure why.”

“I see. Could it be he envies you?”

“Why would he?” What on earth do I have that he could envy?

“Sisa to Konoe,” Tokino breathes quietly, his head in his hands. “Jeez. Wake _up_!”

“What?” I ask. I still don’t understand. “You think he wants to be a Sanga?”

“I think he wants your _boyfriend_ ,” Tokino says. My fur fluffs out in surprise at Tokino’s words, and I am afraid to look up. I do not want to discuss my love life in here.

Razel chuckles slightly. “So _that’s_ the real reason you’re here,” he says, looking directly at Rai.

“No, I’m here because it was the right thing to do,” Rai says firmly, returning the headmaster’s gaze boldly.

“I see,” Razel murmurs, rubbing his chin. “That could be it—or he simply may dislike not being the center of attention. Tokino and Rai—why are you only now speaking up?”

“Excuse me?” Tokino asks nervously, a flush coming over his face.

“Why didn’t you mention these things to Kaltz-Sensei before? He’s usually quite a reasonable person, and I’m sure if you’d told him about the notes and Konoe’s talking—even leaving Seragaki out if it—he would have listened to you.”

“Er,” Rai looks slightly uncomfortable. “Well, the whole thing happened so fast.”

“Yeah,” Tokino doesn’t look up. “I was completely taken by surprise, and Kaltz-Sensei didn’t even sound angry or upset. I mean, he _did_ say the second warning would be Konoe’s last, but I thought he’d be asked to leave the class. I never thought he’d, um, he’d...” Tokino swallows thickly, not finishing his sentence.

I can’t help myself. I’m watching Rai and Tokino carefully. Why _didn’t_ they speak up at the time? 

Tokino briefly meets my gaze, and his face is flushed. He’s obviously embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry, Konoe. I should have said something at the time. Honestly, I didn’t want to bring attention to myself or get into trouble myself. I never thought he’d um, _punish_ you in front of the entire class.”

Tokino seems to be awfully careful about choosing his words, I notice.

“I apologize, also,” Rai says, pulling my gaze away from Tokino. He also looks oddly contrite. “I was only teasing you—it wasn’t different from what I’d been doing yesterday and the days before, so I was too was awfully surprised. I never thought he’d, er, make an example of you like that.” 

I feel tears burning the corners of my eyes. I look away for a moment, but my feelings are hurt. 

“You know, there may be something more to it than that,” Razel says quietly. “I hear something in your voice, little one. It’s quite enchanting and distracting, perhaps a quality of that your voice has a newly awakened Sanga. I wonder if Kaltz was himself distracted by your vocalizations in class.”

“Distracted?” I ask. That sounds odd to me. 

Sighing heavily, he continues, “At any rate, it sounds like you may have suffered unjustly, but understand, I don’t think Kaltz _meant_ to humiliate you. He was actually _angry_ when he came to my office, and I can’t remember seeing him anything other than depressed for the past two years. You two did the right thing, coming forward. For now, get yourselves back to class. Konoe, wait for me outside. Let me talk to Seragaki alone, and then we will discuss the issue together.”

“Yes, sir,” I say. I’m terribly anxious. Rai guides me out of the door, and Razel calls Aoba in next, who is still grinning from ear to ear. Even in front of Tokino, Rai puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me in close for a hug. I can hear him sniffing the base of my ears.

“Has he had that obnoxious expression on his face the entire time?” Rai murmurs.

“That shit-eating grin?” I ask, unable to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

“Look, I’m _really_ sorry,” Rai says suddenly. He glances at Tokino and nods his chin, and Tokino takes his leave.

“Tokino!” I call after him, and he turns around. “Thank you—for saying something.”

“No—I should have said something earlier. I-I just was so shocked by everything—I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” I say, feeling a blush creep into my ears. It hits me again—the reality of my standing there, in front of the class—in front of _everyone_ —the sound of the ruler still burning hotly in my ears. Shit. Tokino saw what happened, too. His expression is different now. He’s looking at me differently than he did before. I feel so ashamed, and I look away.

“I’ll be right there,” Rai says to Tokino. “Give me a minute.”

Tokino disappears down the hallway and around the corner.

“I should have left your tail alone. I know your voice carries well—I thought you were aware of it, too—but it’s even more obvious now you’ve been singing more frequently. It never occurred to me that Kaltz-Sensei would put his hands on you. I’m sorry. I was so surprised—I just froze.”

I look down. I’m not angry with him. Not really. My ass is still sore, my pride is hurt, and I’m terribly embarrassed. I’m also afraid I will _never_ be able to live this down. But I’m not angry. I have _got_ to figure out a way to work things out with Aoba because I don’t want to do this again. I can’t keep doing this! 

“And then—when it happened—Konoe—I-I…” his voice trails off for a moment. It's quite uncharacteristic of him.

“What?” I ask. I look up at his face, and I’m shocked by his expression. Rai’s cheeks are flushed a slight pink color. Is he _blushing_? What the hell? “Are you blushing?” Even the base of his ears is just a _tiny_ bit pink. It’s actually quite adorable.

I reach up and touch his ears. They are very warm, and very soft, beneath my fingers. I feel his body relax when I touch him—I hadn’t realized, but he has been stiff and tense, just standing next to me.

“I should have said something _then_ —in class—I should have said something or done something to protect you. And I didn’t. I’m sorry. I couldn’t—I froze—because I think part of me… wanted to see what was going to happen.” The words are spoken softly, almost like he is embarrassed.

My hands freeze. His words feel like a bucket of ice water poured down my neck. What does he mean?

“What did you say?” My voice takes on a slight edge.

“I’m being honest with you, and I’m ashamed of myself.” Rai grabs both of my hands and looks at my face pressingly. “I wanted to see what would happen. I couldn’t believe he—Kaltz-Sensei—would resort to… that sort of thing… for punishment. I should have stopped it, but I froze and I couldn’t look away. I _wanted_ to see it.”

My heart thumps loudly in my ears. I think that is _rage_  I feel boiling in the pit of my stomach.

“You _wanted_ to see me _humiliated_ —in front of the _entire_ class?” My voice doesn't sound angry—in fact, it sounds as if I’m close to tears. I feel utterly betrayed!

“N-no, wait,” he stammers. “Konoe, that’s not it, and I feel so _guilty_ for even having these feelings. It’s just that your face—that blushing, embarrassed face of yours—and your voice—gods—you were pleading and begging in class—and—” 

“What the _hell_? What would you have done if our roles were _reversed_?! How would _you_ feel if I confessed to wanting to see _you_ in such an embarrassing, vulnerable position?!” I can barely hide the fury from my voice, but tears are still burning my eyes.

Rai suddenly drops to the floor on his knees in front of me.

“ _Forgive_ me. Please. But do you want to? I mean, see me vulnerable? Doesn’t the very _idea_ turn you on? If you’re being completely honest with yourself?”

“N-no!” I deny his words violently—but then, the actual image of it appears in my head: it's a vivid fantasy—Rai being the one pulled up in front of the class—that gorgeous ass being punished harshly by a ruler—what sounds would he make? What would he do? How would he look? And my body starts to feel extraordinarily and weirdly hot.

“Really?” His voice is low, almost whispering. “It doesn’t turn you on, not even a _little_ bit?”

“Uh...” I stammer, and I blush, and he glances at my face, my ears, my chest—watching the pink color flood through my body. He knows I’m not being honest. He drops his voice even lower.

“Listen. Do you _want_ to see me spanked? Do you want to _spank_  me? I’d let you! I’d take you back to my apartment right now if that’s what you wanted.”

What the flying fuck?! It’s so _dirty_! It's making me feel so uncomfortable. Is he really talking about this _here_? I try to look away, but I’m unable to. When I look down at his face, now lower than mine since he is kneeling before me, his ears—gods, they are so cute this color—and his cheeks are still blushing, just a little. And what are these _words_  coming out of his mouth?

“After class today—if you want—I’ll make it up to you. I _promise_ —I will make it up to you.” 

“Make it up to me?” My voice quivers—and it’s not anger or fear that makes me sound this way. It’s most definitely  _desire_. 

“You can do _whatever_ you want to me. _Wherever_ you want. Restrain me, if you like, or just ask me to keep still. I’ll do whatever you wish. Because that—what I saw in class, what came out of your mouth—gods—Konoe—” he looks away again like he can’t maintain eye contact.

“What?” I'm feeling anxious now.

I feel his hand brushing my ass, so very softly—right where my thighs and ass meet—the place it hurt so much when the ruler connected so loudly with my body—and blood rushes into my ears. But his touch is so gentle and sexy that it takes my breath away. I feel a painful pull in my stomach—I’m terribly aroused—and I have been for some time now. 

“That was one of the _sexiest_ things I’ve ever seen or heard. I feel privileged to have witnessed it. I’m pissed as _hell_ that the entire class got to experience it, too—because I know _everyone_ (including every single one of that blue-haired brat’s boyfriends) will be fantasizing about _you_ tonight. You may have hated it, and I’m _so_ sorry it hurt—but you were still so damned _sexy_. I’m _proud_ to call you mine.”

He leaps to his feet suddenly, violently pressing his lips against mine—taking me by complete surprise. I can feel his heart pounding through his shirt—is he really _that_ excited? I feel like I should be angry—but his response is sweeping me off my feet! I don’t know what to do, and so I simply return his kiss. His hands drop lower and lower on my body, one grasping the base of my tail firmly, pulling me against him—and shit—he is totally and painfully erect, easily as hard as he was this morning—while the other hand brushes over the fabric of my trousers—gently and tenderly, as though to soothe me.

But all of this reminds me of what _just_ happened, and I don’t _want_ to think about it. I’m so confused, and his touch distracts me, making me forget that I’m supposed to be angry. 

When he finally pulls away from the kiss, his lips are slightly swollen—they are full and pink—and they match his cheeks and ears. My heart swells in my chest, and several tears leak down my cheeks. I don’t know what to do!

“I’m so sorry,” Rai whispers, kissing my cheeks, kissing away my tears. “Please, let me make it up to you. I didn’t speak up in time. I was… utterly spellbound by you. That’s never happened to me before, Konoe. It’s not an excuse—I have _no_ excuse—but put yourself in my position! What would you have done?”

“I’d have spoken up for you!”

“But _would_ you? You don’t talk back to adults or those you perceive to be in positions of authority,” Rai points out, meeting my gaze boldly. “And did you _know_ what was going to happen? I didn’t. I had _no_ idea. I was completely taken off guard. I have never seen Kaltz-Sensei lose it before—he deals with that stupid Kiran cat on a regular basis, and he’s _never_ raised a hand to him! I am not blaming you, but I wonder if there’s something about your voice that provoked him. Didn’t you notice Razel looking at you strangely, too, especially after you spoke?”

I _did_ notice Razel watching me, in fact. It made me very uncomfortable. 

“Perhaps your voice has the power to enchant demons, and they _know_ it.”

“Demons?” Wait just a minute. “Did you say demons??”

“Don’t tell me you’ve just realized. Jeez, Konoe, he has _horns_ on his head.”

“But _Kaltz_ -Sensei? He looks just like a cat!” I protest, my body shivering slightly.

“He disguises his horns when he teaches, finding it a distraction to his students. He used to be a cat, before he was a demon, I believe,” Rai answers. “At least, that’s what the old man told me. There are at least four demons who teach here. And we also have a powerful magician, whose job it is to keep them under control.” 

Demons? Magicians? What the _hell_ kind of school is this?

“You are getting off subject.” I look at Rai again, and his blush has faded. I’m a little disappointed.

“I _will_ make it up to you,” he murmurs directly into my ear, pulling the tip into his mouth—as well as a sigh from between my lips—and right _then_ , the door opens, and Aoba peeks his face out. He isn’t wearing that sneer anymore.

“This is a _great_ place to be making out,” he hisses.

I jump away from Rai, and Rai grins. He waves lightly and wanders back to class.

“Your presence has been requested,” Aoba says coldly.

“Both of you, sit down,” Razel says, keeping his voice clipped and short. I take a seat—and it’s easier for me to sit now, thankfully. I look at Aoba who is wincing audibly as he sits down, sitting on the very edge of his chair.

Oh, my gods. What the hell happened in here? While I was out in the hallway… kissing Rai... he was being _punished_? My face flushes slightly. I feel terrible. 

“The two of you are in the same class for the remainder of the year, and you will _have_ to learn to work together, regardless of your differences. It’s not a natural thing, I realize, for cats to cooperate and work together, but at this school, I will _make_ it happen. Konoe, ask Aoba about the consequences of not following my orders.” 

I glance over at Aoba again. His eyes look red, too. Are the doors soundproof, I wonder? I shiver violently, truly afraid of Razel now.

“So, I’ve come up with the perfect solution. Often, a difference of opinion is easily worked out when you share a common goal. In three weeks, the school will celebrate its annual cultural festival. This year, your class is performing a play. Isn’t that true, Seragaki?”

“Yes, sir,” Aoba says, his voice low and miserable.

“Don’t say it like that! This is a _learning_ opportunity for you both. I want the lead roles assigned to the two of you.” 

“What??” Both Aoba and I say in unison. This is going to be torture. Isn’t there some other way I could get out of this? A paddling, perhaps? I’d choose _that_ over this kind of extended suffering! _Three weeks_ of working with him? Shit.

Aoba’s face changes slightly, and he starts to cheer up.

“Razel-San, this is a _great_ idea. I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to get to know Konoe a little better. We will be _great_ friends by the end of the cultural festival, I can feel it.” I look at him sideways, wondering what the hell he is scheming.

“A _play_? I don’t know the first thing about acting!” I protest. “I’m not very good about being in front of others, to begin with, and being on a stage…”

“Konoe, kitten,” Razel almost purrs. “Your words indicate you think I am giving you a _choice_. You are sadly mistaken. First, _you_ are Shui’s son, aren’t you? He is a world-famous performer. He can give you additional lessons if needed. Second, every student who graduates from my school leaves with a certain level of confidence, and this is _exactly_ what you need to get that boost of self-esteem.”

“But—isn’t there another way?” I plead. “I would do _anything_ else—a suspension from school, clean-up duty for a month, a paddling, _anything_!” Razels chuckles lightly at my suggestions.

“If it will make you feel better, I _will_ offer you a choice,” Razel says, standing up from behind his desk and approaching me. 

“Thank you, sir,” I say, gratefully. I am _positive_ I cannot work with the blue-haired cat. I just can’t! I’m relieved to have another option available. 

“The first option is to do the play, performing the lead role to the best of your ability, as I’ve instructed.” 

“Okay,” I say, waiting patiently. My chin is touched gently, and Razel tips my face up, so I am staring directly into those bright blue eyes of his. I am more than a little intimidated when he captures my gaze, glaring down at me, and I find my boldness starting to slip away. 

“The second option is to suffer a bare-bottomed paddling, like the one Aoba just experienced, on a _daily_ basis, here in my office, until you _decide_ to comply with the first option.”

“E-excuse me?” I falter. That’s not a choice! What the fuck?!

“You heard me loud and clear. And mind, I wouldn’t _object_ if you chose the second option. It can get awfully lonely in here at a school with the discipline so strictly enforced. I’d enjoy a change in my routine, and I would _love_ the company of this lithe little body of yours.” Razel strokes my ears lightly as he speaks to me. Fear shudders through my body.

“Th-that’s hardly a ch-choice,” I sputter.

“It’s very _much_ a choice. There’s the _easy_ way—which is to comply with my demand—and the _hard_ way, which is to comply _after_ I beat you into submission.” Razel pulls me up to stand. I feel a hand slide down my back, stroking my tail before cupping my sore ass firmly. I shiver with revulsion and swallow back the bile rising in my throat. “I won’t leave any permanent damage, although, changing and showering for physical education might be embarrassing for a while. Plus, your boyfriend might object to seeing this lovely shape covered in bruises and welts. Although, who knows? He might actually _enjoy_ it.”

He smiles in an overly friendly way, which makes my fur puff up defensively.

“Ah—now when you do _that_ , it makes me want to withdraw option number one altogether.” He gives me a softer smile, and I tremble fearfully.

“Uh, um, n-no, _please_ —no,” I beg. “Please—I will do whatever you say. I will do my best and work with, um, Aoba.”

“Konoe, if I suspect that you have _not_ put in your best effort into this play when I see the performance, you will find yourself back here in my office for some private one-on-one time with me. You will be keeping me some extended company from that point forward. Do I make myself clear?”

“I-I will d-do m-my very b-best, sir,” I stutter, my entire body shaking fearfully. This demon _terrifies_ me! How and why is a _demon_  at a _school_? How did he get a job teaching _students_ —and how is he the headmaster??

“What play will we be performing?” Aoba asks, still smiling broadly.

“Sleeping Beauty,” Razel states.

“Wh-what?” I ask. I’m stunned. A fairytale? One of the lead parts is a female! This could not get any worse! I can see how this is going to go already!

“Usually, the female roles go to me, because of my hair and my height—but in this case, you are even more petite than me. Plus, if you’re not very confident in your acting abilities, perhaps Aurora’s role would be better for you since she sleeps much of the time,” Aoba suggests helpfully.

I cast a glare in his direction.

“What about the costume? Will I have to wear a dress?” I already sound resigned.

“Of course. And you’ll have to dance. You can dance, can’t you?” I can’t, but I’m not going to admit that right now. I’m still trying to figure out how the hell I’m going to live down acting as Aurora in a pink dress!

“Ah… well, isn’t it okay if the prince is just a _little_ shorter than the princess?” I suggest.

“Konoe.” My name is spoken in a low, rumbling voice that makes my fur bristle in fear. “I recommend you go along with what Seragaki is suggesting. He hasn’t performed in a play so far that _hasn’t_ been a wild success. He knows his stuff. Also, I will be stopping by rehearsals to see how it’s going. If I see that _either_  one of you isn’t putting in the maximum effort—in the play and in getting along—I will _not_ hesitate to use option two. _Right then and there._ I don’t give a damn who else might be watching.”

Aoba’s face blanches slightly with his words. What exactly was his punishment today, I wonder? Did he really get a bare-bottomed paddling? Jeez. I had no idea this school was so violent! I shiver in fear.

“Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Again, the answer comes in unison.

“You are good kittens,” Razel runs his hand through the fur on my ears and ruffles Aoba’s hair. “You have it in you to improve, Seragaki. Stop causing trouble for Konoe and Kaltz-Sensei. Neither one of them needs it. And mind, I don’t _prefer_ to use physical encouragement unless it’s absolutely necessary. You _know_ this, Aoba. Back to class with the both of you.”

Once Razel’s office door closes behind us, Aoba breathes a sigh of relief, and he rubs his ass, wincing.

I look over at him.

“What did he do to you?”

“The paddle. On bare skin. Just like he said.” Then he grins at me. “But aren’t you _excited_? I got us to work _together_ , Konoe! We can work out our differences—along with dancing and kissing. I cannot wait to start rehearsing with you!”

He is super fast on his feet—and he is suddenly right in front of me, making my fur fluff out fully again.

“This is so cute—when you get all puffy like this—gods, it’s so adorable. Plus, I bet you’re more than a little pissed at your boyfriend about now—he was too busy ogling that perfect ass of yours to open his mouth and stop the instructor from beating the shit out of you. Not that I blame him. I wouldn't have said anything either.”

Aoba runs his hands through the fur on my ears, and I growl lowly. 

“Now, now, Razel could come out anytime, and he’d whip you good for growling at me, you know. And damn, it hurts a _hell_ of a lot more than a ruler over trousers. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” His voice is low and seductive.

“Fuck you,” I murmur. “Did you do this on _purpose_? Did you set yourself up for a paddling on purpose, just to get me involved in this fucking play?”

“If I did, I’d be _awfully_ clever, wouldn’t I?” Aoba smiles and runs his hands through my hair, and I shiver with what I hope is revulsion. “Since you’re mad at the silver giant, why not get some early practice with me? We can start rehearsals early. The kiss is the most important part of the play. I'm sure Rai will understand...”

He quickly lowers his face to kiss me, and I bite his lip.

“Ouch!” He smiles at me slowly. “Hasn’t it occurred to you that some people _like_ a little pain mixed in with their pleasure, Konoe?”

I find his words utterly shocking, and my fur fluffs up again in surprise—but that just makes him kiss me again—violently pulling me in close to his body, grabbing my sore ass firmly—pinching my sit spot—and he saw _exactly_ where I was hit with that ruler. 

A pained groan leaks from my mouth, as I fight to get away from him, but he easily overpowers me. I’m left struggling against him, pushing against his chest, trying to slip out of his arms—when the headmaster’s door opens _again_. Fuck!

“Students!” Razel says, his voice low but sharp. 

It scares the shit out of both of us, and Aoba releases me in a hurry. To my dismay, I see his lip is bleeding. _Fuck._ There's no question who did that.

“While I’m _thrilled_ to see you’re eager to get started on rehearsals so soon, I’d caution you to find the proper time and place. Additionally, Seragaki,” Razel says, grabbing Aoba by the collar. “If I catch you touching Konoe in a non-consensual manner again, there will be a repeat of this morning’s punishment, only worse. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Aoba replies, eyes lowered and subdued.

“To be clear, consensual does _not_ mean ‘he was asking for it,’ unless he actually and specifically asked for it, using his _words_. That is how we do consent at this school. Is that understood? If you aren't sure you understand me, please step back into my office.”

I am staring at Aoba, and to my shock, it looks like his feet are about to wander right back into Razel’s office.

I stop him—putting my arm on him.

“Stop this,” I beg. “Please, don’t do this. Isn’t this enough?” Glancing up frantically at Razel, I open my mouth. “Razel-San, please—we will work together and do as you asked. I promise. Come, let’s go back to class.”

I pull on Aoba’s arm and drag him down the hall, away from that horrible demon. My heart feels lighter and lighter the further I am from his office. Why would Aoba even _consider_ going back in there? What was he thinking?

“What was that about?” Aoba asks, peering at my face as we walk back to class.

“Nothing,” I say.

“It wasn’t nothing,” Aoba says. “Why did you stop me? Isn’t the idea of Razel beating the shit out of me at least a _little_ attractive to you? Don’t you think I _deserve_ it?”

“That demon _terrifies_ me!” I say, stopping right where I am. “What were you even _thinking_? You can’t win in that situation! What did you think was going to happen?!”

“Naturally, I thought I’d go back into his office. He’d tell me to lower my pants and underwear and assume the position. I’d brace myself against his desk, and he’d either strap me or birch me till I couldn't stand.”

I shiver at the sound of his words. They sound so… matter of fact, like it’s the natural course of things.

“Why would you _do_ that? Don’t you have any sense of self-preservation?”

“Of course I do. Sometimes I just need a little pain to make me feel _something_ , you know? Remind me that I’m still a living being.” The timbre of his voice stays so steady when he says these words. It’s so sad it brings tears to my eyes.

“What is the _matter_ with you?!” I hiss. “Of _course_ you’re alive. Don’t you have boyfriends who pay attention to you, love you, and make you feel _good_? Isn’t that something?”

Aoba looks at me, a confused expression on his face.  
  
“Are you pitying me? Don’t you _dare_ feel pity for me!”

“N-no,” I say, trying to backtrack. “I’m just saying there’s more to life than pain and destruction. Maybe you need to rely on them a little more—or get closer to one of them, share more of yourself with them.”

Aoba looks awfully confused.

“Your words make it sound like you give a shit. In fact, your actions back there _almost_ made it look like you gave a fuck about what happens to me.”

“I just don’t like to see anyone self-destruct for no reason,” I say quietly. “Come on, we’re already conspicuously late for class.”

Aoba looks at me and smiles—and it’s the first genuine smile I’ve seen from him—at least, I _know_ this is a genuine smile. Surprising myself, I return it, and we return to class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai's POV: Konoe comes back to class, limping slightly, and Rai can't seem to get himself under control when all the other students are staring at his Sanga. He finds himself growling under his breath and baring fangs, and Kaltz asks if he needs a minute. Rai excuses himself, pulling Konoe along with him.
> 
> He asks Konoe what happened with Razel, and Konoe explains about the play. At first, Rai thinks it's no big deal, then realizes that Aoba will get to kiss his Sanga, and starts freaking out. He is rather beside himself then.
> 
> Bardo's POV: He's giving the health lecture, where he talks about Safe/Sane/Consensual as well as the Ribika mating cycle. Students ask embarrassing questions. He notices a strange reaction from Konoe when he mentions consent, so he keeps him after class to ask him about it.

**Rai:**

Konoe is still limping when he finally returns to class. I wonder what the outcome of the meeting with Razel was. Razel-Sensei is fair but stern, and he is pretty creative. I’ll have to talk to Konoe after class. 

The kitten is obviously still terribly embarrassed, though he seems to be on much better terms with the blue-haired brat. I’m pretty pissed with Aoba, still, and I’m a little worried that he’s going to be starting more shit. I’m not sure what his motivations are. I may have to pull him aside and talk to him, see exactly what is going on and what I can do to fix this problem.

When Konoe sits down, he sits gingerly, and _that_ —jeez—that makes a shocking burst of heat rush through my body. When I look around the class, every eye is on him when he walks in and sits down. Everyone else is thinking about what we saw earlier, too.

Gods, he’s got a great ass. 

It pisses me the fuck off that everyone got to see that! 

I hear a deep growl, and it takes a minute to realize it’s coming from _me_. Shit. I need to knock it off and get myself under control. 

Kaltz-Sensei is looking over in my direction, and Konoe is bristling his fur in discomfort, terribly afraid of being blamed for something else again since I’m sitting right behind him.

“Excuse me, Kaltz-Sensei,” I say immediately, unable to withdraw my fangs.

“Is everything all right, Rai?” Kaltz asks.

“It is. Pardon me. I’m just feeling… oddly protective. I apologize.” Those oversized caramel-tipped ears tilt back toward the sound of my voice, slightly bristled. I want to lick them in a _bad_ way.

“Understandable. Do you need to be excused?”

“May I?” I ask. 

“Please. Return when you’ve got yourself under control.”

“Thank you,” I say. I stand up from my seat and grab my bag, Konoe’s bag, and Konoe’s arm in an iron grip, a small gasp coming out of the kitten as I pull him up from his chair. I don’t give him a chance to protest. I just start walking, dragging him behind me. 

We’ve got to deal with this sooner rather than later, I guess.

He is chasing after me, befuddled and confused, and I keep walking down the hall until we reach outside. There’s a bench outside that will provide us with a little privacy. I sit down there, setting our bags down, and then I release his arm.

I may have been holding on too tightly when I see his face—he is shocked—and he is looking at me with a pained expression. 

“What are you doing?” He is rubbing his arm where I grabbed it.

“Have a seat,” I suggest, patting the bench next to me. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

He sits down, gingerly, and immediately, I start grooming his ears rather roughly, and he starts making those strange noises that get my heart rate racing. Gods—he’s so sexy. Honestly, I want to groom his tail and his ass—I want to see if there are marks left from that ruler. But I can’t do that here. I restrain myself. 

“What happened? What did Razel say? What was the punishment?” I ask, his ears in my mouth.

“Uwah—I c-can’t ex-exactly t-tell you l-like th-this,” he stammers. So cute. Gods. I can’t help myself. 

To my dismay, the old man happens to be walking by at this moment, and he sees what we’re doing.

“Oy, Rai—don’t you have class? What are you two doing out here?” 

“Um,” I say, with Konoe’s ear still in my mouth. His ear is suddenly very warm like he’s got a fever or something. Is he blushing? Gods— _adorable_! Shit. 

“You two are still a little early for this. You’d better be present for the health lecture. Just—get your shit together and get back to class.” Bardo keeps walking. “I’ll be in your class the next period, so hurry it up.”

I slow down a little, but I really can’t help myself. 

“Um—a play.” Those strange words come out in that beautiful voice. They don’t make any sense to me, however. 

“What play?” I ask. 

“For the cultural festival.” Konoe manages to pull his ears away from me for a moment to look up at my face. “Razel says our class is doing a play?”

“Oh, yeah, I heard that at the beginning of the year.”

“He wants Aoba and me to play the lead roles.” Konoe looks absolutely miserable. 

“Konoe, that doesn’t sound so bad,” I say.

“Rai—the play is Sleeping Beauty!”

“Aww, cute,” I say. And then I stop for a moment. _Wait a second_. “You’re playing the _princess_?” _Shit_. 

“I don’t know how to dance. I’ve never acted. I’ve never performed in front of anyone. I don’t like Aoba. And he apparently knows how to act.” Konoe looks up at me again, face full of concern.

I stare down at Konoe. That’s _not_ what I’m worried about. I’m not worried about the _dancing_. Not at _all_. What the _hell_?

“I’d rather have a paddling than do this play. But Razel wouldn’t give me a choice. Well, he _did_ give me a choice. He said I could visit his office daily for a paddling until I decided to do the play, _or_ I could just do the play. That was my choice. So…” 

“My gods.” I don’t know what else to say. I know Aoba chose that play, expecting to perform Aurora, as he always does the female roles. And now, _he_ gets to be the prince. What the fucking _hell_?

“Also, apparently Razel will be checking on our progress. If he doesn’t think we are putting in our full effort, he will take action and punish us right then and there, regardless of who is present. It scares me.”

“Oh, really?” That intrigues me, I have to confess. “What kind of punishment?”

“He said he’d repeat the punishment that he gave to Aoba for interfering in class, which was a bare-assed paddling,” Konoe says, embarrassed. Then he looks up at my expression, slightly angry. “Why are you asking about that?” 

“Um, no reason,” I say, a little embarrassed myself. I make a quick excuse. “I was just thinking I could help you. I know how to dance. And I could help you.”

“Were you?” Konoe is angry. I’m sure he’s mad. And he doesn’t appreciate my expression, which is slightly amused. “Were you _really_ thinking that?”

“I was! I _can_ dance. In fact, I think they were probably thinking of casting me as the prince originally. I’ve played it before, so I can help you. Don’t worry so much about it.” I stroke his ears at the base firmly, and he bristles his fur in that cute way I like so much. I know he is pissed, but he enjoys having his ears stroked, so he calms down.

“Is that all you’re worried about?” I ask softly. Because it _isn’t_ all I’m worried about.

“Um, that and having to wear a _dress_ and work with _that_ guy,” Konoe murmurs softly, relaxing under my fingers. 

“Really,” I reply. “It hasn’t occurred to you that the play has a _kiss_? You’re going to have to kiss on stage.”

“Oh, yeah,” Konoe says. “But it’s a stage kiss. It’s not a _real_ kiss.”

“Konoe, don’t be naive. This is _Aoba_ you’re dealing with. What do you think he is going to do?” I ask sharply. I also stop the movement of my fingers, and he looks up at me, worried.

“Are you mad?” he whispers. “I’m sorry. I didn’t _mean_ to do any of this. I didn’t mean to talk in class. I didn’t _want_ to get in trouble. I didn’t want _any_ of this to happen. I _really_ don’t want to work with him.”

To my horror, tears come into the kitten’s eyes and spill down his cheeks before I have a chance to say anything else.

“I’m sorry. This has been my _worst_ day ever. I didn’t mean for _any_ of this to happen, and it was _so_ humiliating! I can’t sit down, my ass hurts, and I don’t want to show my face in that class ever _again_! I can’t _stand_ how everyone is staring at me, thinking about me in… that way!”

His breath hitches in a sob and he deliberately tries pulling away, but I don’t allow it.

“What?! You’re angry at me, aren’t you?” he asks.

“No,” I say softly, pulling him close. “You’re _perfect_. I’m sorry. This is _my_ fault, too. I should just stop, and I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry. Stop your tears.”

I pull out a handkerchief and dry his tears. Poor kitten. He’s acting as though he’s never been spanked before… and then, I think of his father, Shui. Perhaps… 

“Have you never been spanked before today?” I ask, trying not to sound breathless.

“No,” Konoe sniffles. “That was the first time. Dad has never raised a hand to me. He’d say I’ve never _earned_ myself a spanking.”

“Oh,” I say, and my thoughts go a little crazy… that image still so fresh in my mind. Jeez. It was so _hot_. “That, um, explains some things.” I’m so angry that the entire class witnessed it, though. Something makes me open my mouth. “I wish I’d been the first, though.”

“The first what?” he asks.

“The first to spank you,” I murmur, directly into his ear.

“What?” His face and ears flood with pink.

“I’d have loved to do it—take you over my knee—just for fun—but I’d make you feel so  _good_ , too, playing with your tail at the same time.” 

A small strangled sound comes out of his mouth as he looks up at me, and his face gets even darker in color. Gods, this cat is _adorable_.

“I wonder if you could come from a spanking?” I ask casually, murmuring softly in his ear, nipping the tip. “The blood is already pooling there in your hips, you know.”

“Stop it!” Konoe says, suddenly. His eyes are glossy with tears. “Just _stop_ it! This is embarrassing enough! I don’t know what my dad is going to do when he finds out what happened!”

“Well, you could just stay at my place for a while. Plus, don’t I owe you something?” I ask suggestively.

“You do!” Konoe snaps. “So you should stop talking about doing stuff to me when you’re the one who's going to get it!”

A small shiver goes through my body at the thought of this small cat trying to do anything at _all_ to me. I know he can feel it, too, and I smile at him.

“We should get back to class, don’t you think? Don’t worry too much about the play. I’ll teach you to dance. And to kiss. Actually—you’ve got the kissing part down pretty well already, I think.” 

“Stop it!” Konoe protests again, but he smiles a little now. I pull him up from the bench. 

“And those guys staring at you—just let them. You can’t do anything about it. Let them have their fantasies. Go ahead and meet their gaze head-on if you like. It’s what I’d do.” 

“You’re so much bolder than I am, though,” Konoe murmurs. 

It’s true, I suppose. And his way of looking down when he enters the classroom, looking all shy and embarrassed, it’s awfully cute and adorable. 

I just hope I can keep my hands to myself. I keep thinking about whether I could make him come during class, just by playing with his tail. But I’d better not do that today. 

We walk back to class just in time for the next bell and meet the old man on the way.

 

**Bardo:**

It seems like I give the same lecture on student health twice a year to every class, and still, there are problems. It seems the kitten Rai has his eye on is having some kind of problem today—he is walking gingerly, and _that_ concerns me. It makes me wonder if they didn’t wait like I recommended. 

“Konoe, why don’t you go on inside and take your seat? I need to talk to Rai for a moment.” 

Rai looks up at me with that rebellious look on his face, like he wants to walk into the class hot on his kitten’s heels, but I insist, putting my hand on his shoulder. 

“Rai, we’ve talked about this—you know—about the differences in your statures, waiting till your partner goes into heat. Were you not able to wait?” 

“What?” Those pale blue eyes look up at me, surprised. “What are you talking about?”

“I can see the kitten is limping. It _can_ happen even out of season, but he is awfully young and very small, so you have _got_ to be careful. If his father finds out, you’re going to be in deep trouble. Did you take care to get his consent?”

“We didn’t do _anything_!” Rai says immediately. “At least… not, er, _that_. We didn’t go that far. We did some other things, but not… that.”

“Well, why is he limping?”

“Oh,” Rai says. And my gods, is that a _blush_ I see on his cheeks? How unusual! “He, um, got in trouble with Kaltz-Sensei this morning.”

“In trouble?” I ask. Kaltz doesn’t really get angry. Not ever. What the hell?

“Uh,” Rai stammers a little, which is also unusual. “He called him up in front of the class and spanked him with a ruler. So he’s, um, limping a little.”

“What? Kaltz did?” I’m shocked. Shit. I wonder if Shui knows about this. “What was the problem?”

“He thought Konoe was interrupting class.” Rai looks down, slightly guilty.

“Why do _you_ look so guilty?” I ask.

“Er, no reason,” Rai says, shifting on his feet slightly. I haven't seen him do that in a long, long time. It's almost cute. “Can I go sit down now?”

“Fine,” I say, following him inside.

In the classroom, I notice all eyes are on that kitten. Everyone seems to be distracted and watching him. Huh. He _does_ have a nice ass. I wonder—was he at the desk? The teacher’s desk? And Kaltz did it right there? Shit. No wonder everyone is looking at him, but the poor thing is definitely flustered.

“Good afternoon, kittens,” I say brightly. “It’s time for your semi-annual health lecture. For those of you new to this school, it will be filled with helpful information. For those of you who have been here for a mating season before, it will serve as a good refresher course for you.”

I grab some chalk and write the words, “Safe, Sane, Consensual” on the board.

“The most important thing about the mating season at this school is that we want it to be safe, sane, and consensual. Let’s go over what these things mean in a moment. This may be a new concept to some of you if you’re new to this school and have been through a mating season before. First—before I talk about that—how many of you have been through the mating season before? Can I have a show of hands?”

About half the class raises their hands.

“All right, half of you. For the other half of you, you should know that you will expect the following symptoms for the next week: an elevated temperature, some nausea, elevated sexual desire, body aches, lewd thoughts, loss of energy, and other flu-like symptoms. Be aware that this is a _natural_ process. It is _not_ a sickness. It is your body telling you it’s time to mate. You can take care of your symptoms in one of three ways. Anyone?”

“You can fuck someone,” the cat with blue hair says without raising his hand. 

“Correct,” I reply and write “Have sex with a partner” on the board. “But please raise your hand if you’d like to talk. Yes?” I call on the dark-haired Kiran cat sitting in front of Konoe.

“You can wait it out. Eventually, it goes away.” 

“Correct. You can wait it out. It takes about a week, but the symptoms will go away on their own.” I write down “Wait it out” on the board. “Anyone else?”

No one else raises their hands. “Really? Come on, boys. You’re teenagers. Of course, you should know this. You can take care of it yourself.” I write down “Masturbate” on the board, which as always earns some giggles. “It’s important to keep this in mind. You may find yourself traveling or find yourself isolated during the mating season, and it’s good for your health. Often, it’s healthier to take care of yourself than to wait out the unpleasant symptoms if you can’t find a compatible partner.”

I look around the class for a moment. “Let’s talk for a moment about compatibility. Compatibility comes from finding a partner whose peak of heat runs along the same wavelength as your own. Often, if you’re in a relationship, you will be compatible with your partner, or can be if you are willing to wait a day to get in sync with each other. At this school, we hold a dance which can help you locate a compatible partner—even someone you may not expect might be compatible with you. I’d suggest you try it and experiment a little, as long as you both keep it safe, sane, and consensual. Yes, Konoe, do you have a question?”

“How do you know you’re compatible?” The kitten is really cute, I have to admit. 

“Your body will tell you. You’ll feel your symptoms much more strongly when you’re in close physical proximity to a compatible cat. Plus, when you touch, you may feel something like an electrical shock or a static electricity between you when you touch. It will be obvious to you. Any other questions about compatibility? Yes?” The blue-haired cat raises his hand.

“Is it possible to be compatible with more than one cat during a season?”

“Definitely. Although usually, you will find that one partner suits you best. Any other questions? Yes?” 

“Once you, er, find a compatible partner and, er, have sex, will the symptoms be gone?” It’s Tokino asking the question.

“Usually. Although in my years, I’ve found that in some seasons, symptoms can persist over the days with a particularly compatible partner. In committed relationships, this can happen, and you’ll want to take advantage of this as much as possible.” 

I look around for any other questions, looking at the many blushing ears, and Rai is just looking away. This is nothing new for him since he’s heard it all his life. But at least he’s being respectful. He seems preoccupied with the kitten in front of him. Is he watching his tail? It looks like it.

“Let’s move on. Safe. Any ideas as to what this means? Go ahead.” I call on Koujaku, a friend of Rai’s from childhood.

“Make sure that you’re doing things that don’t involve risks to your health or your partner’s health.” 

“Very good. And this includes basic things like proper preparation of your partner for intercourse, for example, and using foreplay and lubrication, even during mating season—it’s important. You always have access to these items at the student health center, by the way—not just during the mating season. How about Sane?” A strawberry blonde cat with piercings raises his hand. 

“Make sure you’re in a sensible frame of mind, maybe?”

“That’s right—both your and your partner. This doesn’t mean you can never imbibe in catnip or alcohol, of course, but especially when you’re new to these types of activities, you should be careful. And that brings us to Consent. Anyone? Rai?”

“Wait till you have full consent from your partner for any and all sexual activities or touching. It’s more fun for both of you that way.” 

“That’s right. That means you may not ‘steal’ a kiss from someone who is unwilling. Wait till they are ready and _ask_ them if it’s okay. I know some of you may think that consent is terribly unsexy, but asking if this is okay is _always_ better than forcing someone to do something they don’t want to do. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

The kittens are shifting around slightly uncomfortably in their seats, like usual.

“I’m serious about this. We take this very seriously at our school. The headmaster does not tolerate non-consent, even if your hormones are raging during mating season. You may not ‘help yourself’ to a smaller breed of cat without his consent, even if you think he’s cute or he happens to be compatible. Always be sure to get his consent first. If something non-consensual happens to you, please come and see me, and we will take care of the matter.”

Konoe looks up at me suddenly. His expression automatically makes me think something has happened, but he doesn’t say anything. Also, the blue-haired cat looks at Konoe at the same time. 

“Konoe, did you have a question?”

“Er, no,” he says, looking down immediately, and shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Rai is also staring at him, I notice, and I think—I’m pretty sure—he is gently stroking the smaller cat’s tail. 

“Consent includes any type of touch. Including stroking a cat’s tail,” I say, looking directly at my adopted son. His hands freeze for a moment, and Konoe looks up at me. Rai looks terribly guilty. “You may not be aware of it, but touching a cat smaller than you without his consent may make him feel bullied or small, and it may be intimidating.”

Rai looks shamed now, and I feel a little bad for calling him out like this in class, but I feel like it’s my job to raise Rai properly, with good manners.

However, to my surprise, the kitten turns around in his chair, and he touches Rai’s hands gently, as though he is either forgiving him or giving him permission. I see Rai’s face soften into a smile when he looks at Konoe, and that makes me feel a little better. 

Still, that cat ought to know better.

“There will be dance tomorrow night to celebrate the beginning of mating season. I encourage you all to attend. You may or may not be feeling symptoms then, but if you are, go with them. You’re young—and it’s a great time to explore your feelings and experiment.”

Of course, most of the kittens look down at their desks in embarrassment, except for a few—like Rai, Koujaku, and Aoba. They look at me, smiling. Has that blue-haired kitten already experienced his first heat yet, I wonder? He's pretty young, I think.

“If you have any questions or concerns, please see me in the health center. Any other questions?” 

“Are we allowed to fuck outside?” The strawberry blonde asks.

What a direct question, I think.

“Well, if your partner consents to it, and the area poses no risk to your health or your partner’s health, I don’t see why not,” I answer.

“What about in the classroom?” Aoba asks.

“Again, if your partner consents and there are no health risks,” I reply, starting to feel a little hot around the collar.

“What’s the policy about teachers?” Another student asks—this one a very pale student with nearly white hair. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s permitted during the mating season. Whether the instructor allows it is up to them, however. Any other questions?”

“Have you fucked any students during mating season?” It’s Aoba again.

“You know, I forgot to mention this. Generally speaking, I keep my relations during the mating season within the mating season. I do _not_ discuss what happens within the mating season with anyone else. It’s a _private_ matter. I’d encourage you to do the same. Confidentiality allows your partner to let loose and get a little wilder than you might expect, and it allows you some freedom you wouldn’t normally have. I highly recommend it.”

I look around the classroom, and I notice Konoe looks very nervous.

“Before we close, I’ll add that during the season, your body changes quite a bit. Things that might usually be painful really aren’t painful. So if there is something you’ve been wanting to try, I highly recommend giving it a try. It’s a wonderful thing. Just let yourself experience it, even if you feel a little nervous.”

That seems to ease the kitten’s expression a little. He must be slightly concerned about the difference in stature between Rai and him.

“If there aren’t any other questions, let’s call it a day. Thanks for your attention, and good luck to you! Konoe, would you please see me after class?”

The kitten stares up at me, frozen in his seat. I see Rai leaning over and whisper something in his ear, close enough to touch his fur. They are really intimate, I realize.

As soon as the class clears out, I approach Konoe's desk and sit down at the desk in front of him.

"Konoe, I couldn't help noticing that you looked up at me quite strangely when I was talking about consent."

The kitten drops his face down to his desk suddenly.

"Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about? I'm concerned for you, which is why I'm asking. Did something happen? Is someone bothering you?"

"Erm," Konoe stammers slightly. He glances up at me and then looks down again quickly. "No. It's fine."

"Rai is treating you well, isn't he? He isn't moving too fast for you?"

"Oh, he is great!" Konoe gushes suddenly. "Rai is great!" His eagerness convinces me.

"So, was it someone else? Is someone bullying you?"

"N-no. I'm fine."

But he won't look at me again. I'm sure there is something wrong. However, I can't help him if he won't talk.

"Listen. I'm here to help you. Let me know if I can help you. That's my job."

"Okay. Thank you." He looks up at me, those honey-colored eyes shining. Suddenly, I notice he looks a lot like the chemistry professor. I wonder if they might be related. That's so odd. "M-may I be excused?" His ears are lowered slightly.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for staying."

I watch as he gets up, gingerly. He grabs his bag and walks out the door, still limping just a little bit, as though the fabric brushing against his ass is bothering him.

I still can't believe that Kaltz would have spanked a student, and of all students, _that_ student! He's such a sweet thing. What on earth could have happened?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow--chapter 10 already! (I'll keep this one going after 10, by the way!)
> 
> After class, Konoe meets with Aoba and then goes back to Rai's apartment for some much-needed care. They are interrupted by a knock on the door--a cat from Rai's past disturbs them and brings up some issues from Rai's first mating season, and a discussion ensues about why he takes consent so seriously.

**Konoe** :

After class today, Aoba suggested getting together to discuss the play, and I’m a little nervous. Also, I haven't mentioned this to Rai yet, because he was less than pleased about the idea of me performing in a play with the blue-haired cat. He invited me to come to his place, and I declined, suggesting a neutral location, like the quad or cafeteria or, perhaps, the theater, since that’s where we will be performing. 

“I have to book that in advance,” Aoba said on our way back to class from Razel’s office. “I haven’t done that since I obviously just found out you would be performing with me. How about the benches outside the classrooms? I’ll meet you there after our last class.”

Because Bardo kept me after class, I don’t have the extra time I’d planned to tell Rai about it. When Bardo-Sensei finally releases me, I scurry out of class, my arm is grabbed the moment I walk into the hall. I'm very startled and my fur bristles.

I’m pulled into a solid chest and my ears are kissed. It’s _Rai’s_ scent, so even though it’s startling, I find it quite welcome. It's just been a very, _very_ hard day.

“Wanna come back to my place?” he murmurs low in my ears and then licks one of them. I shiver a little in response and shy away from the very public display of affection. 

“Um, yes—Shall I meet you? I just have something I have to do first,” I say.

“What? I’ll wait for you,” Rai says.

“I’m supposed to meet up with Aoba about the play.”

“Hou? You didn’t mention that earlier,” Rai sounds slightly suspicious.

“It kind of, um, slipped my mind,” I say, rather lamely. “We are just meeting in the quad, on the benches right here.” 

“All right. Were you thinking you’d go without me then and just sneak off by yourself?”

“N-no,” I stammer, and he attacks my ear rather forcefully, with a little more public affection that I’d prefer in the school hallway. “I wasn’t—I was just... a little nervous about telling you when you were so upset.”

“Did I frighten you?” The assault on my ears stops completely, and I know if I tip my head up, I’ll find a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring at me, waiting for an explanation. 

I sigh.

“I'm not frightened, exactly. I just didn’t want to escalate the situation.”

“I see.” After a short pause, he starts walking, pulling me along, my body as close to him as he can get it. “What did the old man want?”

“He asked if anyone was bothering me.” 

Rai doesn’t say anything at first, but he sticks really close to me as we walk toward the benches. Then he finally asks, “Did you tell him?” 

“Tell him what?” I ask.

Rai grabs my shoulder, turning me to face him. “About _Aoba_. About him _touching_ you. Breaking into your home, into your bedroom and shower, and _touching_ you.” He hasn’t raised his voice like I thought he might, just keeping it low and calm, but urgent.

“Um, no,” I say, unable to meet those pale blue eyes and his earnestness. I’m ashamed, and I feel tears burning in the backs of my eyes. I should be able to _defend_ myself, shouldn’t I? What kind of man am I, if I can’t even look out for myself? And now—I can’t even face my lover, who is only looking out for my best interests.

“Was there a reason you didn’t say anything?” His voice is calm and soft—not angry or judging.

“How did he even _know_ to ask me anything? _Why_ did he keep me after class?” I suddenly snap, accusingly, almost unable to hold back my tears. “Did _you_ tell him something? Did you tell him what happened? I asked you _not_ to say anything! You _promised_ you wouldn’t say anything!” 

“I _didn’t_ say anything, Konoe,” Rai says, reassuring me calmly. He reaches out and strokes my ears, and I flinch. “But you’ve been strangely jumpy since then, and even more so after meeting with Razel. It’s obvious Aoba, or someone, is bothering you. Let me wait with you.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” I say stubbornly, turning away from him and walking away. Seriously—I’m being ridiculous, I know it, especially since I still feel tears burning in my eyes. But I feel helpless. I don’t know what else to do. I can’t just have him follow me around all the time, can I? I have to learn to look out for myself! 

I see the blue-haired cat sitting on a bench, cuddling with that lean strawberry blonde cat with all those piercings. Well, “cuddling” is the wrong word. “Making out” would be a more apt description. They are kissing and touching each other—I see thin strands of saliva connecting their mouths, and saliva dripping down Aoba’s chin. And I see their hands wandering over each other’s bodies, the blond's hands are slipping down the waistband of Aoba's pants. And... Aoba is making so much noise about it—obvious noise. Is _this_ why he called me here? I’m horribly uncomfortable. I stop in my tracks, really wishing I _hadn’t_ left Rai in my huffy little fit back there. I don’t _want_ to do this alone. If _he_ were alone, I would be much less intimidated. But now _that_ guy is here, too— 

Something soft and silky brushes against my hand. I nearly jump out of my skin, but when I look down, I see it’s a white, fluffy tail. Rai has followed me, and I’m _flooded_ with relief. I let out the breath I’ve been holding and release the tension in my shoulders, and I stroke the tip of his tail with my claws, just lightly. Then, I look over my shoulder, and I see Rai watching me, half a smile on his face. Wrinkling my forehead, I offer him a small smile, and I mouth the words, “I’m sorry.”

“Ridiculous cat,” Rai answers quietly, and he kisses my ears softly. “Let’s get this over with.”

I walk up to Aoba, and he waves his hand at me in a “just a second” motion.

“We can do this later if you’re occupied,” I say. “We have plenty of time before we have to put on the play.”

“Gods, you’re so _impatient_!” He sounds out of breath when he pulls away, and the other cat turns around to look at me. “Aww, you brought reinforcements. Cute. Konoe, do you know Noiz?”

“Nice to meet you,” I say.

Noiz drags his eyes up and down my body, in an obnoxiously obvious, lewd way. It makes me really uncomfortable, a terrifying low growl rumbles right beside me. The growl makes all my hair fluff out and stand on end. It takes a second to realize that _Rai_ was making that terrifying sound in response to Noiz’s gaze. Noiz displays his teeth in a grin—straight and white, with weirdly long fangs.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he replies in a toneless voice. 

“Gods, Rai, I never thought _you’d_ be the possessive type. But I suppose after yesterday, I can _totally_ understand why,” Aoba says. I blush and feel slightly sick, because I know he's referring to the shower incident.

“Shut up and get to the point,” Rai says.

“What happened yesterday?” Noiz asks, resting his chin in his hands, still ogling me.

“It’s a secret!” Aoba chirps, and then whispers exaggeratedly, “I’ll tell you later.”

“Why did you want to see me?” I ask. “I already _said_ I’d work with you.”

“Hah, only because your options are, shall we say, _limited._ Personally _, I_ wanted to see option two! Little Sanga Konoe, at Razel's office every morning, keeping the old guy's paddle a little extra _company_ with his pants around his ankles,” Aoba laughs while I shudder violently. “But I think it’s gonna be great. We will probably gather interest for the other roles tomorrow, but we won’t get much in practice next week. I just thought you might want your copy of the script early.”

“Um, oh, yes. Thank you,” I take the script from Aoba, surprised. Why would he do this? It seems uncharacteristic.

“This is your copy, so you can mark it up all you like. Rai, _so_ sorry, but it seems like _I’ll_ be playing your role this time. I’ll take great care of your lovely princess for you, though—so don’t you worry.”

Rai doesn’t say anything, but I can feel the power of his glare.

“Oooh, scary! Hell, with that look, maybe _you_ should play the dragon!”

“Only if I can kick your ass on stage,” Rai mutters. “Are we finished here?”

“Yep, that’s all I needed. Just make sure your little Princess Aurora knows how to dance before rehearsals—and stage kissing, too—though I’ve seen you, outside music class—and I think you’ve already got that down. I can't _wait_ to practice with you.” Aoba gives me a lascivious wink.

I feel myself blushing, but Rai has already grabbed my hand and pulling me down the sidewalk.

"Asshole," he murmurs.

“Too bad that big guy had to show,” I hear Noiz saying behind us. “We could have some fun with that little kitten, couldn’t we?” His words send shivers down my spine. “Are they an official couple?”

“Just ignore them,” Rai says—but I can't tell if he’s talking to me or himself.

By the time we reach Rai’s apartment, I’m exhausted. He opens the door, ushers me inside, and has me sit carefully on the couch. 

“How are you feeling? Are you, erm, still sore?”

“What do you mean?” I ask distracted. 

“From... Kaltz’s discipline session,” Rai asks, and strangely, he kneels down in front of me, unlacing my shoes, pulling them off, one after the other. “You are still not walking like you usually do.”

“How I do usually walk?” I haven't known this cat for very long, so I'm surprised he notices I'm limping when I haven't even realized it.

“Usually, you have a little spring in your step, like you’re looking forward to something, and you walk a single a straight line, one foot in front of the other—instead of two straight lines—swinging your hips a little,” Rai answers me in a soft voice. “It’s an unusual walk. Your tail sways in the opposite direction from your hips, and well, you stick your butt out and it sways with your tail—not that I'm looking.” The corners of his lips curve upwards slightly.

My mouth falls open, but he has started doing something wonderful to my feet. It feels _so_ good—massaging the arches with strong hands, pulling on my toes—it feels amazing! And _so_ distracting—but not distracting enough for me to forget my protest. 

“I do _not_ stick my butt out when I walk! I do not sway my hips!”

“It’s not a bad thing, Konoe,” Rai says, still working hard on pushing against the soles of my feet. So good... “It's adorable, actually. It might be that you’re shaped just that way, so it sticks out on its own. It’s just... I miss it if I don’t see it.” 

“You like the way I walk? But you have to slow down so much when we walk together,” I point out.

“That’s fine with me—it extends the time we have together a little, doesn’t it?” Rai smiles up at me. “Would you like a shower? Sometimes that helps irritated skin. And then... I can treat it for you. I will make you feel much better, more like yourself. Maybe you can walk normally afterward.”

I look at Rai, suddenly discouraged about the day I've had. “I don’t even know what those notes _said_! I think they were addressed to me, but I didn’t write _either_ of the ones Aoba threw on my desk!” I feel tears threatening to fall.

“It was very unfair,” Rai rumbles softly. “Come.”

“Wait— _with_ you? A shower... with you?” I ask.

“Sure, why not? You don’t want to? I will be very kind to you and treat you gently. And if you want, later, you can do whatever you feel I have coming to me.” He winks at me. 

My face flushes—my cheeks, my chin, my ears—and I feel a touch on the tips of my ears.

“Are you still so shy around me?” He murmurs softly. “Even after this morning? And last night? You slept naked with me.” 

Looking away from those earnest blue eyes, I hang my head. “I’m sorry.”

He catches my chin in his hand. “Don’t apologize. I don’t mind at all. I just want to know if this is shyness or reticence. I’ll even look away while you undress if you like. Remember—you have showered with me before.”

“What? I haven’t!” I exclaim. I’m _sure_ I’d remember, water spilling over that body of his—and then—I interrupt my own exclamation. “ _Oh_. Are you counting PE?” 

He smiles again—it’s such a soft look—one he saves just for me. It changes his entire expression, making his features soften, accenting the soft fur of his hair, his silky hair, making him look his age, youthful, happy, and filled with eagerness and joy. How can I deny him—especially when I want to see him naked and soaking wet, too? 

Feeling slightly ashamed, I give my head a nod in consent and stand up from the couch. He leads me into the bathroom and turns on the hot water. Steam fills up the small room.

“‘Would you like me to look away? I’d really rather see you—and touch you—but I will do whatever makes you most comfortable.” He pulls me into a soft kiss, which frankly, influences my answer, just a little.

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine. I’m just being shy. If you don’t mind my flustered self—” 

“I _love_ your flustered self!” His growled response is low and fast, and he pulls me in for another kiss. He quickly works off my tie. Suddenly, I feel his hands on my bare chest—the buttons of my shirt are completely undone—when did that happen? He slips my shirt from my shoulders, and my ears flatten reflexively. 

In seconds, the clinking of my belt rings in my ears, and my pants are unbuttoned and unzipped—he’s nothing if not efficient—and he slides his hands beneath my trousers, caressing my hips, and eases them off my hips. Breaking our kiss and pressing up against the door of the bathroom, he kneels before me as he works my trousers off my hips slowly, almost reverently, taking his time, occasionally casting his gaze back up at my blushing face to see how I am doing.

As I step out of the legs of my pants, he pulls off each sock, leaving me in my underwear. Then, he gathers up my clothes and folds them neatly, storing them in a cubby next to the sink. I cannot stop blushing. He pulls off his tie and unbuttons his shirt, slips out of it and stores it away, turning toward me to see if I’m watching. I am—but my face is pointed away from his. I glance up at him shyly, taking quick peeks as if I shouldn’t be watching. I find myself incredibly aroused by this cat, again wondering why he is wasting his time with me.

He steps out of his pants after unbuckling his belt—watching me with a smile—and there’s a knock at the front door, which startles me and makes me jump in surprise. His ears and tail bristle in irritation.

Without getting dressed, he says, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Dropping a soft kiss on the tip of my ear, he opens the bathroom door and walks to the front door—standing in just his underwear. His skin, hair, and fur glisten with moisture—truly, he looks like some kind of god standing there in the afternoon light—and he looks through the peephole. I hear an irritated growl and he throws open the door almost violently.

“What the fuck do _you_ want?” His voice is low and angry. 

I know he can be short, but I’ve _never_ heard him sound quite like this before. I open the bathroom door more than a crack so I can see a little better. Standing outside is a cat I’ve never seen. He has pale skin and long medium brown fur—and matching long hair, but not quite as long as Rai’s—pulled back in a ponytail—and warm brown eyes. His ears are rounded, like Rai’s, and he’s easily as tall as Rai, perhaps even an inch taller, and slightly broader in the chest.

“What a welcome, Rai-chan. After all this time, that’s all you have for me?” His voice is deep and purring. He has a pleasant smile on his handsome face, a square jaw, chiseled, looking down at Rai as much as he can, almost playfully. On closer inspection, he is wearing a school uniform. He’s not in any of my classes. Maybe he’s older than we are? The way he is looking at Rai, though—it makes me _really_ uncomfortable. He’s staring at my silver cat’s body, almost salivating. “Won’t you invite me inside?”

“As you can see, I’m busy, and I have _company_ ,” Rai snarls, staring at those brown eyes. 

“What’s this?” The brown cat reaches out his hand to touch Rai’s cheek, stroking it gently, letting his hand wander down his throat and down his neck. “You have a _guest_? Whose this guest of yours? A boyfriend? Are the rumors I've heard true? Did you find a Sanga? I'm most curious. Why not introduce me? We could have some fun together! I'll join you.”

Rai’s entire body stiffens at the other cat’s touch—and then he smacks his hand away, hard, violently.

“Don’t touch me!” He growls threateningly. “Stay away from here—stay away from my partner. I want nothing to do with you.” 

“Rai— the mating season is just around the corner, and I  _know_ you loved your first season. You avoided me in the spring, but this season, you won’t be _able_ to stay away. And I'm _flexible_. Bring the Sanga along,” the brown cat purrs, stepping up close and pressing himself up close to Rai.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Rai growls fiercely. “I told you not to  _touch_ me, Raijin.” He pushes the larger cat away forcefully with both hands, making him stumble backward two steps. “Don’t show your face around here again. What we had was an experiment, and it _failed_ , and it’s over.”

“Those are harsh words! I can't accept that, Rai-chan,” the brown cat murmurs. “We can incorporate your new partner if that’s your concern—"

“Don’t you dare come near him!” Rai hisses. “Find someone else. I’m through with your bullshit.”

With those words, Rai slams the door and locks it, standing in front of it for several seconds, collecting himself, trying to maintain his cool, and settle his bristled fur. I notice his fangs were showing and he’d drawn claws. What was _that_ about? I _know_ I’m not his first—but who _was_ that guy? Was his first experience really so traumatic? I had no idea! I’ve never seen him so upset, and I cannot picture him with that brown cat...

Actually, that’s not true. I can _indeed_ picture him with that attractive cat. In fact, in many ways, that brown cat is a much more suited to this silver cat than I am. I’m small and plain, where that brown cat was large, luscious, sensual, and _oozed_ confidence. I find a strange feeling welling inside me, and tears burning in the back of my eyes. Jealousy? Rage? Envy?

But what did he do to Rai to make him react so strongly?

Were they a couple? I can picture it in my mind, the brown cat taking my silver cat’s lips, aggressively, confidently, in a way I can’t or am afraid to—with the experience I don’t have. Maybe that’s the cat who taught him about restraint? Another image appears in my mind—Rai’s lean, muscular form, restrained on the bed, face down—the larger cat looming over him, his hands in his hair, caressing his body—making him lose his mind in pleasure...

I feel a growl building up in my chest, and I have to stop. That was a year ago! Of course, Rai had a life before meeting me! I need to let it go—and he specifically and angrily told the other cat to _leave_ —there was no hesitation in his voice whatsoever—meaning, he is choosing _me_. He chose _me_. But... _why_? I’m stumped.

Suddenly, Rai fluffs up his tail roughly and shakes his head. I flatten my back against the wall of the bathroom, away from the door. I don’t want to be caught watching. Did I witness something I shouldn’t have? But still—who was that cat? 

I try to relax, but when Rai comes back into the bathroom, his fur relaxed, a smile on his face, he looks at me curiously.

“What’s the matter?”

“What?” I ask.

He reaches out his hands to me—one to the fur on my ears, one to my tail. 

“Your fur is completely bristled,” he says, running his hands through my fur. “And...” he moves the hand on my ears to my mouth. “I can see your fangs.” He pokes at my canines softly with his finger and brushes my bottom lip gently.

I’m honestly ashamed of my curiosity and for intruding, so I cast my face down to the ground. But I ask him just the same.

“It's not my business, I know. But... who was that? I haven’t seen him before.”

“His name is Raijin. He’s a Setsuran I grew up with. He’s two years ahead of us, a student here. He isn't in any of our classes. Bardo taught him sword training as a child, alongside me, so I’ve known him a long time.”

“I see,” I say, but it doesn’t explain why he was here. Still not looking up, I ask, “So, are you friends?”

“Well. Not anymore. We had a falling out last year,” Rai says. “Do you want to hear about it now, or do you want me to tell you about it after the shower?”

I lift my face up to Rai, and he looks troubled. It looks like he really doesn't want to talk about it—so I smile, and murmur, "Later is fine." His face lightens significantly.

“Come, then,” he urges, slipping out of his underwear, beckoning me to follow. It's easy to follow that perfect body anywhere.

I obey, slipping off my own underwear, noticing a slight sting on my buttocks when I slip them off—and I wince a little—surprised, actually. He casts a look of concern at me as he watches me.

“Are you all right?”

“Oh—yeah,” I say. “Just—a little sore, maybe.”

“May I...?” His voice is so soft and gentle. I’m not sure I want to show him, but hell—I’m already naked and about to step in the shower with him. What am I so worried about? 

I give a little shrug.

He pulls me under the water and pushes me up against the wall—gently, though—running a hand down my back. With the hot water pouring over me, too, it feels nice. It sends a wonderful shiver down my spine and into my now soaking tail. I let the water soak into my hair.

“Ah—I see,” Rai says, sucking in his breath. “Your skin is welted. I can help you with this, after our shower.”

He’s looking at my backside, and when I look over my shoulder, I see several red stripes reflecting in the mirror, crossing across my skin. Did Kaltz really hit me that hard? I shiver slightly as the water drips over me. The skin isn’t broken, but it is definitely red and irritated. I’m shocked to see those marks, and now it’s no wonder my butt has been so sensitive.

The humiliation of the event washes over me once more, and I feel tears filling my eyes again. I’m in the shower, so perhaps Rai won’t notice, but I turn my face away just the same. However, the entire injustice of the situation won’t leave my mind, and I’m finding myself indignant and angry, and suddenly, my breath hitches in a sob. Even that small sound is audible under the running water. 

“Hey,” Rai whispers. “It’s okay. I’m so sorry. Gods, I am so, so sorry.”

His hands snake around my body—around my chest—and pull me in close from behind. It feels really good to be touched, comforting and gentle, welcome and soft. I’m relieved. I breathe in deeply, letting the steamy air fill my lungs, simply enjoying the touch of his arms around me. I also feel another part of him poking me from behind—he is rather aroused, apparently—and he gently presses himself against me. It feels awfully sexy—and I get a strange, new feeling of anticipation in my body that I haven’t felt before. Is this because the mating season is so close?

I still feel afraid—because there just is no way he will fit inside me. That part of him—it’s just too big. But at the same time, I feel curious—like I _want_ to try. And I don’t ever remember feeling this way before. That feeling scares me, too. I want to stiffen my body and pull away and also stay here and enjoy the sensation at the same time—or maybe even get a little closer. I’m so awfully confused.

“Rai...” I murmur. 

“I think you may be getting too warm,” he says quietly. “Your ears are really red. Let’s get you out of the water.”

Turning off the water, he grabs a towel to wrap around my shoulders and gently dries my hair and my ears, my shoulders, my chest, and back, but he skips my injured skin, which I very much appreciate. He quickly dries himself—he has his hair pulled back. Since I was pushed up against the wall, I am just now noticing—and having it up in a ponytail makes him look so different. I find myself slightly dizzy from the heat, and I’m simply staring at him. I can't help myself. Then, as he guides me to the bedroom, I lie down heavily on his bed, and my mouth opens.

“The cat—the one who knocked at the door. Why aren’t you friends anymore?”

“Oh, that,” Rai says. “Well—if you really want to know—during my first mating season—last year—we found ourselves on the compatible side. That was to be expected, since we were spending time together sword training under Bardo’s care over the summer. He is older than me, more experienced, and suggested we meet each other’s needs. I agreed.”

Rai looks at me for a moment. I try to keep my fur from bristling, but I just can’t. I don’t know what is wrong with me, but I can’t help it. It bristles all on its own. I look down, embarrassed.

“Do you want me to stop talking about this?” Rai asks, stroking my bristled fur. He sounds slightly amused.

“No,” I answer. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what is wrong with me! I want to know what happened between you, and I don’t understand my own reaction!” 

He smiles softly at me, running drawn claws through my tail. It sends a little shiver through my body. I try to sit up, realizing I am still naked, and try to grab my knees, but end up whimpering in pain once my weight presses against my ass. I’m shocked, actually, at the sensation, and tears leak from my eyes, and Rai’s face lights up with concern. He quickly pushes me over to my side.

“Silly kitten,” he whispers. “You poor little thing. Let me tend to you before we talk about this.” 

“N-no,” I say, looking at him insistently. “I want to know.” I stay curled in a tight little ball. “Please?”

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” His lips curl up in a gentle smirk, and he looks awfully resistant to talk, stroking my hair gently. "And it's kind of cute to see you're such a jealous thing."

“So… you agreed to, er, meet each other’s needs for a season?” I prod. “That should have worked, given you were already friends, right?” 

“Mmm, yes, that’s what I thought,” Rai replies thoughtfully. “He has living parents, but he spent quite a bit of time with the old man and me. So he knew how I was raised and wasn’t spared from those health lectures. It turns out my expectations were awfully high.”

“What expectations?” I’m a little confused.

“You know when I talked to you about consent? Bardo actually taught me that, telling me how important it is to get your partner’s consent—especially during the season.” Rai looks away, which is a strange mannerism, very unlike his normal self. It looks embarrassed or ashamed. “It turns out, some cats don’t bother. They take what isn’t theirs to take, and when you’re in heat, it can be very hard to stop or slow down. It’s very… unpleasant and scary.”

I don’t say anything, but I start to feel frightened. Is he saying that huge brown cat… took advantage of him? 

“But isn’t Raijin your friend?” 

“He _was_. And I trusted him. He’d been through the season several times before me. I believed he’d do the right thing and be patient with me.” Rai is still not making eye contact with me.

Is he saying he was… I can’t believe it. I don’t want to believe it. A few tears spill down my face. That's terrible. 

“That’s why consent is so important to me. I don’t want to do anything to you or with you before you are ready—no matter how much I might desire you.” Then, he finally turns to look at me, gorgeous blue eyes sparkling. I hope those aren’t tears that make his eyes sparkle. My vision is slightly blurred, and my heart hurts. “Konoe…? Oh, Konoe.” His face softens even more.

“I just—I can’t believe—I don’t want to think—that your first experience was a bad one!” The words come out as a giant sob. “You are so kind, so thoughtful and tender with me! How could anyone treat you this way?” The thought of anyone treating this elegant, beautiful cat in a way that wasn’t what he wanted makes me feel like a part of myself has been destroyed. 

His reaction surprises me. He smiles, genuinely.

“Konoe.”

He gently wipes the tears from my eyes.

“You know, I’ve never told anyone about this. I felt terribly ashamed and used. Because it was during the mating season, there was no damage to my body. I was sore for the next day, of course—and at first, I thought what had happened was normal. I think Bardo knew my first experience wasn’t good, however, especially when I refused to leave the house during the spring season. He talked to me about how to meet my own needs—” (that thought makes me shiver—I wonder if he can do that by grooming his tail? And I find I have to stop thinking about it to make myself calm down.) “—which resolved the symptoms. But as much as he pried, I wouldn’t talk. So he talked about consent instead. I was young, and I guess I saw myself as partly responsible for not being vocal about what I wanted. Though today, I realize it was a lack of experience. I was too trusting, I didn’t know _what_ I wanted, and I’m not the type of cat who is overcome with these types of feelings. _Usually_.” He gives me another glance. “However, _you_ have an unusual effect on me. Your song sees through my heart.”

I sniff a little, wiping my tears. It makes me so sad for him. 

“ _Your_ first experience won’t be anything like that. I promise.” He leans in toward my face and kisses my lips, just softly. “Now—can I tend to your injury?”

I nod my head. 

He pushes me onto my stomach, keeping me in a curled up position with my legs folded beneath my body. It’s slightly strange, since I’m nude, and my tail lashes uncomfortably. But he strokes my tail gently and shushes me. 

“I won’t hurt you, Konoe. You know the best medicine for ailments of the skin, don’t you?”

“I don’t,” I murmur into the bedding.

“It’s been passed down to us from our ancestors,” he says—and at first I think he’s being serious, but then I detect a little teasing in his voice. I can’t help looking back over my shoulder, but he presses my head back into the bed, gently but firmly.

“Just relax.”

“Mmm,” I say, now a little nervous. What’s he going to do to me?”

While he still strokes my tail, just gently dragging his claws through my fur, I feel a very warm and slightly damp touch to my skin, on the upper part of my buttocks, probably right where the highest welt is. Is that his tongue?!

All my fur bristles at once, and my body stiffens suddenly in discomfort, but he has a firm grip on my hips, pinning me to the bed.

“Just relax. We’ve been doing this as a race for thousands of years, and our forefathers before us. You can’t reach this part of your body yourself—and you have these welts in part because _I_ was pestering you in class. If I’d known this would happen, I wouldn’t have played with your tail.” 

Somehow, hearing his voice coming from behind me like that is having a very strange effect on my entire body—and it doesn’t feel neutral. I feel hot and sweaty. I cannot relax.

“It’s okay—let me do this for you. Please. It’s just like when you sing for me, Konoe. It will make me feel so much better, too.”

When he says that, I try my best to relax. And it does feel nice—it does—it’s just… very strange. 

He keeps his hands on my hips, holding me against the bed till I can keep myself still on my own, his claws still clutching my tail, keeping it from lashing. Then, when his tongue moves, I realize it’s moving vertically against my skin, against the welts. And it’s wonderful, hypnotic, and it feels amazing.

At first, I am turned on, but then the touch soothes and relaxes my body, making me melt into the sheets with every stroke of his tongue. I always forget that his tongue is much larger, much longer, and much rougher than mine. I love the sensations, despite that he is stroking against skin that is sensitive and rarely touched—and also injured. It doesn’t hurt at all. In fact, it almost feels like he belongs there.

The base of my tail is strangely stiff—it's lifted it up on reflex—the only part of me that is not relaxed, well, other than another part of my lower body that is currently filled with blood, but I’m sure he doesn't notice that part of me at the moment. This is tending to an injury, not an explicitly sexual touch. I don’t understand my reaction—but especially as his tongue approaches the base of my tail, between my cheeks, or the sensitive space where my thighs and buttocks meet—my tail stiffens even more, instead of lowering itself and covering what it _should_ be protecting—almost like my body is offering itself to him.

A shiver rushes through me when I realize what is happening, and I’m filled with confusion. But Rai doesn’t take advantage—all he does is tend to the welts, and he continues his long grooming strokes, gently, tenderly, while stroking the fur on my tail gently—almost like he is trying _not_ to arouse me.

But I am incredibly aroused. Well, oddly aroused, and also very, very sleepy. I am hypnotized by his touch. The repetitive motion of his tongue is so nice, so caring, so gentle, that I am approaching a deep sleep. The hard day I have had—the tears, humiliation, and pain I suffered fade away and I drift off, further and further—just allowing myself to feel that gentle touch, and before I realize what has happened, I’m sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai invites Konoe to dinner at Bardo's--which goes fairly well, except for some embarrassing stuff. And Bardo pries into Konoe's reaction during the health class.
> 
> Then our young couple heads back to Konoe's apartment to face Shui. That goes about as you'd expect.

It’s quite dark when I wake. I probably should go home for dinner, but Rai suggests we stop by Bardo’s for dinner. Also, I'm dreading talking to my dad or even facing him after what happened in class today. 

“Bardo’s?” I ask, slightly nervous, thinking of how spoke to me when he kept me after class. 

“He’s a good cook, and I, um, wouldn’t mind, er, _officially_ introducing you to him,” Rai glances at me, flashing those pale blue eyes at me almost shyly. “He’s the closest person I have to family.”

“Ah—oh—of course!” I can hardly decline, in that case. Rai must be thinking of me seriously since he and Bardo don't always seem to get along in person. I'm flattered.

We follow the dark path to the instructor’s quarters. Bardo lives in a one-bedroom unit, and Rai knocks on the door. The huge tiger cat opens the door with a surprised smile and welcomes us both inside, offering to feed us dinner. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I ask.

“That’s very sweet of you to ask, Konoe,” Bardo says, “But I love cooking. Why don’t you just take it easy? Seems like you’ve had a rather rough day.”

“Ah, thank you,” I murmur, wondering how he heard about this rough day of mine, and how the _hell_ I am going to tell my dad, especially if he’s already heard.

Rai gets to work in the kitchen, quietly chopping vegetables, working alongside the tiger cat like a second set of hands. It’s interesting to watch them work together—they often bristle in the real world, but in the small space of the kitchen, Rai seems to know what Bardo is going to need even before he does. They have an extremely efficient working relationship, I think. 

“How are you settling in, little one? Are you getting enough rest? Making friends? Enjoying your classes?” Bardo asks as he works.

“Very much,” I say—I do feel much better after that nice long nap. Rai has the unique ability to soothe me, I think. 

“Yet you’ve seemed to pick up a little trouble along the way as well, too?” Bardo keeps his voice light, even over the sizzle of the frying pan. 

“Trouble?” I echo softly. 

“I could read it all over your face. You really don't seem like one to defy authority—and yet—something happened to make Kaltz believe you were defying him.” 

“Oh, um, yeah,” I drop my gaze shamefully. I really don't want to discuss it. 

“Bardo,” Rai snaps. “That was not his fault! He was being distracted, and his voice carries well. It was the other students who were passing notes and throwing them on his desk!”

“Yet the question remains: why? For what reason?”

“I don’t know,” I whisper softly.

“Don’t _interrogate_ him the first time I bring him over for dinner, for gods' sake!” Rai snarls angrily, slamming plates down on the table.

“Rai—don’t lose your temper—brash cats die young. Calm yourself. I have a good reason for asking.” Remaining calm and cool, Bardo sets the salad on the table and approaches me, lifting my chin up so I have to meet his gaze. He has warm, amber eyes—friendly, earnest, caring. “Konoe, tell me. Who was it that wanted you in so much trouble today?”

“I-I’m n-not... I c-couldn’t say,” I stammer, casting my eyes away, and I glance toward Rai. But I realize he is looking at me almost sharply. What _is_ this? My breath is almost taken away. Isn’t he on _my_ side? Tears brim in my eyes and Bardo sees them.

“What’s this now? I think this means you know a little more than you’re saying,” Bardo says quietly. “We want to _help_ you, little guy. Let’s eat—and we can figure out what to do _together_.”

I blink quickly, trying to get my tears under control, but that only makes things worse. At least one tear escapes, embarrassing slipping past my defenses and down my cheek.

“Aoba,” I answer, “It was Aoba.” Feelings of relief wash over me.

Bardo brings the remaining dishes to the table, settings out three bowls of soup—one at each of our plates. It smells delicious, warm, and inviting.

“The little kid with blue hair—Koujaku’s little friend from Setsura? Why? Isn’t he a good little kitten? What does he want with you?” 

“I don’t know,” I say, after sipping a spoonful of soup. It tastes easily as good as it smells. “At first, I thought he was jealous because I awoke as a Sanga. Then—I thought he was jealous of Rai’s... attention to me, though he has many boyfriends of his own—not just Koujaku. But then he confronted me yesterday morning.” 

“What did he say?”

“It’s more what he did—which was pin me up against a wall and, um, k-kiss me. It took me by surprise, to say the least,” I mumble, unable to look at Rai. “I didn't want to be touched like that. And although I saw him stalk away, he apparently watched me walk home and followed me.”

“Go on,” Rai nods, urging me. "Tell him the rest."

I swallow. “He, um, snuck into my house, and into my bedroom, while I was in the shower, and, um, he, um, groped me.”

“Holy shit!” Bardo exclaims. “While you were in the shower? All _without_ your consent?” 

“I, um, was terribly distracted,” I confess, completely embarrassed and ashamed. “I should have seen him or heard him, but I was lost in my own world of song, actually, and I had my eyes closed, and I was, um, fantasizing.” A red-hot blush spreads to my cheeks and chest. “I mean, while I was in the shower. That’s why I didn’t hear anything. And I think, um, Dad had, um, his own company.”

“I see,” Bardo says thoughtfully. “It seems that boy needs a thorough talking-to about consent. Has he approached you since then?”

“He has tried, but Rai is usually close by,” I reply.

“For now, it won’t hurt you to keep Rai close to you. I’m proud of you for telling me, Konoe. Aoba should _not_ have touched you or invaded your space. It was wrong. With the mating season coming up, we take consent very seriously at this school.”

“But—part of my punishment is to work with him as one of the leads in the play our class is putting on for the culture festival!” I burst out desperately, and my fur fluffs out fearfully. “I don’t want to be around him for that reason—he makes me very uncomfortable.”

Rai strokes my ears gently, soothingly.

"I’ll _stay_ with you, Konoe. Maybe we can explain the situation to Razel, and he can rethink the punishment.” 

“I _really_ don’t think he will,” I say, remembering the choice I was given, and also the overly friendly way Razel looked at me when he discussed me paying extra visits to his office. I shiver with fear and revulsion. “I think that devil _hates_ me!” Tears leak from the corners of my eyes, and I don’t know what to do.

“I get the feeling it probably isn’t _hate_ ,” Bardo assures me. “However, I don’t blame you for being overly cautious around him. You should be. I think he may be _drawn_ to you—and the sound of your voice. I’ve heard of a legend of a Sanga who could charm even demons with his voice. Could that Sanga be you?”

“Charming demons? It can't be! Maybe my father, perhaps—but not me. I’ve only just awoken!” The mere thought of holding such a power—and being at its mercy, being controlled by it, and being pursued by demons, as a result, frightens me to death. The tears brimming in my eyes finally spill over, dripping into my dish of soup. Oddly, Rai hasn’t taken a bite yet, and he pulls my dish away, gently wiping my tears with his napkin. Didn’t he do this at my house, too—waiting till his food was cold?

“Don’t cry, little one,” Bardo coos. “We will work it out. Let’s not worry about it until we are sure it’s a problem. That play—however—that _is_ concerning. Rai, you can get a part, can’t you?” 

“The dragon,” he answers. “I’ll be the dragon. I will keep the prince in line. And I’ll stay at every practice and teach you to dance, so you don’t need to worry or practice alone with him.”

I am eating the delicious food—stir-fried chicken and veggies over rice—and I notice Rai is watching me eat. He still isn’t eating himself. He takes a bite of rice, but nothing else. Does he not like the meal? I even saw him help make it. Bardo thinks nothing of this, however.

“Are you two starting to feel the pull of mating season?” He asks casually. I drop my chopsticks, and they clatter loudly against the plate. I feel my blush climb into my ears. Bardo pours a clear liquid into several small cups at each of our places from a carafe.

“Ah—Karou cats don’t imbibe like we do in Setsura,” Rai waves his hand over my cup, but he is too late.

“What is it?” I ask, eager to change the subject.

“It’s the nectar of the gods,” Bardo says, hugging the flask to his neck affectionately. “If you’re going to dine with us, you must try it. It’s sake, wine made from rice.”

He lifts his cup—and it’s such a cute little cup, painted light blue with a peaceful moon rise on the edge—in a toast.

I lift mine and look at Rai. He is giving Bardo a sharp glare, but Bardo is undeterred.

“To new and exciting _seasons_ ,” and he taps my cup, and the lovely clinking sound makes my ears twitch. Rai taps his glass against mine as well. I take a tentative sip, but the other cats tip their cups all the way back, pouring all the liquid back into their mouths.

It’s slightly sweet, and I can tell it’s alcoholic, but it's much milder than the catnip liquor I shared with Rai. It’s good. I drink the rest, trying to rid myself of the blush in my ears.

“It won’t be Rai’s first season, but this is the first time I’ve ever seen him so excited about a partner.”

“Old man, I won’t bring him back here if you keep talking shit like this,” Rai says—finally taking a spoonful of soup, and a bite of food after that. It’s almost as though he was waiting for it to cool.

Bardo eats slowly, too, anticipating Rai's slow eating habits, as well, talking of the old days in Setsura—training young kittens on the sword, how Rai was his most obedient pupil.

“I wonder what happened?” Bardo murmurs.

“Why don’t you two share an apartment?” I ask. “Dad and I have a two-bedroom, and we each have our own space.”

“The single units are bigger—the doubles are designed for smaller breeds,” Bardo explains. “Rai didn’t even want to come to school at first. His first year, he had a roommate.” 

“You did?” I’m shocked. 

“Er, yes. You met him very briefly today. We aren’t on good terms anymore. Raijin?” Rai looks down at his plate and then back up at me.

“Oh,” I say. Roommates? Is that why they were compatible, I wonder?

“I moved into my own apartment after—well, you can probably imagine when,” Rai explains. “I slept on the couch here for a few days until they could find one for me. I thought of finding another roommate, but I found I enjoyed the peace of living alone.”

So Bardo knows? One of his students assaulted his prize student? I look at Bardo’s face. That’s probably why he interceded on my behalf. He is watching Rai.

“He stopped by your apartment today?” Bardo asks quietly.

“It was no big deal. He went on his way,” Rai says.

“I see.”

“He didn’t see Konoe,” Rai adds.

“I imagine he might be intrigued by a Sanga,” Bardo says, looking at me. “I’m sure you know this, but you will want to be careful over the next week, little one. Go ahead and let this guy be as protective as he wants to be.”

“I am an excellent fighter,” I say. “I can defend myself.” 

“That may be true—in a fair fight. But perhaps not if you’re suffering from symptoms of heat, or are overpowered by five cats who are bigger than you and horny as hell,” Bardo suggests. “So don’t go wandering off by yourself. Also, Rai—if _you_ think he smells good, other people will, too. Just a little hint. Just because the two of you are compatible does _not_ take him off the market for others. In fact—it may make him more enticing.”

“I wonder if we need to talk to your dad,” Rai asks.

“No, please!” I beg. “Let’s keep him out of things as much as possible. But what about?”

Rai smiles broadly. “You rejected my idea before you even knew what I was going to ask him about? Honestly, Konoe!”

“You don’t know how he gets, Rai—he will want sordid _details_!” I dread talking to Dad about anything regarding sex.

“I bet he won’t—as soon as the mating season starts,” Bardo says. “He only wants you to be safe, I’m sure.” 

“I just mean as far as where you will _stay_ ,” Rai says. “Maybe we could bring some clothes to my place, your toothbrush, your toiletries, and so forth—just for some privacy—for us, and for, erm, them.”

“Them?” I ask. Wait—is Rai actually inviting me to spend several nights with him at his house? That's kind of like living with him, isn't it?

“You know, your dad and, erm, the chemistry teacher,” Rai says, trying not to make me uncomfortable.

Then I remember. When Dad was helping him with his zipper—which is obviously _not_ what he was doing.

“Leaks probably has his own apartment,” I say.

“So, are you saying you’d be comfortable with us doing it at your house? While your dad is _home_? Maybe even with Leaks there, too?” Rai asks, which is quite bold, considering Bardo is sitting at the same table with us.

I blush hotly.

“Maybe I _should_ get some of my things,” I say quietly, looking down at my plate. I cannot believe he said “doing it” in front of Bardo like that! Gods! I’m so ashamed.

Bardo ruffles my red ears. “Jeez, if these aren’t the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen—do his ears always blush when he’s embarrassed?”

“Not _only_ when he’s embarrassed, either,” Rai purrs happily, leaning across the table and licking the tip of one of my ears. “They fill with blood just like this, only a little pinker, just before he c—” 

“What the fuck?!” I burst out, interrupting him loudly, banging both my hands down on the table and standing up at my seat. My claws are drawn, fangs bared and my fur is bristled fully. Both larger cats are staring at me, their fur fluffed out in surprise. Both are grinning broadly with Bardo covering his smile with his hand. 

“If you’d have let me _finish_ ,” Rai says, reaching across the table to my wrist, pulling my fingers into his mouth, “I was going to say, ‘just before he _collapses_ after singing his Sanga song.’ But where was _your_  dirty little mind headed?”

“That is _not_ what you were about to say!” I protest.

In response, Rai shows me his top and bottom teeth in a grin—pearly white, perfectly straight—and just the tiniest _slight_ bit of pink dusts his cheeks.

Bardo just laughs. “You know him well, Konoe. You’re right. It certainly _isn’t_ what he was about to say! But have some more sake! You’ll feel better soon.”

My blush deepens. I enjoy a second and third cup of sake, and then Rai gets up to clear the dishes. I try to stand, and my knees buckle slightly.

“Sit,” Bardo orders. “you’re a guest. Here, I’ll help you to the living area. It’s more comfy there.”

I take his arm, and he leads me to the sofa. After pushing me into the couch, Bardo strokes my ears several times—like Dad does—in an affectionate, fatherly way—and he hums softly.

“Rai, you should take the little guy home soon and talk to his dad, before it gets much later,” he says. “I’ve got this. It’s always nice to see you. Let me know if Raijin bothers you.”

Rai grunts slightly and returns to the couch to pull me to my feet.

“Thank you for having me,” I say formally. I'm still wobbling a little. 

"You’re welcome anytime,” Bardo says. “Keep me posted on the Aoba situation, all right?” 

“Okay,” I say. I think I might be a little tipsy as Rai leads me out into the night breeze.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Rai murmurs in my ear, as we walk toward my apartment.

“‘Of course,” I say. “He’s very nice.”

“If nosy old men are your type, then sure,” Rai replies.

“Nowhere as bad as my dad,” I mutter.

Dad is sitting on the couch snuggling with Leaks when I unlock the door. I struggle with the key—Rai chuckles a little and eventually helps me with the lock. 

Dad jumps to his feet, rushing toward me, terrible worry and concern on his face, as soon as he sees me.

“Konoe! Are you all right?!” He holds both my shoulders tightly and looks me up and down, then pulls me into a tight hug that nearly draws tears from my eyes. It sobers me up right away when I see how worried he is.

“‘Dad—I’m sorry—did I worry you?” My voice is small and fragile. “‘I-I didn’t mean to...”

“No! Not at all—well—I was _worried_ , but you didn’t cause the worry. I just, um, heard a rumor. That is what worried me.”

“Shui—do you need some private time with your son?” Leaks asks, tipping his chin toward Rai.

“Ah—maybe that would be good. Rai—thank you for looking out for him—but could I ask you to wait in Konoe’s room for just a moment? Leaks, would you mind waiting in mine? I'll join you in a moment.” Dad’s voice sounds velvet soft when he says he will join him. It shocks me.

We are left alone. For a moment, I don’t know what to say.

“Konoe, I heard you displeased Kaltz today.”

Tears bubble up in my eyes. “‘Dad—he became very upset with me and ended up sending me to the principal’s office—but I promise you—it was a huge misunderstanding. May I explain?” 

“Please do. I didn’t raise my boy to cause trouble in class.”

I look up at his sharp tone. For a second, a bolt of fear shoots through my body—I'm afraid he might hit me, too—and my body reflexively flinches. _From my dad_. He notices me flinch, and he gets a horrified look in his eye—and he is absolutely heartbroken.

He strokes my ears softly.

“Oh, Konoe, my son. What happened to you? What was done to you, my child?”

I explain about the warnings in class—my voice carried strangely well and that I did interrupt class once, about the notes landing on my desk, and then being called to the front of the class. When I get to the part about Kaltz pulling the ruler from his desk, my voice hitches in a sob—and I just _can’t_ tell him what happened. I simply say he pulled a ruler out of his desk and I was punished in front of the entire class.

Dad asks, “He _hit_ you?”

“Yes.” 

“On your knuckles?” Dad is struggling to keep his voice calm.

“No.”

A small pause and a sharp intake of breath. “But over your clothes?”

“Yes.”

“Only once?”

“No.” My voice breaks a little.

“How many times?”

“Ten.”

“For _talking_ in class once? Konoe—they weren’t even your notes! He read them, didn't he? He knew they weren't your notes!”

I’m crying now openly now, unable to answer.

“Did it hurt bad enough to cry?”

“Yes,” I sob.

“After which blow?”

“Tears after the first, sobs after the second.”

“My gods! He didn’t leave marks, did he?!”

“Um, yes. Welts. Rai, um, tended them for me this afternoon.”

“He left you with _welts_?” Dad is pulling his hair by the roots, frustrated and angry, no longer bothering to keep his voice calm and even. He takes a deep breath. “So, why were you sent to Razel?”

“Aoba threw a second note on my desk after I was sent back to my seat, right in front of Kaltz. He sent both of us to see Razel, though I didn’t even touch the note. I didn’t even know what those notes said!” Dad wipes my tears with a kerchief. “Rai and Tokino ran into Razel's office to speak on my behalf, just in the nick of time—or surely, I would have received much worse.” 

“Worse? What the hell did Razel do?” Dad’s fiery temper is taking off now.

“I think he paddled Aoba, then he said we have to learn to get along. He assigned us the lead parts in our class play for the culture festival. I have to play Princess Aurora to Aoba's Prince Charming in Sleeping Beauty.” I consider telling Dad about the choice Razel gave me, but that will only make things worse at this point.

“Konoe, I never spanked you as a child because you never did anything to earn yourself a physical punishment. For sure, that punishment today was extreme, humiliating, and cruel! I cannot believe that of all teachers, _Kaltz_ would have laid hands on you in this way!”

“Dad—it’s done now,” I say. “Rai is going to stay close to me to discourage Aoba. Aoba has been following me—and Rai's presence will prevent him from sneaking into the house again—” and I stop suddenly, realizing I haven’t told Dad about that.

“He was in our _house_?! Why?”

“I think he meant to peep at me, but I was singing in the shower, and he climbed in with me while I was distracted. I was, er, fantasizing and I didn’t think he was real—I was too wrapped up in my song—”

“All _without_ your consent? Konoe! Why didn’t you _tell_ me? Wait—gods—was this when you were sick? Oh, my gods! Were you _trying_ to tell me and I didn’t hear you? Is _that_ why you were afraid someone was in the bathroom? And you had a fever to boot? And I left you alone when you were so afraid?”

Dad is freaking out now. 

“Dad...”

“I’m _so_ sorry! I’m really sorry! I _should_ have known! I _knew_ something wasn’t right!”

“I’m fine now, though,” I say.

“Konoe—you don't understand. Newly awakened Sangas are their most vulnerable right at the point of awakening. I should have protected you! But I was... I was distracted myself. I was—ah—Konoe, I am so sorry!"

"It's all right, Dad. I'm all right."

"After Kaltz beat the shit out of you and humiliated you in front of your class!”

“Maybe you don’t have to say it like _that_ , Dad...”

“I’m so sorry, honey!” 

Dad wraps his arms around me tightly again. I snuggle in close. It feels safe in his arms. His scent comforts me, but I almost feel like I am comforting him more than he is comforting me. But that's okay right now.

“I’m not angry, Dad,” I say. “It was a mistake.” 

“You’re such a good boy, Konoe. But I don’t like you having to work with Aoba. Let me speak to Razel. Maybe we can work something else out.” 

My fur fluffs up. “Um, please don't—I think I’ll be okay—”

“I know Razel is intimidating, but he’s a good guy.”

“Dad—I just don’t want it coming from _me_. Please.”

“Got it. This will be _all_ me,” Das assures me.

“Also—for the mating season—is it okay if I take some clothes and my toothbrush to Rai’s? I think we’d _both_ have more, er, privacy that way? I feel bad for walking in on you the other day.”

Dad actually giggles. “Oh, that? Don’t feel so bad about that. Leaks has a reputation at this school for being a scary, mean teacher—so that was _great_ —except I bet neither you nor Rai gossip enough to make a difference. And when you get to be our age, it can be kinda exciting—”

“That’s too much information!” I interrupt. “I assume you’re okay then? With me staying at Rai’s?”

“What about food?”

“Obviously, he eats, too.” 

“Of course, he does,” Dad says. “And you're sure _he’s_ the one you want? You aren’t feeling pressured or doing this because you feel it’s expected of you?”

“No, no,” I say.

“Because once the season starts, the game changes. Your brain doesn’t work quite the same. You still can consent, of course—and it’s important that you do for every activity. And you can always come home if you ever feel unsafe.”

“Dad, he had an experience in which he didn’t get to consent. So he takes consent very seriously. I feel very safe with him.”

Dad’s eyebrows kind of squash together—a truly sorrowful expression on his face. “That is a terrible experience for a young kitten—or a cat of any age. He must be strong indeed to have recovered and learned from it and to want to try again—and he must _really_ like you. You make sure you treat him kindly.” Dad is smiling softly.

“Of course,” if kindness is what you could call what we do to each other now, then certainly—more of _that_.

“Go then. Pack your things, child. Have a wonderful time. I left a little bag in your dresser drawer—but _don’t_ open it till the heat starts. Take it with you, all right?” He rubs my ears, strokes my hair and my shoulders, and inhales my scent. “You _will_ come back, at least for a little while, won’t you?”

“Dad!” I throw over my shoulder, rushing into my bedroom. Rai is sitting on my bed—he looks so tall there, legs crossed, waiting patiently. His pale blue eyes flash up, and I toss a bag from my closet onto the bed next to him and start throwing in clothes.

“Need help? I can get your toiletries?”

“Sure,” I say, watching his fluffy white tail disappear into the bathroom. He returns with a toothbrush, deodorant, and my shaving kit. 

“You can borrow anything else,” he says, tucking my stuff into the bag neatly. He also gets my school books, PE uniform, and the script for that dumb play. “What about the dance tomorrow? Do you have anything to wear?”

“Erm, like dressy?”

“We can find something,” Rai says. “Let’s go.” He picks up my bag and takes my arm.

Dad and Leaks are waiting in the living room. Rai bows low to Dad. 

“Sir, I will take good care of your son this season and will return him to you happy, healthy, and unharmed. I thank you for trusting me with his care.”

“I didn’t know there were such polite young men this day and age,” Leaks murmurs, a small smirk on his face.

“You enjoy yourselves,” Dad says.

I kiss him, and I kiss Leaks, too—on the cheek, whispering shyly, “Thank you for putting up with my wonderful, eclectic father. He’s an acquired taste.”

Leaks brushes his cheek lightly, right where I kissed him as soon as I pull away—almost as though he can’t believe I’ve dared to kiss him.

Then, we sneak out into the night, taking the forest route back to Rai’s apartment.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.
> 
> Actually--the first day of the season brings with it some unusual challenges for our newly awakened Sanga. He is experiencing some strange symptoms that don't usually happen to kitties. It takes the two of them some exposure to other cats--in Kaltz's classroom, of course--to figure out that his symptoms are not normal.
> 
> There is some touching and kissing but no sex in this chapter.

That night, Rai leaves me relatively unperturbed—and I sleep pretty well, though I wake several times. It’s disorienting to wake and realize not only am I not in my own bed, but I’m sleeping nude, surrounded by something large and warm and furry. Also, I feel like I’m coming down with a cold—my body feels chilly, achy, feverish. 

At least once, I startle myself awake—from a nightmare, I think—involving that cat with blue hair or the devil with red hair—and my ass wakes me throbbing. But that silky soft tail soothes me, so nice against my skin. I purr when I feel it curl around my leg or my own tail, and a small meowing sound comes out of my mouth just before I drift off to sleep, as a warm nose and mouth nuzzles my nape or softly grooms my ear.

When I wake the next morning, I give a long stretch—and I realize something is very different from the moment I open my eyes. It takes a moment to realize what it is—and then, it hits me. It’s a fragrance—a subtle scent—drifting into my nose, sinking into my lungs with every breath—that is making me feel light headed and strange.

If I could describe it—it’s familiar. Fresh and clean, like fresh rain or snow, even—mixed with something a little spicy, almost like sage and mint. Its effect reminds me just a little of how I felt after drinking that catnip liquor—which is odd. With each breath I take, I feel like something is shifting bit by bit—maybe my body is getting heavier or more feverish? And then something brushes my thigh—and I receive a shock similar to static electricity, except it’s different, in that the impulse heads directly to and pools right at my hips. It makes the fur on my tail fluff out broadly, and it lifts itself up high and stiffens at the base. 

“What _was_ that?” I murmur—and my voice sounds weird. “What’s happening to me?” I touch my throat. Am I sick? I touch my forehead and then place my hand between my ears—but I cannot tell if my body is hot to the touch. “Something is...” and I stop talking, because the sound of my own voice—husky, low, and weirdly, well, _sexy_ —is frightening me.

“Mmmm.”

I hear the most delightful purring sound close to my ears, and it makes my skin and fur quiver with pleasure. I tilt my head to hear the sound more clearly and close my eyes. Whose voice _is_ that? Why does it sound like that? It’s so... tasty!

“You smell so good.”

The voice, low and sexy, sinks into my ear, vibrating the downy white fur deep inside. I push my body back toward the sound, intending to get a little closer to the source and that wonderful scent—I think it’s the same person. My naked skin touches what must be his chest. I receive another electrical shock when we touch—and it startles me—fluffing up all the fur on my body and making my hair stand on end. 

“What _was_ that?” I try to ask, but my voice still sounds so strange. “Why do I sound like this? What was that shock? What is wrong with me? I think I’m sick.” 

“It’s not an illness, Konoe.” When Rai says my name, all my fur ruffles up again—it has the same effect as a caress—only deep within my ears—his voice reverberating strangely. It sounds _so_ nice, the effects pooling in my groin. I turn around to face him—and he looks so different. 

His fur is all fluffed up, his pupils dilated, his usually pale blue eyes appearing darker, and his ears look larger. Even the hair on his head, which is splayed out messily on the pillow behind him, is bristled slightly. His skin has a slight shimmer—sweat, maybe? A soft iridescent sheen glistens on his skin in the morning light—and my face lowers to his chest. 

I only mean to take in his scent—to confirm he is the source of that wonderful smell. I shock myself when my tongue pokes out of my mouth. I taste him—delicately running my tongue along the line of his torso—from his navel up to his collarbone, then from the outer part of his collarbone to his neck. My gods—as good as he smells, he tastes even better—salty and sweet! Like nothing I have ever tasted in my life, and my body vibrates and thrums with desire.

“Oy,” he murmurs, grabbing my face when I reach his neck. “What are you doing? Bakaneko, we have class this morning—and you cannot afford to be late! Kaltz-Sensei will not approve.”

My ears flatten when I hear that name, but they bristle when his fingers lightly stroke my ass. He runs the tips right along my sit spot—I swear I can feel his fingerprints. My hips lewdly tilt up toward his hand, forcing him to cup my ass fully, and I sigh into the touch. I have never wanted to be touched so much and so urgently—and I am simultaneously _incredibly_ embarrassed by my actions. 

“Uwaa...” I sigh softly, casting my gaze to the wall—anywhere but his gorgeous face. He is staring at me, probably shocked and appalled at my lewd behavior so early in the morning. He’s probably barely awake and here I am, unable to keep myself from rubbing up against his body. “I-i’m sorry. I’m sure there m-must be s-something wrong with me.” I painfully try to extract myself from my place in the bed. I feel almost magnetically attracted to this silver cat.

“Holy shit,” he murmurs. “We are in trouble today, little one.” He sits up.

“What?” I ask, sitting on the side of the bed, squeezing my hands between my knees. It’s making me think of what else I would like between my knees right now. His face—all that lovely pale hair—and another strange sound comes out of my mouth.

Rai stares at me, then gets up to look at the clock. “Damn—I didn’t think—we just don’t have time—we _have_ to get going. Maybe during lunch. Can you make it that long?” 

“For what?” I ask, my ears drooping, embarrassed and... disappointed? Am I _disappointed_?

“Why are you making that face?” 

“What face?” I ask, still not looking up.

He tilts my chin as he stands—and when he stands, his hair cascades around his body—and my gods—that scent floats down right along with it! He smells so good! That heated animalistic feeling rushes through me again like wildfire.

“This one—like you’ve done something unspeakable.” He is smiling at me.

“I-i am n-not f-feeling like m-myself...”

“Oh, you look more like yourself than I have _ever_ seen you, Konoe,” Rai says, his voice low. “If I didn’t think Kaltz would punish you in front of the class for being late, I would fuck you senseless right now. It’s taking everything I have to hold myself back. My gods, you smell good enough to eat. I want to devour you!”

His voice affects me in one way—but the meaning of his words is something else entirely. It takes my breath away.

I stand up suddenly—and I grab my silver cat—and I kiss him deeply—making him gasp in surprise—and gods, his lips are even sweeter than his skin. I lick his fangs, stroke his tongue with mine—invading his mouth and pulling his hair and pushing my body against his, trying to pull him back down into the bed with me.

“Mmmpf!” I hear him protesting, but I don’t care. Then he strokes my body—his hands caress my sides, and a purring moan comes out of my mouth. I throw my head back and gasp out loud when he touches me because it just feels so damn good! What the hell is wrong with me? Why does this feel so different?

“Help me—something isn’t right!” I whisper, and tears burn the corners of my eyes. 

Rai nips my collarbone lightly, staring down at me, his hair covering my body. Engulfed in his scent, he says, “Konoe—we have to wait—just until lunch. Can you do that?”

“Why?” I don’t want to wait!

“I just don’t want you to anger Kaltz anymore than you already have. Please—just _trust_ me, okay? I think you’re fine—this is just the heat—and it seems to have hit you very hard and pretty early. Um, I’m feeling it, too. And I’ll make you feel better at lunchtime, all right?”

“The heat? This is from the mating season? How is eating going to help?” I can’t wrap my head around it. That’s what this is? Rai is smiling at me—giving me as close to a wicked grin as he ever has. 

“Who said anything about eating? Wait here.”

He gets up and wanders to the kitchen, returning with a tall glass of cold juice. He pulls me up to sit, handing me the glass. Sweet and sour—delicious—and all I can think of how I’d like to pour it all over his body and lick it off. It makes my fingers tremble.

He smiles at me slightly.

“You are not hiding your feelings very well.”

“What?” I say, defensively. “I wasn’t thinking of anything... bad!”

“Oh—weren’t you? Nothing lewd? Your tail is really fluffy, and it’s saying otherwise.” 

I realize my tail is swaying around in a sexy way, almost rudely _._ And worse, I’m unable to stop it. Rai brushes it softly, sending more shivers along my fur, making my body shake. 

“This is natural, Konoe. Don’t be ashamed. If it helps, _I_ was just thinking about how much I’d like to lick that juice off your skin about now—and your cute little blushing ears show me your mind was thinking something similar. But we’ll save it for later. Now come.” 

He pulls me into the bathroom—I follow obediently—until he pushes me into the shower. 

“Ahh! Wait! Stop!” The water feels _freezing_ on my skin and hair—I am shivering in minutes—my teeth chattering. “This is torture—stop! This is cruel! Stop!” He smiles a little at my exaggerated response. 

“It’s not that cold. This is just lukewarm water, Konoe. Try to bear it.” He follows me in, though, making sure we are both thoroughly soaked before turning off the water and handing me a towel. 

“I’m sorry—I know it felt cold,” Rai says apologetically. “But this should keep your symptoms under control for a little while and hopefully will clear your head enough to get you through the morning. Remember—you only have to last until lunch. Do not disappear from my sight, and do _not_ provoke Kaltz. Okay?” 

He helps me to dress—after toweling off my hair—buttoning my shirt, tying my tie, even helping me with my underwear—he playfully snaps my waistband after pulling my tail—and the snap against my skin feels surprisingly pleasant, making my skin quiver with need and desire for more. But then he helps me with my pants and belt.

“What’s with that lip?” He smiles again, pushing his thumb against the lip I have sticking out in a pout. “You’re not being very helpful. Can you put on your own shoes and socks?”

“Y-yes,” I stammer. I’m feeling a little better, and I watch him get dressed. He pulls a comb through his hair and pulls it back in a ponytail—unusual for him, but adorable. “That’s so cute,” I say—a little breathlessly. It shows off his neck and shoulders in a way wearing his hair long usually doesn’t, and I must be staring at all the places on his neck I would like to kiss, because he approaches me and combs mine as well, styling it in the same way. 

“It will stay wet longer in a ponytail and hopefully keep your head a little cooler. We can hope.”

He looks me up and down, checks my fly one more time—I have seen him check it several times now—kisses my ear, pats my ass, grabs my bag, and drags me out the door, saying, “We should be fine if we don’t dawdle.” 

Keeping to his usual pace, I do my best to stay in step. He still smells awfully good to me, but to my irritation, he doesn’t paying attention to me as we walk. So, at first, I do something to _make_ him pay attention to me. I nip and lick his delightfully exposed neck while he is looking away from me. I never get to see this part of him, and the skin is still so pretty in the morning light—so tempting—and he smells so good. It’s not as though I can really help myself. In fact, I’ve hardly even thought about doing it before I find my fangs sinking into the soft skin there. 

“Oy—what are you doing—Bakaneko!” But I can hear him chuckling, as he pulls me off of him, a small whine coming from my throat. “Look, you need to be careful.” 

I notice he is casting his gaze towards several cats who are curiously looking our way with upturned noses as we pass, almost like he is staring them down. Is everyone passing us checking him out? Can they smell him, too? 

“What is going on?” I whisper. “Did something happen? Why is everyone looking at you like you did something bad?”

“They aren’t looking at _me_ ,” Rai says, calmly, putting his hand on top of mine, which is clutching his arm nervously. My hackles are raised, and I feel afraid. “Konoe—they can _smell_ you. They are looking at _you_.”

Then, I raise my gaze and take another look—he can’t be serious! However, when I look again, I see he is _completely_ serious. They _are_ looking at me—every pair of eyes I see is staring at me—at my _body_ , in fact, taking in my form from the tips of my ears to the tip of my tail, particularly staring at my hips and my groin—which is not in its most relaxed state right now. What is going on? I look back down at my feet, embarrassed and also even more afraid. My other arm grabs Rai’s arm as well. 

“It’s fine, Konoe. Don’t panic, but do not let go of my arm, either,” Rai assures me. “If you’re with me, you’ll be fine.” I don’t know if he’s talking to me or to himself. 

It takes much longer than I expect to get to class. But Rai waltzes right in, and I keep my face lowered as he guides me to my seat. When I do dare raise my gaze, I see many more sets of eyes upon me—not just Tokino’s and Aoba’s, either. Even Aoba’s many boyfriends, Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, and several other cats look my way. Is it every face in the classroom? Why? What have I done? Is it because of… yesterday? Are they remembering my punishment? I glance back down quickly.

Tokino walks over to my seat and I scrunch down slightly lower in my chair. 

“Good morning, Konoe,” Tokino is trying to use his normal voice but even my friend sounds slightly strained. 

“Good morning,” I say—and my voice, spoken aloud, sounds exactly like it has all morning—melodic, silken, sexy. I need to stop this and get back to normal. “Um, I’m not feeling so well this morning.” I glance at the wall.

“You look... very well,” Tokino stammers slightly. “Are you feeling all right from, um, yesterday?”

“Yesterday?” I ask, looking up to face him.

“You know, the, um, punishment.” Tokino’s cheeks are slightly flushed, and he looks away again. Then he looks back. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it, Konoe, last night.”

I hear a soft growl behind me—it’s Rai, I’m sure—but Tokino hasn’t noticed, or he’s pretending not to hear. It looks to me like he is deliberately avoiding Rai’s gaze. “If I hadn’t passed that note, you would have been fine. It was _my_ fault, and I am really sorry.” 

I look up, genuinely surprised. He looks repentant, really, his face soft, his voice even softer.

“It’s okay, really. I am still a little sore, but Rai treated the welts last night—”

“Welts?” Tokino flinches. “He left _welts_?”

“He did,” Rai growls, low and sharp. “You were jerking off to the image of _my_ boyfriend being beaten so hard he got welts, asshole. Happy now? Does the fantasy  _still_  work for you?"

His tone sends shivers down my spine—and then I see Tokino’s face. I realize I _have_ been missing something between us these past years. Has he really been attracted to me and I just didn’t notice? Did I choose to ignore his feelings? Maybe I deserved that beating for _other_ reasons.

I fluff up my tail and subtly wrap it around Rai’s leg under his desk, letting him know that I don’t need his interference but thanking him for his support. 

“I don’t want to get in trouble again,” I say softly, lowering my eyes and pulling out my supplies for the day, arranging them carefully on my desk. Tokino is watching me, which freaks me out—my hands are shaking and my fingers feel thick and are hard to control—but what else can I do?

I can feel Rai’s leg rumbling with another growl, but I tighten my tail, begging him not to say anything. And he quiets himself. Finally, the puff of orange takes his seat. Shortly thereafter Asato sits down, giving me a strange look.

Once he’s in his chair, he leans back a little, shifting uncomfortably, then turns around to look at me, his ears perked up. His nose crinkles slightly—and his pupils dilate suddenly, making my breath catch strangely, and I watch as his fur fluffs out on his ears and tail. He looks quite fetching, but it’s kind of frightening. He tilts his head, looking at me. 

“You smell nice.”

I look down quickly, embarrassed. I should have stayed home! I should have called in sick or something!

“Your fur is pretty, too.” 

I feel heat flooding my ears as I stare at the pencil and notebook on my desk. Asato brushes the soft fur at the base of my ears, gently. I duck my head. He is… touching me?

“Soft, too.”

“ _Please_ ,” I whisper. “I don’t want to get in trouble again.” I feel slightly sick to my stomach when the classroom door opens. “Please—turn around.”

I do not look up. 

We stand up and bow as we are told to acknowledge Kaltz-Sensei, and I keep my eyes lowered. I still feel eyes on me. I should not be here. This was a mistake! I feel Rai’s fingers attempting to soothe me, stroking my tail, which must be close to cutting off the circulation of his thigh now, I’m sure. I’m sure he means well, but the effect his touch has is making me even more hot and bothered since him even brushing my tail feels _so_ weirdly amazing. It floods my groin with heat and blood. But I can’t seem to release him! I don’t know what to do!

I try to take a deep breath and gentle soft sigh leaks from between my lips—much louder than I intend—and I shove my hand in front of my mouth immediately, my already pink cheeks deepening in color, my ears pinking up, and a growling sound comes from the cat behind me in response to the looks of interest I receive from the others cats around me. I can't do this!

Kaltz immediately looks up at me—I _knew_ he would, and stupid me, I am dumb enough to meet his eyes. I’m _so_ embarrassed—I do _not_ know what to do. I mean, he’s barely set his bag down on the desk and I’m _already_ pissing him off. Tears flood my eyes, and I start shaking slightly, remembering my shameful punishment from yesterday. And yet... even _that_ memory makes something shift even more below my waist. What the hell?!

His golden eyes sparkle rather warmly at me, however, rather than shooting those icy daggers from yesterday. 

“Konoe-Kun, are you quite alright?” 

“Ah—uh—um—ah—yes,” I stammer, the sounds dripping from my mouth like honey sound amazingly sensual—like I am currently being sucked off underneath my desk—and _why_  the hell did _that_ thought just pop into my head?? That _isn’t_ helping me! I don’t sound like myself. “I’m, ah, not, er, quite, ah, feeling like myself.” 

“I see.” He pulls out his glasses, and I feel Rai vibrating softly behind me. Kaltz takes a brief look around the classroom. Asato is twitching his fluffed out tail, and I see his ears have turned toward the sound of my voice, waiting for me to make another sound. I look around the classroom, and it seems many others are waiting with bated breath, too.

Even the blue cat—Aoba—is staring at me. He is amazed—and angry—when he sees even his boyfriends are staring at me, some even licking their lips. But then I see him do it, too—lick his lips—and his body gives a little shiver. What the hell?

“Well, let’s begin.” Kaltz sighs and starts the lesson—or tries to. 

I try not to move, and I am paying very close attention to what he is saying—but I can’t stop noticing eyes on me. I am very warm—my body is sweating, and I am _so_ uncomfortable. Every time I shift in my seat or make a small sound—even a gasp or just breathe—I feel everyone staring at me. Kaltz sighs when I shift in my seat, looking at me disapprovingly.

I feel like _prey_ —really.

I realize _that_ is what is happening here. I am the smallest cat in this room, and I am apparently in heat—and everyone around me knows it. I am _easy_ game. And it’s terribly intimidating, even with Rai sitting behind me doing whatever the fuck he is doing—I can’t tell because if I move I’m afraid I will piss off my teacher. _Again_. And he might pull me up in front of the class and spank me again, and that memory makes me shiver—and I shudder. Everyone looks up at me when I shudder, and Kaltz sighs again. _Shit_. I am going to get it for sure! 

I have always been prepared to defend myself from others—but I feel physically ill. And I am _afraid_. I am scared I will be blamed for causing this ruckus again. I keep my eyes on my work, but my fur fully bristles defensively and my ears drooped defeatedly, and my tail wrapped securely around Rai—which is doing nothing to help my heated body that feels like it belongs to someone else. 

I am trying to pay attention to the lesson in spite of this—but I keep making mistakes, which I keep having to erase—and every time I make a mistake and erase it—everyone looks and watches. I hear Kaltz sigh heavily for what must be the fourth time. He folds his glasses and puts them in his pocket. I point my face back down to my notebook diligently. 

_I haven’t been doing anything on purpose!_

Kaltz walks slowly down my aisle, stopping right in front of my chair. My heart throbs loudly in my ears, unbearably loudly. The day has only just started—not even half-way through first period—I haven’t even _done_ anything! I stare down at my notebook, my messier than usual handwriting because of trembling fingers, and the lines on the paper seem to lift off the paper in a strange hallucination. Suddenly, a couple of drops splash on my paper, startling me and making me jump—and it takes a minute to realize they are _tears_ dripping down my cheeks. I am actually crying in class! What the fuck?! Only then do I realize just how scared I am. 

I hear another heavy sigh, and he is close enough so that his breath—it’s surprisingly cold against my burning ears—moves the fur just slightly on the outside of my ear.

“Konoe-Kun, I appreciate your effort in coming to class today, but this is _not_ working for me.”

“P-please, S-Sensei—I-i am n-not d-doing anything on p-purpose,” I whisper, my voice still silky and strange, full of desperation, my body strung tighter than the strings on Dad’s lute. I do not dare raise my face, and I grip my desk tightly, my knuckles going white. I guess I'm hoping if I grip my desk tightly enough he won't be able to drag me up in front of class and...

“Hush,” Kaltz’s voice is very calm, strangely gentle. “I _know_.”

I feel something like ice between my ears. His... hand? Is that his _hand_? The temperature change makes me feel like I might pass out.

“You are _burning_ _up_. Listen to me.” An ice-cold finger touches my chin. “You are causing a distraction to my class, and this could pose a danger to yourself. I’ve never seen a cat with a reaction to the heat like this. You need to go to the infirmary.”

“I’ll take him!” Several voices chime in eagerly—many I do not recognize. My ears flatten fearfully, and I hear Rai growling again. He sounds... possessive.

“Konoe, are you able to think clearly, still?”

“Yes,” I say.

“I can’t help but notice you’ve, um, attached yourself to this white cat, Rai. I don’t mean to embarrass you, but is he your trusted partner—for the season, anyway?”

“Yes,” we both answer. 

“Take him to the infirmary. This is _not_ a normal response to the season. He needs to be seen right away. He’s recently awoken as a Sanga, yes? I’ve only seen one other case like his before. Do not delay—even if you are... _tempted_.” Kaltz is speaking to Rai rather sharply. “You will have plenty of time for that later. Just get him seen first. This is _not_ safe.”

Rai gets up and packs up my bag for me—I realize I am unable to do it myself. My hands are not responding the way I want them to—they are shaking uncontrollably and my fingers feel too thick. I finally look up at Kaltz, and he is looking at me sympathetically.

I try to stand up, and I nearly sink back to my knees—but Rai catches me easily in his arms. He smells so good when he presses me into his chest, and I give a contented sigh.

“Do not delay,” Kaltz warns.

Rai steps out of the room quickly, carrying me in his arms, both our bags on his shoulders.

“You smell so good,” I murmur. “Won’t you just take me back to bed? I-I think that would make me feel better...” I can’t believe the words coming out of my mouth. 

Rai doesn’t stop walking, but I can feel that he is hard—even from how he is carrying me, and he shifts my weight slightly for comfort. 

“We need to get you checked out first,” he murmurs in my ear. “But yes, afterward.” He picks up his pace, looking around desperately as he walks.

“Maybe we could even stop... the restroom, maybe?” I murmur softly. 

“Stop it,” he nips my ear. “You can wait a little longer.” 

But I _can’t_ —I don’t _want_ to—and my hands start doing things to his body while he is carrying me, pulling his shirt up out of his trousers because I need to feel his skin, my tail wrapping around his arm tightly, my lips ghosting over the skin at his neck when I loosen his tie.

Rai is out of breath and in dire straits by the time we get to the student health center.

“Get me Bardo!” he yells. “It’s an emergency!” He rushes me behind a bed with a white curtain, throwing me on the bed, and he follows right after—pinning me down with his body weight—but he feels so good—smells so good—looks so good—tastes so good. “Old man!” He shouts almost angrily, just before taking my lips.

His sleek tongue finally sinks into my mouth—and this is what I needed—so much—I grab the sides of his face and pull him in close with a purring moan, right into his mouth, and he returns the sound, making my fur fluff out. I see his tail behind him fluff up wider and fluffier than anything I’ve ever seen. It reminds me of a gorgeous peacock’s tail. My back is arching weirdly in response—what is _wrong_ with me? 

The curtains are open—anyone walking by can see us making out on the bed—but I really do _not_ care. At least, not until I hear and see a familiar face. 

“What the hell are you kids doing in here?” It’s Bardo, hands on his hips. “Don’t get me wrong—I can use a good show every now and then at my age. Just consider the time, place and opportunity... and holy shit, what is that lovely  _smell_?”

Rai tries to pull away from me, but I bite his lip when he does. And that makes him come back in for another kiss—this time nipping me in return, and I moan loudly. 

“Oy—Rai—hey—I think there’s something... _Rai_ —“ Bardo is saying, sharply now, but I still won’t let him go.

“Mmmph,” I hear a soft protest, his blue eyes are open and staring at me up close. I finally release him. “I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you alone, Konoe.”

“Rai—you need to get _off_ of him, damn it. Fuck, you’re going to crush the kitten to death before I can examine him,” Bardo is saying. 

“Gimme a second,” Rai says in a cranky voice. He takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through my hair. “Kaltz made him leave class.”

Bardo puts his hands in between my ears and I sigh, that same sexy sound coming out of my mouth.

“What’s this, then?” he looks down at me—his own fur fluffing out on his ears and his tail bristling slightly in response to the sound, and I see his nose twitch. “Erm, this is isn’t right. I’m usually a little later in the week...”

“Don’t _look_ at him like that, you perverted old man,” growls Rai possessively.

“Oh—I’m not—it’s just—it’s a natural response,” Bardo lifts up both his hands. “You are burning up. Are you uncomfortable?”

“Yeah,” I say squirming on the bed. “I want...” and I clutch Rai’s sleeve.

“I see, I _know_. I have a feeling I know what is happening. Did _every_ cat act like he was compatible? Did he turn every eye? That scent caught every nose, didn’t it?”

“Uh-hmm,” Rai is staring at me while answering Bardo.

“I have heard of this. We need to get the science teacher. Fetch him.”

“No, fuck you. I’m not leaving him. I can’t leave him alone. Not like this—he’s too _vulnerable_ ,” Rai flashes his eyes angrily at Bardo.

“Fine. I’ll send someone else. But you can’t... _do_ anything in here. Also, we need Shui.” 

“Dad? _No_ ,” I groan, sinking into the bed. “He can’t _see_ me like this!” 

“Konoe, he’s your father, and this probably has to do with your awakening as a Sanga. Don’t worry—I’m sure this is natural—he will understand, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Bardo assures me. “And let’s cool him down a little.”

“I already tried that,” Rai says. “This morning.”

“Well, let’s do it again,” Bardo says. He leaves for a moment, deliberately leaving the curtains open. “These are staying _open_ , kids.”

“B-but...”

“Shh,” Rai whispers, sitting next to me, brushing his hands through my ears. “You’re okay.”

“What’s happening to me? Am I sick? Why do I feel so weird?” I’m sitting up, pushing myself against the silver cat.

“Lie down, silly kitten.” He pushes me back down against the bed, but I am trying to touch more of him. I find my body curling up against his.

“I don’t think he’s going to like this very much,” Bardo says to Rai when he comes back.

“L-like what?” I ask nervously, my eyes blinking slowly.

“We just need to cool your body temperature a little, kiddo. Here, Rai—help me out here.”

My tie is loosened, my shirt unbuttoned efficiently. I feel hands on my skin and it feels so nice. I can't help purring a little. This is embarrassing! What are they doing to me, and here?

“What are you—?”

“Cooling you off. You’re fine. Just relax. It will feel very cold for a second, but you’ll be okay,” Bardo tries to soothe me.

My left arm is lifted up and a pack of ice is inserted under my armpit, and then my arm is pressed back to my side. I scream out loud—or I try to scream—but the sound comes out as strangled moan. I blush when I hear the sounds coming out of my mouth. Rai can't look away from my face, and I can't stop blushing or return his gaze. Another ice pack is inserted under my right arm, and my arm is pressed back down, and I scream again.

“Please,” I beg—and now I sound like I am begging for something else entirely. Now I do look up at him, desperately. I  _do_ want something else. _Not ice._

Rai lifts up my head and Bardo tucks an ice pack underneath my neck, and it actually feels kind of nice. I purr in comfort. But then—my legs are moved—and I feel an ice pack sliding behind my lower back, and I scream again, and I plead with them desperately as it’s shoved down the back of my pants, resting just above the base of my tail.

Short, lewd-sounding panting breaths are coming out of my mouth, and another ice pack rests between my ears, and one final one is placed on top of my belly—that one forces another strangled scream from my mouth—before my shirt is pulled closed again.

“Keep his skin covered—I think his sweat is what smells so good,” Bardo murmurs. “Really, he should only smell like that to you or other compatible cats. But jeez, this is like a siren’s call. My gods, it's ridiculous.”

I feel even weirder once my body starts to cool off—but my teeth start to chatter, and I am soon begging to have the ice packs removed. More like myself, but now, what I want—what my body wants and needs—is becoming painfully clear—and I have no qualms about being more vocal.

“Please—I am too cold—won’t you just—it’s painful—please,” I hear a strange voice begging that can only be mine. "Won't you take them off? M-maybe j-just strip off m-my clothes instead? I-i j-just w-want to be t-touched. I n-need to be touched. M-my skin... please!"

Bardo is looking at me, terribly uncomfortable, and Rai is looking down at me, his cheeks flushed pink. He is adorable _—_ hair pulled back in that ponytail, I can see his neck exposed, and his neck is even slightly flushed, and his ears are blushing. He leans down and covers my eyes for a moment, brushing over my eyelids, forcing them to close.

Then, I feel a soft touch—warm and wet—on the tip of my ear—it’s Rai licking me.

“It’s just for a little while. You’ll be okay. I promise. I will take good care of you soon— _such_ good care of you.”

The way his voice rumbles in my ear comforts me and makes me all hot and bothered again.

“You’re not helping, kiddo,” Bardo says.

“Can’t I just _please_ bring him back in a little while after we—”

“Absolutely _not_!” Bardo snaps. “Neither of you will leave my sight! And gods damn it, you'd better take your time with him when it's time! Don't rush it. He's little! I know what it seems like he's asking for, but don't rush his first time!”

“Where’s my son? Is he okay? What happened? Is he injured?” I hear my father, bustling through the door, overreacting as usual, and my ears heat up again. Not now! I'm so ashamed.

“Shui, calm down,” another deeper voice—is that Leaks? Calm, collected, and truly, a calming presence for Dad. “Ah—oh—I see...”

“Ah—honey—what have they done to you?” Dad is close to me.

“So cold... Dad—I just want... I want to go with _Rai_! Please, I need... him. I just _need_ him. I feel so strange,” I beg, tears slipping down my cheeks.

“His teeth are chattering—why is he covered with ice? Of course, he will be warm if he’s in heat!” Shui sputters. “It’s only natural. Isn’t this excessive?”

“Shui—it’s his scent—his voice. You probably can't tell, since he's your flesh and blood. I think, oh...” Leaks says. He peers into my face and touches my cheek. “Child, show me your tongue.”

I stick out my tongue, and Leaks puts something in my mouth that makes it stick out even further, and he looks far back into my throat—and then I almost gag.

“I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to choke you,” he says, pulling the flat stick from my mouth, rubbing my ears softly. “It’s related to his awakening. He is overtaxed, probably from singing too much too soon. It’s as if the heat is acting like a melody—it calls out to the world, like his Sanga song, rather than solely to his partner. It’s only dangerous in the attraction that he brings to himself.” 

Leaks turns to Rai.

“He will be fine, but _you_ will fix this. He needs to sing to you—during intercourse—and soon.”

Rai nods—and his face looks strange to me—his cheeks look a little pink.

“His heat will be intense, and you will more than likely have more than one or two days to deal with this level of intensity—and you are _not_ to let him out of your sight. But if he sings for you, this should help how his scent travels. He will still smell nice to other compatible cats, but not to _all_. Oblige him—as often as necessary. Do you understand?” 

Rai nods again. 

“It is a natural phenomenon that happens sometimes with powerful Sanga. It’s nothing to worry about. Grooming will comfort his fever. If I were you I would go now.” 

“Oh, Konoe! My boy! I'm so proud of you and so excited for you. Such a handsome first-time lover who cares for you so much.” Dad claps his hands and kisses me and to my horror, he hugs and kisses Rai on the cheek. “You treat him like the prince he is, all right?”

Rai nods nervously—and he is looking quite overwhelmed.

“I’ll check on you later. I’ll bring you a late lunch,” Bardo says.

Rai looks positively bewildered. 

I am scooped up from the bed, the ice packs falling left and right, except for the one in my pants. Rai grabs that one and drops it on the bed.

“What a waste of time,” he murmurs in my ear.

I start nuzzling his chest as soon as we leave the health center.

“That is _not_ going to work. We have to make it back to my apartment,” Rai states, and he lifts me up over one shoulder, carrying me upside down, his hand stroking my tail and caressing my ass, which is driving me insane, making my toes curls. I bite the back of my hand to keep my voice under control, but it’s useless. Such strange sounds are coming out of me—I don’t even know who I am! 

I’m relieved to make it back to Rai’s apartment, once he unlocks the door and walks us inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finallly! Rai and Konoe have sex during mating season, which has hit Konoe rather hard.

To neither of our surprise, we don’t make it to the bedroom.

Rai sets me on the floor once he enters the apartment, but I don’t let go—I grab onto him on the way down and start kissing him. He can’t even set down our bags, which are both still strapped to his shoulders. I kiss his lips—but to my frustration, he isn’t opening his mouth—he’s firmly keeping his lips closed and trying to turn his face away, avoiding me.

“Oy, just a second,” he sounds really overwhelmed. “Slow down! Wait just a second—let me put our stuff down at least—and take your shoes off—come on—oy!”

But I am pushing him up against the wall, licking his neck, his jaw, his collarbones, and unbuttoning his shirt. He can go ahead and keep his shoes on for all I care right now.

“I do not”—kiss—“care”—lick—“about our bags”—kiss-kiss—“or our shoes”—nip—“right now,” I murmur softly between licking, kissing and softly nipping him. I’ve pulled open his shirt, and am slipping his arms out of his sleeves, casting it to the floor, but I leave on his tie. It’s handy—I can pull it almost like a leash. “Kiss me—why won’t you kiss me back?” 

My frustration is building more and more—and I feel very strange. It’s like the first time I attacked him in the woods after he first kissed me, and I pushed him to the ground, my body is kind of acting in its own, only now, he seems almost afraid of me. 

“Just—wait—don’t rush, Konoe,” Rai whispers in my ear, nipping the tip with his fangs and then licking the thin skin on the outer edge. It quivers when I feel his tongue tracing along the outside. I melt into the touch—my body goes soft and submissive when he touches me like that—it feels so good it brings tears to my eyes. I close them to prevent any from slipping down my cheeks.

“What is wrong with me?” I whimper, and I feel him moving my body, lifting me up and setting me on the couch. 

When I open my eyes, he is kneeling in front of me—still dressed in his pants and his tie—his hair still tied in that ponytail. He is working off my shoes and socks. But... kneeling before me. My body shivers in anticipation.

“Are you going to...” I start, and then my voice trails off. He glances up at my face while pulling off my last remaining sock.

“What?” His voice is soft and sexy and he reaches up to my ears—doing something in my hair—ah—mine is in a ponytail, too—and he loosens it, letting my hair spill down over my shoulders. “Am I going to what?”

I can feel the heat radiating from his skin, even at this distance. 

“Are we going to, um,” and I find I can’t find the words. My body is still trembling slightly. I glance toward the wall, as though I might find the words I want there, but a cool touch on my chin brings my gaze back toward his face. 

“You know, if you can’t even say it, maybe we aren’t at that place in our relationship just yet.” His voice sounds completely serious, his pale blue eyes staring at me.

My stomach falls to my feet, and a loud gasp unwittingly escapes my mouth. Is he serious? 

“What?” I breathe softly. I examine his face—and he looks as turned on as I feel, his pupils dilated, his fur fluffed out, his tail bristled, his pearly white fangs are showing a little more than usual when he speaks, giving him a slight—and adorable—lisp. He can’t be serious!

“I meant what I said about consent. I would never do anything to you that you don’t whole-heartedly want, Konoe. And if you don’t trust me enough to tell me what exactly it is you want, then perhaps we should take it slow today.”

I swallow thickly—and I feel tears surfacing in my eyes once more—burning hot. I glance down again, at my lap—and I see his hands move from my feet and brush over my lap slightly—deliberately—brushing over my annoyingly still-clothed lower half—and another extremely desperate, extremely sexual-sounding sigh is expelled from my mouth.

“B-but I-I w-want y-you to t-touch me,” I stammer. 

“I’ll do anything you like,” Rai murmurs. “How would you like me to touch you? Do you want to do what we have been doing?” 

I get mightily distracted for a moment as my tie is pulled from my neck, and my arms are slipped out of the sleeves of my shirt. My shirt has been unbuttoned this entire time—I’d forgotten. Rai is tenderly running is hands across my chest and stomach—flattening them out, curling his fingers, sometimes extending his claws. By all rights, what he is doing should tickle, but it doesn’t—not at all. It feels amazing. It’s heating my body up even more and making me breathless.

“I-I think I am ready for a l-little m-more,” I say softly. 

“More?” Rai says, still on his knees before me. He tilts his face up toward mine, and I see a shadow of a smile playing at his lips. “What do you mean, more?”

“I-I mean... if I am in h-heat... th-then it sh-shouldn’t hurt?” I can’t stop stammering—and my words are interrupted by occasional sighs and gasps. I seem to be losing my ability to speak.

“I’d never hurt you, Konoe—but what is it that you think wouldn’t hurt? I’m not a mind reader, you know.” He lowers his face to my chest and licks my nipple, nipping it between his teeth—and I gasp out loud. A surge of pleasure is sent directly to my hips, and my hips jerk lewdly. He glances up at me, a slightly mischievous look in his eyes. He teases my other nipple in the same way and traces a line down my torso to my belly button with his tongue. 

I cannot suppress the loud, gasping sighs that come out of my mouth now—they are laced with a weird-sounding vulgar purr, and I’m so embarrassed! He is watching my response—occasionally looking up at my face, gauging my response to his touch—as he grooms my belly—licking the fur just below my navel.

My hips grind into the couch, and I shove a hand over the back of my mouth and grab a fistful of his hair with the other one.

“Please!” I cry. “Don’t tease me like this!” 

“Tease? I’m not teasing—I am very serious.” And he drags his tongue along the waistband of my trousers. My ears twitch when I hear the clinking sound of my belt being unbuckled. The sound alone makes me think I might come.

“Rai, please!” I beg again. “Th-this is… I-i w-want.., I w-want a little m-more!” I can feel those tears burning at the corners of my eyes now, my head is thrown back against the couch, exposing my throat. 

“More? Do you want me to undress you?”

Why is he even asking that?? I don’t think he’s ever even asked me that before! What feels like a flash of rage floods my body, and I reach down with both hands and pull his hair sharply. He growls and looks up at me—the sound is loud and a little terrifying—it makes me bristle and shiver all over. But when I see his face, I realize he isn’t angry. Perhaps he even liked it—that is clear passion floating on the surface of his eyes—his pupils are blown wide and dark. 

“Violence will get you nowhere, little one,” he murmurs, taking my wrists gently and extracting them from his hair. “If you can’t behave yourself, I will make you behave.” Again, I see that smile playing at just the corners of his lips, but his words turn me on so much—I am so filled with heat.

“You couldn’t _make_ me do anything at this point,” I return. 

“You are _asking_ to be restrained,” he replies with another growl. I quiver again, delighted. “And you _still_ won’t tell me what you want? Do you want me to tease it out of you? I’ve been holding myself back since you first purposely dropped your eraser in front of my desk in class on your first day—don’t think I can’t last a little longer!”

Wait a minute—I didn’t _purposely_ drop my eraser in front of his desk! It just fell! And wait—didn’t he sit next to me? Why is he sitting behind me now? How did that happen?

“You think I deliberately dropped my eraser?” 

“I know you did,” Rai purrs, licking my belly again, still keeping both my hands in one of his, so I can neither push him away nor cover my mouth to keep the vulgar sounds from leaking out. “You were a tease even then!”

“But I didn’t—it was an accident—” I try to protest, but I realize my train of thought is a little hard to follow. 

“And you’d blush so sweetly every time you’d look my way—gods, it’s no wonder Kaltz got annoyed with you, flirting so openly in class!” 

“What? I wasn’t—ah!” My pants are coming loose from my hips now, sliding down slowly. “And how is it that your seat is _behind_ me, anyway? Weren’t you sitting _next_ to me?” Rai chuckles a little bit.

“I may have asked another student to move—so I’d have better access.”

“Access?”

“You know—to your tail. Plus... you’re nice to look at during class. That seat has a much better view. But since we are talking about what we want: Since that first day, you haven’t even once put on a little strip-tease for me, either—it was only that _one_ time, and I was slightly disappointed. First, because I wasn’t your only audience, and second because it was much too fast—and you only stripped down to your underwear. Maybe you can remedy that for me?” 

“Remedy?” I echo softly, watching him as he casts my pants off to the side. What is he even talking about? PE? Is he talking about PE class? I wasn’t _stripping_ for him, for gods’ sake! I was changing clothes! 

“Yes,” he says, bringing his face right up close to mine. Gods—he smells so good! I want to kiss him, and I try to, but I can’t quite reach, and he won’t let me. “Strip for me sometime—slow and sexy.” 

I feel my ears filling with heat—and frankly I’m amazed I can still blush with the amount of blood that is currently pooled in my groin. I can’t believe I still have anything that could possibly flow into my ears!

However—an image pops into my head. PE—the showers that first day—Rai naked, pale perfect skin, soaked, and lathered up in so many bubbles it looks obscene. The bubbles covered all of his important bits but made him look all the more alluring, all the more nude, all the more attractive. A shower of white, silver, clear, and iridescence—a variety of textures from fur to water to soap to slime to soft fluffy lather... oh gods, what a sight! I’d love to witness that again! A surge of heat pulses through my body, and I hear a growl—from my own throat. 

“What? You don’t _like_ the idea? I’m just telling you what I want—setting an example. You still haven’t told me what you want.”

“I have—” I protest again, and pale eyes flash at me almost dangerously. 

“You _haven’t_.” One eyebrow lifts slightly, and he kisses my lips lightly, softly, repeatedly—chastely—making me chase him with my mouth, pulling up from where I’m sitting desperately, coming after him. I’m getting almost annoyed now, and my chest is covered in a fine layer of sweat. I’m smearing my scent all over the back of his couch, and I can feel my lower back dripping with sweat, my tail splayed out behind me, waving frustratedly.

He pulls away, keeping my wrists in one of his hands, backing up from me and giving me an appraising look. I try to free my hands—intending to grab his belt. “Use your words. I want to hear your voice.” 

A strange sound comes from my mouth now—it sounds like a whine at first, but more desperate—like a childish sound—almost like I am meowing. I’m painfully aroused, and I pull myself closer to him with my arms, trying to bury my nose in his hair—but it’s still pulled up off his neck and I can’t reach it. I want to kiss him—I want him touching me—I want him _inside_ me. My stomach pulls in a cramp, and I gasp. 

“Please—don’t _tease_ me,” I whisper, quietly, trying to pull myself up against his chest. 

“I only want to know what you want, Konoe,” Rai returns my whisper in my ears. “Is this too much teasing for you?” 

“You can’t just guess?” I murmur against his chest, now struggling to hold back tears—why am I like this? My body is aching—I want him to hold me. “Please—just— _please_...” 

“You smell so good,” he interrupts my pleas in a soft murmur. “I didn’t think I’d make it—and I didn’t know you’d affect everyone like you were affecting me. I was beside myself in class—looking at all those eyes on you, imagining what they’d like to do to you, hands wanting to touch you. But you are mine.”

“Won’t you make me yours? Completely?” I beg softly. “Please—I want you inside me—I want more of your skin touching me—this is torture... I can’t stand this!” I realize then my voice is actually sobbing, desperation spilling over into real tears, and Rai look down at my face quite horrified. 

“Konoe—hey—wait—gods—I’m so sorry,” he kisses my ears tenderly, releasing my wrists, pulling me in close. “Ah, I’m sorry—I overdid it. But when you get to this point, it’s very hard for me not to want to tease you just a little.” 

“A _little_?” I sob. “That was a _little_ bit?” 

I hear him chuckling slightly. “I’m sorry. Let me kiss you and make it better. I’m having an awful hard time with self-control, too.” His body is vibrating—trembling with a mix of a growl and a purr. And I find myself pushed violently flat against the seat of the couch, my legs swung up from the floor. “I’ll stop teasing you now.” 

With that, he lowers his head toward my stomach again, and he breathes—no, more like huffs a deep breath—right against my cock over the fabric of my underwear. I gasp for breath, my stomach curls in on itself, and I dig both my hands into his hair, which spills over my belly. It feels so amazing, tickling me just a little, and I feel his teeth grab onto the waistband of my underwear and yank them down, letting my erection finally spring free.

The heavy weight of his body is resting on my legs, and he licks me—from base to tip—watching my face—a light sparkling in those eyes of his. Even as he licks me, he is baring fangs—and it’s a little scary—I mean, shit—that’s my dick in his mouth and his fangs are so sharp. And he’s still almost growling—like, it’s coming from his entire body.

He uses just his mouth to pleasure me for a moment—and I am overwhelmed with sensation—it’s nearly heart-stopping. I mean, he’s touched me like this before, but I think it’s his scent that is making this much more intense. And his bristled fur makes him look so much bigger. I can’t catch my breath and I feel lightheaded and strange. His scent—the sight of his fangs—the claws I feel on my belly—scraping lightly against the surface of my skin and my fur—and that beast-like growl coming from him that I was sure was a purr but most definitely is a growl—he’s like some sort of wild animal. Before I know how it happens, my underwear has been added to the pile of clothes on the floor, and he looks up at me.

“May I move you to the bed?”

His tone is so soft—so sexy—and it’s surprisingly gentle—and so unexpected compared to how he looks.

“Please,” I say. 

And I relax when he gently scoops me up and walks me over to the bed. He sits down next to me for a moment, strokes my ears and pulls something out of the side drawer.

“You doing all right?” He asks.

I’m not—really—I’m sweating—and he was just sucking my dick so nicely—and I am in a terribly desperate situation here. 

“Please—just—won’t you just fuck me?” I almost whimper, as he’s touching the fur on my ears. I see his eyes go wide, and I can literally see a shiver traverse his body—starting from the very tips of his rounded ears, going down his shoulders and back into the fur on his tail—out to the very tip. It’s incredibly sexy.

“ _That’s_ what I mean about asking for what you want,” he says, pulling me closer to him on the bed. He strips off his pants and pulls off his tie. “You’re in heat—so you may not need much preparation, but since it’s our first time—your first time—I want to make sure you’re comfortable, OK? Will you let me?”

“Um, okay?” I say quietly, and I already feel his hands on me, stroking my rear urgently. I swallow nervously.

“Are you scared?” he whispers, also low and growling—and in my ear.

“Maybe just a little bit,” I admit. 

“I’ll go slowly,” he says. “Tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable. But it shouldn’t hurt.”

“Mmm—not too slow,” I say, and that makes him look up at me again, curiously. “What? I’m in bad shape here!”

He gets a crooked smile on his face and he kisses me again—hard and fast and deep—and then pulls away, moving my hair out of the way of my eyes.

“You’re adorable,” he whispers. I can feel his hand stroking my tail at the base, and I shiver a little. I’m lying on my side, and he turns me over so he is behind me. I can feel his cock pressing behind me. It feels intimidatingly large—but then he moves a little so he isn’t pressing against me anymore.

Instead, he cups my dick in his palm and starts stroking me—and I realize right away that his hand feels different. It’s lubricated with something and it’s cold—and so slick and smooth—and gods—it feels _good_. I start to purr and sigh, though I try to keep myself from making too much noise, but I can hardly help it. However, every time I relax into the sensations, more noise starts leaking from my mouth.

Then, his other hand paints across the top of my entrance lightly—slipping between my cheeks just below the base of my tail. My heart skips a beat when I feel him brushing me there—and I stiffen my body—and my tail bristles and lowers reflexively—I am afraid. But then he increases the pressure on my cock, pushing his thumb into the tip and I relax just a little with a gasp of pleasure. Right then—I feel him pushing inside of that tight ring of muscle. 

I expect to feel some pain—at least a little—but I don’t. I feel an incredible sense of impatience, however—is it me? Is it him? Is it my body? The heat? I don’t know—but once he pushes past that ring of muscle, I feel him wriggling around inside of me, and a strange-sounding gasp of indulgence bursts from my mouth. What the hell? I like it? I actually _like_ this feeling. It feels... _good._  

Whose body is this, anyway? 

He slowly presides inside my body—and it’s like my insides make way for him—and I am almost lost in the feelings—of his hand on my dick and his finger inside me—and I hardly realize he’s added a second finger until they spread apart inside me. When he scissors his fingers apart, another strange gasp comes out of my mouth and sparks fly on the backs of my eyes. My body temperature has increased several more degrees, too—it seems. 

“Does it hurt?” he whispers softly, directly into my ear. He sounds excited, breathless.

“Mmm, no…” I try to answer, but I can’t make the words come out right, because I am gasping too much.

He adds a third finger—I think—and I start to feel incredibly impatient. It’s not enough. I want… _more_. I need more than this!

I hear a strange panting, pleading sound filling up the room—and it’s incredibly lewd and vulgar sounding. It takes a minute to realize that the sound—it’s someone saying “please” over and over—is actually coming from my mouth. My tail is waving around restlessly and finally hooks itself over his arm.

I hear him chuckling slightly.

“Okay, I think you’re ready,” he whispers again. “I’ll enter you now.” And he gently removes his hands. 

He pushes me onto all fours and then pulls my hips back. I can feel his warm body hangling over mine—I can almost feel his fingerprints against my hips—and then I feel something much larger than those fingers start to enter me. 

The sense of pressure is incredible—and part of me feels like I want to escape for a moment, and I feel a moment of crazy panic. My heart starts to pound and I want to scream for a second, but my body is overwhelmed with heat and need and I want this—I want _him_ —and I want him inside me and to connect—and I am filled with confusion. But I am also overcome with fear and anxiety.

“Ah, please,” I hear myself whisper.

“It’s all right, just relax, Konoe,” I hear Rai’s voice behind me, heated, almost strained now. And I feel myself being stretched and pulled—but there is no pain. Instead, chills and a giant wave of indulgent pleasure follow right where he pushes inside me, sparking up my spine and down my tail, which bristles out widely, and I let out a loud cry. 

Soon, I can feel Rai’s legs flush against the back of my thighs, and his upper body resting over top of my back, and he lets out a soft purring sigh—and he is so hot. He releases my hips for a moment, and strokes me—my sides, my back, my thighs, my ass, my tail. 

We are connected—and it’s such a strange feeling to have him sharing my body. I feel something strange in my chest—my heart is still pounding hard and I feel something slipping in there—maybe it’s another song? 

Right—I’m supposed to sing to him, aren’t I? 

I close my eyes for a second, and he hums softly. 

“Oh shit, you feel so good. Can I start moving?” 

After I nod, he tentatively rocks his hips, shooting surprising little shimmers of pleasure into my hips and waist. It’s overwhelming, and I cannot repress my gasps. His breathing—I can feel it against my sweating skin. 

“Are you all right?” he checks on me, and I hum and nod, and he starts moving a little faster, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting almost all the way back in. Each time, he changes his position a little bit, moving his angle slightly, and I wonder what he is doing, when suddenly—

“Ahhh!”

I feel a chill—a real chill—paralyzing me from my hips through my tail—when he brushes against a particular spot inside of me. It’s almost a sinking feeling—being cast away into an abyss of pleasure. The sound expelled from my mouth is extremely loud and uncontrolled. What _was_ that? And I hear him make a pleased murmur. It sounds like he says, “There we go.”

And he repeats the same motion—with the same results—and I am so helplessly loud. What _is_ this? Has this been inside me all along? What the hell?

He starts repeatedly thrusting against that spot inside me, and I start to lose my ability to think or see, and tears start flowing from my eyes. But it feels _so_ good—and that song that was going to come out breaks open. And it is very, very lewd and loud. Louder than anything I have ever sung before—making the flesh of my body vibrate—even around Rai’s cock inside of me. It’s almost confusing—the pleasure is so overwhelming. I think about asking him to stop—but I can’t make the words, and I don’t want him to.

There are lyrics—inside my heart—and they are something really obscene—like “take me, fuck me, I’m yours, make me yours.” And the harder he thrusts, the more the lyrics in my heart become obscene—degrading to just “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” by the time this giant surge approaches. My ears are burning and my face is flushed, but I can’t help it! I’m getting more than desperate—and I feel taken—and I simply submit, to the feelings, to the touch, to the song. And that’s when I reach my limit.

Rai has made me climax before. But now—he is fucking me—and one hand is stroking (or nearly squeezing) my cock, and the other is stroking the tip of my tail—and his tongue is in my ear—and I can hear his strained breathing, grunting and sighing and gasping—and I can hear how close he is to his own climax. Just before, the heat in my body becomes so impossibly hot and uncomfortable I think I might die or pass out—my flesh is still vibrating with song and pleasure that needs to release—and I don’t know what to do with myself. I feel such a sense of desperation and such a sense of connection just before I fall off the edge. I feel taken—soundly fucked—and I nearly scream when I come—the entire room goes white.

My body is buzzing and vibrating with pleasure, and I release with a sense of satisfaction that I have never before felt. It shoots down my arms and legs down into my fingers and toes, and to the tips of my ears and the tip of my tail, making my entire body thrum with pleasure and relaxation and a sense of wellbeing and connection.

Then—I feel a hot burst of fluid inside my body—Rai has climaxed, too—and his breath catches sharply—and I feel my heart hitch slightly—almost like a thorn has caught inside of my chest. What _is_ this?

In a moment, my song calms and settles, and he pulls himself out of me. There is a real sense of loss when what was taking my body is gone, and I gasp quietly. He grabs a towel from the bedside table and wipes me down gently—both my front and back—before he pulls me in close to his chest, facing him.

“Holy shit,” he whispers softly. “My gods, was that ever worth the wait.” 

He brushes his hands through my ears, and I’m shocked at the difference of how I felt just a few moments ago. I almost shiver at the cold, but he lowers his mouth to my ears and starts to gently lick my ears.

“You still have a fever. Let me groom you, you can rest, and then we should have you eat.”

“Mmm.”

“Konoe,” Rai whispers, “that was amazing.”

I curl up against his body, unable to move or speak—simply relaxing still in his arms. It _was_ an amazing experience—a perfect one. A few tears spill from my eyes onto his bare chest, and I hope he doesn’t notice.

But I am now sure I love this silver cat. My heart feel so full and warm it’s about to burst. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice afternoon siesta, our kitties wake up and have some food. Then, they head over to the dance--where things heat up a little more.
> 
> Trigger: there's some brief non-con touching in this chapter, and lots of PDA.

I sleep soundly for a few hours, but my body is hot and aching again when I wake. Rai isn’t in bed with me anymore, but I can hear him moving around in the other room.

I sit up in the bed, and the room spins. I don’t feel very well, and my stomach lurches a little bit.

Rai notices my movement and comes back into the bedroom.

“Are you awake? Do you think you can eat something? You’ll feel better if you get some food.”

“I’ll try,” I say, and I climb out of bed. I nearly crumple up to the floor, however—my legs won’t hold my weight.

“Oy—what’s the matter?”

I look up and Rai is at my side. I didn’t hear him move—he didn’t make a sound.

“Are you all right?”

I blink slowly.

“I think so. I just feel slightly sick.”  
  
“Still?” Rai asks. “Why don’t you try eating something? Or at least drinking something.”

He lifts me back up onto the bed, leaves for a moment and brings me a glass of juice—it’s freshly pressed kuim juice, I think. And it feels cold and nice on my tongue. I _am_ thirsty.

“Slowly,” Rai warns. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’m thirsty,” I explain.

“Yeah, I bet. You worked up quite a sweat,” he smiles at me. He places his hand in between my ears and hisses quietly. “Damn, you still feel warm to me.”

Looking at me sideways, he asks again, “Do you want to try to eat something?”

“Yeah,” I say. “That might be a good idea.”

He scoops me up from the bed and carries me into the living room. Only now do I realize I’m not wearing a stitch of clothing, and I protest, “Oy—wait a second,” the moment I am moved.

“What is it?” he asks, setting me down gently. There’s a nice spread of cold food—bread, cheese, spread, sliced meats, and some fruit.

“Did you prepare all this?” I ask. How long have I been sleeping, I wonder?

“No, Bardo brought it by. He also suggested we at least make an appearance at the dance this evening. That way our status as a couple will be publicly made known.”

“Okay,” I say. “I can do that.” I am feeling better after getting some liquids and something to eat. I am starving. “What should I wear?”

“Well, this is the one time we don’t have to wear our uniforms. But you don’t have much else, do you?”

“I don’t,” I admit. “It’s kind of hard to find clothing that fits well.”

“I was wondering about that,” Rai says. “I thought it was hard to find stuff that fits me. But for you, you probably can’t buy anything off the rack, can you?”

“Um, no.” But how does he know this? I look up at him, and he has a silly-looking grin on his face. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he says, but he still won’t wipe that look off his face.

“Seriously, what is it?” My tail is still fluffed up, and it gives an irritated wave. I’m trying to keep it still, on my lap, to keep me from exposing myself at the table. I shouldn’t eat in the nude, I think. This feels highly inappropriate.

Of course, Rai notices my tail’s movement and stares at it.

“What?” I ask again.

“Nothing—it’s just—you’re sort of a small cat. But your hips are proportionally larger than the rest of your body. So how the hell do you find clothes that fit you? Like your uniform trousers—are they custom-made?”  
  
“They are not out of proportion,” I snap, though they are, indeed, out of proportion. I usually have to buy pants two sizes larger to get them to fit my hips. Then I have to take in the waist and the hem. It’s a real pain in the ass.

“So, you’re not going to like my idea, but Koujaku suggested it,” Rai says. “He thinks this would help you two get along a little better, too.”

Ugh—he can only mean Aoba, then. I sigh.

“He’s close in size to you—almost the same height, just a little taller—and his proportions are similar to yours. And he’s a real clothes horse, I guess,” Rai says.

“And?”

“And he loves doing makeovers. He'll be flattered. So let’s bring you over there.”

He can’t be serious. To Aoba’s? Hell, no!  
  
“Rai—he only wants to get me alone so he can touch me,” I say.

“We _all_ wanted to touch you this morning in class, Konoe. We couldn't help it. But we won’t let him be alone with you,” Rai suggests. “Come on, it will be fun. And I won't leave your side.”

Now I'm reminded of how everyone was looking at me in class this morning, and it makes me feel a little weird. I hope that scent is gone. It should be, shouldn't it?

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” I ask—but we are already on our way to Aoba’s apartment.

“It’ll be fine. And I’ll be with you the entire time,” Rai says.

“But—I mean—because of what happened this morning in class,” I say, unsure of how I should bring it up.

“You still smell good to me,” Rai says. “But this is much different from this morning. This morning—it was something I'd never experienced before. It was even more... irresistible. You’re going to be fine. And this will be good for both of you.”

He raps on the door, and Koujaku opens it, a smile on his face.

“Ah, so you’re feeling a little better, Konoe? I’m glad to hear it.”

“How was it?” Aoba blurts.

“How was what?” I ask.

“You know! The sex?” Aoba says, nodding at Rai. "I was trying to be subtle."

I feel myself blushing furiously—and I want to leave. Now.

“Let’s just go,” I say. “This isn’t _ever_ going to work.”

“I’m only teasing,” Aoba says cheerfully. “Wait—hang on, don't just leave! You need something to wear, don’t you? You don’t want to be the only one in your school uniform, do you? So come on, I’ve chosen some things for you. I love doing this kind of thing!”

Rai follows me into Aoba’s room.

“Rai, you can wait in the living room, and we can make it a surprise for you,” Aoba suggests.

“All right,” he says, and I clutch his arm.

 _Please don’t leave me alone with this guy!_ I beg with my eyes.

“Well,” Rai reconsiders. “Let me see what you have for choices.”

“What is that?” I ask. Some of the stuff on his bed doesn’t even look like clothing to me. This is… well, I don’t know what to call it.

“This is way too revealing,” Rai says. “Don’t you have something less revealing? He doesn’t need to show so much skin. It’s not like he’s trying to attract a mate.”

“See, this is why I wanted you to wait in the other room,” Aoba complains. “And when have you _ever_ seen me in something that isn’t appropriate?”

“Do you _really_ want me to answer that?” Rai asks, glaring down at the blue-haired cat.

“Ah, fine, then. Be boring.” Aoba pulls out a couple of pairs of jeans—one is a dark shade of blue, almost black. “Try these first. See if they fit.” He crosses his arm and watches me.

I wonder if he thinks I’ll be too shy to change in front of him. But I’m not—as long as Rai stays in the room, too. But it's weird changing in front of an audience, I guess. Good thing I'm wearing nice underwear.

I strip off my pants and slip into the jeans. They are kind of stretchy, and they are cut quite low on my hips.

“They feel like they might fall off,” I say.

“You know, Konoe, _nothing_ is going to fall off those hips of yours,” Aoba murmurs. “And this shirt.”

I pull the tie from my neck, and strip off my shirt, unbuttoning it quickly. I put on this shirt of Aoba’s—it’s black, and it laces up in the back.

“Here, let me help you,” Rai says, loosening the laces and then retying them.

It shows a lot of skin—I think. I swallow, looking down at my navel.

“Don’t you think this is too revealing?” I ask.

“It’s not bad,” Rai says. “I like it. Are you uncomfortable?”

“Yes,” I say. “I don’t like showing off this part.” I motion toward my belly button.

“Why? It’s such a nice part of you,” Rai says, and he sits down on the bed, and pulls me close to him by the waistband of my jeans. His thumbs brush up against the part of my belly I don’t like showing off, and it tickles.

“Stop,” I complain, trying to push his hands away. “That tickles! Aoba, do you have a tee-shirt? Just a plain one?”

Aoba sighs, and pulls out a light blue shirt. It’s got a deep-V neck, and it’s slim fit—it clings to my body in a weird way. But it’s _way_ better than that lace-up thing.

“I think this is better, isn’t it?” I ask.

Rai doesn’t say anything for a moment.

“What?” I start to get nervous. “You don’t like it?”

“I just didn’t notice the pants from the back,” Rai murmurs. He’s looking into the mirror over my shoulder.

The jeans are really painted on—and they cling to my legs, accenting my ass is an amazing way. I look at myself, a little stunned, and unsure of what exactly to think. I guess I do have a pretty nice ass. And my legs aren't bad, either.

“Um,” I say. “What do I do from here? Should I wear something else? Are they too revealing?”

“No!” Both Aoba and Rai speak fervently at the same time.

So why are they staring at my ass like that, then?

“So is this okay?” I ask.

“And these,” Aoba says. He pushes some knee-high black leather combat boots into my hands. “Wear those, too.”

I pull them on over my jeans. The boots have a little heel and a platform, so I’m a bit taller. But they are easy to walk in.

“Is this okay?” I ask.

“Yeah,” Rai sighs, and he pushes his nose into my shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” I whisper.

“Nothing,” he mumbles against my shirt. “You’re just so cute. I’m not sure I want to share you.”

“So… we don’t _have_ to go,” I say, trying to keep the suggestiveness out of my voice, but Rai smells really nice.

“Yes, you do,” Aoba says firmly. “ _First_ , you have to learn to dance. Second, this will show everyone in class that you’re a _couple_ —at least for the season—and they will leave you alone.”

“Okay,” I say, lowering my face.

The door to the bedroom opens and Koujaku pokes his head in.

“How’s it coming? Oy—that’s a different look for you, Konoe. I like it!”

I turn around to show him the entire look, and when I meet his eyes again, they are darker, and his face is slightly flushed.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Um, nothing at all! You look great. I just hadn't thought about that since—oh, never mind,” Koujaku says, but he looks down and won’t meet my gaze. He looks at Aoba brightly instead. "Aoba, you did great!"

“Let’s leave these guys—they may have stuff to do,” Rai says. “We’ll see you there! And thank you, Aoba.”

“Of course, my pleasure! I could do your hair, too, if you want,” Aoba says, running his claws through my hair.

“Um, maybe another time,” I say, trying to come up with an excuse. “I really should learn to dance, I guess.”

“Of course. See you there! Maybe we can try out a dance or two, later on, Konoe.”

"Yeah, _no_ ," Rai murmurs on the way out the door.

Aoba was awfully nice to me today, I think. Why?

As we are walking toward the main quad of the school, Rai keeps slowing his steps.

“Do you not want to go?” I ask.

“No, I do,” Rai says. “I was just hoping to get you alone for a moment, first.”

“Alone? Why?” I look around, and we are fairly isolated here, I think.

“Let me just fix your fur,” Rai murmurs, pulling me into a small walkway between two school buildings. “This has been bugging me since we were at Aoba’s—your fur is messy.”

I seriously doubt that, but he lowers his lips to my ear and starts grooming me, right there in the walkway. I try ducking my head, but he catches me easily. It must be nice to be tall, I think.

I look down, trying to endure the sensation of his tongue in my ear—and that’s where it is right now—in my ear, not on the outside where it should be fixing my fur—and I happen to glance at his jeans, taking a better look at them. They are dark, almost black. I thought they were gray, earlier, but in the dim light, they appear black. And they are _tight_. I mean—really snug. There’s no way he can possibly get anything in or out of his front pockets, for sure.

I find my hand reaching out for that pocket, and I brush my fingers against them, pulling his hips a little closer to me. Really, I shouldn’t have let him go out in these jeans. What was I thinking?

“What are you thinking?” I murmur softly. “What kind of statement are you trying to make, wearing these jeans out in the open? My gods, they leave nothing to the imagination, Rai! You might as well go out naked.”

“What, are you jealous?” Rai smiles against my ear.

“Also, I’m sure my fur is just fine,” I say, lifting my shoulder up against my neck. “No one can possibly see inside my ear—unless they were looking really closely, anyway.”

“Well, let me get the other one then...” and he keeps licking me. I can also hear his breathing, which is heated and elevated.

“Stop,” I complain. “I’m sure that’s enough.”

“You’re trying to tell me you don’t like it?”

“N-no,” I admit, “but aren’t we going to dance?”

“Yes—and this will make it easier. I promise,” Rai whispers. “There’s a method to my madness.”

“Really?” I sound doubtful. It’s tickling me, among other things. I press my lips together to prevent any sounds from leaking out, but I only sort of succeed.

“Sounds like it’s working,” Rai sounds very pleased with himself. “You ready?”

“I’ve _been_ ready,” I say, slightly crabby.

He tips my chin up toward him.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing.”

“Come here, then. Don’t look at me with that face.”

He takes my lips gently, at first, then deepens it, brushing my fangs with his tongue. He smells so good—and my body is pretty warm at this point. And now—he expects me to _dance_ —when I'm feeling like this?

“Let’s go.” Rai pulls me out of the alley and back to the main way. I can’t seem to take my eyes off his ass since I’m deliberately following him. And then, I start thinking of what I’m owed.

“Hey. Rai. Hey,” I mutter. “I’m just remembering something—my view from back here reminded me, and I think you still  _owe_ me.”

“Do I? I think I might—I was going to give you a dance lesson,” Rai turns and looks over his shoulder, and catches me staring at his ass, and he grins. “Oh—I _see_. Well, I may be able to work with you on paying back that debt later. But let’s get this dance lesson underway first, shall we?”

I sigh, trying to be agreeable. But as we approach, the music starts to affect me strangely. There’s a nice baseline to it—and it’s loud. I can feel my heart moving in rhythm to the beat—and it feels good. What _is_ this? It sort of makes my chest ache with longing—the feeling I get just before I release a song, actually. It feels kind of good—it’s a _strong_ feeling.

It makes me want to move my body, actually.

I look out at the dance floor, and I see exactly what I feel like my body wants to do—my hips start swaying on their own, and the core of my body and my tail move in the opposite direction.

Rai pulls me up against his body and copies my movements exactly, holding me from behind. He can reach my ears this way, I notice—and my left one feels a little damp still from when he was grooming me earlier. I can feel him breathing on me—and holy shit—it’s _hot_.

That’s not the only thing I feel as he guides me out to the dance floor, either. When his body is pressed up against mine, I can tell he’s probably thinking about the same thing I am, and again—his pants are _tight_ —and his hips are pretty much flush against mine. I feel my face warming up with him touching me so close right where he is touching me—and where he was touching me not so very long ago. I can’t _help_ thinking about it, either—and I’m sure I smell like I’m thinking about it, too.

When Ribika are in heat, their scents become stronger when they think about sex, it turns out. And I can smell Rai behind me—and he smells so enticing. That fresh rain smell—cold rain—mixed with mint and some kind of spice—it’s subtle and sweet—and it smells amazing and enticing—and right behind me, too, though some of his hair sweeps across my shoulder.

I turn around and face him—keeping my body moving and draping my arms around his neck—and his hands stay right on my hips at first and then move around to my ass, pulling me in close.

I can’t believe we are touching this intimately in public!

“Is this really what dancing is about?” I ask, almost embarrassed. I know my ears are flushing. I’m slightly ashamed to be touching him so obviously and to be touched so openly in public. It feels a little dirty!

“Of course,” Rai gives me a little smirking smile and kisses the tip of my nose. “It shows we are together—as a couple. Or—it gives you a chance to test out your compatibility with another cat if you’re not quite sure.”

“So… you’ve danced with other cats before?” I ask.

He pauses for a moment before meeting my gaze. “Perhaps. Why do you ask?”

“It seems you know what you’re doing.” I try desperately to keep the accusation out of my voice, but I know I sound slightly insecure.

“Are you jealous?” Rai asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“I’m only thinking,” I say, a little flustered.

“If anything, I’d say you’re quite a natural,” Rai comments. “I mean, you’re attracting quite a lot of attention. Well, a certain _part_ of you is attracting a lot of attention.” He rephrases his words.

“What?” I ask, my ears flick toward him curiously.

“Your ass. Or else everyone is just staring at your tail,” Rai says, keeping his voice calm. “I think _I_ feel a little jealous. Maybe you should move it around less obviously.”

“I’m not doing that on purpose!” I say.

“My hands are touching you. I can feel exactly how much you’re moving—and you’re moving more now than you were just an hour ago. I am _quite_ jealous.”

My ears grow several degrees warmer from his words, and I am unable to maintain eye contact—but looking elsewhere is very embarrassing, too. I’m not sure what to do. If I look over his shoulder, I see other couples doing similar things on the dance floor, and I don’t want to stare. And then—I see other singles on the side of the floor watching me—and some of the couples seem to be looking our way, too.

“Why didn’t you get together with anyone last season?” I ask suddenly. “You have plenty of interest. I mean—especially if they had a dance and you wore those jeans. I’m sure you could have found someone.”

Rai laughs a little. “Probably. I just… wasn’t interested. I was looking for someone special, I think.” He meets my eye, nudging my chin up slightly with his nose when he says those words. Gods, he smells good. “I think you smell good, too.”

“Oh, gods—I didn’t mean to say anything out loud!” I say.

“You didn’t,” Rai whispers in my ear.

“How did you know what I was thinking right now?” I ask.

“You’re singing—loud,” Rai whispers again. “Can’t you feel it? You didn’t realize? I’m a little afraid you’re exhausting yourself.”

“I feel fine,” I say—and I do—I didn’t even realize—but my body is glowing. Maybe that’s why I’m feeling so nice right now—so connected. And why Rai looks good enough to eat.

And why so many people are staring.

“I didn’t know music would make you sing,” Rai whispers. “But if you sing to Aoba during the play, I’m going to lose my shit.”

“What?” I flatten my ears against my skull for just a second—but he licks them right away.

Several of the dancers stop—right on the floor—and move out of our way. Maybe they are watching me. I don’t recognize some of the people there, but I’m not really looking very closely. I’m paying much more attention to the silver cat in front of me—watching his body move and following him closely. When he moves back, I follow. When he moves right, I follow. If he bends his knees, so do I. He spins me around and dips me, and I submit to his touch and trust him not to drop me.

I’m laughing by the time the music stops—breathing hard—and laughing—caught up in my favorite person’s arms. And I know what he’s going to do before he does it—but I’m exhausted by the end of the song.

“Come on,” Rai urges me off the floor. “You really are a natural, but let’s get you something to drink.”

He pulls me behind him, and I feel hands touching me that aren’t his when we get something to drink. It’s slightly overwhelming, but I ignore them.

I drink some ale—or something—it tastes slightly alcoholic, but lemony, as well. It tastes refreshing. The moon of shadow is casting its pale light over the dance floor, over the dancers, over my silver cat’s hair—and he looks delicious.

He sits down—guiding me to a seat next to him—but I sit down in his lap—facing him— kissing him first, and then take a sip of my drink.

“This will work for me,” he says softly, stroking my ears gently. “Seriously—I’m going to have to take you home soon.”

“Why? Don’t you like dancing with me?”

“Oh, I enjoy dancing with you very much.”

“But…”

“But it makes me think I would rather do something else to you.”

“I see,” I murmur, batting my eyelashes slowly. “But I’m not ready to go yet. This isn’t really the kind of dancing there will be at the play, is it?”

“No,” Rai admits. “That will probably be a waltz. But this will help you, too. You can easily feel the rhythm. A waltz has a slightly different rhythm.”

“Different how?” Secretly I’m hoping it’s not quite so intimate.

“Well, the beat is different,” Rai says. “I can show you if you like. They may play one in a while.”

“A waltz? Here?” I ask, surprised.

“Perhaps—especially if I ask. During that dance, you actually have to move your feet.”

I hear some cats approaching—Aoba and Koujaku.

“You look great,” Aoba says. “And you can really dance, Konoe!”

“Thank you,” I say shyly. I’m surprised to hear a compliment—especially an earnest-sounding one, from him. “Thanks for the clothes.”

“They really suit you,” Koujaku says. “You’re a lucky guy, Rai—I think he was worth waiting for.”

Aoba slugs Koujaku lightly. “Are you saying I’m not?”

“No—not at all,” Koujaku says, brushing Aoba’s ears—I notice he doesn’t touch his hair. “I’m lucky you’re spending tonight with me. Come dance with us!”

“He’s exhausted—let us rest up a bit,” Rai says.

“No—I’m fine—I want to dance some more,” I say.

Rai looks at me. “Finish your drink first. Then I will consider.”

“You owe me,” I remind him.

“I owe you _something_ ,” Rai says, smirking.

“What’s this, now?” Koujaku says, teasing. “Rai is not a cat who believes in getting himself into debt lightly.”

“We’ll wait for you,” Aoba says. That makes me slightly nervous, but I chug the rest of my drink, and it gives me confidence. I pull my silver cat back out of his chair cheerfully and tug him back out onto the dance floor.

This time, I watch Aoba and Koujaku.

Aoba is a great dancer. He’s hypnotic. If Rai thinks I move my hips too much, he’s never watched Aoba! He is great—he moves his hands all across Koujaku without actually touching him—and I think it looks really sexy. So I try that with Rai—I know where he is going to be before he actually moves there, so it’s easy enough to do. And Rai narrows his eyes at first—and then they darken suddenly, his pupils blowing wide, the lower my hands move.

He looks—almost frustrated. I smile slightly, thinking I kind of like him this way. I feel powerful.

I turn around and do the same thing with my tail—not touching him—or barely touching him—and I hear a soft growl. It’s a terribly teasing move, I realize, so I turn around again and kiss him—touching him only with my lips, making sure to keep the rest of my body just out of reach. However—his tail brushes against my leg and I feel another one of those strange electric shocks I felt this morning—and it startles me, making my fur fluff out. I thought we were past the point of shocking each other.

I hear a low purr—no—a _growl_ —from him, which also surprises me. So I glance up at his face, and he does _not_ look pleased. His expression—if I can explain it—looks like, _What the fuck do you think you’re doing?_

“I’m _dancing_ ,” I say reflexively out loud, almost defensively, when I see his expression. But it does not change. “What? What's wrong?”

I’m suddenly yanked from the dance floor—and I’m pulled _hard_ —my arm feels like it’s going to be yanked out of its socket—and I give a little yelp. And I think—wait a minute! What about that big speech about consent?

I’m terrified.

The moment we are off the floor, I’m pulled roughly into his chest and nearly crushed against his body—and he is _burning_ up—I mean—he feels really hot, nearly feverish. What the _hell_ happened?

I look up in Rai’s face and even his cheeks are flushed—the base of his ears are pink. I’ve never seen him blush this much before, and it’s rather sexy. Wait—I _have_ seen him blush—and then I feel my own ears turning red at the thought.

Did _I_ do this? Was this _my_ fault? Did I tease too much? I realize I can smell something that isn’t him—it smells slightly floral, slightly sticky—like orange blossom and honey—and it doesn’t smell bad, and I wonder if it’s me.

I reach up to touch his ears, and his ears are hot.

“I-I’m sorry,” I say immediately. “I didn’t realize—”

“I think I—we?—should go,” Rai says, his voice soft. “Back to my place, I mean.”

“I didn’t mean to tease,” I say earnestly, petting his pink ears lightly. They are so soft and warm, and I have the urge to put them in my mouth.

Suddenly, someone grabs Rai’s shoulder, and he hisses. Standing behind him is that giant brown cat, his great body looming, staring between Rai and me. It’s Raijin—standing here right now in front of us. And we are both quite vulnerable, I think. I've never felt more like prey than I do right now, with those deep brown eyes appraising me.

“Who’s _this_ , now, Rai-chan? Aren’t you going to _introduce_ me?” He has a low, silky voice—and I can smell his scent from where I’m standing. He smells fresh, too—that rain scent, only mixed with something citrus—like lemon. It’s confusing. Is he in heat, also? Is he compatible? “How very unexpected. _Adorable_ , but unexpected.”

Rai growls from deep in his body, and the sound makes my hair stand on end.

“Don’t even _look_ at him, Raijin. You have no right!”

“And _you’re_ the one to decide that? Are you the cute new Sanga everyone is talking about?” He purrs the words, stepping closer to me. I find him terribly intimidating and frightening. Everything opposite of consent leaks from his pores, as I feel him grab my tail. The touch sends a paralyzing shudder through my body, and a small sigh drips from my mouth. “Ah—a _noisy_ lover! I see. I find vocalizations quite interesting, myself. That would be _quite_ attractive.”

“Get your fucking hands off him!” Rai shouts, shoving Raijin away from me violently, both his hands against the larger cat's chest. “It’s more than obvious we’re a couple, so keep your fucking hands to yourself!”

“There’s nothing obvious about it, Rai-chan,” the larger cat says, lifting both hands up in defense. “I see the two of you standing there—and he’s teasing you something _fierce_ on the dance floor. Who’s to say if anything’s happened between you yet? Whose to say a _threesome_ wouldn’t be more interesting?”

“No thank you,” I say firmly. “We were just leaving. Come on.” I try pulling on Rai’s arm, and he doesn’t budge. “Rai. Please.” I test that light connection to him I still am holding onto in my heart leftover from my song, and I press him with my entire soul.

_Please—don’t fight. Come with me._

I see his small white ears flick backward toward me—in an adorably confused manner—and thankfully, that growling stops. He backs up a step toward me.

“We’ve got places to go,” Rai says.

“He’s already committed,” I say with a light shrug and a smirk to Raijin directly. “He owes me, you see.”

That fluffy white tail, still broadly bristled, gives a little flick. That means, _Shut up, Konoe._

I _don’t_ appreciate the gesture, so I consider smacking that perfect ass that has so captured my attention and is so perfectly displayed in those tight jeans. And it's right _here_. I wonder—it probably wouldn’t even move a millimeter, but it would be loud and it would _certainly_ get his attention.

Before I know what is happening, my hand reaches out and spanks Rai’s perfectly shaped tush. _Hard_. Even I’m rather shocked at my impulsive action—but really, compared to what he owes me, this is _nothing_ , I assure myself. I was right—his ass does not even jiggle—not in the least—he has to be flexing right now, and he is terribly tense. However, the single spank makes a fantastically loud slapping sound, ringing out even over the music.

And many sets of eyes turn to look at what I’ve just dared to do. Including… his icy blue gaze.

His irritated flicking tail freezes—probably in shock—as he turns to look at me, rather incredulously, over his shoulder. Eyebrows slightly raised, his expression clearly reads, _Oh_ _no, you did_ not _just do that._

I just smile sweetly, still a little surprised at my boldness. He fucking _owes_ me. We are _not_ even. I should probably mention that—and soon—especially with that frightening look he is giving me right now. But I have to swallow all this nervous spit in my mouth first. Why the fucking hell did I think _that_ would be a good idea again? Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh _shit_.

I can’t help noticing that the brown cat—Raijin—is staring at me just past Rai’s shoulder, jaw dropped. Apparently, he can’t believe I dared, either.

“Holy shit, Rai-chan, you got yourself a little firecracker. It looks like you have your own issues to deal with tonight. I should leave you to it—at least for tonight. Good luck with him, little one.” He nods at me, grinning.

Rai is now turning around, approaching me closer and closer, and words start pouring from my mouth in a river—and they are mostly intelligible and near hysteria.

“‘What? You fucking owe me! We are _not_ even! Not even _close_! That’s not even _close_! What are you doing? Don't touch me! Don’t even _think_ about it!”

But I’m easily scooped up in Rai’s arms, hung mercilessly over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, where he can freely stroke my ass—or spank it if he wants, in front of the entire school, if he so chooses. But instead, he starts carrying me away from the crowd toward his apartment.

I hear him muttering something under his breath about how I’m _in_ for it now, I’m _really_ playing with fire, how he can’t _believe_ I just did that. And I feel his hand on my ass—but he’s playing with my tail—massaging the base in that oh-so-nice way—and it feels _amazingly_ good.

I am begging him to stop—no, wait. That’s not what I'm doing. That's a lie. I’m just _begging_ —and loudly—by the time he gets back to the apartment. I'm close to tears and I want more and I’m so close to coming it’s not even funny! And damn it, _all_ he was doing is playing with my tail!  Is this a result of the heat? I know my tail is sensitive, but not usually this bad?

I’m beginning to regret my impulsiveness—especially with how hot my body is feeling—but I am planning on how I can make it up to him as soon as he puts me down, once he steps inside.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because, damnit, someone has to get spanked on Christmas! Happy holidays, dear readers! I hope to be updating more later, too, but I actually have daily obligations, if you can believe it. Maybe I will write while i’m there. I can see it now: my 10 YO niece: “What are you writing, auntie? Can I read it??” me: “Erm... a story about cats? and um, not this time.” I apologize in advance for the editing—I had people talking to me while I was trying to post this, which makes it hard to edit.
> 
> Rai carries Konoe back to his apartment after the incident in front of Raijin. He doesn’t appear to be very happy.
> 
> Warnings: There is sex in this chapter, and yes, a spanking—both consensual. I’ll just say here that Rai is accruing some debt.

Once Rai steps inside the apartment and I land on my feet, he immediately presses me up against the door, which is closed behind my back. Rai’s hands block me in on either side—almost intimidatingly, except that I want him so much—and my desire for him is completely out of control. My body feels so strange—my senses working overdrive: my eyes seeing so much more detail than usual, my ears picking up the sound of his breath, my nose filled with his fresh scent, my body sensing even the slightest movement, and my tongue waiting to taste his skin.

He leans down over me, long silver hair spilling over his shoulders and into my view—his scent covering me and completely overpowering the scent of that other frightening cat—and I try to reach his lips by standing on my tiptoes, but I can’t quite make it. He watches me, pale blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the dark apartment—the only light is from the moonlight spilling in from the windows—and I am _desperate_ to kiss him.

And he will _not_ kiss me! 

“What are you doing?” I plead, pressing my nose to his chest and licking his neck instead. If he’s going to be like that... I stretch the collar of his shirt and lick his throat, biting it, licking it, kissing what I can reach as he stares down at my face. “Why won’t you kiss me?”

“I believe I told you,” he murmurs softly, “on the way back to my apartment that you had bitten off more than you could chew.” 

“Did I?” I ask, continuing to lick him freely. 

“I think you did,” Rai says, not moving even an inch. “You made a severe miscalculation.” 

“What kind of miscalculation?” I mutter between kisses. 

“The kind that would make you think it’s a good idea to spank me in the middle of the fucking quad,” his voice growls deep and low in the throat I am kissing. When I look up, his fangs peek out over his lips. For the first time, it occurs to me he might really be angry!

I look up at his face, and he is scowling down at me quite fiercely. He really does look mad—but his scent is _incredibly_ hot—he smells like he wants to fuck the living shit out of me—and the combination of those two things are extremely confusing. Is he playing some kind of game? My ears flatten against my head.

“Are you really upset with me?” I ask, trying to keep the fear from my voice.

I mean, from my perspective, I thought I stopped a fight. We were both pretty worked up at the moment, and neither one of us was going to be able to fight off a larger cat in that state.

For a split second, his face softens—it’s just enough to show me he’s teasing—and I’m flooded with relief. But he immediately growls again fiercely—and that growl makes my fur stand on end reflexively. Between the heat and desire and that fear coursing through my body, I hardly know which one feels better, to be honest. It’s _incredibly_ hot and exciting.

Yet I feel terribly guilty—for just a moment. Am I allowed to feel this good over something like this? Isn’t this kind of... _dirty_? Isn’t he only pretending to get me in trouble? Is this dirty talk? Am I _that_  kind of cat? Is there something wrong with that?

A visible shudder goes through my body and Rai suddenly reacts to it—physically. 

He grabs me from where I am standing at the door and moves my entire body into the living room in a single swift movement. I’m taken completely off guard and surprised by his movement, disoriented completely as well, and squeeze my eyes closed in surprise. When I open them, I find I’m pinned down flat on the couch, Rai hanging over me, and I have no idea how I got here. My breath is temporarily knocked from my body, but once I start breathing again, a soft, rough purr comes out. 

“You’re _purring_?! Do you _like_ the idea of getting in trouble?” the giant silver cat growls from above me, long sharp fangs poking out from his soft lips. I do! It’s true—I do, I _really_ like it. I can’t help it! In an even lower growl, he repeats, “Do you?” And I shrink away slightly since that’s all I can manage, biting my lower lip.

“Yes,” I whisper, and it’s a quiet confession.

He growls even louder in response and nips my throat terrifyingly—several times—and I nearly scream in fear. I know he isn’t _really_ going to hurt me—he would never hurt me—but having him pin me down—growling and biting, fluffed up, fangs bared, claws drawn—makes me feel so impossibly turned on in the worst kind of way! 

I feel a hand—and his claws—brushing my crotch over my tight jeans. I have to clamp my mouth shut to keep any weird noise from coming out.

“You’re being serious. You actually _do_ like the idea of being in trouble. So tell me—when Kaltz-Sensei called you up in front of the class that day—you didn’t really hate it, did you? Did you secretly _love_ all those pairs of eyes on you?”

“What?” Shame rushes through my body, and my face and ears burn—and my body heats up, blood rushing into my nether region as he mentions that incident. He lowers his lips right against my ear as I whimper softly in protest. “No!”

“Think about it this carefully before you answer, Konoe. You had the eyes of _every_ student in our class on you—and not just on your face but on this cute little ass of yours.” To emphasize his point, his hand slides up and cups my ass underneath my body, over my tight jeans, squeezing lightly. “Every pair of eyes watched each stroke of that ruler as this adorable, perfect ass jiggled so prettily and enticingly, once for each of those ten strokes. I can still hear the sound it made against your slacks. It gets me hard  _thinking_ about it. What about you? I bet every boy in our class jerked off to that image at least that night—if not several nights after.”

“N-no,” I whisper again—my face feels so hot—and I’m so ashamed—and I also can still hear the sound of that ruler and feel the shame—and I remember the stinging, burning pain. It’s a physical sensation in my body, especially when he runs his claws on the outside of my pants. 

“You don’t hate being watched, do you?”

A sharp breath gives my thoughts away—like I’ve been caught doing something I shouldn’t or caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Worse than the visceral, embarrassing, shameful memory of that spanking is the fact that I _don’t_ hate the fact that he watched that embarrassing, shameful act. I don’t hate that he is still thinking about it, fantasizing about it and that he enjoyed it.

“Did you like it?” I ask, my voice breathless and sexy, sounding like someone else’s—some other cat’s. He lowers his face to meet my gaze. It’s embarrassing. 

“What are you asking?” Rai asks me. “Did I like what?”

I sigh softly, and he growls again fiercely, frightening me, making my pupils blow wide and my fur fluff out.

“You’d better not sigh at me like that! Don’t you think you’re in enough trouble as it is? Ask me directly, and be specific—did I like _what_?”

Shivering and shuddering almost violently, I let Rai’s hands run up my chest as he untucks my shirt. I’m almost afraid he will tear it with his claws, and how the hell will I explain that to Aoba?! 

“Ah—be careful with the shirt,” I remind him gently. “Remember these clothes aren’t mine.”

Roughly, Rai suddenly pulls the shirt off over my head, giving me a proud grin. 

“Fixed.” He starts working off my combat boots one at a time, and I’m sure the jeans are next.

“Not so rough—” I start, but he interrupts me.

“You’re in no position to make demands. You have something to ask me, don’t you?”

“Oh,” I say shyly.

“I’ll undress you but go no further unless you ask me that question,” he says seriously, throwing my boots onto the floor, and then yanking my belt, he pulls me closer to his, my back scraping along the couch. I’ll have rugburn on my back in the morning and this is where I got it. 

“Ah—um, when I was being punished,” I ask, “did you like watching?” 

“When was this? I wasn’t in the room with Razel-Sensei,” Rai says, being obstinate, now unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. I’m nervous about getting rugburn on my ass, too, so I start moving my mouth a little faster.

“I mean when I was at Kaltz’s desk.” 

“And he was doing what?” Rai asks. Like he doesn’t remember?? 

“And Kaltz was spanking me with a ruler? In front of the entire class?” I ask, humiliated, unable to meet his gaze, but his lips meet mine suddenly, in a reward.

“I did enjoy it, very much,” Rai purrs into my mouth. “Although, if _I_ were your teacher, I would have had you strip off your pants and underwear, and get the ruler yourself. And I might have warmed you up with a quick hand spanking, first.”

“That’s why you’d be a terrible teacher,” I say.

Rai growls again in response. 

“You’re in no place to be saying this to me—not when you’re lying here in your underwear,” Rai says, “and I’ve got half a mind to give you a spanking right now, in revenge for what you did on the quad.”

“You wouldn’t _dare_!” I exclaim, despite the fact that he is still pinning me down. “You _owe_ me!”

“You’ve got some nerve—speaking to me in this way when you’re in this position, kitten. As far as I know, you’d _like_ it!”

“No!” I repeat. “You _owe_ me! I slapped your ass one time—just _once_ —and I didn’t even have the privilege of seeing it bounce or jiggle at all.”

“And you were _looking_ for that?” Rai exclaims. 

“You were flexing like you were expecting it!” I nearly spit. 

“I wasn’t. That’s just how good of shape I’m in. You’re just softer than me. It’s _awfully_ cute—your ass, I mean. In fact—the more I think about it, the better idea this is. I think I can even make you sing.”

“You wouldn’t—” a crazy amount of fear starts to build up in my chest. He wouldn’t _really_ spank me, would he? That would be so embarrassing! He probably wouldn’t hurt me—but... if he wanted to, if he wanted to touch me that way, and if he wanted to see it, wouldn’t I allow it without hesitation?

My body is so hungry right now—it’s simply craving his touch in any way, shape, or form. I would do _anything_. And so that’s why, when his next suggestion comes up, I obey without much hesitation.

“In fact, why don’t you climb up over my knee, then?”

I freeze for a moment. Is he _insane_? But his voice is purring so nicely, and he is so attractive, and he smells so good—fresh and clean, minty, with a hint of some mysterious spice—and it’s absolutely inundating my nose right now. Really, I don’t have a chance to refuse or decline—I am going to do anything he asks, and I am going to _love_  it. 

“Please—will you be gentle with me?” I ask when he moves his body off of mine, and I immediately crawl up onto his lap.

“Konoe, this is a spanking—a _punishment_ ,” Rai purrs into my ear, following his words with a tongue. “It’s not supposed to feel good. If it feels good, well, I suppose you must be _very_ naughty, then.”

He starts moving his hands on the base of my tail, brushing my fur against the growth, and at first, he uses both hands. I purr deeply, melting into his lap—it feels so nice. I have actually come from him just touching my tail before. Soon, one of his hands works my underwear off my waist, exposing my ass to the air, and I feel myself blushing.

At first, I think this is going to be too embarrassing—and wait—didn’t he promise _me_ this privilege? 

“Wait—just a minute—didn’t you promise me you would let me do this to you—in return for not speaking up for me sooner when I was spanked in class?” I beg desperately. 

“What is this?” Rai asks, chuckling lightly, clearly enjoying the fact that I am losing myself in his touch, but I can hear him purring almost uncontrollably as well. “A little thing like you wants to take me over his knee? That’s not going to work.”

“It w-wouldn’t have to b-be over m-my knee,” I say, my voice weak. “I c-could restrain you. I w-would use a belt.”

Rai’s hands stop moving for a moment.

“What? A belt?”

“I mean—to restrain you!” I correct myself quickly. “N-not to spank you!”

“But, if I were restrained, you could do whatever you wanted, couldn’t you?” Rai murmurs into my ear again. His hand keeps stroking my tail, and I feel another caressing my butt.

“And y-you w-wouldn’t be able to d-do a thing about it,” I say, very softly. “I th-think I c-could m-make you enjoy it.” 

“That sounds like a challenge,” Rai says. “But let’s take care of you first.”

“P-Please, be n-nice to me,” I whisper. 

“Oh, have I ever _not_ been nice to you?” Rai asks. 

 _Yes_! He’s been mean to me since day one in class, playing with my tail, getting me in trouble, getting me worked up and confused, getting my father involved when I don’t want him to be, attracting attention when I don’t want it, and—

I gasp when Rai gives my tail a little tug, shifting my hips around slightly on his lap, then— 

Smack!

Rai’s open palm against the bare skin on my ass is much louder than Kaltz’s ruler against my slacks. Also—at first, I feel a tingling, burning pain and I want to cry out. It’s shocking! But his fingers open and his hand presses against my body, and that does something strange: it distributes the pain and confuses the nerves at the same time, and the yelp that was going to come out of my mouth ends up a purring sigh. 

“Huh,” Rai says, “how interesting. You sound like a rather naughty kitten, it seems. Is this _enjoyable_ to you?” 

Another sharp tug and smack, centered right on my ass—and the same flattening out of his hand and fingers, with the same amazing effect. It feels... _good_. An actual sigh of pleasure leaks from my mouth. I sound so very vulgar, and I squeeze my thighs together on his lap and blush fiercely. I’m so embarrassed.

“ _Very_ naughty.” 

Tug—smack. Tug—smack. 

These are aimed at my left and then right cheeks, respectively, and I gasp in pleasure each time, unable to catch my breath in between. I can feel my dick getting impossibly hard. This is crazy. Really—what is wrong with me that I am getting so excited from a spanking?

Except that it is my beautiful, beloved silver cat administering it so very carefully, and I can hear his heated breath, I can feel his arousal, and I can smell his scent getting stronger and stronger with each smack as well.

“You are very naughty, but you smell so good,” he whispers, just before spanking me again.

Tug—smack. Tug—smack. Tug—smack. Tug—smack. 

I’m almost wheezing when he has finished the forth smack, my thighs spread quite far apart on his lap—because he has actually spanked them the first time—and fuck, do they sting! But right after, he smacks my sit spot, which feels so weirdly good—I mean, even without him touching me afterward, the sensation wraps around my hips, deep into my groin. And all three of those remaining smacks are aimed right at my sit spot.

I am almost sobbing with pleasure by this point, and so hard I don't know what to do. I could probably come right now.

“Please,” I beg, “please!”

“Please what, kitten?”

Tug—smack. Tug—smack. Tug—smack.

Strange sounds are falling from my lips, hopelessly—along with a thin string of saliva dripping onto the couch. I can’t even bother to be embarrassed anymore at this point. I’m truly at my limit. It feels amazing.

“Please—I can’t take anymore,” I whimper quietly. 

“But you will, for my sake, won’t you, my precious Sanga?” Rai growls in my ear. The sudden growl makes my fur stand on end. “It won’t please me if you don’t—and you _do_ want to please me, don’t you?”

“Uh—yes,” I whisper, in a pleading tone—and to my shock, I am spanked several more times in rapid succession—a fast volley, my tail being tugged once and held in position. My own purr changes into a slightly deeper sound, closer to a growl, but I can hardly hold myself back. After the spanking stops, I am pulled up roughly from Rai’s lap.

“Strip.” 

The command is given so forcefully—the tone sends a shiver into my nape. I’m embarrassed, of course, but I am desperate. I obey, leaving my underwear on the floor.

“Go get the lube.” Again, another shiver rushes through my now naked body. I’m glad the room is so dark.

I’m ashamed to do this as well, but I comply, getting the container from the bedside table, and I come back to the couch. When I return, Rai has removed his belt and unbuckled and unzipped his pants, and his cock is free and erect, but he is otherwise completely dressed—he’s even still wearing his shoes. His hair is loose, his claws are drawn, his fangs are bared, and his pupils are blown wide.

“Climb up on my lap.” 

Tentatively, I comply and I watch his claws retract on his right hand, dipping into the jar of lube. He wastes no time—positioning my body above his—is it possible to do it this way? I don’t know, but I do trust this cat—and I am still slightly afraid, which is adding to my heightened response. I feel his finger slip between my cheeks, while his other hand lifts up my tail—still reluctant at first, though I know the pleasure ahead of me, and he pulls my body closer to him.

“Relax. Just sit for now.” 

I lower myself on his lap, my knees spread on either side of his thighs, facing him, and I look up at his face while I feel his hands exploring me.

“Gods, you are so adorable,” he says, his voice soft, his pupils wide and dark, and I lean up to lick the tips of his fangs peeking through his lips. His eyes widen in surprise till he figures out what I am doing—and I feel his left hand, with claws extended, stroking my back gently. It’s such a strange sensation—his claws running over my body—all five of them—probably not leaving marks but I know that they could.

His finger easily slips inside me, and I sigh, leaning back slightly, but he pulls me up close to him.

“Undress me.” 

That commanding voice—it’s doing something to me—I feel so dirty, so naughty—but I can’t help myself. I just want to feel his skin on mine. So I strip off that tight-fitting tee over his head, and I wish I could feel his skin under my thighs.

He’s already worked a second finger inside me, and I’m kissing his chest, licking his throat, running my hands in his hair, wondering if I could beg him to strip off the rest of his clothes for me.

“Rai—please—would you—please—ah—” I murmur softly between kisses, “would you please take off the rest of your clothes, too?”

He pulls away slightly to look at me for a moment. 

“And why do you think a naughty kitten like yourself deserves such a thing?” His voice rumbles so pleasantly in my ears. I make up my mind to beg for it.

“I just want to feel your thighs under my body—the feel of your skin—your skin touching mine, and not the fabric of your jeans—please— _please_ —would you please—” 

“Ah, fine, if you’re going to ask so nicely, I will consider,” he agrees, smiling. 

He shifts me around—and for a moment, I think he might move me to the bed, but he doesn’t. He stands up and strips out of his pants, then sits back down and pats his lap.

“Come over here.” He adds lube to his fingers—both hands now—stroking my cock and making me keen in the most vulgar way possible, leaning toward him so he can add a third finger with ease. I actually rub both our dicks together for a moment—and _he_ has to catch his breath for a moment. 

“Now—I want you up on your knees, facing me.”

I look up at him, a little afraid.

“Don’t worry—your heat is still very strong, and so this shouldn’t hurt. And I will help you,” he soothes—a different Rai making just a brief appearance to comfort me. He kisses my ear as I kneel up over him. “Your ass is so delightfully warm.” His teeth are sparkling in the pale moonlight— _my_ cat—he is mostly silver and white in this pale light. Blindingly silver, even in the dark—he is gorgeous. I kiss his lips when I feel him lining himself up with me.

“Now, relax your body, and slowly lower yourself back down onto my lap. Take it nice and slow.” 

His hands move to my hips, but his gaze moves directly to my face. It’s very different than the first time we did this last night—he is _watching_ me—and _I_ am watching _him_ —and I watch his expression change when I feel him pressing inside my body. 

His tail bristles up fully behind him—I didn’t really get to see him at all last night, I realize—and while I feel a little shy about him watching my expressions so closely, I am all about being able to watch him. My breath picks up right away—changing with his, and his with mine—as I feel myself stretching wider as he advances inside me.

“You feel so warm and soft inside, Konoe.”

And then he speaks—he says something like that—and I blush up to my ears—and I don’t know how to react. I have to look away, over his shoulder, down at my lap—no, not there—there is way too much nudity and too many erections down there at the moment, making me even more embarrassed—and I consider just lowering my eyelids.

“And you blush so sweetly, too—so innocently—but we _both_ know that innocence is a complete and total farce.”

I gasp, suddenly. 

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” I ask, unsure if I should be offended or not. 

“I just had you over my knee, and I could be wrong, but weren’t you on the verge of coming?” Rai asks, trying to keep his tone calm, but heat breaks through. “That is _not_ the action of an innocent kitten, little Sanga.”

“That’s only because _you_ were talking so dirty!” I say.

“And you _enjoyed_ that sort of dirty talk,” Rai hums, leaning in a little closer, clearly quite pleased with himself.

“This all started because _you_ —you wanted to _see_!” I protest. 

“Methinks he doth protest too much,” Rai continues smugly, kissing the tip of my nose—and that movement does something strange to my body—making a little shiver rush through me suddenly—and a small sigh comes out of my mouth that I am unable to suppress. “Hmm. I think I like this position very much,” he continues thoughtfully.

“I don’t—not if you’re going to keep teasing me the entire time!” I pull my hands through that silver hair rather roughly and pulling a little. This makes him growl again, which raises the hair on my nape. 

“You rather enjoy it if I growl at you, don’t you?” Rai asks, baring his fangs.

“You’re just so much bigger than me,” I say, poking at his sharp fangs with my fingers and then licking them again. “You could hurt me—or worse—if you wanted. You feel quite dangerous, and some instinct in me is tickled when you growl.” 

“I wondered if it might be that,” Rai says softly. “But if I ever frighten you, you know to tell me? I never want to hurt you.” His hands slip up from my hips to my waist, and I suddenly feel my butt and thighs touching Rai’s bare skin. “Are you happy now, touching skin and not fabric, Konoe?”

The rumbling voice is very changed—it’s ragged almost, filled with passion. He is watching me carefully, ever so gently running his hands over my body—protectively, maybe? Maybe like he’s exploring me? I cannot tell—but what I do know is that it feels so good. Whenever I shift even a small amount in his lap, his breathing shifts slightly.

“Can you feel even that?” I ask suddenly. 

“Certainly—and you feel amazing, Konoe—warm, welcoming, wet—made just for me.”

I blush a little—I wasn’t fishing for compliments, really! 

I squeeze my thighs together just a little and his breath catches. Even _that_ movement?

“So... _I_ can move?” I say suddenly, aware of the position I am in. 

Rai smiles—and it’s so tender and gentle. He could have said, “Of course, you can, dimwit! Use your fucking brain!” But instead, he smiles the most tender and indulgent smile.

“You can if you like, or—”

To my surprise, he thrusts his hips from beneath my body, and a bolt of pleasure rushes straight up my spine, fluffing out my tail. How in the hell does _that_ work? I can’t suppress my moan.

“First—are you comfortable? Does anything feel tight or uncomfortable? Like you are stretching too much? We can need to give you a few moments to adjust first.”

”I’m fine,” I say, eager to try out some movement.

As I am, kneeling over Rai’s lap, I can easily lift myself back up, tip forward or backward, even side to side if I like. This is quite different from yesterday. And I can watch Rai’s response. But I don’t have the kind of weight and power Rai had in his thrusts yesterday—even if I use my entire body weight, I think it’s impossible to...

“Ah, that feels good,” Rai suddenly says, closing his eyes reflexively. And that was definitely a sigh. “Now give me a second. Let’s see if we can’t combine our efforts. See if you can repeat that, and I will—” 

His hips snap up from underneath me, just as I am meeting his lap, and a falling feeling washes over me—I lose my breath and fall forward onto his chest, unfortunately, drawing my claws when I grab his shoulders. My fangs bare, too, I think—and a loud noise escapes my mouth.

“Ah—there it is,” Rai says. “Konoe—you are _perfect_ , you know—my gods, I can’t stand it. The sounds that you make—I _have_ to hear you again.”

I tentatively repeat my part and his hips snap up, and the same sound—a loud “ahhh” escapes my mouth.

“Please,” I whisper against Rai’s chest.

So we change our pace quite suddenly. I move up and down rapidly on his lap, and each time my butt touches his thighs, he snaps up his hips and draws them back slowly, and I lose my breath a little more each time—and then I move up and down on him once again.

He supports my hips with a single hand when he sees me tire, and pulls me in for a deep kiss, swallowing my embarrassing, helpless sounds—that pleasure is almost too much to bear—and he uses his other hand to caress my dick, which starts to bring me close to total mayhem, coming undone under his touch and our combined movements. It reminds me a lot of our dance earlier—leading and following—only with unbelievable pleasure!

I start to lose track of where I am, which way is up, and all I know is the pleasure he is giving me, and I am begging for more, begging for release, begging for him to touch me more—and a sound bursts forth from my chest when I’m in that desperate state.

It’s vulgar and lewd—it’s filled with desire, telling Rai exactly what I want and in specific detail, and I’d be ashamed if I weren’t worked up in such a state myself right now... and if I didn’t hear the beautiful silver cat whisper the following words:

“Your song is so beautiful to me—sung for me, just for me—it’s precious to me, uh—sing for me more!” 

And we both soon find ourselves at our limit. Me, thrown over that mysterious cliff of undefined pleasure from deep within my body, my desire spilling into his hand and pleasure rushing through the rest of my body like a tidal wave—with wave after wave of relaxation following behind, calming me, helping me retract my claws and teeth, slightly worried I’ve scratched him or bitten him, since I have the taste of blood in my mouth. 

I feel him release inside me, coming with a loud growl—raising my fur and my hair—sending shivers through my body and then making me relax when he spreads his palms out flat against my back and pets me softly, whispering to me of how much he loves me, how much he loves how I feel, how special I am to him.

“Sing _only_ for me,” he whispers. “Your song is only for your Touga. In return, I will never be unfaithful to you.” 

Later I wonder if this means he’s fine with me sleeping with other people, just as long as I don’t sing for them. But for now, I don’t worry about it—I’m exhausted.

He lifts me up and carries me to the bathroom, where he places me on a shower stool and gently rinses me off, and the soaps me up—my entire body—including, well, he cleans everywhere, even when I can’t move—and then rinses me. Then, he dries me (after his own quick shower) and tucks us both into bed.

Pulling me up to his chest—keeping us both naked—he grooms my ears thoroughly. I can hear him breathing deeply, almost as though he is taking in my scent as much as I have been trying to take in his. I drift off to sleep content and happy, his hands resting on my hip and wrapped around my chest—although one of them keeps wandering.

I fall asleep, and I sleep soundly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of mating season, Konoe wakes feeling much better. With little food in the apartment, he decides rather impulsively to make a cafeteria run—he’s grateful for Rai’s care of him, after all.
> 
> But lying in wait outside the apartment is Raijin, and they have a standoff.
> 
> Triggers: non-con touching, groping, violence.

The next morning I wake a little earlier than Rai—and I want to provide food for a change. I feel much better than I have in days—I slept well, my body doesn’t hurt and I’m well rested—so I quickly get up and throw on some clothes: pieces of my uniform, but not the entire thing since it’s the weekend.

I’d make something, but there’s not much left in the kitchen. Instead, I decide to run over to the cafeteria and bring something back for us to enjoy. I pull on my boots, and as I’m leaving, I wonder if the worst of the heat has passed, since I’m feeling so much better. 

It’s surprisingly chilly this morning—it was so warm the past few days—and now it suddenly feels like fall. As I’m walking—I’m literally just a few steps away from Rai’s apartment—when I smell a slightly familiar scent—and it’s very strong.

Like the smell of cold rain—like Rai—only mixed with citrus. It’s making me feel a little strange. Suddenly, a large hand is placed over my mouth, and I’m dragged off the path around the corner of Rai’s apartment building. I’m taken by surprise—my fur bristles—but then, I also realize my symptoms of heat have not yet subsided as this smell makes me feel weak in the knees and they buckle. A horrific sense of dread floods my body when I realize whose scent this is.

“He let you out of his sight for even a second?” Raijin’s deep voice purrs over my shoulder. “I taught him better than that—or could it be you’re just as innocent and clueless as you look?”

I bite the hand over my mouth without restraint—letting my fangs sink into the fleshy part of his palm. But the larger cat pushes me up against the wall of the building with his other hand, pinning me down with his body. To get me to release his hand, he pushes it hard into my mouth, slapping me on the cheek with his other hand.

The blow to my face stuns me for a second—tearing the fear and dread from my body while white stars sparked across my vision—and instead, I feel rage building up in my chest.

“You are a little _beast_ , aren’t you?!” Raijin snarls and his growl terrifies me—but I continue to ignore my fear—drawing my claws and baring my fangs, as he grabs my throat. He doesn’t exactly choke me, but I end up choking myself when I try to escape from his grasp. 

“Let go of me!” I yell. “I want nothing to do with you! Get your fucking hands off me!” I’m slapped again—on my other cheek—and it stuns me into silence once more. That blow is hard enough to knock me back into the wall behind me. When I reach up and touch the back of my head, I feel a warm gooey liquid running through my fingers.

“Shut the fuck up and keep your voice down,” the bigger cat warns. “Rai-chan hasn’t trained you very well. You’re practically _feral_ —though I don’t mind that so much in a lover. Do you fight _him_ when he fucks you? I _know_ he _has_ fucked you—you smell just like him. I guess Rai-chan always has liked a little fight with his fucking.”

Something inside my mind snaps—I can hear it audibly—at the casual reference to Rai and what we do in private. I feel my cheeks heating up, and the heat spreads to my ears as well. Looking at my hand—seeing the blood on it—then glaring up at the smug face of the cat in front of me, my outer vision bleeds into an angry red. Dad always did warn me about my temper, and I’m about to lose it. 

“Don’t talk about him.” My voice growls low in my throat. 

“Oh ho! Did I hit a nerve? Little kitten is mad?! Or is this just sweet, innocent embarrassment? That’s right—this _was_ your first season, wasn’t it?” He gropes the front of my pants and between my legs—trying to get me excited. “Look at how pretty you are, all fluffed up for me.” My bristled tail is stroked—and while I am feeling symptoms of heat, my temper flares even hotter. “A lucky tail? What’s this?” Leaning closer to speak directly into my ear—and also to press his entire body against me—he whispers, “I heard a rumor about the new music instructor’s son. First, devils are strangely attracted to you. Second, all the kittens in your class witnessed a devil putting his hands all over this hot little body of yours.” 

I turn my head away, trying to escape his words, but the only thing this does is offer him my ear, which he licks and speaks into with that whispering voice. It raises the hair on my nape. I’m pissed he’s reminding me of such an embarrassing event! 

“Did your tail get all fluffy like this for Kaltz-Sensei? Did it quiver around you helplessly while he beat this adorable supple ass? My gods! What I wouldn’t give to have watched that scene in person! It’s no wonder Rai-chan wants you! Or... did you _provoke_ Kaltz deliberately to get his attention? That teacher’s ire is not easily aroused!” 

The red in peripheral of my eyes bleeds in toward the center, making my entire world appear red. I _hate_ this cat—for what he did to Rai, for what he’s doing to me—for touching me without my consent, for reminding me of my humiliation and making light of it.

Putting my entire body weight behind the force of my arms, I swipe both hands across his face and neck, claws drawn, yelling, “fuck you!” at the top of my voice. My claws easily find purchase on his cheeks and throat, though not deep enough to scar—but certainly deep enough draw blood, which I can feel accumulating at the base of my claws. If he weren’t holding me in place, playing with my tail and groping about my legs, he would have had a chance to defend himself.

“I said don’t fucking _touch_ me!”

I bring my knee up sharply right after I swipe at his face—watching as his expression of shock turns to pain. I felt his erection because he was pushing himself against me so eagerly. I don’t hold back—not even a little—my nasty temper getting the best of me.

Right then, a gorgeous voice sinks into my ears.

“Konoe!”

At the corner of the building stands Rai—wearing only his jeans from yesterday—I bet with nothing underneath—and my _gods_! I can’t be thinking about that right now! But I  can’t help it. His hair waving softly in the wind, his fur bristled, his eyes narrowed to slits, and sharp fangs peek through plush lips, making him look hot as hell. I am not sharing him with this asshole Raijin, nor any other cat!  

Who... is currently indisposed. He’s rolling on the ground, moaning in pain, clutching his balls, blood dripping from his face and neck. As I glance down, I see my own claws are dripping with blood—only some of it is my own. I’m slightly in shock.

But seriously, did he think I was just going to let him take me? Let him have his way? 

I’m no slouch. And I have a mate I am finding myself strangely attached to. He’s going to have to try harder than that.

However, Raijin’s expression mixes with fear when he finally recognizes who is running toward me, and who has scooped me up in his arms. It looks like he is thinking, “Oh, shit—how much is he going to say?” 

Because Rai will kick his ass—even if he’s already down—if he knows that cat has groped me and licked my tail.

Instead, Rai is running fingers through my hair, murmuring, “I looked everywhere—I’m sorry—I should have warned you—I was so worried—are you hurt?”

Then when he finds the wound on the back of my head, he freaks out. 

“You’re hurt! Did this piece of shit do this to you?!” 

“Rai, I’m fine. It’s a scratch. We tussled. I’m fine. He’s not going anywhere. Let’s go back to the apartment for your shirt. You can’t be running around out here like this. It’s... too cold.” I was going to say _indecent_ , but I actually want him to put on a shirt. Telling him something is indecent is akin to giving him encouragement to continue that behavior. 

“Konoe,” my white cat is growling low—and the hair is raised on the back of my neck. I look at him—the lust I am feeling must be apparent in my gaze.

“Really, I’m fine. Nothing happened that I couldn’t take care of myself. I’m a skilled fighter as well, as you know.” But I’m staring at him intently, listening to his growl vibrate in the core of my body, and I am strangely excited. So I pull on his arm. “Um, let’s go back.”

“What?” Rai asks suddenly.

“I want... to go back to the apartment. I don’t like you out here, naked.” I’d rather he be even _more_ naked inside the apartment—are the words I don’t say. Yet—he catches my meaning. 

Growling again, he picks me up over his shoulder. 

“I'm not naked, and you are _grounded_ ,” he purrs softly, carrying me fireman style, rubbing my ass with his hand. 

“You have no right to say such a thing to me,” I protest into the soft hair cascading down his back. He smells so good to me—even still—I can hardly stand it!

“Oh, I certainly do. Especially if you go out on your own smelling as you do,” it’s murmured softly into the side of my body, and I feel the vibration of his purr and a light nip against my waist.

“Are you going to _punish_ me?” I ask, my voice sultry. I can almost hear those little ears flicking back toward me in response to my sexy suggestion.

“You’re _really_ up for that? _Again_?” I realize we are just now walking around the corner—and Raijin may have heard my comment—but that can’t be helped. 

“Or maybe you’re too afraid to give me what I am due,” I purr from my definitely subordinate position, hanging upside down. “I didn’t need your help, after all. Shouldn’t you be proud of me?”

“I suppose I should be a little proud,” Rai says, unlocking the door to his apartment. “Ah—let me look at your head, first.”

It has started throbbing since I’ve been hanging upside down—but I haven’t said anything. It was such a short distance back to his place. I wonder, was Raijin waiting out there for one or both of us to come out? 

I’m placed in a chair at the kitchen table, and Rai grabs his first aid kit. He’s surprisingly organized—and he cleans out my wound with antiseptic, getting a better look at it.

“Hmm. You got this from him pushing you up against the wall?” Rai asks.

“Yeah—and ow! That stings.” 

“How hard did he push you?” Rai asks, searching around in my hair and then applying pressure to my head.

“Well, he didn’t push me,” I confess. Startlingly beautiful pale blue eyes gaze into mine, and my chin is lifted slightly so I can’t look away.

“Konoe, what did he do?” Rai’s voice is calm—eerily calm—and as icy as the color of those eyes.

“He slapped me. Twice.”

“And he licked you?”

“What?!” I exclaim, alarmed that he can tell—most likely from my scent, but really, that cat only licked a handful of times.

“I can smell him on you. You did well, Konoe, but I want to kill him. First, though—I think you need stitches. I can’t get the bleeding to stop. It’s not a deep gash—and maybe it’s because of the season—too much blood running hot in your body—but I’m taking you to see Bardo.”

“I’m sure it will be fine in a min-” but I stop talking when he turns toward me again. He is _pissed_.

He makes a phone call—two—and says a few clipped words to Bardo. Then he walks back over to me and scoops me up in his arms—this time, carrying me bridal style.

“Keep this compress on your head, applying constant, gentle pressure.”

“Rai...” I murmur. I feel tears burning the back of my eyes. I don’t like him _this_ angry—especially when I know this was partly my own stupidity.

He locks the door on the way out and heads to the student health office. I don’t manage to say anything—but I want to apologize—say _something_ —make sure he isn’t so upset with me. 

We walk inside and he calls out for Bardo, who appears slightly bleary-eyed and motions us toward a bed. I explain what happened and answer his questions. For example, no, I did not lose consciousness—all the while my gaze is looking up at Rai, who seems to be gritting his teeth. 

When Bardo says he can stop the bleeding with powder—it’s most likely because of the time of year that I have so much blood rushing in my head—he excuses himself.

“Rai,” I try again—and this time, the silver cat wraps me in his arms tightly, nuzzling the side of my neck. I feel even worse for worrying him—and I’m really on the verge of tears—explaining I just wanted to get him some breakfast. “I’m so sorry—I had no idea he’d be lurking outside! I know it was stupid—now—but please don’t be mad at me!”

Shushing me, Rai runs his hands down my back and shoulders. 

“I’m not angry with you, silly kitten,” he purrs into my ear. His voice sounds so much nicer than that horrible Raijin. “It’s my fault you’re even having to deal with him.”

“N-no,” I whisper. “It’s not your fault.” So he was angry—but at himself? I don’t understand. 

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you—especially nothing involving that cat. You’re my Sanga—I should have protected you.”

“You came for me, didn’t you?” I try to assure him, but I’m distracted by the sound of the front door.

The door to the health center swings open—and in limps Raijin, leaning on the arms of none other than the _headmaster_ , Razel, and I suddenly get a sick feeling in my stomach. Raijin looks terrible—his face and throat are dripping with blood, and he’s limping in an overly exaggerated way. He shoots me a sly smirk before putting his pained expression back on his face.

“It was _that_ cat,” Raijin says, pointing to me. “I was walking to the cafeteria, minding my own business, and he jumped me out of nowhere. I did _nothing_ to him at all—when he starts shouting aNd I try to defend myself, and the silver cat shows up, too.”

Razel does _not_ look pleased to see my face. He sighs heavily like I am some great burden. 

“Your injuries are not severe. I’d like to speak to Konoe-kun, if I may. _Alone_.” Razel’s baritone voice sends a shiver down my back. He frightens me.

“Razel, he is being treated for a head laceration,” Bardo interrupts. “It’s important to stop this bleeding.”

Clear blue eyes are glaring at me once again, as soon as Raijin finds his own bed. 

“Excuse yourself to the waiting room. Stay away from the other cat,” Razel snaps at Rai.

Rai doesn’t move from my side at first.

“This is my _Sanga_. I’ve already failed him once today.” 

“I want his story, then I will ask about what you saw,” Razel says, after another heavy sigh. “ _Go_.”

The red-haired demon sits on my bed while Bardo tends to my wound. 

“Little Sanga, trouble follows you wherever you go. What are we to do with you?”

I click my tongue in pain—which probably sounds like irritation—but I hiss afterward, too. Whatever Bardo is doing really stings! But at least I’m not alone with this devil. The gods only know what he’d do to me!

“I-it was self-defense,” I reply quietly, trying to keep my voice composed. My body is shaking slightly, and I have nowhere to hide my trembling hands. 

“I see.” Razel is watching me closely—my face, my eyes, my hands—as I talk. “What happened?” 

“I left Rai’s apartment before he woke—we were out of food and he’s been taking care of me. I only wanted to repay his kindness. I was planning to go to the cafeteria for food when that cat grabbed me and pulled me behind the apartment building. It was as if he was lying in wait.”

“Go on.” 

“I yelled for him to let me go—he harassed my partner at the dance last night—and I was afraid. He slapped my face twice to keep me quiet—once hard enough to make me hit my head.”

“This does look like a wound from a wall,” Bardo adds in my defense.

“I was confused and afraid—and in pain—and Raijin started talking to me as if he wanted to, um, _do_ things to me. He said sexual things about my partner and me while pinning me against the wall with his body—I bit the hand covering my mouth in order to escape. I was _frightened_. He is much bigger than me.”

Razel looks at me thoughtfully, humming softly, indicating I should continue. 

“He groped me when I asked him not to touch me, he licked my ears and my tail—and I, um, lost my temper. I scratched him and kneed him in the crotch—but only in order to get away. He didn’t move when I scratched him, so that’s why I used my knee as well. Then, Rai showed up and took me back to his apartment. He tried treating my head wound, but it wouldn’t stop bleeding, so he called Bardo for help. He didn’t touch that brown cat.” 

Razel sighs. I feel his hand come out to rest on my leg. It feels weirdly intrusive there, even if he means comfort. I find his touch awfully intimidating.

“Kitten, you’re saying you _didn’t_ attack him?” 

“No! I bit the hand covering my mouth—and when I couldn’t break free from his grip, I scratched him. He called me feral. But I was afraid of—” and I stop. My ears lower slightly. I realize I cannot say exactly why I knew to be afraid of him without betraying Rai’s trust. He hasn’t given me permission to speak of his experience. I clear my throat and try again. “I was afraid he would rape me.” 

Razel is startled, looking up suddenly. 

“We take consent very seriously on this campus, kitten. I know you’re new here, but why would you think such a thing? That’s a serious accusation!”

“It isn’t my place to tell, but I have a good reason to believe that’s _exactly_ what he was planning,” I say, looking up at Razel. “I was told something in confidence, and I can’t repeat it without breaching his trust.” 

I hear Bardo sigh heavily behind me, and Razel glances between the two of us. 

“From my standpoint, you are basing your opinion of a cat you don’t even know on hearsay. That’s not very generous of you.” 

“It wasn’t hearsay!” I insist, immediately regretting the ferocity in my tone but unable to control my emotion. “And if you’d seen his interaction with Rai and me last night, you’d believe me even without this information.”

“At the dance?” 

“Yes, we were heading home—after spending the entire evening dancing together—with no other partners—it was _obvious_ we were a couple—and he tried to interfere, groping me right in front of my lover! Everyone saw it.”

“Your _lover_?” Bardo echoes and I realize what I’ve said too late. It’s already out there in the open—and all I can do is blush fiercely.

“Anyway. I don’t think I deserve punishment simply for protecting myself. He is a much bigger cat than me and could easily subdue me, so _no_ , I didn’t hold back.” I keep my gaze on Razel’s clear blue eyes, despite my blushing ears.

Again, Razel sighs.

“I knew you might become a problem if you awoke as a Sanga here. But already, your very presence is disrupting my peaceful school—even more than that blue-haired brat.”

I keep my current desire to make an exasperated sound in check. 

“Sir, I’m just a target. I can’t help it.” 

“Maybe not, but I could keep your movements restricted—and I will if this continues.”

The unjustness of his suggestion bristles my fur, but I bite my own tongue to keep from speaking out in anger. Instead, I lower my gaze and speak quietly and humbly.

“I’m sorry for the trouble I have caused.” To my utter annoyance, tears are burning the corners of my eyes, but I’m not going to cry in front of him. I guess I can’t go to the cafeteria, then? I try not to sigh, either, simply keeping quiet and submissive.

“Konoe.” 

I look up when Razel says my name—and apparently, the submissive act helped my cause. Except—he also has an odd, frightening gleam in his eye.

“I believe you. I will talk to the white cat to confirm the details, but your story is much more plausible than Raijin’s. He was probably embarrassed that you got the best of him. I’m sure that took him by surprise. However,” leaning down closer to my face—as though he is smelling me—he continues in a softer tone, “I’d like you to take more care during the season. Do not leave without the company of your partner.”

“It’s odd—but they are both still suffering symptoms,” Bardo remarks. “And this little one still has a rather strong scent.”

“Rest, for now, get something to eat. I’ll deal with this.” My ears are stroked in a weirdly friendly way—almost as though the headmaster is _trying_ to touch me. I dislike it, but I only flatten my ears. I don’t flinch or pull away—I don’t want to make this worse for either Rai or me. “I’ll talk to your partner and keep Raijin away from both of you.”

The headmaster stands up and walks toward the lobby. 

“Konoe, this may not have been your intention, but you did cause yet another disruption. Eventually, these will catch up to you. And I will not go easy on you when that day comes. Don’t forget to work on the play as I told you,” he says over his shoulder.

Once he leaves, I feel like I can relax. I feel like prey when he is around—it feels like he wants to devour me. Is it my imagination? 

“How very odd. The headmaster has it out for you, too, little one,” Bardo murmurs. “You’d best do what he says.

Bardo brings us some food, which I share with Rai in only a few minutes when he is allowed back in to see me—and Bardo asks that I rest a bit to make sure that the wound has stopped bleeding. He suggests eating here while we wait and then returning directly to the apartment.

“Don’t do anything that will be rough on the little one’s head. I’ve only now been able to stop the bleeding,” Bardo tells Rai, who scoffs. Dragging me across the couch like he did last night would certainly open it up again, but I don’t say anything. I look away, trying to hide my smile. 

As soon as Bardo leaves, Rai looks at me and asks, “What?” 

“I was just thinking—you were awfully rough with me last night. I have rug burn on my back from your sofa. Surely something like that would reopen up my wound.”

Rai smirks slightly.

“Are you going to try to tell me you didn’t _enjoy_ that?” he asks. “Like you didn’t _enjoy_ my treatment of you last night, either? Your voice certainly indicated something else. _Entirely_.” 

I feel myself blushing when he brings up my voice. I can’t bring myself to even retort.

“You were _begging_ for it—even when I had you across my lap—” he is leaning over me now, in the bed, as though to kiss me. He can be frightening, too—but I realize I must really trust him. It isn’t that I like to be _scared_. It’s that I like his eagerness and commanding tone.

“I really hated when Raijin touched me,” I murmur. “Let’s shower when we get back.”

“Oh, you’ll shower.” I glance up sharply at that tone again to see his soft smirk, eyebrow slightly raised, expectant and demanding.

“I’ll do what I please,” I say—in as bratty a tone as I can muster—while taking another sip of the juice Bardo brought in with my meal. 

“No,” he growls, low and fierce in his throat—but so quiet I can barely hear it. He’s making me work to hear it—and my ears strain for every last sound of that voice. “I think you will do what _I_  please. Exactly like you did _yesterday_.”

A little shiver goes through my body and he licks my ear—probably getting crumbs from the bread in there, too—but I don’t care. I tip up my chin to meet his mouth and soon, he is pinning me against the mattress, kissing me deeply. I’m purring loudly, my tail struggling to free itself and express its pleasure from beneath our combined weight. He’s softly growling and purring into my mouth, making my body shake with desire. I try not to make noise as he’s kissing me—but soft sighs still spill out the corners of my lips.

I’m so absorbed in his touch that I forget where we are—and when Bardo interrupts us, my fur bristles in surprise.

“See—that reaction makes me think you were about to do something you _shouldn’t_ be doing in here,” Bardo laughs. “Get that cat back to your own place, Rai. You know better than most what should be done in private or public—unless you’re _sure_ you can get away with it, that is. I’ll stop by tonight with a meal or you two can come over—call me. You have to come up for air sometime.”

He flicks his tail in goodbye as he leaves to check on his other patient, and Rai pulls me out of bed. His pupils are wide and dark—and so gorgeous. Bardo’s comment about getting away with things has me slightly concerned. I hope we can make it back to the apartment!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating season weekend continues. More sex, and non-con voyeurism, some intimidation.

We spend the weekend holed up in Rai’s apartment—and Rai doesn’t let me leave the house by myself—not even to return to my own apartment for more clothing or to check in with Dad, who is doing just fine. He seems weirdly preoccupied with the science teacher. I make a meal for the four of us on that night and Bardo hosts the three of us on Sunday.

Rai and I—well, we spend the weekend getting to know each other (and our bodies) a little better. It’s really a nice weekend—I lose track of how many times we actually have sex, but he seems insatiable as far as how often he wants to, well, do it. And as long as things are comfortable—and I’m only a little sore and tired, but considering how much I instigate, it isn't bad—just my leg muscles and glutes are sore, really, in particular after a rather enthusiastic session in the shower when we are meant to be cleaning up—it’s just that once he starts on my tail and gets me going, and I cannot stop.

Sex in the shower with Rai—it’s like a dream. My experience with Aoba was less than pleasant—but now I have another memory to overwrite that. And... I’m afraid of our next PE class! How am I going to concentrate when those images—and sounds and caresses—are so fresh in my mind?!

I would push all the blame on him, but that really isn’t it. Coming back from Bardo's on Sunday night, I’m afraid we may not make it back to his apartment. He is kissing my ears as we walk, stroking my back and my tail—and I can think of nothing else. How would it be to do it outside? It’s Sunday evening, a chilly evening, and Rai suggests walking through the woods on the way home.

I remember this is the first place he kissed me—after teasing me in class all day and playing with my tail—and somehow, we end up along the river again. The fireflies are gone—the summer months are past, and it’s too cold for them now, but Rai roughly pushes me up against a tree trunk and runs his claws through my hair, pinning me with his body.

My senses are flooded with the greenery around me—the forest is lush from the summer rains. It’s not so cold that the leaves have started to turn much more than golden yellow and a little orange yet, and I can hear them rustling in the trees overhead. As I recall, there is a flat grassy area right around us, and my body is being pulled in that direction.

My shyness takes over for the first time this weekend, making me think the heat must indeed be wearing off. 

“Wait—you want to do this _here_? Now? Outside?” I murmur against his lips, in between kisses, as though I haven’t been thinking the same thing. I can feel him smirking. A flash of desire rushes through me.

“Do _what_? Where?” As though he has no idea what I am talking about when he riles me up this way! He grabs the base of my tail and pulls it firmly, making me sigh and moan out loud—his touch feels so good—and I respond by digging my claws into his hair and tugging at the roots.

A soft grunt comes out of his mouth right against my lips as he sits down in the grass, pulling me on top of him, straddling him on my knees. 

“Ah—you know—ah—exactly what I'm talking about! Ah—I—um—don’t—ah—think this is such—ah—good idea,” I protest breathlessly between his attacking mouth. My bottom lip is bitten lightly—just a nip—but it feels controlling nonetheless. 

“Then why don’t you try to get away? There is nothing keeping you here.” He loosens his grip on me, and instead, very softly strokes my body. I could _easily_ escape if I wanted—but the way he is exciting me is so very arousing and soon is no longer nearly enough stimulation.

I straddle his lap and sit down hard, grinding my hips against his, pulling his face in close by the collar of his shirt, gripping him harder than before and feeling the long strands of silver hair slipping through my fingers.

“What’s this? I thought—mmm—you _didn’t_ want to do this here. Something about _inappropriate_ outdoor behavior,” his voice sounds low and heated, almost a growl. I _love_ how it makes my fur stand on end and bristle. Even after the weekend, I respond the same way to that growl. He continues to stroke me softly, and he returns my kisses tenderly, touching me lightly, sweeping his palms up under my shirt. And I want something more—and he _knows_ it. “Maybe you are being naughty on purpose. Disobeying the rules on purpose?”

Personally, I think he’s trying to make me beg for it. Instead, I’m going to slow things down, too—as much as it pains me. If he thinks he can make me beg, I will do the same to him!

But it doesn’t quite work out that way. No—that’s not what I end up doing. I do slow down, but I don’t lighten my touch. I bite his lip harder, and my claws draw, and I end up scratching his chest, running my sharp claws inside his shirt, of course, not hard enough to draw blood, and a surprisingly lewd sound escapes his lips. He _loves_ the idea of fucking me here.

“I thought you weren’t into being so demonstrative outside,” he purrs in that teasing voice of his, brushing his fingers lightly through the fur on my tail. 

“Mmm— _harder_ ,” I say, quiet and rough.

“I didn’t quite catch that?” His ears twitch and pupils dilate. I _know_ he heard me. Is he really trying to make me beg? I’m almost at that point after all—where _I_ will be just that desperate and needy. But should I? Or should I bring him to his knees?

“Rai,” I call his name softly against his mouth—it’s so warm and his tongue is waiting to invade mine but he doesn’t. He is clearly waiting for me to make the first move. Infuriating! 

“Again—I just want to be _sure_ this is what _you_ want, Konoe.” He runs his hand so lightly across my body—skimming across my back and shoulders, my neck and my ass—teasingly—and I respond. I guess the heat isn’t over yet if he can still make me lose my mind so easily! “You said you didn’t want it, and I don’t want you to consent to something just for my sake—”

“Just—shut up,” I say almost irritatedly—but I could never really be angry if he is kissing me. I just want him to touch me more. “Shut up and kiss me already.” And I know what he’s going to say. And he does, in fact, say it.

“I _am_ kissing you.” 

“You know damn well that _isn’t_ what I mean,” I murmur, and I boldly unbutton his shirt. I also decide to change tactics. I think he wants me vocal. Maybe if I’m more vocal, he won’t be able to hold himself back. “I saw how you were looking at me during dinner. So, is the _real_ reason you don’t live with Bardo so you can get as wild and crazy as you want with your lover? Tell me. Is that what you were thinking, looking at me across the table today? Don’t think I didn’t notice your feet under the table, either!”

“What about my feet?” And he suddenly sounds very innocent—sweet and young—like a boy who's been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

“You started caressing my feet and legs under the table, catching mine in yours—you would hold them comfortingly, but that’s _not_ where you stopped. I knew you were trying to cop a feel and try to get me all worked up during dinner—or else, were you just trying to make me uncomfortable and flustered?”

“Me?” Rai purrs lightly, a sexy smile on his lips. “Make you uncomfortable on _purpose_? I would _never_! I would have to experience that gorgeous blushing of yours if I did! Don’t be ridiculous.”

I lean down and nip the tip of the closest ear I can reach. 

“Tch! You brat!” But he doesn’t engage further, to my surprise. His tone switches to something slightly more serious. “I just don’t want you to do anything here you might regret later.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” I press my hips a little more heavily against his and feel him responding—his hands come up behind my lower back and tail. When I lean back—even though it’s dark outside—I see a clear smile on his gorgeous, perfect face. His lips are slightly swollen up from where I have been biting him and kissing him so roughly. I have the urge to leave a trail of kisses on his jaw and throat, too, and I go with it. 

And maybe I don’t just _kiss_ , either. Perhaps I nip and bite as well, and I don’t go as lightly as I could. I’ve given that up a while ago. I’m done with that. Instead, I’m eager, and I stroke his chest as I go, and I unbuckle his belt, undo his fly—watching his ears twitch in surprise then fluff out in satisfaction—and help myself.

“So... is this you changing your mind?”

“Mmm,” I hum softly, and I hear my heart racing, pounding in my ears, and my ears are licked softly, each tip suckled into Rai’s teasing mouth in turn. “I haven’t decided yet. Perhaps you might be able to _persuade_ me—uwaa!”

Rai’s hands move suddenly—and roughly—taking my breath away, making me gasp. I’m not exactly sure what happens, but before I know it, my pants and underwear are missing, and I don’t remember lifting either of my legs. Strangely, he keeps my shoes and socks on, and only unbuttons my shirt, gliding both hands up underneath and tickling my torso.

“You are so gorgeous, Konoe,” my silver cat’s sincere whisper floats into my ears and soul. He sounds ragged, but he is is still in control of his actions. I want him _begging_ —hot and desperate, coming undone beneath my caresses.

“I think _you_ are much more beautiful,” I say, crouching before him. I wonder if seeing my eyes lower than his makes him feel powerful like it does for me. I hope so. “I have a request for you.”

“Do you?” Cute rounded ears perk up adorably.

“I do. Tonight, Rai, I want to see how aroused how you are, and I want to see you lose yourself and really indulge as I do.” I shrug my shoulders. “Who knows? When the heat wears off, we may have another six months before I can imbibe painlessly.” 

“We just will need to prepare you just a little longer, once the season is done. It may be slightly painful, but I never want to hurt you, Konoe. You are precious.” Rai sounds slightly nervous. My threat is simply that, of course: an empty threat.

I hum again lightly, a faint smile pulling at the corners of my lips. “But I may not be in the mood like this for a long time. You know how reserved I am.”

A sound like muffled laughter rumbles my body from below.

“ _Reserved_?” Rai kisses my nose and pulls me down onto his lap, hard. He is still is wearing his clothes, but I fumble with his pants, pushing them down a little, letting his cock experience a little freedom. He watches me with those gorgeous blue eyes—eager and beautiful. “ _Reserved_ is never how I’d describe you.”

I press my body against him, thinking I may just skip all the preparations this evening—we can have a quickie right here—I’m still in heat so it will be fine, I assure myself. As much as I enjoy connecting with him—the sex—I am still slightly concerned every time I feel him begin to enter me. But today...

“Are you scared?” he murmurs right into the depths of my ear, as though reading my thoughts. Hands caress my hips and bare buttocks, skating down to the base of my tail. “I would never hurt you.” 

He’s incredibly aroused already, and it makes me feel so good. I flash my eyes up at his face, and I see white fangs poking over the top of his lips. I make up my mind and kneel up over him. Lining myself up with his cock, I sit down on his lap—intending to swallow him up all at once. An amazing, stuttering sigh rushes out of his lips, and I take them, hard, holding his cheeks in my hands.

His hands come up to stabilize my hips, and it’s only a second before I feel him filling me. It’s tight, but not uncomfortable, and that was the exact reaction I was hoping for from the silver cat.

“Oy—you are going to hurt yourself!” A husky, ragged voice makes a feeble attempt to scold me, but I am already sitting on top of his thighs. I can feel the fabric of his pants beneath my ass, and I start to move, making him gasp again. “Oy! Konoe—slow down—for your own sake—slow down!” 

But his words are scattered with small gasps and sighs that he cannot suppress. I _love_ it, and my fur bristles in delight. With him holding my hips, I lean back slightly, continuing my movements, making them bigger, and I capture his eyes in what I mean to be a passionate gaze. I deliberately move my hands from his face to my chest, flattening them—palms down—and spreading them down my body like I am showing off. It's embarrassing, but this is a little bit of a game, so I ignore the blush in my ears and cheeks. His gaze follows my hands, and I touch myself, grabbing my cock and stroking, paying special attention to the head and rim.

Another small sound—a shocked one—comes from his throat—almost a strangled sound, when he watches my movement, and a sexy smile tell me he likes what he sees.

“What has come over you?” His voice is breathless and low—so sexy, so beautiful. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

I meet his eyes shyly, never slowing my movement, glancing up from beneath my eyelashes. I kind of can’t believe I’m doing this, either. But I purr softly, between panting breaths, “Do you like what you see?”

Instead of an audible response, he moves his hands toward the back of my hips, continuing to support me, lowering a hand to the base of my tail, and shockingly, to my entrance. A shudder rushes up my spine, ruffling out my fur in an instant—and his fingers tease me below my tail. To my surprise, my tail fluffs up and stiffens at the base, lifting itself, exposing myself, allowing this touch and these strange feelings. I become breathless and wild, and he leans up to kiss me. 

When his hips thrust up, that indescribable pleasure floods my body, making me weak. A loud sound bursts from my lips and I shudder a pleasured moan and purr. Leaning forward, I take his lips, and he repeats the motion. I gasp again, sighing right into his mouth, not knowing if I can continue.

“Rai...” I murmur, my skin shivering and my hair standing on end.

And again—I hear him growling, and I feel his nose urging me to lift my face. I feel suddenly shy—although I’m the one who instigated this entire session. 

“Let me see your face,” he whispers, urgently. “Surrender yourself, Konoe. Give everything to me.”

I slowly find myself coming undone—like my consciousness itself is being slowly undressed and peeled away, leaving me exposed and bare before him. But I look up at his pale blue eyes, round dark pupils—and he is perfect, and I want him to have it, to have _me_.

_Take all of me. I’m yours. We will have our own beginning—a fresh start—a new season._

A sweet, soft melody starts to creep out from my body, lighting up the space between us, and Rai starts to glow softly. He looks so gorgeous in this hue I can’t stand it.

_I want to be yours. You are perfect in my eyes. See what I see._

My chest suddenly swells with a strange feeling and Rai’s expression switches to surprise—no, more like shock. What does he see? My melody continues strong and I close my eyes for a moment—and I see the vision of a younger Rai, standing on that bridge—and I notice cherry blossoms, pale pink, fluttering down like snowflakes. I see myself, standing in the center of the bridge with him, holding him in a tight embrace.

And then—I come loose—my body comes loose—my mind loosens—my melody loosens—and I let go. I give him everything—I surrender everything to the silver cat loving my body so carefully. My heart feels like it’s breaking and tears slip down my cheeks, and my mouth opens—vulgar-sounding sighs and an actual meow escape my lips—but I allow it, and I allow myself to be seen. And he watches me—he takes it all in—almost like he is absorbing some part of me. And it feels so good.

Pleasure rushes through my body, ruffling my fur, tickling my ears and my nose, and I have to slow my movements to a stop—and I think he came at the same time, too, since he suddenly looks much more relaxed. I missed his climax this time because I was so absorbed in giving what I had of myself to him—and I find I’m just a little embarrassed.

I’m left sitting on his lap but leaning against his chest, his shirt open, my face buried in his long hair, enjoying his scent and purring contentedly.

“Oy,” is whispered softly in my ear. It twitches subtly.

“Hmm?”

“Oy—Konoe.”

The sound of my name makes me look up, and something is different—changed. There’s something in Rai’s hair. Is it snowing? No—it's much too big to be a snowflake. I reach up and pluck it from his hair, and it’s a petal, pale pink, like the one I saw in my vision.

“What is this?” I ask, surprised.

“I think you did this,” Rai whispers, and his voice sounds slightly awestruck. That frightens me, however—when I think of how he usually teases me. My tail is brushed softly with one hand, but the other one plucks something from my hair, and several blossoms are in his hand. Pale pink, lightly fragrant—like spring.

“I-i didn’t,” I say, but then notice he is looking overhead and gasps. I follow his gaze, and above us—the tree Rai has been leaning against that was beginning to show the hints of autumn, the leaves of gold and orange—is not like it was. This tree—it’s in full bloom, like the peak of spring. It’s beautiful.

“There’s a legend of a Sanga whose song could enchant demons,” Rai murmurs in my hair, and it makes my hair stand on end. “The flowers would bloom beneath his feet, the wind would playfully follow wherever he went. Could it be you? It’s why your scent was so strong.” 

I’m bewildered. Did I do this? I remember the lyrics to the song I was singing—a fresh start, a new beginning. Is this what caused the tree to bloom out of season? 

I look down and am shocked. The grass beneath Rai is also a strange color—fresh spring green, like new growth, not the lush texture of summer grass. I run my fingers through it and it is very real. What is going on?

But one thing I know for sure—I don’t _want_ such a power. I have no business with it—not me. I look up at Rai, and fearful tears shine in my eyes.

“What?” Rai whispers—and his voice is incredibly soft. He is still inside me, too.

“It’s a m-mistake,” I stammer. “I-i have n-no b-business with a p-power like this! I-it should have g-gone t-to s-someone st-stronger—someone wh-who could protect it—” 

Rai’s gentle hands come up to stroke my ears. 

“Hush, now. Konoe, this power _chose_ you for a reason. Don’t be afraid.” He pulls me close, kissing the tips of my ears. “I am with you—and I will protect you.” He soothes me—his words, his hands, his gestures, the gentle kissing. Everything. _I will be all right._

“Come, let’s get you dressed. Are you exhausted?”

I try to stand, and my knees buckle. Rai catches me in his arms and helps me pull on my underwear and pants. As he buttons his trousers and shirt, I hear an awestruck murmur.

“I can’t _believe_ you let me take you outside.”

My ears flood with heat, and they are immediately licked. Rai smiles down at me, but he isn’t teasing me. He looks genuinely happy. He scoops me up in his arms.

“I didn’t _let_ you take anything,” I murmur against his chest. He still smells just as good as he did on Friday. I’m disappointed we have class in the morning—I’d much rather do... other things.

“Oh, I know. I was rather impressed.” I can feel his lips smiling when he munches the tip of my ear, but he suddenly freezes.

I am about to ask what is wrong—and then I realize. We are not alone. My fur bristles unpleasantly. There’s something intimidating (and familiar) about the stranger's presence.

“I get it!  _Now_ I understand the attraction,” a low voice purrs. Stepping out from behind a tree, I see a large cat—and I immediately recognize him as Raijin. “At first, I thought, Ah, little Sanga's got a nice ass, a sweet face, a pretty voice, an interesting tail—and the size difference would _certainly_ be intriguing. But I’d never heard him sing—till tonight. And my gods— _look_ at that power.”

I feel that cat beneath me rumbling in a growl. I suddenly wonder how much did Raijin see? Was he watching the entire time? Did he see how assertive I was, how I freely I touched the silver cat, how openly I indulged in my passion? My ears flood with heat and my cheeks blush. As if to answer my question, Raijin replies.

“Oh, and his eagerness? _Wow_. That innocent face, those blushing ears—it’s all an _act_! Because _that_ was something out of this world! Holy shit!”

Rai’s arms tighten around me, and his body stiffens. I’m embarrassed, but not because of what I did. I don't feel ashamed of having sex with Rai—it's just that I want it to be _private_. I did not consent to put on a show for that asshole! More than that, I’m frightened. I’m _terrified_! My energy is depleted from my song and the sex—I can’t even stand—and Rai—I’ve never seen him so angry. He can't even speak. 

“In the spirit of friendship, don’t you think you ought to leave him with me?” Raijin murmurs—his voice low and sexy. “I could teach him a few things—teach him what you like—and when you get him back, you’ll be thrilled with the result—” 

“Shut your fucking mouth.” The voice coming from my beautiful silver cat freezes the air around him, and it’s so low it crawls across the ground. “Stay _away_ from him.”

“Aw, but he’s so beautifully vocal—and you know, Rai-chan, that’s what I thought was missing from you when we had our moment! You've made _me_ want to fuck him—”

“I said, shut up!” Rai growls fiercely, the fur on his ears and tail bristling like needles. “If you so much as touch him, I will kill you.”

“—so hard he won’t be able to walk afterward. I will just train him for you a little. I can tell he isn’t very obedient—and don’t you want an _obedient_ little Sanga?”

The brown cat’s tone repulses me.

“And look what he has done here! Is that why you’ve attracted Kaltz and Razel’s attention? Is that why the headmaster is eager for you to slip up, so he can get his hands on your sweet little body? Are you _really_ the Sanga who can enchant demons?”

I’m so scared of this cat—and even more afraid that Rai is going to fight him—but to my utter shock, Rai huffs a deep breath from his lips and turns on his heel, taking long strides out of the forest, making his way back to the dorms as fast as possible. I’m flooded with relief, and my breath hitches in a small sob. 

“I’d _never_ let him hurt you,” Rai whispers in my ear, but I still hear Raijin calling after us.

“Rai-chan, this is the best deal for both of us! I’ll even let you _watch_ —you can even _participate_ —if you want since we’re such good friends.” His voice is so disgusting, leaking like slime into my ears. 

But I’m so proud of Rai. He has his keys out of his pocket before we get to his apartment and opens the door, locking it and throwing the deadbolt behind him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers softly. I realize my body is still shaking, and tears are running down my face.

“N-not your f-fault,” I stammer. “I just can’t stand that guy!”

Suddenly, my clothes are forcibly removed from my body—roughly—at a frightening speed. I can hardly catch my breath.

“Wh-what—?”

“I need to touch you—I just want to touch you,” Rai murmurs, urgently. “Please—let me touch you.”

He strips off his own clothes and crawls into bed with me, pulling my still paralyzed body on top of his, so I am resting on his chest. It feels warm and gentle, but his heart is pounding.

“It’s all right,” I whisper. “You did the right thing, walking away.”

“I wanted to _kill_ him—just for thinking about you in that way!” Rai growls low, making my fur fluff out.

_It’s all right. Everything is all right._

To my shock—a song vibrates softly on my skin, gentle and sweet—and it reaches my silver cat’s ears and his heart. His breath slows, his heart rate decreases and his body relaxes as my song fills the room with its gentle melody and pale light.

I’m utterly exhausted, but I didn’t know what else to do—singing to him wasn't a conscious choice, really—but I feel better as soon as he relaxes. And he starts grooming my ears. It’s warm. Such a gentle warmth.

“I’m not going anywhere.” My voice sounds confident and strong—despite my exhaustion and previous fear.

“Silly kitten,” Rai whispers. “You need to stop this. You will exhaust yourself.”

Though he says those things, he doesn’t seem to mind. My song eventually fades—the gentle melody and light along with it. As it fades, so does my conscious thought. I drift off into sleep, letting the stress of the evening fall away, feeling nothing but Rai’s reassuring presence around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoe and Rai come home from dinner at Bardo's on Sunday night--after a great weekend together. They fuck in the woods, Konoe riding him with the idea of seeing the silver cat come completely undone. Konoe sings and makes a tree bloom out of season.
> 
> However--Raijin has seen them--everything--and he tries to rile up his old roommate. Rai amazingly doesn't take the bait. Instead, he carries his exhausted Sanga home and they comfort each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Just a warning. This is a long, not fluffy update to a fluffy series. If you are reading this for the fluff, SKIP THIS UPDATE (maybe read the end notes for a summary). I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have not been doing well the past few weeks, and writing is my therapy.
> 
> Konoe has a very bad day at school after a wonderful, wonderful weekend. Awakening as a Sanga at a school with demon teachers is a dangerous business, it appears.
> 
> Triggers: unfair school punishments, bullying, paddling, abuse (let's call it what it is), non-con groping and kissing.

The next morning is Monday, and I wake to Rai’s grooming, as usual, only a little earlier than I’d prefer. I’m not excited about going back to Kaltz’s class, but I will do my best today. At least my scent should be under control, though I still have not suffered from any pain during sex over the entire weekend, which surprised Rai quite a bit. He is not disappointed, and nor am I, and his scent still smells enchantingly sweet to me.

As we are leaving for class, I ask him, quite seriously, not to play with my tail in class.

“It’s just… um, it feels distractingly nice, and I think my voice carries well, and I don’t want, um, anything else to, um, happen.” The memory of my last rather public punishment in front of the class is burned quite clearly in my mind, and I don’t really want a repeat of that performance, nor do I wish to be sent to Razel’s office.

“I understand,” Rai says. “I will try to resist my urges.”

“You have to do better than that!” I insist. “You have to keep your hands to yourself!”

“I said I would try! But sometimes I just can’t help it. Right now, in fact, I can’t help thinking about changing in PE and sparring with you, and what I might do to you—and then, um, showering with you afterward.”

A little shiver goes through my shoulders as he whispers these words in my ear as we walk to class—surrounded by other students—and a blush heats them up.

“You are so cute.” He licks my ear.

Shaking my head to try to lose the blush—it never works, but Tokino told me once when I was ten that it helped, so I do it every now and then—and suddenly I wonder if he was just teasing, and that makes me feel a little bit silly, especially when I see him watching me with a smile as he makes his way to class. _Then_  I remember about the play. My heart starts pounding loud in my ears and I feel a little sick.

“Ugh! We have to deal with the damned play today,” I say.

“Right. Kaltz-Sensei should give us some class time to sort out the details.”

Rai helped me run my lines and I learned to waltz. He says I’m a natural, but it might be because we have a connection and I know where his feet are going before he moves them. But I am still nervous about going back to class. I was in heat so badly on Friday that I attracted everyone’s attention. _That_ feeling—the feeling of being so utterly vulnerable, like prey—is still so fresh in my mind. 

Sure enough, when I walk into class, I am _still_ attracting everyone’s attention.

“Rai,” I whisper his name quietly as I pull my school supplies from my bag and arrange them on my desk neatly, but he doesn’t seem to hear me. He is busy growling, aggressively fluffing up his fur, and baring fangs at the people gawking at me.

“Rai,” I try again, turning around this time.

“Hmm?” He looks up at me, pupils narrowed into small slits after looking around the room, hostilely.

“Why is everyone staring at me? Do I still smell?” I keep my voice hushed.

“First, you never _smelled_ ,” Rai replies, his expression softening when he looks at me, leaning forward over his desk, possessively licking the tip of my ear. “Your scent is just incredibly enticing. That’s all. It’s sweet and perfect, very attractive. And second, yes, it may still be enticing, though not as strong as it was. You will be fine. Just concentrate on your work and don’t worry. I will protect you.”

I don’t want protection—not even from Rai. I just want to be a regular student. I don’t want to attract this kind of attention to myself. I don’t like it! It’s embarrassing! 

Kaltz-Sensei starts class as usual but gives us some time to work out the details of the school festival’s production of the play. He leaves us for half an hour. Aoba gets up in front of the class and explains that the lead roles have already been assigned to him and me, and the rest of the class seems quite excited. 

The other main roles are the dragon, which goes to Rai, the witch, which goes to Koujaku, the king and queen, which go to Noiz and Clear, and the fairy, but I have stopped paying attention at that point. There are a few extras as well—court cats, for example, and several others. Asato and Tokino volunteer to help with costumes and makeup, and the rest of the class works out who will do props, lighting, and music. The talk of a bed with wheels on stage intimidates me, and Aoba stares at me throughout the entire process, an anticipatory grin on his face.

I whisper to Rai, asking exactly how big of a deal this festival is. I am slightly worried.

“People from Ransen come to visit, and they will be in the audience.”

My stomach flips over sickeningly when I hear that—and also I remember Razel’s threat. He could decide I’m not working hard enough during the performance and punish me in front of everyone there. The thought is terrifying! I absolutely _have_ to do my best and make it convincing.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be really cute.” Rai’s words are not encouraging. I’m not interested in being “cute.”

“Konoe, I’ll make you look perfect,” Asato says.

“Yeah, you’ll be an adorable Princess Aurora!” Tokino says, almost dreamily.

“And you _know_ what happens if you don’t try your best,” Aoba says, grinning. I flinch when I hear his voice, flicking my tail back and forth nervously.

“Well, the same goes for you!” I point out.

“Yeah, but I’m used to his treatment by now,” he says. 

I hear Rai growling softly—a sexy, arousing sound to me after this weekend, but he’s directing the sound toward Aoba threateningly, who flattens his ears fearfully. 

“Stop it,” I say quietly. “I don’t want you to start anything!” Strangely, I feel a tiny stab of jealousy when I see Aoba’s fur fluff out and his pupils dilate in response to that growl—even if it _is_ in fear. I know Rai isn’t making a move toward Aoba sexually, but I don’t like the attention he is getting from Rai. Am I really that jealous? Or is this still part of the heat? 

“I can’t exactly help it if he’s threatening you,” Rai murmurs under his breath, but he inhales deeply and gets himself under control. 

“So,” Aoba sits down in the seat in front of me since Asato has moved for a moment while talking to Tokino about costumes, glancing over my shoulder at Rai warily, “have you learned to dance yet? I mean—the waltz? And did you run your lines?”

“I did, yes,” I answer flatly. I’m still really displeased about having to work with him. 

“I was thinking it would be great if you’d sing during the performance,” he continues. “It would be a great crowd pleaser.” 

“No.” Both Rai and I answer in unison.

“Why not?” Aoba seems offended. “I think it would be a great hit!”

“It’s not something I do for groups—and it exhausts me physically,” I explain. “I don’t want to leave myself vulnerable in front of an audience.” 

“But Razel-Sensei would be enraptured,” Aoba says. “He might even leave you alone if he heard you sing.”

“You know very well the _opposite_ might happen,” Rai snarls. “He’d just put himself on the demons’ radar even more. It would be foolish.”

“But you certainly didn’t hold back this _weekend_ ,” Aoba says slyly. “I could _hear_ you. I even heard you last night in the woods— _outside_. It didn’t exactly sound like some innocent, sweet song, either!” 

I blush furiously, clearly embarrassed, and I look away. I can’t believe _he_ heard us out there, too. But Aoba grabs my chin and pulls it back toward him. I hear Rai hissing behind me.

“Don’t touch him!”

“I was just going to say it wasn’t a _bad_ thing!” Aoba says, forcing me to meet his gaze. “I’d love to hear you sing like that for _me_. Like you did in the shower.”

“Please—stop it,” I beg as tears form in my eyes. I’m ashamed and embarrassed, especially now that he brought up the shower incident, and I really don’t want a fight. I hear Rai hiss.

“You don’t have exclusive rights over who touches him anyway,” Aoba says to Rai—and he refuses to release my chin and remains a safe distance from the silver cat.

I hear the classroom door open, and I try to duck my head and become less conspicuous.

“ _Please_ —stop. Let go,” I whisper again, not daring to raise my voice.

“Get your hands off of him! You’re upsetting him!” Rai growls low.

I can feel Aoba’s claws digging into the soft skin of my chin as he continues pointing my face at his.

“I was just hoping we could get some practice in, maybe even right now,” he purrs lightly. “You know, the stage kiss? It’s the most important scene.” 

“I _mean_ it—” Rai growls louder.

“Please, just _stop_!” I beg, struggling to keep my tears from falling and my voice soft.

“What is going on over here?” Kaltz-Sensei interrupts, and my ears immediately flatten in fear. This teacher _frightens_ me. “I’m ready to start class. Konoe, do you need to be excused?”

What?! I’m not even _doing_ anything! I’m clearly in my seat— _I’m_ the one being harassed!

“ _Please_ , Kaltz-Sensei—” I start. 

“Stop your whining and shut your _mouth_!” He snaps sharply. My ears flatten even closer to my head and my tail droops. I feel like I have done something terrible, but I don’t know what I’ve done! 

“Kaltz-Sensei, it’s _Aoba_ who is out of his seat and bothering Konoe!” Rai protests on my behalf. For some reason, _Rai_ is allowed to speak—he isn’t immediately told to shut up.

“I’m not _bothering_  him! I was only practicing for the play and obeying Razel-Sensei to the letter,” Aoba said. “He said we’d both get in trouble if we didn’t do our best!”

“But you are obviously making Konoe uncomfortable,” Tokino says to Aoba. Kaltz doesn’t tell _either_ Aoba or Tokino to shut their mouths. Why is it just _me_? My ears stay lowered in shame. Is something wrong with my voice? 

“You’re in my seat,” Asato growls at Aoba. I notice Kaltz doesn’t tell Asato to be quiet. 

“No need to growl, Asato,” Kaltz says kindly. “Aoba, take your own seat. The preparation time for the play is complete if your roles have been decided. Now I will be teaching class. Konoe, please do _not_ distract the class any further today.”

“I’m sorry, Sensei,” I say sincerely, and when I speak, Kaltz shoots me a glare—an actual _glare_! What _is_ it? I mean, I don’t understand what I have done to offend him!

“Just keep _quiet_ , please.” And then he begins class.

I take diligent notes, and I have several questions during class, as I often do, and Kaltz calls on me when I raise my hand, but he seems _terribly_ annoyed when I ask. I think each is a good, valid question—I’m simply asking for clarification on the subject he’s discussing, but his responses make me feel stupid and like I should shut my mouth.

Then he won’t call on me anymore. It’s as though he sees me raising my hand and it disgusts him. I don’t understand if I’ve done something to irritate him or what—but I do keep my mouth closed and just jot down my questions instead, figuring I will ask Rai or my dad later. But I am terribly discouraged.

When I have my hand raised again, Kaltz sighs and says, “Konoe, you need to _stop_ distracting the class. I told you this at the beginning of the class, didn’t I? Why do you _insist_  on disobeying me?” 

“Sensei? I, um, I only had my hand raised to ask a question about the material you were teaching,” I say quietly, my face lowered to my desk. I’m unable to hide my tears. Several other students are also shocked by his harsh response.

“Konoe, I _just_ asked you not to distract the class, and you did it _again_! Take your book, and leave my classroom. You will spend the rest of the period on your knees in the hallway, holding the textbook over your head. I hope this will teach you that I mean what I say when I ask you not to distract the class.”

I am being punished for distracting the class because I asked a question?! I can’t believe it! I have tears burning in the corners of my eyes when I stand up and I see Rai open his mouth. I shake my head violently and mouth the word “ _Please_.” If this gets worse, I will be sent to Razel, and I don’t want that. I can kneel for the rest of the class. That’s fine.

I pick up the textbook and walk outside the classroom, my face lowered, closing the door behind me. Completely humiliated, I get on my knees and hold the book up over my head. It only takes about three minutes until my arms start to shake, but I continue as best I can. Tears continue spilling down my face, and I notice there is still about half an hour left of class.

I can’t believe this.

I suppress the sobs in my throat, letting my mind wander to something more pleasant—like the weekend with Rai. About ten minutes into my punishment, while I am kneeling there, I hear soft footsteps behind me (I deliberately do not turn my head because I feel so ashamed for having such a childish punishment inflicted on me) and the load in my hands lightens suddenly. A rush of absolute pleasure rushes through my body when the pain from my shoulders and arms is lifted for that moment, and whoever is standing behind keeps my book in his hands. I am so relieved that I don’t even care who it is! A quiet, relieved gasp leaks from my throat, and it sounds oddly vulgar. I can’t help it. 

“You poor kitten. What’s happened to you? If you were mine, I’d _never_ let you get punished like this—though you do look awfully cute on your knees. And that sound! Gods, that was nice! Though not as nice as the sounds you were making for Rai-chan in the woods last night.”

That voice—it belongs to Raijin. Ugh! Of everyone who could be passing by here, it _had_ to be him! This couldn’t be any worse!

“What do you want?” I ask, not turning around.

“What? I'm _helping_ you! And you’re not even going to _look_ at me? Not going to show me that gorgeous face of yours? I saw so much more of you last night. You are quite a surprise. I think I see what Rai-chan sees in you. I saw it last night, too.”

I can’t help the small irritated growl leaking from my throat. It feels a lot better than the sobbing I have been doing, actually. 

“I’m not interested,” I say.

“How do you know? You’ve only ever experienced Rai-chan. Wouldn’t you like to experience his _teacher_?” I feel something touching my ear—and it’s warm and damp— _ugh_! Yuck! He’s _licking_ me! Gross!

“Don’t touch me!” I duck my head quickly, but I’m not supposed to move from this spot by the door. “Please, get _away_ from me.” I finally make eye contact with him—and his eyes are dilated fully, showing extreme sexual interest. It frightens me. “It’s _really_ not a good time.”  
  
“I can see that. It looks like you got in trouble with Kaltz again. What did you do this time?”

“Nothing. I just asked a question in class and he accused me of interrupting,” I say. “Please, leave me alone before I get into more trouble.” 

“You think he can hear you out here?”

“I think my voice carries well or something. I don’t know. Just—please leave.” I deliberately am keeping my voice low.

“You won’t sing for me?” Raijin leans in close. “Or give me just a little kiss?”  
  
“Get _away_ from me!” He is scaring me and I briefly lose control of my voice, my fear taking over. He’s a big Setsuran cat, and he is fearsome. He has threatened me before, and I’m really afraid. I’m still on my knees and he has my book in his hands. I’m really scared—and then, the classroom door opens.

“Konoe!” Kaltz shouts at me, making my fear increase ten-fold. “What are you _doing_?” His gaze shifts between me and Raijin—seeing Raijin pin me against the wall. I am still on my knees, but Raijin is holding my book. “I told you to hold that book over your head till the end of class, not flirt with some other cat to get him to do it!”

“Sir, I-i-i’m really n-not flirting! I-i’m being threatened!” I beg desperately. “Please, Kaltz-Sensei!” 

“Konoe, you have interrupted my class for the last time today, even from outside the classroom. Head over to the headmaster, now.”

“Please! Sir, this cat was _threatening_ me!” Tears are streaming down my cheeks, and I can see Rai in the classroom standing up and growling when he sees Raijin, and trying to talk to Kaltz, but Kaltz says, “Go. _Now_.”

And I give a small whine and stand up, my knees and arms shaking.

“Want me to walk with you?” Raijin asks.

“Please, make sure your Kouhai obeys me, will you, Raijin?” Kaltz asks.

“My pleasure!” Raijin grins at me and takes my arm. I shiver when he touches me, but my knees nearly buckle when I stand. I can hear Rai protesting in class, but Kaltz shuts the door and Raijin pulls me along behind him, heading toward Razel’s office.

“Lucky you,” he murmurs. “You sure are popular with the demon teachers. You were barely talking at all! It must be your lovely voice. It does sound wonderful. It’s what I heard in the forest last night, too.”

“Shut up and let go of me,” I mutter. I really don’t want to see Razel. I shiver thinking what he will do to me. I wipe my tears on my sleeve, hoping my eyes aren’t red.

We get to his office, and I knock at his door, dread in my stomach. He was reasonable last time. Perhaps he will be today as well. 

“Come,” I hear his low voice. “Ah, my favorite new student, our flourishing little Sanga, Konoe. To what do I owe the pleasure? Have a seat! Raijin, please, get back to class. There’s somewhere you ought to be, I’m sure.”

Raijin leaves, to my relief, and I take a seat in a chair across from his desk. I look down at my hands, and my knees are shaking. I dare to peek up at the demon to check out his demeanor. He looks calm and reasonable, to my relief.

“Kitten, why have you come here? Please don't tell me Kaltz has sent you. That would be bad news for you, as I warned you over the weekend.” Clear blue eyes examine me across the desk carefully, but I see a fire burning behind them, waiting for my answer.

“Um, Kaltz-Sensei did send me. He said, um, I was disrupting his class.” I lower my gaze humbly.  
  
“Kitten, look at me, please.”

I reluctantly tilt my face up slightly to meet the red-haired demon’s eyes. They bore into my gold ones and seem to search my very soul. If they do, they should know I _wasn’t_ disrupting the class. I feel my own eyes filling with fresh tears. How much am I going to cry today?!

“Tell me what happened." I hear him sigh heavily. "Is this karma coming around to bite you, as I warned you it would?"  
  
“Sir, no. It isn't! I promise it isn't! We were given time to work on the play this morning and assign the remaining roles. As soon as we finished, Aoba didn’t return to his seat, and he was, um, touching me inappropriately. I asked him to stop. _Quietly_ —not loudly. And Kaltz-Sensei returned. And he seemed to dislike my voice. He told me to ‘stop whining and shut my mouth.’ Other students defended me, having seen Aoba touching me, and eventually, Aoba returned to his own seat. No one else’s voice seemed to affect Kaltz-Sensei the way mine did.” I pause for a moment, wiping my tears.

“Go on.”

“Then, I paid close attention in class, as usual. I am a diligent student. I get good grades. I enjoy school and learning—I really do—and I take very good notes. But I’m new here and I had a few questions. Whenever Kaltz-Sensei called on me, he would tell me to be quiet. Eventually, he told me to stop distracting the class with my questions. But my questions were _directly_ related to what he was teaching and I was being respectful. I couldn’t understand why I couldn’t ask them. Eventually, he sent me outside to kneel in the hallway holding a book over my head for the rest of the period."  
  
“I see. And did you obey?”

“I did. I have never been punished that way before, and it was very hard to maintain that position and very painful. About halfway through my punishment, Raijin walked up and took the textbook from my hands and began to tease me. As you may know, he has a history with my, um, partner. He also, um, saw us, um, in the woods last night, when we thought we were alone. He offered to, um, train me and I declined, but he will not leave me alone. I whispered and kept my voice down, but he still frightened me, and my fear got the best of me and I raised my voice to about how loud I am talking now, and Kaltz-Sensei heard me. He opened the door and sent me to see you.” 

“Hmph. I see.” Razel is stroking his chin.

I look back down at my hands. There is a short pause.

“How are you doing with the play?”

“I have memorized all my lines and I have learned to waltz,” I say, looking up, my ears perking up slightly.

“And your attitude?”

“Um, I am a little afraid to work with Aoba, since all he can talk about is the stage kiss,” I say honestly.

“I see. At least you are honest about it,” Razel says. He is quiet for another few moments. “You see, Konoe, I am in a bit of a pickle here. When teachers send a student to me, it is for a severe reprimand. However, I don’t think this is your fault. I understand how your voice might be distracting to a teacher even if it was not to the class. I think Kaltz may have been confused. I think _he_ finds your voice distracting. It has a very pleasant timbre to demons, you see. When you speak, all I can think about is, well, hearing you sing or scream out in pleasure or pain, or wanting to subjugate you.” 

A small gasp escapes my mouth. I’m shocked he would say such things to me.

“I’m a much older demon than Kaltz, however. I can control my urges much better than he can. You see, demons do not lie: not to ourselves, nor to others. We act on our urges, no matter what they might be, which makes it hard for us in certain situations. I believe you, first of all, about what happened. So I don’t think you _deserve_ to be punished, per se. Nevertheless, you are _here_ in my office. And that means Kaltz was distracted enough to believe that you _do_ deserve to be punished. So what do you think I should do?”

My ears flatten.

“I don’t know, sir. B-but p-please, sir, d-don’t punish me.” 

“I realize punishment is not something you deal with well. I spoke to Kaltz after he spanked you. I asked him why he did such a thing when he hadn’t used corporal punishment on a student in over two years, and he felt the need to use it on you—another instructor’s child—and in front of the class, to _humiliate_ you, as well. Do you know what he said?”

My ears lower even more. I am curious, however, and my tail flicks slightly.

“I don’t, sir.”

“He said he couldn’t _help_ himself. He couldn’t _help_ his desires. And this is the devil of _grief_ who couldn’t keep his hands off of you. I found it very strange. And now he has sent you to me a second time. And then, there is the matter of the conversation we had at the health center. You _do_ remember the conversation we had on Friday, don't you? That all karma would eventually catch up with you? That you are causing much more havoc even than Aoba?"

I nod.

"Do you remember what I told you there?"

"I'm not exactly sure—"

Interrupting me suddenly, Razel leans forward across his desk, putting both his hands down suddenly, catching my attention fully.

“I believe my exact words were, 'Konoe, this may not have been your intention, but you did cause yet another disruption. Eventually, these will catch up to you. And _I will not go easy on you when that day comes_.' Does that sound familiar?"

A small shiver ripples through my body and I lower my ears and face.

" _Look_ at me when you answer."

"Um, yes, sir," I say miserably, looking back up at those clear blue eyes and trying to hide my tears, realization beginning to dawn on me.

"Do you know of the prophecy of the Sanga who could enchant demons?”

I swallow thickly and nod my head.

“My father told me this story when I was young, yes. Flowers bloomed wherever he walked.”

“Did you say you were in the forest outside the dorms last night?” Razel asks.

Oh, gods. Did he see the cherry blossoms? Shit!

“Um, yeah,” I say softly, not looking up.

“ _Look_ at me, Konoe,” Razel says. His hand reaches out across the desk and taps on it, getting my attention.

I have to obey. He’s in a position of authority, after all. I look up.

“The tree that bloomed out of season,” Razel asks, “is that where you were? With your partner? There was a patch of spring grass there, too. I saw it this morning on my way to the office and found it quite odd, and I could sense something happening last night. Perhaps when you sang?”

I’m not sure why, but my tears loosen and they slip down my cheeks. 

“Yes,” I say, still looking at Razel. “I-I d-didn’t m-mean to d-do it!” I sob desperately. “I-it j-just h-happened! I-i d-didn’t e-even know what had happened till i-it w-was there!” I heave another shaky breath. “I’m s-sorry! I don’t w- _want_ to c-cause any t-trouble!” 

Razel stands up—and I always forget his massive stature. He walks around the table to where I am sitting and puts his hand on my shaking shoulders comfortingly.

“This isn’t something to be ashamed of, kitten,” he says quietly. “This is a strong, ancient power that makes itself known to a special Sanga every so often throughout the course of time. It's an honor and privilege. It's special and supernatural. I've seen it before, long ago.” 

“I do not _want_ this power!” I say desperately, looking down at my feet, unable to stop my tears.

“Look at me when you speak to me, Konoe. You do not have a choice, child," he says gently. "Understand, this makes you an extremely attractive creature to many supernatural beings. However, Kaltz is a young devil—only a few decades old, unlike the rest of us who have been around centuries or millennia.” His hand moves from my shoulders to my ears. “Ah, you have such soft fur!” 

A little shiver runs down my spine at the gentle touch. He soothes me for a moment, making me forget why I am here for just a moment.

“Still, how shall I appease Kaltz-Sensei, do you think?”

The words are whispered rather suddenly in my ear, my fur bristles and my ears flatten fearfully. I start to sweat and I realize I am here to be punished. More tears fall despite my best efforts. 

“ _Please_ , sir!” I beg, even though I know it’s pointless. “I only did what any other student is supposed to do in class. Please, tell me what I _should_ have done!”

“I know, I know,” coos Razel. “But then, you tell me, how am I to explain to Kaltz-Sensei when he asks me how I dealt with you?”

“Um, can’t you tell him I just happen to have an enchanting voice?” I ask softly, blinking my eyes slowly at Razel, looking up at him. I know—it’s a foolish thing to do. I am being deliberately seductive. Not _seductive_ , per se—but I am trying to use my voice to get what I want. “Can’t you tell him that this is just how my voice is? I could switch classes? I could do home study until the heat is over? Or just do home study for his class? I will do _anything_ he asks. I will write down my questions and be silent in his class if that is what it takes. But I don’t think punishment will help anyone.”

“It will _soothe_ me. And it will soothe Kaltz-Sensei.” Razel is staring down at me now.

“You, sir?” I ask, defeated. “Have I, um, displeased you in some way?” My ears droop sadly.

“Not at all. I just long to hear more of your voice—in a different timbre. That is all. So this is what you will do.” Razel stops petting my ears and my hair and walks back to his desk. “I’d like you to stand up and put your hands on my desk.”

My heart feels like it will stop when he says those words. My legs don’t feel like they will obey.

“Please, Razel-Sensei. Isn’t there some alternative?”

“Look at you, kitten. So different from Aoba. Tears are already falling and I have barely touched you. You ought to obey so I don’t have to force your obedience.”

Force my obedience? He can do that? I shiver a little, and my body stands up, almost on its own, from the chair. My heart throbs loudly in my ears, and I feel like I might be sick. I put my hands on his desk.

“Actually, with your stature, you’re going to want to lower your entire torso to the desk, kitten, and keep it there.” 

A terrified shudder goes through my body, ruffling up my fur, making it all stand on end, and a sob escapes my throat. Razel’s hand brushes through the fur on my ears comfortingly, and then runs his hand along the length of my tail, making a pleasant shiver run up my spine and into my groin. I shouldn’t be feeling this right before a punishment! The feeling makes another small sob escape. 

“Don’t be so afraid. I’m doing this for your benefit, kitten. This is for your safety, for my good, and Kaltz’s satisfaction. He will stop coming after you if I do this, all right? Just try to put up with it, okay?” His voice sounds kind and calm.

Another slightly louder sob escapes. My chest is pressed against Razel’s desk.

“Can you grab the opposite side of the desk? You will want to, I think. I don’t want to injure your hands.”

I can’t believe this is happening, but I obey, my claws digging into the wood. I lower my face onto my arms, and tears drip onto my arms.  
  
“All you have to do is stay just like that. You won’t have to count or move or do anything yourself. I will take care of everything. Just don’t move, and this will be all over soon, all right, little Sanga? You just cry out with all your might, all your voice, and everything will be fine.” Razel says. He sounds like my father, comforting me after a nightmare or an illness. It’s almost creepy. 

And speaking of creepy—I feel horrible goosebumps rising on my skin when I feel his large hands working off my belt.

“Please!” I beg, but my head and torso are gently pressed back toward the desk.

“Just be still. You don’t have to do a thing except cry out, Konoe. Do that and you will have fulfilled my requirement.”

“I don’t even understand _why_ I am being punished!” I sob.

“That’s all right,” Razel says, yanking my pants and underwear to my knees and pushing up my shirt, leaving my bottom exposed to the air. He rubs it gently for a moment, almost tenderly, letting his fingers slide between my legs, which makes me squeeze my legs together defensively. Why is he touching me there?! “Perfect. Now, stay just like this. And keep this wonderful fluffy tail out of the way, all right?”

I am crying real tears—tears of humiliation and shame—before the punishment even begins—and I hear Razel making some sort of strange growling noise. I don’t think it’s a purr, but it sounds awfully frightening and satisfied. I feel almost like he may devour me. Once again, I feel like prey—just like I did on Friday morning in class. I hardly notice when one of his hands disappears from my body—the other stays on my lower back, holding me in place, pressing me against the desk and raising my ass a bit higher.

Suddenly, a swift whooshing motion moves the fur on my tail and ears—and I hear a loud pop! Then, I feel a solid smack—a large wooden paddle connects with the bare skin of my bottom. As I’m already crying, I lose my breath for a moment and wheeze in pain, and then cry out when the pain registers, making me squeeze my thighs together. It hurts! It’s much, much more intense than Kaltz's ruler! It covers a larger area and is so much heavier and solid. It's unbelievable!

Before I can catch my breath, I feel the wind rushing toward me again and another pop! This time, the paddle catches me slightly lower, right at that sensitive spot where my bottom and thighs meet, and I scream out loud. When I scream, I hear Razel make that strange, satisfied growl again, raising all the hair on my body. The pain from the paddle also wraps around to the front of my hips, and my thighs quiver. My muscles automatically tense up for the next blow.

“Relax, kitten,” Razel whispers. “I said you don’t have to do anything but cry and accept your punishment. So _relax_ your muscles.” I feel his hand move from my lower back to my butt and thighs, massaging them lightly, where I was just spanked. The hand feels cool, compared to my hot, stinging skin—and the touch feels nice and almost soothing. I sigh a shaky breath, stopping my tears for a moment, and relax my body.

But then, I’m spanked again, this time at the very top of the back of my thighs, which are now completely relaxed and vulnerable. The sound isn’t a solid pop like last time—this is more of a muted thwack since my thighs are more muscular. I scream in agony as my frayed nerves shoot pain through my groin and down my legs and into my knees, which are sore from kneeling in the hallway. Fresh tears fall as well.

Pop! Another blow falls on my sit spot before I can catch my breath and pop! Another blow falls on my cheeks before I can even get out a scream. That has been five so far, I think. I remember Kaltz spanked me ten times in front of the class, but I don’t think I can handle five more!

“Please!” I start begging desperately through my tears. “I can’t! I can’t take anymore! _Please_!”

“Kitten, you’re doing fine. Just stay as you are and you will do just fine.”

Thud! Another agonizing blow to my thighs and I think I might wet myself from suffering. I raise myself up to my tiptoes and that hand pushes me back down.

“Relax your body. The only thing you need to do is cry. Don’t fight so much. If you fight it will hurt even more,” Razel soothes me, calmly and gently. He strokes my thighs and his fingers hurt when they smooth over my freshly spanked skin. But I shakily lower my feet back to the ground and relax.

Pop! Pop! Two more—one to my cheeks and one to my sit spot—two in a row—making me scream out loud again. I really do feel the urgency I have to urinate.

“Please—Razel-Sensei—I think I have to go to the bathroom—please—stop—sir—I can’t do anymore!”

“You’re almost done, so just relax,” he says, his voice calm, both hands running down my body, making me relax. I don’t like that he’s touching me so much. He whispers close in my ears. “Widen your legs for the last two.”

I’m terrified and freeze, but I cannot disobey. I allow his hands to move my legs—they are somewhat trapped in my clothes, but he spreads my legs a bit.

“Just like that, yes,” he whispers, and I feel his hands stroking the insides of my thighs. I can’t stop my quiet whimpering and weeping. I don’t like him touching me there, and I’m so afraid I can’t stop shivering.

“Please, please—no more— _please_ ,” I am whispering.

“It’s all right,” Razel murmurs. “Just cry it out. Touch your toes together and heels wide apart, Konoe. Pidgeon toe style. Yeah, there you go. You are doing just fine. Two more.” I realize too late that having my knees locked and my toes together will expose the vulnerable and unprotected skin of my thighs.

And then—two more blows come down rapidly on the insides of my thighs—one on each thigh, and one right after the other in quick succession. They hurt more than any I have received so far, and this is nothing more than torture at this point. I am paralyzed by these blows and I am left sobbing helplessly on Razel’s desk.

“All finished. Very good, kitten. All done! Very good!” The demon's hands stroke me gently, goosebumps shiver across my body, and I am trembling in horror, pain, and fear. I remember Aoba received a bare-bottomed paddling last week—is this what he suffered? It’s _awful_.

I am humiliated, defeated, and I feel violated, and my skin is on fire. Razel continues to stroke me tenderly, and it feels so wrong.

“You are certainly nicely pink, but I do not think I left any welts, little Sanga. It may show when you change for PE, however. And I am sorry for that. But I have to appease my fellow instructors. It is my job, you see.”

I still feel I have been unjustly punished. 

“What _should_ I have done, sir?” I ask, still laying flat on his desk, my pants around my knees. I glance back over my shoulder at the demon who is looking at me so tenderly. “What should I have done in class today? Should I have not spoken at all?”

“That’s right. Tomorrow, do not speak a word. If you have questions, save them or write them down. Do not speak in class at all.” 

“What if I am called on?”

“Answer the question.”

“And if I am accused of distracting the class and I am sent back here?” I sob. 

“I will consider it then.” 

“Meaning…?” My voice fills with tears  
  
“Well, if you are sent to me a second time, well. We may be revisiting this issue again, won't we, little Sanga?" The way he squeezes my bottom makes me realize what he means.

“You will _punish_ me again if Kaltz-Sensei calls on me?!” I sob. “That is _completely_ unfair!”

The paddle makes another surprising and painful pop against my bare, unprotected backside, right at the crease between my thighs and my bottom. I cry out loud in surprise and pain, and all my fur bristles. I squeeze my legs together instantly, too, and my tail flutters helplessly.

“You do not sound at _all_ repentant,” Razel growls low in my ear. “Do you not realize your current position? I could start your punishment over if needed. Do you think that is what is required? Do you need another set of ten to understand why you were being punished?” 

“Oh! No! Please! Please, don’t, sir,” I beg. “I apologize.” I have fresh tears spilling down my face. “I was out of line. I am in pain and was confused. I am sorry.” I keep my face lowered to the desk. “ _Please_ , sir.”

“All right. I just wanted to make sure you learned what I was trying to teach. What _am_ I trying to teach you here?”

I have _no_ idea what the lesson is supposed to be here!

“Um, uh… that you are responsible for the instructors here? That even if I can’t help the current condition of my voice, _you_ need to care for the teachers’ needs, and if they send me to you for discipline, you have to carry it out?” 

“That is close enough, kitten. Good job, little Sanga. And if you could keep this session to yourself, perhaps not tell anyone about it, I would appreciate it. If you find it necessary to share it with anyone, then, well, I will see you in my office again very soon.” 

That sounds like a threat to me if I have ever heard one. Especially since his hand is currently right on my ass—and right at the base of my tail, just below my tail, in fact. It should not be there when I'm so naked. I feel his fingers caress my entrance just lightly and I feel like I might throw up. It makes me shiver and shudder.

“Um, please—um, sir! Yes, sir.” I try not to flinch. “M-may I please g-get dressed now? Please, sir?” More tears are falling onto the desk. I want that hand away from my ass!

“Do you have physical education next?” He asks, his fingers still tickling me lightly.

“Yes, sir.” It may have already started, in fact. I don’t know the time. The idea of other students seeing my bruising in the shower or when I change is _humiliating_. And how am I going to avoid Rai finding out? I'll have to beg him not to ask.

“Let me treat your skin first, then,” Razel says. “Stay right where you are.”

I obey, watching the demon walk around to the front of his desk, where he opens a drawer and takes out a jar of cream. He returns and spreads it on my injured skin. It burns, making me stand on my tiptoes. I try not to hiss or growl, but I can’t help it.

“Go ahead and _cry_ if it hurts, kitten. I don’t mind,” he says softly.

I let loose a few loud sobs. It does hurt! Isn’t this supposed to help? I’m pissed!

“Relax your legs and lower your body back to the floor. I have told you this multiple times already. You aren’t to do _anything_ except relax and use your voice. I’m sorry to do this again, but…” 

Pop!

“Ah!” I scream out loud—the paddle on my freshly treated skin is so incredibly painful. It hits right in the center of the fleshiest part of my bottom, which wasn’t nearly so painful during the first punishment. But after this supposed “treatment” is applied, it is so much more sensitive! It really singes my skin, making the nerves tingle and raw.

“You are not very compliant, are you, little Sanga?” Razel whispers softly. “Even after a paddling like this? I think this was severe, don't you? You should be much more malleable. Yet you still have to do things your way. You won’t relax, you won’t obey, you won’t sing for me. I wonder if you will comply with the instructions I have given you for the play? Will I have to paddle you there as well?”

A cold sweat washes over me, and fresh tears fall. I didn’t think I could cry anymore. 

“Please—Razel-Sensei—I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t speak aloud in Kaltz-Sensei’s class. I promise. I’m sorry. I won’t misbehave. I will do my best with the play. I j-just forgot to relax. J-just, _please_! I-isn’t this enough?” 

I feel the insides of my thighs burning—and I cry out for a second time when that ointment is applied.

“Th-thank you f-for your k-kindness, sir,” I whisper. I am hating myself for the words coming out of my mouth, but I need to get _out_ of here, and I am getting desperate.

“You smell _so_ nice, so sweet, so _enticing_ , little Sanga. I'd love to continue your lesson today. However, I should let you get back to class, I suppose. Luckily, it has started already, so you should be able to change by yourself. However, showers should be interesting for you. Try to hide your injured skin, since I want you to keep this visit between us, or I will see you again sooner rather than later. Do you understand?"

I don't say anything, just keep my head down. But not answering earns me yet another swat, and I scream in pain and then cry more right afterward.

"I asked if you understood my request, little Sanga."

"Yes, sir." I struggle to answer immediately this time, tears in my voice.

"Very good. You're much more compliant now. Perhaps you just respond well to physical reminders. Please, be on your best behavior. And best of luck with rehearsals. If I stop by and see you aren’t doing your best, please understand what I will do. And remember how it will _feel_. Only it may be more humiliating in front of your class or the school.”

I feel that now cold paddle pressing up against my bare skin, and I flatten my ears.

“Yes, sir,” I say, completely humiliated, and I choke back my tears. 

“Just stay as you are, please,” Razel insists oddly when I try to move to pull up my clothes. He pushes me back down to the desk. I fearfully obey, expecting additional punishment. But instead, he carefully pulls up my underwear and trousers, threading my tail back through them, buttoning and zipping the closure and buckling my belt. It feels strangely tender like he is trying to take care of me. He strokes through the fur on my tail, which is bristled in fear and pain. My bottom and thighs are still burning. Then, he brushes my ears and to my utter surprise, kisses the tips of each one, sending a little shiver down my back. 

“Good kitten. You did very well. I know this probably seemed very unfair to you. Things may seem unfair to you here for a while until you figure out where you fit in and belong. Thank you for putting up with it for now. You performed very well. I’m proud of you. And I’m proud of you for keeping this discipline session just _between_ _us_.”

Won’t other students know when they see me change in the locker room? I wonder. I shiver with fear.

“Go ahead, kitten. Go on to class.”

He pats my very sore bottom to excuse me. When I stand up, my knees nearly buckle. My fur is fluffed up, my knuckles are white, my fingers are cramped, and my claws have bits of his desk embedded in them. I still have to pick up my stuff from Kaltz-Sensei’s classroom, and I am afraid to face him.

I walk back to his classroom and find the door closed, but he is inside alone. I knock twice, and he says, “Come.” 

I open the door and come in, and while he looks disappointed to see me, he seems slightly relieved when he sees I am limping.

“Ah. You came to retrieve your bag.”

I nod. I go to my desk quickly and write a quick note on a piece of paper and pack my things, then I hand the note to Kaltz. My note reads,

> “Kaltz-Sensei, I am very sorry for today. I was not aware that my voice had changed or had any strange or distracting qualities. I apologize for disrupting class. I will not speak out loud until this phenomenon has cleared.”

I bow my head in apology, my ears lowered, my tail drooping.

“Konoe, you are forgiven. It seems Razel has dealt with you as well. Thank you. You are dismissed.”

I scurry out of class quickly and head to PE.

I’m alone in the locker room, thank the gods. It hurts so, so much to change out of my clothes! When my trousers brush against my thighs I think I might scream. To my dismay, my PE shorts are a little too short, and they show some of my injuries from the paddling, and I am _so_ embarrassed. I know Rai is going to notice my limp, and he for sure is going to see the full injury later anyway. I have no choice, however. I feel so ashamed—and the hem of my shorts brushes constantly against the insides of my thighs. I can see the red marks from the paddle just underneath my shorts in the mirror when I leave the locker room.

“Ah, nice that you decided to join us, Konoe,” Coach Mizuki says. He doesn’t look pleased to see me, and then his nose twitches. Just as it twitches, I see Rai look up, and his fur bristles.

I start to become afraid that I might be sent to Razel for tardiness.

“I’m sorry I’m late, sir. I was at the headmaster’s office.” My voice is very quiet and repentant. I hope he will forgive me.

“Oh,” Coach says. “I see.” He looks at me a little more closely. “Well, I guess I can’t blame you for that, then. Go ahead and pair up with Rai, then. He’s been anxious.”

“What the hell happened?” Rai asks, as soon as I walk up. He is looking me up and down, and I see his nose twitching, and his tail swishing around anxiously.

“Kaltz didn’t like my voice, I guess,” I say, and then I burst into tears. I am so ashamed of myself—but I can’t help it. I’m just so relieved to see Rai—my silver cat—and he is so comforting and he smells right—and he takes me into his arms.

“Oy, are you all right?” Coach asks.

“He’s fine, Coach,” Rai says. “We just need a minute.” My Touga rubs my back, but I flinch and cry out when his hand touches my ass. “Oy, what’s wrong? What happened? Oh—gods! Did he…?”

“I was punished,” I whisper, still ashamed. “He, um, said he believed my side of the story, but said it was his job to discipline students who teachers sent to him. So he said he had to punish me.”

“Tell me what happened,” Rai says, taking me away to the part of the field where we spar, away from prying ears and eyes.

“He said all I had to do was cry—he wanted to hear my voice. He bent me over his desk, stripped off my pants and underwear, and paddled me—making sure I didn’t do anything but cry—” 

“What do you mean by that?” Rai asks, stroking my shoulders and licking my ears. I can hear a soft growl in his chest. He probably smells Razel’s scent on me and doesn’t like it.

“He kept stopping me when I wouldn’t relax. He’d stroke me till I’d relax and then continue the punishment. It was _awful_!” I sob.

“Konoe,” Rai says. “I don’t understand. It’s not fair—I mean, you didn’t _do_ anything to deserve any punishment!”

“He knows that, too. I asked what I was _supposed_ to do, and he paddled me extra, saying I wasn’t repentant and hadn’t learned my lesson,” I heave another small sob. “Also, I am _not_ supposed to tell anyone. So _please_ —don’t tell. Otherwise, he will do it again.”

“What? He threatened you?”

“He saw the cherry blossoms. He thinks I am _that_ Sanga, Rai. He wanted to hear my voice, the magic voice. It was scary! And he _threatened_ me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Rai says—and his voice sounds so nice—so right—purred directly into my ear.

Coach is looking over at us, and I get nervous. I am so scared I will get in trouble again. 

“Rai, please,” I whisper. He is licking my ears thoroughly, and we are in the middle of class. I am so afraid of getting in trouble it isn’t funny. “Please—stop. Not right now—please. I can’t get in trouble again. Coach is watching, and I don’t—”

“Shh. It’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m sorry. I should have gone with you. I’m so sorry I didn’t go with you. I was sure Razel would be reasonable,” he whispers softly—and that whisper almost makes what I suffered all right. It almost makes it _worth_ it. It’s such a strange shivering feeling. My body feels like it’s melting and relaxing into his, and I start to purr, too. I can’t help it. It’s submitting to him reflexively. Then his voice gets louder as my eyes close, and I suddenly realize he isn’t talking to me anymore.

“He isn’t feeling well, Coach. He had a really, really rough time with the headmaster,” Rai said. “I’m going to take him home.” 

Apparently, it’s not a big deal to miss PE, since Rai picks me up gently and carries me off the field. I wince slightly when I feel his hands under my thighs, but he is purposely gentle.

“It’s all right. I’m sure you’ll be all right. And you do have a lovely voice, Konoe. Maybe he just found it distractingly enchanting,” Rai says softly. He continues to lick my ears gently. It makes a little shiver shudder down my spine. I sigh softly. I appreciate his support.

He brings me into the locker room and helps me change my clothes after he changes his own quickly. I try not to watch him change—but I can’t stop myself.

“Konoe!” I hear him hiss softly when I slip off my shorts to put on my trousers, and I look over my shoulder. He is staring at the back of my thighs. “My gods. I am so sorry. Come home for a bit. I will make it better over lunch break.”

A few more tears slip out and I let him help me. I let him take my arm when we walk home. I am limping less on our way home, but he lets me lean on him just the same. He gets me a tall glass of juice when we walk in the door and urges me to drink it—something about replenishing fluids and electrolytes if I’ve been crying, and I nod and drink it. Then he leads me to the bedroom.

“Come on, let me help you.” He gently takes off my belt and removes my trousers, and then glances down at me, lifting up my chin. “May I? I will be so very gentle with you. Let me give you a little care.”

I nod.

My underwear disappears as well, and I flinch just a little, and he licks my ears carefully and then kisses my lips. I’m turned around and urged to lie down on the bed on my belly.

“Just relax.” A little shiver goes through my body at his words—and I am briefly reminded of the words Razel said before he beat me so soundly. I feel sickened. “You don’t need to do anything.” My body tightens up suddenly when he says that—in complete fear.

“Please,” I whisper.

“What? What’s wrong?” Rai asks. “You look so pink—so raw—let me just give you a little care, Konoe. I don’t want you to move.”

“It’s just—he, um, said the same thing,” I sob softly. 

A quiet growl comes from Rai, and there is a pause.

“He had no right. No right to touch you. I think we should tell someone. We need to tell your dad. Bardo. Leaks. Someone.”

“I can’t! If I do, he will call me into his office again, Rai! I can’t do that again!”

“But he shouldn’t have done this to you in the first place! Konoe, we have to tell someone, _please_.”

“Just… let me think about it,” I say.

“All right. So. For now—may I?”

“Okay,” I say.

And just like he did when I was punished last week, he licks me. Very gently, very carefully—and his tongue feels nice and comforting. It doesn’t feel nearly as strange as it did that first time because of the things we’ve done since then. And I think another time, it would excite me, but I’m so exhausted both physically and emotionally that I end up so relaxed in his comforting touch and take a little rest instead, and I end up napping instead.

“Hey.” It’s whispered in my ear. I feel much more like myself after a little a nap. 

We have rehearsal after lunch. I’m not very excited about it. Rai wakes me up gently when it’s time to go, and he comes with me, even though his part isn’t very big. He still comes along, and I’m glad he’s there. I am able to walk straight at least, on the way to practice. I’m glad.

Aoba is pretty serious about the play. He also directs the director of the play, telling him what to do and how to make it even better, showing the actors where to stand and how to face the audience when you speak your lines. He does know some things about acting. 

I guess he would be if he has so many boyfriends. But he can only stay for a while, he says, since he has a date later. We waltz in the forest on stage, and he’s pleased. But I don’t like him dropping his hand below my waist on my ass, which is still quite tender. He also keeps pressing his hips against mine, and I don’t think that’s how you perform this dance. And he insists on practicing the sleeping scene, too. So I have to prick my finger on the spindle and allow myself to be moved to a bed. But then, Rai interrupts.

“Then let’s practice the fight scene, too.”

Aoba looks slightly nervous but he agrees. I watch, and Rai actually spars with Aoba on stage, despite the director’s instructions to take it easy. He’s supposed to let the prince win, not win himself as the dragon. Rai says, “Well, it can’t be an _easy_ win, can it?” He kicks Aoba’s ass, and it’s not exactly pretty. Eventually, though, he does let Aoba win, after several frustrating sparring sessions and disarming him several times.

Then, while I keep my eyes closed, I have to trust that Aoba won’t do anything weird. I am nervous, especially after Rai has been so rough with Aoba—but I think Rai was responding because of the way Aoba was touching me during the dance. But I _do_ keep my eyes closed. I hear Aoba running his monologue as the prince and then he comes to sit on the bed. I get very, very nervous when he leans down and instead of just pecking me on the lips as he should, he tilts my chin up and I am surprised with full tongue.

“Mmmmph!” I protest, opening my eyes. 

“Oy!” Rai says. “Cut it out!”

But Aoba just keeps going, and I smack him with both hands, kicking up my feet. He does eventually stop, and he smiles down at me. 

“You gotta admit, I’m a good kisser, right?” 

“No!” I yell. I get up from the bed. “I’m done!”

“But I still have time before—”

“If he’s done, that’s it,” Rai says. “Plus, that’s just rude.”

The other students agree. 

“Come on, Aoba. If Razel saw you messing around like that,” Clear says, “I’m sure you’d get in trouble.”

Koujaku agrees.  
  
We clear up the props and clean up and head back to Rai’s apartment. I stay as far away from “The Prince” as I can, though he tries to grab at me as much as he can.

I've measured for my costume before the day is over—another awkward experience all of its own. Asato does the measuring, and he insists that he will make me “even more beautiful.” It scares me a little. I mean, Asato is nice, but I am not interested in being a beautiful princess. The whole process is just totally embarrassing!

By the end of the day, I am exhausted. This has been just a horrible day. I just want to go home and crawl into bed. Rai pulls me aside, though, instead of taking me back to his place, and he says, “We are either going to Bardo’s or your dad’s. Which is it? Your choice.”

“What? Why?”

“You have to tell someone what happened today. If you don’t, I will. What happened was abuse, Konoe. That can’t continue. We have to get an adult involved. It has to do with your voice. And I don’t think I can protect you from this, at least, not alone. We have to get an adult involved. Your dad can help us, and if you don’t want to tell him, let’s ask Bardo. He will know what to do.”

I just stare up at him with tears in my eyes. I don’t know what to say. I feel defeated. I know he’s right, but I don’t want to tell my dad. I don’t want to show him any “evidence,” and I am afraid he will ask, and I don’t want him to worry. But getting a stranger involved might be worse. What should I do then?

“Who’s it going to be?”

“Please,” I whisper.

“Let’s go to your dad’s, OK? I will talk if it makes things easier. I can tell him what happened in class. You can tell him the rest, all right?”

I nod, and I let him pull him after me, dreading the conversation to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning goes well. He wakes up with Rai grooming him as per usual, after a wonderful weekend. He is slightly nervous about being seen in the woods last evening, plus the cherry blossom incident is unnerving. Rai says he will behave and not play with his tail.
> 
> But in class, Konoe notices students staring, and he doesn't know if it's his scent or the memory of Friday (he felt like prey) or the punishment the day before. Rai's aggressive behavior doesn't help since Konoe wants to be able to stand on his own. But the first half hour is free time given to the festival to work out the play, and roles are assigned. Konoe sort of zones out, except he freaks out when he hears how many people will be in attendance.
> 
> Then, when Kaltz arrives, Aoba is in Asato's seat directly in front of Konoe, teasing him about the kissing scene. Kaltz seems very focused on Konoe's voice, telling him to be quiet and not disrupt class, every time he opens his mouth. It hurts his feelings. Other students notice, too. He lets it slide, and class starts. Konoe is a good student, taking diligent notes, and asking questions, but his questions grate on Kaltz's nerves. The teacher is making him feel stupid, and he eventually shuts Konoe down almost completely. Konoe makes a list of questions for later to ask Rai or his dad. But he is called on one more time, and Kaltz loses it. Konoe insists his question is relevant to the class, but Kaltz sends him out to the hallway with a textbook. He is ordered to kneel, holding the textbook over his head for the rest of class.
> 
> Konoe, of course, is filled with remorse and guilt but tries to think of other things (like the weekend). Never having been punished like this is hard on his body, and someone stops by to lift the book from his hands--and it's Raijin, who teases him mercilessly (he bullies him). Konoe gets scared and ends up raising his voice beyond a whisper, making Kaltz open the door and send him to Razel. In fact, Kaltz has Raijin walk him to Razel.
> 
> Razel is not pleased to see Konoe, based on the last time they met. At the medical center, Razel had said that regardless of whose fault it was, chaos seemed to follow Konoe, and when it all came down, Razel would not go easy on Konoe. Today seems to be the day. Still, Konoe hopes for mercy and explains what happens. At first, Razel understands. He believes Konoe's story and doesn't blame him. However, he explains he is between a rock and a hard place. When students are sent to him, it's a last resort. Teachers expect that student to get a punishment. So what should he do, Razel asks? And Konoe knows then he can't get out of it.
> 
> Razel ends up paddling Konoe severely, and rather oddly. He has him simply hold on to the opposite side of the desk, lying flat across it, relaxed. Really, it seems sort of sadistic--to hear Konoe's screams. Razel assures that Konoe is relaxed throughout the punishment as well. When it is over, Razel continues, saying that he is not to tell anyone--though it will surely be seen in PE. He threatens Konoe, in fact, with additional punishment if anyone else finds out. And he gives more blows when Konoe complains that he thinks the paddling was unjustified, though Razel also treats his skin and seems weirdly kind and tender.
> 
> Konoe heads to PE late, changes alone and is glad and nervous to see Rai who notices immediately. His thighs are red even below his gym shorts, and he is limping. Rai takes him home early, getting him some care. He also says he needs to tell an adult--either his father or Bardo.
> 
> After a rest and some care, Konoe has the first play rehearsal. It doesn't go well. Aoba is grabby and touchy, and Konoe is sore, crabby, terribly nervous and on edge. Aoba wants to practice the end scene, even after doing most of the others, so Rai insists on the fight scene between the dragon and prince as well. But Rai actually spars with Aoba as well, and that doesn't bode well for Aoba. Rai doesn't go easy on him, and he disarms him several times, and that isn't how the script goes.
> 
> Finally, the ending scene: Konoe is nervous from the build-up, and also because of how hard Rai was on Aoba. But he keeps his eyes closed, since he's the princess, after all. And he's terrified that Razel might make an appearance. And instead of a peck on the lips, Aoba gives him a full tongue kiss. He's totally disgusted, and as soon as he fights him off, he walks off the set. The other actors think Aoba was pretty inappropriate as well.
> 
> Finally, Rai and Konoe are finished, and Konoe just wants to go back to Rai's apartment. But Rai gives him the choice of going to his house or to Bardo's. Rai says he either has to tell his dad or Bardo what happened. What is happening between him, Kaltz and Razel is abuse, and Rai is afraid he can't stop it. He needs an adult to help. He volunteers to talk about what happened in class. But Konoe is worried. He opts for his dad's. Poor kitten!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my fluffy fic got dark pretty fast. Note to self: Do not update this fic when I'm in pain. 
> 
> This is a fluffy-ish update, helping Konoe settle himself in the world. Rai's POV now, when he brings Konoe home to discuss what has happened with Razel and Kaltz. It's the right decision.

**Rai** :

I wasn’t sure this was the right move when I first suggested it, but after Konoe and I sit down with his father and Leaks, who happens to be there for dinner, I’m glad we made this decision. Konoe is in tears when he describes the experience with the headmaster, and both Shui and Leaks are horrified. Konoe was obviously afraid of telling me because of Razel's threat—and his father, and now Leaks know, too—but I couldn’t help him alone, and I knew it. 

“Please—he said he’d repeat the same punishment if I told anyone,” Konoe is trying to speak through his tears, his breath hitching in soft sobs. I'm physically affected by the pain in his voice.

“It’s all right,” Shui soothes him.

“You did the right thing, coming to an adult. There’s no way you’d be expected to know what to do alone. Even your friend wouldn’t be able to help you, but we can figure this out,” Leaks said.

“Why is he so obsessed with Konoe? It seems Kaltz is as well. Is this a phase he is going through?” I ask, addressing Shui. “Did this happen to you when you were young?”

“It didn’t. And I have no idea, but it’s wrong. I am a professor here, too, and I will not have my son abused!”

“Of course not,” Leaks adds, brushing his hand through Shui’s long red hair. “But if we knew _what_ exactly was so attractive—and if it’s just attractive to devils—that might lead me to a singular conclusion. Konoe, have you met the other two demons who teach on campus?”  
  
Konoe shakes his head.

“I wonder if I should introduce you to them and see what effect you have on them,” Leaks says thoughtfully.

Konoe starts to tremble.

“I-i d-don’t want to do that! No more devils! Please!”

“You’d be perfectly safe. But I think it would be wise to find out what their reactions might be. In fact, we can do it tonight. Froud is supposed to be working late in the lab. Verg may be occupied, but I don’t think it would be a problem to knock on his door. Just for the sake of research.” 

“Dad,” Konoe pleads with his father. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“If all three of us are with you, you will be just _fine_ , honey,” Shui says. “I think Leaks’ plan is smart and wise. We need to find out of it’s just Kaltz and Razel or if it’s all demons. This will help me decide what to do.”

“If it _is_ all demons?” Konoe asks, still shaking subtly.

“Well, if it is, you might be the Sanga of legend,” Leaks says, narrowing his eye at Konoe. “Surely you’ve heard of him? That reminds me—you haven’t been in the woods lately, have you?”

“Um, yes, actually. I was,” Konoe says—his voice sounds almost confessional. “Why?”

“Did you sing out there?” Leaks asks.

“Um, I think I did—last night.”  
  
“Did you make that tree bloom out of season? I saw it this morning on my way to class. There’s a cherry blossom blooming. It’s most unusual for this time of year.”  
  
Konoe exchanges a guilty look with me, and I nod, encouraging him to tell Leaks what happened.

“I didn’t sing to _make_ it bloom. I was—er, _we_ were doing… um, something else, and I sang when we were doing... that thing. When we were done, the tree was in bloom and the grass looked like spring.”

“In the _woods_?” Shui asks, obviously impressed.

“Dad, please,” Konoe says, his ears flushed.

“You’ve been singing a lot lately, haven’t you? Do you still get tired?” Leaks asks.

“I do. It doesn’t matter how often I sing, but it’s still exhausting—making me paralyzed afterward for at least a half hour afterward, for the most part.” Konoe’s ears flatten. I’ve always liked his ears, but I never really noticed how expressive they are until tonight. They are really cute.

“That’s not unusual,” Shui says. “When you first get used to your song, that's normal. But I wonder—if his song is more powerful than others, wouldn’t he also take a longer time to be able to control it? Have you figured out how to control the power of your song yet, Konoe?” 

“The power? I don’t think so. I just think of a feeling and it spills out. There isn't much control about it,” the small cat says. 

“Huh. That is unusual. Most of the time, only older experienced Sanga have the ability to sing their emotions,” Shui says. “And yours just comes on its own?”

“Well, kind of,” Konoe says, giving me a look that is filled with longing. It makes my heart pound. “It’s almost like, um, Rai pulls it out of me. It doesn’t happen with anyone else.”

“Ah. A permanent bond,” Leaks says, and he looks at both of us when we flick our tails and twitch our ears. “What is it?”

“It’s just that Bojyo-Sensei said something about that—there was a permanent pairing forecast in the stars,” I mention. I feel like I need to touch Konoe, and so I get up and sit next to him on the couch. He melts into my arms almost immediately, curling his body next to mine and pulling his feet up underneath him.

“Did he?” Leaks muses. “Well, let’s not waste any time. Come on. Let’s go to the lab.”

Konoe is obviously nervous, but despite his reservations, it seems he cannot defy the adult figures in his life. It’s interesting to me—I wonder if he was this submissive to Razel as well. It’s so unlike the little bratty kitten I’ve seen this weekend, full of power and spunk and opinion. It’s a little weird to see him so submissive. 

We follow Leaks to the lab, Shui in tow as well. Leaks has his own key as the department head and chemistry teacher. Froud’s field of study is biology, I’ve heard. He is in the process of dissecting insects when we enter the lab. Konoe hasn’t met him before, and of course, he’s taken aback by the teacher’s black outfit, head to toe leather, a duplicate set of horns on his head, partial face mask, and shocking lime green hair. He stands up when we enter and gives us a smile. I’ve met him before—when I first arrived with Bardo—but I’ve never had any classes with him. His tail waves around strangely—most unlike a cat’s, and I see Konoe’s eyes drawn to it.

“Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Froud asks. “Shui, I hope you’re settling in well at your new position. It looks like you are, from your expression.” He glances at me and Konoe. “Ah, is this sweet kitten your son?” 

“Thanks,” Shui says. “Yes, this is Konoe. And this is Rai.” 

“I’ve met Rai before,” Froud says. For some reason, this demon makes me feel uncomfortable. He always has, too. Like he’s met me somewhere before or something—maybe he’s been watching me. But that would be ridiculous. “You’re Bardo’s dependent, right?” 

I give a quick nod, and Leaks opens his mouth.

“Actually, if you have a moment, we’re here to do a quick experiment. As a fellow man of science, you wouldn’t mind lending a hand?”

“Of course. What do you need?” 

“Konoe, why don’t you tell Froud some of what has happened since your arrival,” Leaks suggests.

“Um, all right,” Konoe says, unsure where to look when he looks at Froud. He glances nervously around the lab instead of staring at his mask. “I’ve been enjoying my classes a lot, and Kaltz is my homeroom teacher. I recently awoke as a Sanga.” His voice is soft and as always, it resonates in my heart when I hear him speak. 

Leaks, Shui, and I have our eyes on Froud, watching his reaction. He seems startled to hear Konoe speak, and his tail moves a little more wildly. It’s obvious Konoe’s caught his attention.

“Ah, you’re the new Sanga,” Froud muses. “Do you enjoy singing? It seems you certainly have the voice for it.”

“I do enjoy it,” Konoe continues. “It feels like it gives me a purpose—and I’ve made a special bond with Rai because of my song.” 

“Hmph. Did you? Also, I’ve heard you’ve gotten into some trouble with your homeroom teacher. Or am I wrong?” Froud probes.

“Oh, um—yes. I think he finds my voice irritating,” Konoe says, blushing sweetly. 

“It isn’t irritating,” Froud says. “In fact, I’d love to listen to it all night.” He glances up at Leaks. “So what experiment did you need help with?”  
  
“Actually, I think we’ve found out what we need to know,” Leaks says mysteriously. 

“What? You’re not leaving already? Tell me, boys, wouldn’t you enjoy staying with me and helping me with my research?”  
  
“What are you doing?” Konoe asks, innocently. 

“Categorizing insects and dissecting them,” Froud says, his non-existent gaze pinned on the blonde kitten. He’s making me nervous now.

“Dissecting?” Konoe asks, flattening his ears. “You mean, taking them apart?”

“Indeed. Doesn’t it sound fascinating?” Froud asks.

“Um, I’m sure it is, but it isn’t really up my alley,” Konoe says.

“Hou? Isn’t it? How would you know if you haven’t tried it before?”  
  
“Sorry, Froud, but we have another stop to make this evening. Thanks for your help,” Leaks says.

“Thank you for your time,” I murmur, and Konoe nods.

Shui doesn’t look pleased with the way Froud has been eyeing his son, however, and he doesn’t say anything until we’ve left the lab and are some distance away from it. Then he stops and puts his hand on Konoe’s arm. Konoe startles a little, bristling his fur in that way that looks like arousal to me—but of course, he’s only startled. I still get the urge to groom him.

“Konoe. I don’t _ever_ want you around that teacher alone. Do you hear me?”

“Um, okay?” He sounds unsure. 

“I mean it. I don’t like the way he looked at you. Is that how Razel looked at you?”  
  
“I can confirm that Kaltz seemed slightly more annoyed, but yeah, he looked at Konoe the same way,” I add helpfully.

“How was he looking at me?” Konoe asks, dumbfounded. No—not dumbfounded. Just incredibly innocent.

“Like he wants to devour you,” Leaks says, making Konoe shiver. “It is your voice. We almost don’t need to make another stop, but Verg’s apartment is on the way.”

He knocks on a single-bedroom faculty unit not too far from Shui’s place. It’s not in the same building at Bardo. I haven’t met Verg, but I know he’s a teacher of the psychology and sociology classes for the older students.

When the door opens, the room inside looks orange and red—like his lamps are covered in paper, giving the apartment a warm glow. The person who opens the door must certainly be Verg—he’s a devil, all right—the smooth black tail and small bull-like horns sprouting from the top of his white cropped hair give him away. His outfit is oddly risqué. I wonder if we caught him about to change his clothes, because he wears his shirt unbuttoned all the way down, and his pants ride low on his hips. He also has an arrow-like tattoo just below his belly button.

“Leaks,” Verg comments. And I see his nose twitch. After that, he ignores Leaks and everyone else but Konoe—staring right at him. Konoe notices right away and shifts uncomfortably, moving a little closer to me. “Ah. I’m not sure I’ve met you two. But is this little blonde your son, Shui?”

“This is Konoe,” Shui says. Konoe hasn’t even opened his mouth yet, and I can almost feel Verg drooling on him. Shui can as well and he’s very uncomfortable. “And this is Rai.”  
  
“Ah, right. Bardo’s kid.” He smiles, a creepy grin spreading across his face. He doesn’t look like a teacher to me—at least not right now. He doesn’t make any attempt to hide his interest in my Sanga.

“If you have a moment—and we’re sorry to disturb you at this hour,” Leaks starts.

“No problem at all, if you plan on dropping by with sweet little kittens like this. Would you like to come in?”  
  
Leaks starts to say yes, but Shui interrupts him.

“No.”

“No? Well, how can I help you? It’s chilly outside. Come on in for a beer,” Verg suggests, still watching Konoe.

“Actually, I was going to ask for your assistance. Konoe, would you let Verg know what’s been happening the past few weeks?” Shui urges.

“Um, I just started school,” Konoe starts nervously. Verg’s tail flicks with interest. “I also awoke as a Sanga, and I’ve been learning to sing.” 

“Really? I’ve heard about you,” Verg says, and he actually licks his lips. “I’d love to have you in one of my classes, but I don’t teach your year. If you’re interested, I’d be more than happy to teach you privately?” 

“Um, thank you?” Konoe replies, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. His tail coils itself around mine. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Verg is looking right at Konoe when he offers this invitation, and I suppress the urge to growl.

“It’s kind of you, but I’m here helping Leaks-Sensei and my father with an experiment.”

“What kind of experiment would interest a music teacher?” Verg asks Shui before continuing to allow his gaze to rest on Konoe. “Does this involve what I’ve heard has been happening lately? You’re having trouble settling in here, aren’t you, Chibineko?” 

Konoe bristles at the nickname. He is small, but he certainly doesn’t appreciate his height pointed out to him.

“Hey—I’m the expert on relationships,” Verg holds up his hands. “If you’re having trouble fitting in, I can help you.”  
  
“We aren’t interested in making any deals with you,” Shui states. He tugs Leaks’ arm—an obvious indication he is ready to leave.

“Thanks for your help,” Leaks nods his head. 

“I haven’t even helped you yet,” Verg says, following us down the corridor of the apartments for a few feet. I feel Konoe shaking when he takes my hand. “Ah—you’re not having much trouble fitting in with the student population, I bet. Are the teachers giving you a rough time?”  
  
Konoe flattens his ears and bares his fangs, but he keeps his face pointed away from Verg. He flinches under my hand—and I notice Verg has touched his tail—brushing it gently through his fingers.

“ _Soft_. Even softer than you look,” Verg murmurs.

“Have a good evening,” Leaks says firmly, and he puts himself between Verg and the two of us.

Verg stays standing out in the corridor, watching us leave with his arms crossed over his chest, making both Shui and Konoe incredibly nervous. No one speaks until we are close to Shui's apartment.

“Shit,” he says under his breath. “How incredibly creepy!”  
  
“So—does this mean…?” I ask. 

“I think it _is_ a voice attraction—perhaps his scent as well. I don’t know if you noticed, but they were both able to pick up something about your scent,” Leaks says.

“What does it mean?” Konoe asks, his voice quivering. 

“It means you are to stay far from Verg, too,” Shui says, disgusted. “I will go in and have a discussion with Razel tomorrow. And you will stay out of Kaltz’s class until I’ve worked this out.”  
  
“Additionally, it would be wise for you to stay close to Rai if you can,” Leaks says to Konoe, and then glances at me. “Will it matter if you miss a few days of class? I will speak to Bardo if necessary.”

“That’s all right. I was thinking of involving him as well,” I say. “We can stop by on our way back.”  
  
“Okay. But please don’t delay. Don’t spend any more time than necessary outside of your apartment. I’ll let you know when it’s safe,” Shui says. He sounds angry and worried.

Konoe swallows and nods his head. 

“Thank you,” he adds, looking up at Leaks.

“Of course,” Leaks smiles gently—and when he smiles, I too see an incredible resemblance between him and Konoe. I mean, Leaks is older, and his black ears look smaller than Konoe’s—but it might just be the color that makes them look smaller. He’s a small cat as well, I notice.

“Thank you, Leaks,” Shui says, slipping his arm around Leaks’ waist. The black cat flinches in surprise at the intimate gesture, and it isn’t lost on Konoe, either. “It’s not the first time you’ve helped us, is it?”

“You know you don’t have to worry about that,” Leaks says. “And I will come along tomorrow when you speak to Razel. You boys head straight home after stopping at Bardo’s.”

I nod again and bid them both good night. Konoe gives his dad a quick hug before he leaves, and then we walk over to the old man’s.

“Are you all right?” I whisper. 

“I’m worried, but I’m glad I let you talk me into this,” Konoe replies softly. He is still stiff walking alongside me.

Bardo invites us inside for a cup of tea, and he listens to everything Konoe and I have to say, nodding and asking how he can help.

“Maybe with food? I don’t know what I have left in my fridge,” I say sheepishly. “I don’t want to have to leave him alone tomorrow.”  
  
“You got it. Have enough for breakfast, at least?”  
  
“Yeah,” I say.

“I’ll take care of the rest. And you guys are welcome here if you want.” 

“Thank you,” Konoe says. “But I think we will be fine at Rai’s.”

“Be sure to keep me posted. You two had better get home—and go straight there.” He gives me a strange look—as though he knows where we went last night. Konoe’s ears are blushing, which of course would give away any denial at this point. 

“We will,” I say, standing up and taking his arm. “Let’s go.”  
  
We follow the lighted path back to my place, and Konoe isn’t saying anything. I worry he is incredibly scared—and I think about the bruising on his backside I saw earlier today. All I want to do is comfort him. His pain and fear ache in my own chest.

“Look,” I whisper into his ear. “When we get home, all I want to do is comfort you, care for your skin, and help you relax.”

He shivers a little under my touch, and it feels nice. He hums softly and glances up at me, his eyes look shiny and golden under the lamps outside. I’m thankful I still have guiding leaves in my room. He needs quiet and security.

I lead him inside and lock and bolt the door. I also make sure the curtains are closed as he is working on taking off his shoes. I notice he is still wincing when he sits, so he is standing up to take them off. I give him a hand. 

“Feel like a shower?”

“Yeah,” he says. I don’t blame him. The way those devils were looking at him freaked me out, too. “Rai…”

“What is it?”  
  
His eyes are glazed with tears.

“I don’t _want_ to be anything special. I mean—I want to be _your_ Sanga, of course, but I don’t want to be anything _special_.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that now,” I urge. “Come on. Let me help you get your mind off things.”

I assist him in taking off his clothes and he is so soft, pliable, and willing in my hands. I vow to myself that I will not take advantage of him, which is shortly proven to be a rather difficult vow to keep.

He starts to relax in the shower, and I lead him to the bathtub afterward. He soaks gladly—hesitating for a moment before climbing into the tub. His skin is still red and bruised, but not welted. That paddle is something else—because it obviously still hurts him. I can’t believe he isn’t more injured.

He lets me shampoo his hair and comb conditioner through it. I fetch a shot of catnip liquor once he is in the tub, which he accepts gratefully. I follow the shot with a tall glass of water, which he also drinks. It should help him sleep.

His skin is blushing gorgeously when he finally climbs out of the tub. His breathing is back to normal, and he seems much more relaxed and calm. He lets me comb his hair.  
  
“Do you want to sleep in clothes? I think it would be better for your skin to get a little air.”

He looks up at me, surprised.

“Isn’t it your rule—to sleep naked?”

“It is. But I’m worried about your level of comfort. It’s more important that you feel safe and secure than you follow my rules.”

“It isn’t that you’re disgusted with me?” He asks, keeping his voice soft and refusing to meet my eyes.

I lift his chin up gently, making him meet my gaze. Those eyes are full of pain.

“What do you need? I was going to treat your skin a second time—but I don’t want to pressure you. I want you to feel safe.”

“Um. Okay. I’d like that.”  
  
“I think you need some sleep,” I say. I’m rubbing his hands with my own, and he relaxes them, exposing his claws naturally when I press down on the palms of his hands.

“Okay.”  
  
“Unless you want something else?” I ask, trying hard to keep the hopeful tone out of my voice. 

He smiles.

“Just hold me. For tonight—I just want to feel your touch.”

I comply—and help him lie down in the bed on his stomach. I stroke and massage his back a little before I start licking his wounds. His poor skin—it’s gorgeous to me, even reddened and bruised, but I feel a growl in my chest at the fact that he was hurt and that someone else touched him so intimately. I see his fur bristling at the sound of my growl—and I cut it out. This isn't about me; this is about him and getting him to settle. 

I meet his gaze when I’m finished, and he looks at me, slightly bewildered.

“I’m not angry at you,” I insist. “I just _hate_ that this happened to you. I don’t like anyone else touching you—and especially not hurting you. Don’t leave my sight, all right?”

He nods briefly, and he has such a helpless and vulnerable expression on his face, I’m not sure what to do. So I lie down in bed and pull his body on top of my chest, letting him settle between my legs. I let my tail coil around his and rest against his lower back. He buries his nose against my chest while getting comfortable, and I stroke his hair before I start to groom his ears.

Finally—I feel that deep purr emanating from his body—and while it starts quietly, it quickly increases to its usual almost obnoxious volume. I love the sound of that purr. It settles me and comforts me. My own body responds in kind.

Despite the fact that we are both helpless and vulnerable, we have the ability to comfort each other. That makes the day much better in my eyes. I am relieved and settled when he drifts off to sleep in my arms.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spankings, Strappings and Paddlings--Oh My! (collected works)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168838) by [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai)




End file.
